


Vendetta

by NeaPoulain



Series: Las sombras [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 121,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veintiséis años después todo parecía ir bien. Nadie puede imaginar que se acercan tiempos oscuros, llenos de venganzas en los que aquellos que ninguna culpa tienen, paguen las consecuencias de los actos y las traiciones de otros…</p><p>De las elecciones de aquellos, que sí fueron parte de una guerra que, veintiséis años después, ya es parte de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer general: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, sin embargo, los OCs son de mi propiedad y me reservo su uso aunque no sepa para que los quiero.
> 
> Aclaraciones: La historia ya ha sido publicada en Potterfics y en Fanfiction.net bajo el mismo nombre.

* * *

**Preludio**

* * *

 

La habitación apenas si estaba amueblada con una mesa ubicada en una esquina y una vitrina vacía, cubierta de polvo, a unos cuantos metros. Parecía iluminada por la luz de una vela, pero ninguna vela estaba prendida allí, sólo una varita colocada en la mesa, a pocos centímetros de la mano de su dueño, un hombro robusto cubierto con una capucha del que no se podía atisbar casi nada de su rostro. Entró otra figura, con una capa negra y con capucha igualmente y después de un pequeño asentimiento de saludo, se sentó.

El otro hombre no hizo ningún gesto durante unos momentos, hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió con la voz ronca, de un hombre mayor.

—Perfectamente, estaba sola… —respondió el otro—, y no lo descubrirán hasta mañana, tal vez.

El primero asintió sin decir nada. El otro, en cambio, hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Y la chica Ihara?

—Perfectamente bien… —asintió el otro—. Aunque ella sólo es un premio menor, claro. Un premio menor que nos puede ser útil si accede a cooperar. Sin embargo, el verdadero trofeo…

—Los tres Potter —completó la figura que había entrado—; el premio mayor son los tres Potter.

—Por supuesto… —convino la voz ronca, en la que se podía notar cierta excitación al hablar—, por supuesto. Este es nuestro momento, llevan demasiado tiempo viviendo en la tranquilidad y en la apacibilidad de sus hogares… en la paz. Ya no creen que puedan quedar sombras de la guerra y para sus hijos son sólo anécdotas que les contaron antes de dormir…

—Este es nuestro momento, sí —asintió la primer voz—, el momento de vengarnos por todo lo que nos hicieron. El momento de hacerle pagar a los traidores el que nos hayan abandonado… A todos los que nos dieron la espalda

—Todos debieron estar allí. Todos debieron apoyarnos.

La figura que había entrado hacía unos pocos minutos sonrió para sus adentros.

—Este es nuestro momento —dijo, pronunciándolo como una sentencia de muerte—, esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Afuera, el cielo tronó y se convirtió en relámpago, previendo que tiempos oscuros se acercaban.


	2. The undying need to scream

* * *

**Capítulo I: The undying need to scream**

_"Don't know what to say but it must get out won't you stick around as I try to think out loud" Dillon_

* * *

 

Le temblaban las manos. ¿Por qué le temblaban las manos así? Se quedó mirándolas unos segundos, allí, sobre el pergamino en el que se disponía a escribir una carta que no sabía cómo empezar. Miró a sus manos temblar y volvió a ver, como si siguiera allí, el cadáver de su madre en el recibidor, contorsionado en una posición imposible, con una mancha negra sobre el pecho desnudo, muestra inconfundible de magia negra.

Llegó y se tropezó con el cadáver y no atinó más que a quedarse allí parada, conteniendo la respiración y a correr hasta el cuarto de su padre y luego hasta el estudio. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. Estaba ella sola, frente a un pergamino, con el cuerpo de su madre enfriándose en el recibidor. No se atrevía a volver a bajar, y aunque había intentado localizar a su padre, no estaba con Nott, y mucho menos con Malfoy. Probablemente estaba en el trabajo, con una de esas guapas secretarias con las que se rodeaba para desesperación de su madre. Trabajando hasta tarde…, sí.

Agarró una pluma y volvió a mirar fijamente el pergamino y la mirada apagada de su madre fue lo único que encontró. No era vieja. Apenas tenía cuarenta y tres años y los disimulada cuanto podía. Algunas arrugas empezaban a adornar su frente, pero su cabello aún se mantenía negro, lacio y largo. Allí, tirada en el piso de la sala de donde no se había atrevido a moverla, tenía una expresión de terror que aun perturbaba a Liliane.

Se fijó en el pergamino, intentando exprimirse las palabras del cerebro para escribir la carta fatídica que su hermano recibiría al día siguiente por la mañana, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. No sabía cómo decírselo, porque Antonin adoraba a su madre y si había algo que su madre, Pansy, no se merecía, era morir. No había sido la mejor madre del mundo, era frívola, y a veces, una madre demasiado fría, carácter que le había heredado Liliane. 

No se merecía morir de la forma que había muerto, tirada en el recibidor de aquella casa señorial que les había heredado su abuela paterna al morir, sola, sin nadie que oyera sus gritos y corriera a ayudarla. Pansy Zabini no merecía morir de ningún modo.

«Querido Antonin», empezó Liliane y se quedó atascada después de poner el nombre de su hermano y una coma, para continuar la carta. Odiaba aquellas situaciones porque nunca sabía qué decir, o cómo disimular la noticia sin que le cayera como un jarrón de agua helada al destinatario. Optó por escribirlo tal cual, después de un «Tengo que darte malas noticias», para no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y pudo ver como la tinta se corría a la par que sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo y de impotencia.

No se atrevía a volver al recibidor y ver como el cuerpo de su madre le devolvía la mirada en aquel escenario desolador que a todas luces había sido un asesinato. No lo había tocado, no se había acercado más de lo necesario. Ella, acostumbrada a contemplar la desgracia ajena cuando le pedían ayuda con algún crimen que tuviera que ver con algún objeto hechizado con magia negra, veía como su propia desgracia se le venía encima e intentaba no mirarla a la cara.

Finalmente terminó la carta y firmó con un débil «Liliane Zabini» antes e atarla al pie de su propia lechuza y enviarla. Su hermano la recibiría por la mañana con un anexo firmado por la misma Liliane para que Flitwick le permitiera adelantar sus vacaciones de invierno una semana para poder asistir al funeral de su madre. Liliane suspiró cuando vio partir a la lechuza y se miró las manos, aun temblorosas de impotencia y tal vez un poco de rabia y allí estaba cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y salió casi corriendo de su recamara para encontrarse a su padre en el recibidor, mirando fijamente el cadáver de su esposa.

Liliane se quedó mirando, sintiéndose una intrusa en aquella escena sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado mientras su padre se agachaba a recoger algo que había descubierto en la mano de Pansy. Parecía que se lo habían puesto allí después de matarla. Finalmente, la joven, persuadida por la curiosidad se acercó hasta su padre mientras abría el pergamino que había recogido. Liliane contuvo un escalofrío al vislumbrar su contenido, escrito con algo que parecía sangre seca. «Iremos por ti, Blaise Zabini», se leía.

Su padre se quedó mirando aquel pergamino sin reaccionar por un momento hasta que enfrentó a Liliane con su mirada. Ambos llevaban demasiado mal aquellas situaciones, tal y como Liliane había descubierto cuando su abuela había muerto. Su padre, Blaise, el que le había heredado casi todos los rasgos: el color de piel, la nariz prominente, los ojos oscuros y duros.

—Le he enviado una carta a Antonin —le dijo Liliane, con la voz lo más sosegada que pudo y vio como su padre asentía ausente. La dejó sola en el recibidor, sola con el cuerpo de su madre que los aurores que acudieran a la casa cuando su padre les notificara del asesinato querrían examinar. Blaise Zabini se dirigió hasta la habitación principal de la casa señorial, donde estaba la cama que había compartido con Pansy desde el primer año de su matrimonio, con paso firme, quizá demasiado lento.

Liliane pudo oír el puñetazo en la pared hasta el recibidor.

Se dirigió hasta su recamara, de nuevo, y decidió escribirle a la única persona que podía ayudarle. O en la única en la que confiaba para ayudarle. No sabía si él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla o no, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Garabateó un torpe «Necesito ayuda» en un pergamino y lo dobló y se dirigió hasta el fondo de la casa, donde estaban las dos lechuzas dedicadas a la correspondencia de la casa y, después de atarle el pergamino a una pata y dejarla marchar se quedó mirando el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

Iban a dar las doce de la noche y la madre de Liliane Zabini estaba muerta. Unas lágrimas rebeldes, que su orgullo no le permitía mostrar, se escaparon de sus ojos.

* * *

No estaban solos. Jezabel habría preferido que lo estuvieran, pero no podían correr a los cuatro chicos que dormían en esa habitación un cualquier excusa. En cualquier caso, se la estaban pasando bien. Les quedaba sólo una semana para estar así, antes de las vacaciones. Antonin volvería a casa por navidad y no podrían verse de aquella manera en todas las navidades. Aunque, probablemente pudieran escabullirse el veintiséis de diciembre, lejos de las miradas de todos, en la casa de Antonin, después de la fiesta de navidad que organizaba todos los años.

—Antonin —murmuró Jezabel—… te quiero. —Lo dijo tras un momento de vacilación, pero lo dijo. Antonin sonrió.

—No me querrás para siempre —le respondió él, con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Jezabel había heredado la belleza de su madre, poco había de su padre en ella. Cada vez que Antonin veía a la señora Nott, Daphne, se sorprendía por la cantidad de parecido que existía entre ella y su hija.

—Pero te quiero ahora. —Jezabel enterró las uñas en la espalda desnuda de Antonin—. En este momento, en este preciso segundo, quiero que seas mío por completo… —Sonrió un poco—. Anda… sé mío un rato.

Antonin se inclinó para besarla y susurrarle que dejara de hacer ruido, para no despertar a nadie cuando se fijó que en la única ventana que existía en la habitación estaba una lechuza. La lechuza de su hermana, color marrón y con una mirada fija y penetrante. Se separó de Jezabel, que lo miró sin entender hasta que vio a la lechuza parada en la ventana y la reconoció como la lechuza de Liliane Zabini. Guardaba lejanos recuerdos de la hermana de Antonin, ella ya era mayor cuando ellos entraron a Hogwarts y se había forjado ya una reputación en Slytherin. Eran parecidos, Liliane y Antonin, el mismo color de piel, y los mismos pómulos.

Antonin dejó entrar a la lechuza y desató el sobre que contenía. Lo abrió rompiendo el sello color verde botella que le había puesto su hermana.

—¿Qué querrá a esta hora? Son casi las dos de la mañana —se preguntó Antonin, sacando el pergamino que su hermana había firmado con su nombre, trazado con demasiada rapidez.

El chico se acercó a la cama para leerla y Jezabel intentó leerla por encima de su hombro, pero sólo distinguió el «Querido Antonin» al inicio. Entonces notó como Antonin se ponía tenso por unos segundos. Segundos antes de que lanzara el puñetazo contra una de las columnas de la cama y se pusiera en pie. Despertó a los cuatro chicos que dormían apaciblemente en la habitación.  Algunos alzaron la cabeza casi al momento y Jezabel corrió a cubrirse con una sábana. La carta había quedado a los pies de la cama y Antonin temblaba de rabia en el centro de la habitación.

Jezabel se acercó a recogerla, cubierta con una sábana y entonces se fijó en una frase en concreto dentro de la carta. «Han asesinado a nuestra madre», leyó y se le secó la boca completamente.

La señora Zabini estaba muerta.

Antonin temblaba de rabia, en medio de la habitación, con sólo unos calzoncillos puestos y ninguno de los cuatro chicos a los que había despertado se atrevió a preguntarle por qué había pegado el puñetazo al ver su semblante de ira ciega. Jezabel sí que se acercó a él y no dijo nada. Era mala en eso. Su padre era demasiado frío, su madre demasiado vanidosa, ninguno de los dos muy bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos y Jezabel había aprendido de ellos.

Sin embargo se acercó a Antonin y no intentó ni mirarlo a la cara. Lo rodeo con los brazos mientras sentía lo tenso que estaba, y se fijó en como temblaba de rabia, intentando contener las lágrimas que tarde o temprano saldrían de sus ojos. Se quedó allí abrazándolo casi cinco minutos más mientras los chicos volvían a dormir sin hacer ni una pregunta, aunque éstas pugnaban por salir de sus bocas.

Pansy Zabini, una mujer a la que Jezabel recordaba lejanamente, a la que apenas si la había visto cinco veces, estaba muerta.

* * *

Había sonado el despertador. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y la señora Ihara despertó. Era la tercera vez que sonaba el despertador de Sayuri y no podía creer que aún no se hubiera levantado. La noche anterior había salido, sí, pero les había dicho que no pensaba regresar tan tarde. Aun así, Masao se había dormido a las diez, alegando que no había nada que ver en la televisión y Cho lo había seguido  a las once, después de asegurarse que no quedaran más trastes sucios en la tarja. Ese sábado había sido su día libre y en la mañana había acompañado a Sayuri a ver los vestidos de novia, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que la chica se casara tan joven. La habían pasado bien y por la tarde Sayuri había anunciado que saldría con unas amigas y había asegurado que regresaría a las doce, cuando mucho.

Se le hacía extraño que aún no se hubiera levantado, considerando lo poco que dormía su hija todos los días. Trabajaba en el ministerio, como ayudante y aspiraba a ocupar un cargo importante en el Departamento de Aplicación la Ley Mágica. A Cho le hubiera gustado que siguiera la carrera que medimaga, pero al parecer a su hija le estaba yendo bien a sus diecinueve años. La habían ascendido al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts y, si seguía así, obtendría el puesto que deseaba.

Finalmente, al oír el despertador sonar por cuarta vez Cho se puso en pie. Su hija entraba a trabajar a las nueve, no era posible que no hubiera escuchado el despertador y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde. La mujer se vio al espejo de pasada y se arregló un poco el lacio cabello, aun negro inmaculado, con ayuda de tinte. Tocó dos veces en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, que tenía escrito «Sayuri» en la puerta, con letras doradas que la misma Cho había hecho hacía casi diecinueve años.

No obtuvo respuesta. Tocó otra vez y, al fallar de nuevo, entró en la habitación dispuesta a despertar de una vez por todas a su hija. Cuando entró se encontró con la cama completamente hecha, el despertador sonando y todo en perfecto orden, como si nadie estuviera allí, como si nadie hubiera pasado allí la noche.

Empezó a sospechar y revolvió las cobijas de la cama de su hija, esperando que quizá apareciera Sayuri en algún punto de la habitación, riéndose, diciéndole que aquello era una broma. Pero no pasó nada. Entonces empezó a llamar a gritos a Masao, que seguía dormido y que de todos modos no podría ayudarla porque ni siquiera entendía de magia. Se esforzaba en entender todo lo que su hija le platicaba… sin embargo, seguía siendo un muggle.

Masao le gritó a su esposa que se callara, que ya iba, justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cho, no muy segura, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, aun en camisón y abrió la puerta. No había nadie allí. Sin embargo, por instinto, bajo la mirada y se encontró con algo que la hizo lanzar un grito ahogado y volver a llamar a gritos a Masao.

Era la varita de su hija, Sayuri Ihara, de sauce, veintiocho centímetros, con núcleo de cabello de unicornio. Partida en dos.

* * *

Rose Zeller estaba teniendo una mañana pésima. Empezando por el café frío que se encontró en su escritorio cuando llego a trabajar y la noticia que al parecer El Profeta se había arreglado para sacar en primera plana. Pansy Zabini muerta. Y a Rose Zeller le habían asignado el caso. Menuda suerte. La consideraban una de las mejores aurores, después de Potter, el jefe del departamento —y Rose insistía en que sólo tenía suerte—. Rose suspiró mientras leía completa la nota del periódico en la que había una foto de Pansy Zabini diez años más jóvenes, sonriendo —o haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa— a la cámara y donde especificaban que había sido un asesinato y qué la familia se había negado a dar declaraciones.

Rose había visto un par de veces a la hija de Pansy, Liliane Zabini. Era experta en objetos encantados —sobre todo aquellos en los que había magia negra de por medio— y a menudo ayudaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en donde se encargaban de todo esas cosas. Era hermética y rara vez hablaba con nadie en aquel lugar si no era por razones estrictas de trabajo. Había heredado los rasgos de su padre, que ocupaba un cargo importante en los tribunales, rodeando de secretarias jóvenes y guapas. Al menos se había ganado el cargo… o eso decían. Rose lo dudaba algunas veces, de aquellas familias no podía provenir nada bueno.

Suspiro y volvió a los papeles. Blaise Zabini había notificado del asesinato de su esposa a primera hora de la mañana y a ella le había tocado el caso. Más valía ocuparse de eso cuanto antes pero por alguna razón presentía que no sería tan fácil. El pergamino del informe que le habían dejado en su escritorio especificaba que Liliane había sido la primera en descubrir el cuerpo…

Rose resopló. Odiaba los asesinatos. Prefería cuando el mago oscuro al que había que atrapar tenía un rostro y una identidad. Le gustaba la persecución y los asesinatos —los bien planeados— rara vez le proporcionaban un sospechoso y los casos se archivaban y se dejaban añejar por años, hasta que ya nadie los recordaba.

—¡Lupin! —llamó al chico de cabello azul que estaba sentado en el escritorio al lado de ella. El chico tenía veintiséis años y estaba en la flor de la vida. Rose había sido su profesora cuando estuvo en la Academia de aurores y aunque era muy bueno en defensa personal a veces era demasiado torpe. Ahora hacía las veces de su ayudante mientras le relegaban lo más sencillo; Rose sospechaba que era porque su padrino era el jefe de la oficina.

—¿Rose? —preguntó él, asomándose. Ted Lupin llevaba el cabello azul, como la mayoría de los días. A veces le daba por aparecer con el cabello verde o morado oscuro…

—¿Tienes trabajo? —pregunto ella.

—No… no ha llegado nada —respondió él. Por supuesto que no, pensó ella, aquellos años habían sido demasiado tranquilos. Algunos ex mortífagos seguían sueltos (casi todos los que habían conseguido huir después de la caída de su señor), pero no había señales de ellos… Los tiempos oscuros en los que Rose había iniciado Hogwarts quedaban muy atrás. Aquellos veintiséis años habían sido muy tranquilos…

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a la mansión Zabini? —preguntó Rose, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo al joven para que respondiera—. Oh, por supuesto que quieres. Con la mierda de trabajo que te ponen yo también desearía un poco de emoción en la vida… —Había avisado que pasaría al mediodía por la casa de la familia Zabini y que esperaba encontrar allí a Liliane Zabini y a su padre para que la pusiera al tanto de los detalles—. A las doce me voy, Lupin, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Estaré esperando… y… por favor, ve discreto. —Le señaló el cabello, cuyo color azul la sacaba de quicio.

El joven asintió enérgicamente mientras volvía a concentrarse en un pergamino que leía muy atento en su escritorio. Esperaba que no fuera nada de esa chica pelirroja cuya belleza le cortaba el aliento a cualquiera, porque Lupin ya tenía suficientes distracciones en aquel lugar.

Volvió la vista a su escritorio desde donde el rostro sonriente de Pansy Zabini, impreso en el periódico, le dirigía la mirada. Vaya que tenía una nariz fea… Rose Zeller suspiró: aquella mujer estaba muerta, y a ella le tocaba investigar quien había sido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Después del preludio este es el primer capítulo donde la situación va tomando forma: en veintiséis años el mundo mágico ha estado tranquilo (al menos en Inglaterra) y no ha habido demasiados magos oscuros alardeando de sus hazañas por allí.
> 
> En este capítulo se perfila uno de los personajes principales: Liliane Zabini, hija de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson (lo he decidido así porque nada se sabe sobre el futuro de ellos dos… de Zabini… apenas si conocemos algunos datos y de Pansy lo único que sabemos es que tiene cara de dogo y finalmente Draco no se casó con ella y porque, además de todo, me encanta la pareja que forman en mi cabeza —no vean que no me ha dado pena matar a Pansy, porque me encanta su personaje cuando lo retratan tan bien que puedes hasta sentir lástima por ella—).
> 
> También aparece su hermano, Antonin Zabini, aun estudiante de Hogwarts, junto a una tal Jezabel Nott, de los que más tarde tendremos más información. El nombre de Jezabel es sacado de la Biblia… que no he leído completa en mi vida, pero bueno: la reina Jezabel es un personaje… interesante y como todos en la Biblia no tiene un buen final.
> 
> Ahora ya saben quién es la chica Ihara, de la cual descubren su desaparición en este capítulo. J. K. Rowling especificó que Cho Chang se casaba con un muggle después de Hogwarts, así que me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre —Masao Ihara (de ascendencia japonesa, no china, como la de Cho Chang, ahora Cho Ihara)— e inventarles una hija: Sayuri Ihara (Sayuri es un nombre de origen japonés que significa pequeña flor de lirio, y como nota, es el nombre de la protagonista del libro Memorias de una Geisha, un libro que no me gustó para nada). La pregunta es… ¿Para qué la quieren sus captores?
> 
> Por otro lado, Rose Zeller. No, no me inventé el personaje: es sorteada Hufflepuff en 1995. Sólo conozco su nombre y he decidido hacerla auror y encargada de investigar el asesinato de Pansy. No sé si los aurores se encargaran de eso o sólo de perseguir magos oscuros, pero me parece bastante probable que, habiendo magia negra involucrada en el asesinato, lo hagan.
> 
> Ha hecho su aparición Ted Lupin, metamorfomago como su madre. Tiene veintiséis años, es novio de Victorie Weasley y auror… aunque parece que nunca le tocan lo casos interesantes. También, próximamente, uno de los principales personajes.
> 
> Quiero hacer notar que es un fic coral, donde habrá muchos personajes involucrados (los hijos de Harry, de Ron y de Hermione, entre otros, que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo) y varios protagonistas, cada uno con su respectiva trama…
> 
> En fin, el título del capítulo es una canción, de Dillon de su disco The Silence Kills. Aquí el link http:// www. youtube. com / watch?v= e0G64nHwdvE. Sin espacios.
> 
> Siento que le queda muy bien a las tres primeras escenas (la de Liliane, la de Antonin con Jezabel, y la de Cho) con esa frustración acumulada (sobre todo la de los dos Zabini) y esa desesperación al descubrir tales hechos (la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su hija, respectivamente).
> 
> Tiempos oscuros se acercan… ¿qué les depara la vida a nuestros protagonistas?
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 23 de diciembre de 2012


	3. Teenage daughter

* * *

**Capítulo II: Teenage daughter**

_"She's a China doll with a teenage daughter. I've seen it all before but I thought you knew better" Dog is dead_

* * *

Aunque siempre recibía El Profeta, Rose Weasley rara vez lo leía todo. Sin embargo, aquel día se fijó especialmente en la primera página. «Asesinada esposa de un alto funcionario del ministerio», rezaba el titular. No todos los días había asesinados, menos personas que merecieran aparecer en primera plana en El Profeta. Rose leyó la noticia completa y se encontró que, como siempre, al Profeta le gustaba difundir su propia versión de los hechos y hacer conjeturas. A veces ya ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué seguía suscrita a ese periódico.

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó Hestia, que acababa de llegar a desayunar y se sentó al lado de ella, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Rose asintió dejando el periódico de lado, permitiendo que su amiga lo agarrara y se concentró en el desayuno. La joven de diecisiete años era de cabello rojo oscuro, que se parecía en poco o nada al de su madre. En eso y en los ojos azules había salido a su padre. En todo lo demás era la réplica casi exacta de Hermione Weasley.

—Mi padre conoce a Blaise Zabini —dejó caer Hestia McGonagall al terminar de leer la noticia, donde se especificaba que los familiares se habían negado a dar ninguna declaración—. Trabaja como abogado defensor en los tribunales del Winzengamot. —Rose asintió. Sabía que el padre de Hestia, Telemachus McGonagall, era un respetado miembro del Winzengamot, además de sobrino de Minerva McGonagall, que había sido directora de Hogwarts desde el término de la guerra hasta que decidió dejar el cargo por ser demasiado mayor.

—¿Y? —preguntó Rose a la chica de cabello castaño sentada a su lado.

—Que lo conoce y punto —espetó Hestia—. Suele decir que es un tramposo cuando gana un caso, pero a mí me parece, por lo que he oído, que se ganó su puesto a pulso. —Se quedó mirando la nota. Pansy Zabini aparecía en la foto con una pequeña sonrisa—. Su esposa está muerta…, y asesinada. Me preguntó quién le guardaría rencor como para asesinar a su esposa.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi asunto, después de todo —dijo ella—. ¿No tenían un hijo en Slytherin aún? —preguntó. Tratándose de Hestia no había casi nada que se le escapara: ella era la mafia de los chismes de Hogwarts al completo.

—Sí. Antonin —respondió oteando la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin—. Este año lo nombraron prefecto… No, no está —concluyó, después de revisar al completo la mesa de Slytherin—. Una de dos, o no bajó a desayunar o le permitieron adelantar las vacaciones una semana…   Yo creo que la segunda.     

Rose asintió cuando vio a una lechuza posarse enfrente de ella.

—¿No es demasiado tarde ya para el correo? —pregunto Hestia acercándose para examinar el sobre—. Mmm… es para ti, allí lo pone. —Efectivamente, escrito con una caligrafía apresurada y desconocida estaba allí «Rose Weasley». Rose frunció el ceño, después de todo, Hestia tenía razón, todo el correo había llegado ya…, sin embargo aquella podía ser una lechuza retrasada.

Desató el sobre de la pata de la lechuza y ésta se fue volando mientras Rose rompía el sello del sobre. Dentro había sólo un pedazo de pergamino y en él, escrito en un color café que a Rose le recordó a sangre seca, estaba escrita una sola palabra: «Venganza».

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hestia, aproximándose, pero Rose dobló el pergamino por la mitad antes de que su amiga pudiera leerlo.

—Nada… una nota sin importancia —mintió Rose. Decir embustes se le daba fatal y Hestia se dio cuenta, pero Rose no quería que Hestia viera aquello y le hiciera preguntas que no sabría cómo responder.

Después de todo, ¿por qué le enviarían una nota así? ¿Por qué la palabra «Venganza»? 

* * *

La auror había llegado poco después de las doce y Liliane había estado esperándola. La carta especificaba que quería hablar con ella y con su padre, pero Blaise Zabini se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana, después de notificar a la oficina de aurores del asesinato de su esposa. La mujer, que se había presentado como Rose Zeller, de poca estatura y cabello rubio oscuro recogido en un apretado moño llegó acompañada de un joven al que había presentado como Ted Lupin y que apenas si había murmurado dos palabras. Rose Zeller le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas a Liliane y la chica las había respondido todas con una mueca de fastidio.

Habían examinado el cuerpo justo como Liliane lo había encontrado bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que, cruzada de brazos con la expresión indiferente, los vigilaba desde lejos. Después de cuarenta minutos Ted Lupin todavía tenía la misma cara de bobo que tenía cuando había llegado. Liliane había oído hablar de él, aunque nunca habían coincidido en Hogwarts; era novio de la legendaria Victorie Weasley, a quien todo el mundo alababa por su belleza, heredada de su madre. Había sido prefecta y durante el primer año de Liliane siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla en sitios donde no debería estar. Con el tiempo, Liliane la detestó.

—Señorita Zabini… —llamó Zeller, cuando estuvo satisfecha de registrar el cadáver y el lugar en que había sido encontrado. Liliane levantó una ceja para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando—. ¿Se encuentra el señor Blaise Zabini?

Liliane negó con la cabeza aproximándose hasta la mujer que la miraba desde abajo.

—No —respondió ella—. Todo lo que quieran tratar sobre mi madre pueden hacerlo conmigo.

—En la carta que envié esta mañana especifiqué que esperaba encontrar a su padre aquí, señorita. —Zeller había fruncido el ceño, contrariada. No parecía demasiado acostumbrado a que desafiaran sus órdenes directas. 

—Tenía asuntos importantes que atender —respondió Liliane, con el mismo tono de indiferencia que había ocupado toda la mañana, desde que había llegado Antonin por la red flú y se había encerrado en su habitación para no salir en toda la mañana—. Insisto, todos los asuntos los puede tratar conmigo —repitió, hastiada. Detestaba esa situación, detestaba a aquella mujer que llevaba cuarenta minutos revisando el área donde habían encontrado a su madre y habría deseado hacer exactamente lo mismo que Antonin: encerrarse y no salir más.

Rose Zeller resopló con desagrado pero no dijo nada. Lupin permaneció callado mientras su cabello empezaba a pasa de un tono castaño a un tono azul brillante.

—¿Usted encontró el cadáver? —preguntó Zeller.

—Sí —respondió Liliane.

—¿Por qué no notificó a la oficina de aurores de inmediato? —quiso saber la mujer, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Me pareció más importante darle las malas noticias a mi hermano —le respondió Liliane con voz ácida—. Mi padre dijo que se encargaría de todo cuando apareció. 

—¿No encontraron nada junto con el cadáver? —preguntó Zeller, de nueva cuenta.

Liliane le tendió el pergamino que su padre había encontrado como única respuesta. Rose Zeller lo leyó antes de pasárselo a Lupin que sacó la varita para intentar averiguar si estaba hechizado.

—No lo intentes —lo cortó Liliane—. Lo comprobé yo misma… es un simple pergamino.

Zeller se la quedó mirando de un modo que no supo interpretar pero Lilian sólo levantó una ceja. Aun así Lupin se dedicó a examinar el pergamino, obteniendo exactamente los mismos resultados que Liliane. La auror no parecía muy convencida pero no tuvo más remedio que regresarle el pergamino a Liliane. 

—Lupin, nos vamos —espetó Zeller y, en su interior, Liliane suspiró aliviada—. Señorita Zabini, un gusto. Cualquier cosa le estaremos informando.

Liliane no dijo nada más, se limitó a estrecharles la mano a ambos y a acompañarlos a la salida. Al final, no había resultado tan mal, si dejaba de lado ese mal presentimiento que tenía sobre la muerte de su madre. Era obvio que había sido una venganza… pero… ¿venganza de quién o por qué? Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a aquello, sin sacarse de la cabeza la expresión que había quedado pintada para siempre en el rostro de aquel cuerpo que un día, había sido su madre.

Volvió a mirarse la mano atentamente y pudo percibir como temblaba. «Tengo miedo», comprendió. Pero, ¿miedo de qué?, ¿o a qué? Sin embargo estaba frustrada por una parte. Rabiosa por otra. También sabía que muy dentro de sí misma, estaba triste, aquella parte de sus sentimientos que su orgullo no le permitía mostrar.

También estaba ansiosa. Llevaba toda la mañana esperando una lechuza con una respuesta que aún no aparecía.

Subió los escalones hasta la segunda planta de la casa y se dirigió a la puerta de Antonin. Tocó un par de veces, pero no respondió nadie. Sabía que su hermano estaba allí adentro. Suspiró y se dijo que después de todo, entrar por la fuerza a su recamara sólo haría las cosas más incómodas. Antonin estaba mucho más unido a su madre que ella y, seguramente, le dolía mucho más la pérdida. Se encerró en su dormitorio dando un portazo mientras sentía como la rabia la corroía por dentro.

¿Por qué habían matado a su madre? ¿Por qué?

En silencio, juro que se vengaría si llegaba a averiguar quién o quiénes habían sido los culpables. 

* * *

 No había ni una nota. Sólo la varita, partida por la mitad. Sayuri no la habría perdido sin una buena razón, no habría dejado que se la arrebataran. Cho seguía mirando los dos pedazos, posados sobre la mesa mientras Masao le preparaba un café cargado planeando calmarla. No sabía cómo manejar la situación. Se había acostumbrado a su esposa, a su trabajo en un hospital mágico que no conocía, a los platos lavándose solos y a la ropa que se acomodaba sola. Se había acostumbrado a que su hija desapareciera un año completo, volviendo sólo por Navidad durante siete años para volver con libros de magia que él prefería no leer…; se había acostumbrado a las lechuzas entrando y saliendo, al trabajo de su hija, a sus amigos, a verla con aquella varita que agitaba y podía hacer magia.

Se había acostumbrado a todo eso, sin embargo, en ese momento, que no conocía el paradero de su hija, que veía a Cho congelada mirando aquella varita partida por la mitad… no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo.

Le sirvió el café que normalmente ella habría hecho mucho más rápido y se sentó a su lado. Quizá desde que su mujer le había confesado la verdad sobre su naturaleza, no habían tenido un momento más difícil… Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de Sayuri. Desaparecida.

Llamaron a la puerta y Masao se puso en pie para atender. Un hombre que rondaba la cincuentena (podría ser incluso más mayor) estaba parado en la puerta, vestido con una túnica color caqui.

—Soy Ian Savage —se presentó el hombre extendiendo la mano derecha para estrecharla con Masao—. Su esposa me mandó una lechuza a primera hora de la mañana…  

Masao asintió al recordar a Cho escribir apresuradamente en un pergamino y enviar la misiva con la lechuza que ella y Sayuri usaban para el correo y después de estrecharle la mano al desconocido lo dejó pasar. En cuando lo vió, Cho se puso en pie.

—¡Ian! —exclamó—. No creí que pudieras venir tan pronto… después de todo el trabajo de un auror es demasiado absorbente.

—No hemos tenido demasiado trabajo…

Masao los dejó hablar sin intervenir y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para lavar los platos en los que había preparado el desayuno que su esposa apenas si había probado. Era la segunda vez que veía a Savage y la primera vez había sido veinte años antes, en su boda. Sabía que su esposa lo había conocido en San Mungo, cuando trabajaba como voluntaria después de la guerra que había habido entre la comunidad mágica en los noventas. Su esposa le había contado muy poco de eso… Lo suficiente quizá.

Escuchó a su esposa contarle a Savage sobre Sayuri y sobre su desaparición. Masao no podía soportar saber que su hija no estaba allí y que quizá no volvería a verla, pero procuraba no pensar en lo peor. Se consolaba pensando en Sayuri cuando era apenas una niña. Por disposición de él había asistido a una escuela como cualquier otra niña normal, aunque su madre se había opuesto un poco. Después a los once años, se había marchado a Hogwarts y había regresado hablado maravillas de un castillo que Masao nunca conocería, con un montón de golosinas que él nunca había visto y con deberes de verano de asignaturas que Masao prefería ni siquiera saber de qué se trataban.

¿Dónde estaba su hija?..., se preguntó. Una y otra vez mientras lavaba los trastes que se habían ensuciado en el frugal desayuno. Podía ser que sólo estuviera perdida, claro, pero Cho nunca había apuntado hacía esa posibilidad después de encontrar la varita sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

Oyó como Savage le sugería algo a su esposa, pero no prestó atención. Estaba acostumbrado a la magia después de ver como su esposa la usaba para evitar hacer las labores domésticas ella, sin embargo, algo dentro de él todavía rechazaba la idea, después de tantos años. Aun le parecía inverosímil…, después de case veintitrés años de conocer a Cho.

Su hija era muy parecida a su esposa. El mimo cabello negro, lacio, y largo hasta casi la cintura… Los mismos ojos rasgados, aunque el color de los ojo de Sayuri era el café completamente común de los ojos de Masao. «Pero… ¿dónde está mi hija?», se preguntó otra vez. Sentía una desesperación en las venas que cada vez lo inundaba más y una impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Él no era un mago, no tenía una varita, no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones.

Entonces escuchó la taza de café de su mujer caer al suelo y romperse con un ruido estrepitoso. Se precipitó hasta el comedor, donde Cho había recibido a Savage. Vio que un pergamino descansaba sobre la mesa y el hombre tenía la varita levantada… Cho se había quedado congelada allí, con una expresión indescifrable, de esas que Masao nunca sabía cómo interpretar y cuando ella se volvió y lo encaró supo que algo no iba bien.

—La han vuelto incontrable —resumió Cho.

Masao Ihara no tenía idea de a qué se refería su esposa.

Pero algo iba mal, eso seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es el segundo capítulo, donde no han pasado demasiadas cosas… Pero sólo es transición, tenemos que dejar madurar un poco las cosas.
> 
> Ha aparecido Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione. La he puesto en Gryffindor porque es una Weasley después de todo y no creo que vaya a romper la tradición, como muchos aseguran en sus fics (el fanon de Rose en Ravenclaw).
> 
> Por otro lado tenemos a otro personaje nuevo: Hestia McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall, según el nuevo canon de Rowling, tenía dos hermanos —Malcom y Robert Jr.—, que a su vez tuvieron hijos (los cuales no conocemos, sólo se sabe que McGonagall tenía sobrinos cuando estuvo casada con Elphinstone Urquart al parecer en la década de los 80's. Por lo tanto Hestia es nieta de uno de los hermanos de McGonagall porque las fechas concuerdan. Por otro lado Hestia es la diosa griega del hogar… y le da su nombre a la amiga de Rose.
> 
> Conocemos un poco más de la psicología de Liliane, que es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza y detalles —breves— de su encuentro con la auror Rose Zeller y Ted Lupin (que no ha tenido mucha participación, claro). Existe allí un momento importante… ¿cuál será?
> 
> Por otro lado, Cho le ha pedido ayuda a un tal Ian Savage. Savage es mencionado por Tonks en HP6 como uno de los aurores que se encargan de vigilar Hogwarts. Le he dado un nombre —Ian— y lo he utilizado. No conozco su edad y, como Cho y toda su generación rondan por los cuarenta y pocos, he supuesto que ronda la cincuentena… más o menos.
> 
> Cho es medimaga, porque me he tomado la libertad de darle una profesión que J. K. dejó sin especificar (y es un guiño a El hacedor de reyes, fanfic bastante conocido sobre la tercera generación que deberían leer si les sobra tiempo).
> 
> Finalmente… conjeturas, Sayuri Ihara es incontrable ahora (especificado en ElDiccionario.org: al igual que un lugar puede ser inmarcable, una persona puede ser incontrable… —¿y cómo hacen a alguien incontrable?—), ¿quiénes la tienen?, ¿para qué la quieren? Y en cuanto a la nota de Rose… ¿qué significa? ¿Por qué «Venganza»? ¿Es ella la única que las recibe?
> 
> Por último la canción que le da título a ese capítulo es Teenage Daughter, de Dog is dead, del álbum All our favorite stories. http :// www. youtube .com/ watch ?v= o0hR70lBNgw. Sin espacios. Hace referencia a Cho y a su hija (ya no tan adolescente), Sayuri.
> 
> Hasta la vista y…
> 
> ¡Que la suerte este siempre siempre de su parte!
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 26 de diciembre de 2012


	4. About your funeral

* * *

**Capítulo III: About your funeral**

_"Did you know that the story's true that I told you? I know you told her, so I cross my fingers and hope for the best. We made you a song, it was about your funeral" Soley_

* * *

 

Hestia no le había creído a Rose, pero había dejado de insistir sobre la nota y la había dejado sumida en sus pensamientos. Rose pasó el día medio concentrándose en las clases, medio pensando en aquella nota con la palabra «Venganza», sin embargo no entendía por qué le estaba dando demasiada importancia a aquello. Cuando Hestia se marchó a Runas Antiguas, asignatura que Rose no tomaba desde quinto a pesar de haber obtenido un Extraordinario en el TIMO, Rose fue a sumirse a la biblioteca, con la intención de hacer los deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y allí estaba, mirando el pergamino fijamente en el que apenas si había anotado el título: «Encantamiento Fidelio». Recordaba haber cuestionado a la profesora Jones cuando insistió en enseñárselo, alegando que estaba en el temario de Encantamientos, pero Jones la cortó tajantemente, hablando sobre qué tan útil podía resultar tener una casa protegida por el fidelio en tiempos de guerra. Tenía un libro cerca de ella, pero no podía concentrarse. No dejaba de mirar la nota sobre las piernas con aquella caligrafía apresurada y maltrecha: «Venganza».

—¿Rose? —escuchó detrás de ella y al volverse se encontró cara a cara con su primo Albus, de cabello negro y ojo color esmeralda, con un sorprendente parecido con su padre…, a excepción los lentes claro, Albus no había heredado los problemas de visión—. No sé por qué nunca me extraña encontrarte aquí…

—Y eso que no vienes nunca —replicó Rose mientras Albus se sentaba enfrente de ella y doblaba el pedazo de pergamino que le había llegado en la mañana apresuradamente.

—A veces es necesario hacer los deberes, incluso los de Slughorn —replicó Albus, y alcanzó a ver como Rose bajaba la nota—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó y antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se la arrebató.

—¡Dame eso! —le gritó Rose—. ¡Es privado! —sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Albus la había abierto y no podría haberse tardado demasiado en leer la palabra «Venganza» allí escrita. Rose vio como Albus se quedaba congelado un momento—. ¡Oye! ¡Dámelo!

—Rose —empezó Albus, hablando con cautela, con la mirada fija en aquel trozo de pergamino más recortado—, yo recibí uno igual esta mañana. Y creo que tu hermano también. 

* * *

Antonin no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, una  y otra vez, sin acabar de creer que estaba allí, en casa, y no en Hogwarts. Qué lejano le parecía todo aquello, cuando estaba en la cama con Jezabel, y los otros cuatro chicos dormidos y había recibido esa lechuza fatídica de su hermana con la noticia de la muerte de su madre. No sé acostumbraba a la idea de que no volvería a ver a su madre jamás y sabía que Liliane —a pesar de no llevarse tan bien con ella como él— tampoco se acostumbraba a esa idea. Por la mañana sería el funeral y acudiría demasiada gente a la mansión Zabini, en las afueras de Lancashire. Después de todo su padre había conseguido labrarse una reputación…

No entendía por qué la habían matado. Su madre no lo merecía. Aunque con Liliane no lo había sido, él sabía que ella podía ser una buena madre después de todo. Y que él recordara nunca le había hecho daño a nadie…

—¿Antonin? —llamó la voz de su hermana desde la puerta. Eran casi las doce, pero era obvio que tampoco Liliane podía dormir.

—Pasa —respondió él desde la cama y su hermana entró.

Ellos dos eran demasiado parecidos. Y Antonin, a pesar de ser cuatro años menos, ya era uno cuantos centímetros más alto que su hermana. Sin embargo ambo tenían los pómulos marcados y lo ojos marrones. Antonin sin embargo, había heredado los rasgos de la nariz de su madre.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó a Liliane, que acababa de entrar, sin voltear a verla.

—No —respondió ella, aproximándose a la ventada desde donde se podía ver el vasto paisaje y algunas casas en la lejanía—. Mañana es el funeral —dijo y se quedó mirando a la ventana. Antonin se puso en pie y se aproximó a ella hasta colocarse a su lado sin decir nada—. Odio los funerales.

Antonin asintió y por un momento no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a la lejanía igual que su hermana, con miedo de encararla y ver en su cara la indiferencia con la cual se escudaba del mundo. Había enterrado su sentimientos en lo más hondo de su ser y raras veces los sacaba a relucir. Con Antonin, algunas veces… cuando aún eran cercanos. Sin embargo, desde que ella había salido de Hogwarts se habían distanciado demasiado.

—Liliane —musitó—. ¿La extrañaras? —preguntó no muy seguro de conocer la respuesta. Porque si había algo que Liliane no era, era mentirosa; era sincera hasta en los peores momentos y a veces hasta parecía cruel.

—Quizá —respondió su hermana—. Después de todo, viví diecinueve años bajo su mismo techo, ateniéndome a sus intentos de normas. —«Después de todo era mi madre», quería decir y Antonin lo entendió. Los dos la querían. Su hermana era así, cubierta por una muralla que escondían aquellos sentimientos que la hacían parecer débil y que pocas veces derribaba para dejar entrar a alguien más.

Se quedaron así hasta que Antonin, que había estado encerrado todo el día, tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, no pudo más con todos los sentimientos de frustración, de rabia, de enojo… de tristeza, que tenía dentro y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la pared. La pared chocó contra sus nudillos y les hizo daño y de los dejó rojos, sangrantes…

—Joder —murmuró, con una voz que temblaba por la tristeza acumulada dentro de él, por la rabia que no sabía cómo sacar—. Joder, Liliane… Ella no se merecía morir… y no sé merecía morir así.  —Abrazó a su hermana, algo que no había hecho un mucho tiempo, y ella no lo rechazó, pero tampoco lo rodeo con los brazos—. Joder, joder… No se merecía morir sola. —«¿Por qué la mataron?», era la pregunta que no se atrevía a pronunciar, por miedo a no encontrar nunca la respuesta.

—No voy a poder dormir —respondió Liliane, con su hermano aun aferrado a ella. La joven, no se había atrevido a mover sus brazos para rodear a Antonin y el muchacho sabía la razón: temía que su muralla, esa bajo la que se resguardaba y que tanto le había costado construir, se resquebrajara por completo.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Antonin soltándola abuptamente volviendo a mirar la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado, como si sus nudillos no estuvieran sangrantes, como si no le hubiera pegado un puñetazo a la pared, como si no hubiera abrazado a su hermana nunca.

Finalmente Liliane se despegó del alféizar de la ventana y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia Antonin y se quedó mirándolo, titubeando, como deseando decir algo que lo consolara. Pero Antonin sabía que Liliane era mala para manejar aquellas situaciones.

—Buenas noches —le dijo, finalmente, en voz baja, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Ni siquiera le deseo que durmiera bien. Tanto Antonin como ella sabían que la noche iba a ser larga y llena de insomnio.

* * *

Blaise Zabini tuvo que dejar de evadir la realidad ese martes por la mañana, en el funeral de su esposa. Liliane lo obligó a ponerse una túnica decente (negra, por supuesto) y a quedarse en casa, por lo menos, durante el funeral de su esposa, que se realizaría en los amplios jardines que tenía la mansión Zabini. Liliane, con un temple de acero y unos sentimientos bien escondidos, se encargó de hacer de anfitriona. Fue tanta gente como lo esperaban…, después de todo su padre era alguien con cierta importancia.

Draco Malfoy apareció con su rubia esposa del brazo, Astoria, y su madre, Narcissa, a quien se le notaba ya la edad y el paso de los años de quien ha sobrevivido a dos guerras. Liliane había oído que él y su madre habían sido cercanos en su juventud. Theodore Nott, padre de la novia de Antonin y amigo de su padre, apareció también con su esposa Daphne, hermana de Astoria Malfoy, que a pesar de su edad aún conservaba cierta belleza. Liliane se encargó de saludarlos a todos y recibir las condolencias sin que por su rostro se asomara una sola lágrima. Con tanta gente allí sabía que debía mantener su orgullo intacto. Vio algunos rostros de miembros del Winzengamot y reconoció a Gregory Goyle y su esposa, Millicet.

Portia Flint, con quien había coincidido en Hogwarts y con quien había forjado una amistad que más parecía complicidad apareció acompañada de su madre, Gemma Flint, quien se disculpó en nombre de su marido, que se encontraba en Francia en ese momento.

Era demasiada gente y Liliane se sentía como inmersa en un mal sueño. La mayoría de esas personas ni siquiera habían sido cercanos a su madre, con excepción, quizá, de los Malfoy y los Nott y algunos más. Parecía una pesadilla sin fin en la que ella sólo tenía que saludar a todos, fingir estar bien y aceptar sus condolencias —falsas la mayoría—. No sonreía al saludar a nadie.

Acudieron la mayoría de sus contemporáneos en Hogwarts y muchos ex Slytherin de la época en que su padre estudiaba en Hogwarts. Muchos habían estado relacionados con mortífagos durante la segunda guerra, pero a Liliane le constaba que ninguno, a excepción de Draco Malfoy, poseía una marca tenebrosa.

—¿Liliane? —le dijo una voz conocida y ella alzó la vista para encontrarse, después de casi dos años, con el rostro de James Potter—. No encontré otro momento para venir —comentó, enseñándole a Liliane ese pergamino en el que ella había escrito, con caligrafía desesperada ese «Necesito ayuda».

James había heredado varios rasgos de su padre, sin embargo, no guardaba tanto parecido con él como su hermano menor. Su cabello era pelirrojo, al igual que el de su madre y a diferencia del de su padre intentaba llevarlo mínimamente peinado. Era fornido y alto, bastante más que su padre. Había resultado una leyenda en Hogwarts, al ser el cazador estrella del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—No creí que vendrías —admitió ella—. Llevamos dos años sin vernos.

—Dos años extraordinariamente pacíficos…, si quieres mi opinión —comentó James, sonriendo a medias—. Nadie ha intentado hechizarme a traición desde entonces —comentó él—. Sin embargo lamento que sea en estas circunstancias. Siento lo de tu madre.

Liliane lo miró con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía con sus ojos oscuros, color marrón.

—Mientes —musitó—. Mientes como el noventa por ciento de la gente que está aquí… Mi madre no era nada para ti, Potter, su muerte no significaba nada y muy en el fondo, no lo lamentas. —James no hizo ningún gesto—. Sin embargo, sí… necesito tu ayuda.

—Cuando leí la noticia de la muerte de tu madre, unas pocas horas después de recibir tu nota, me imaginé por qué sería… —comentó él—. ¿Qué ayuda puedes necesitar de un estudiante de segundo año en la academia de aurores al que además odiabas en tu época de estudiante y con el que compartes una historia que no estás dispuesta a repetir?

—No te odiaba —puntualizó Liliane.

—Pues parecías hacerlo.

Liliane esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que se acercaba a una mueca más que a una sonrisa, pero no respondió al último comentario de James. Segundos después, su expresión volvió a ser impasible, de indiferencia, como lo era casi siempre.

—Por esto necesito ayuda, Potter —y le tendió un pergamino arrugado doblado por la mitad. 

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él.

—El mensaje que mi padre encontró junto al cadáver de mi madre —comentó Liliane—. El verdadero.

James la miró sin entender, pero desdobló el pergamino y leyó el mensaje que tenía. 

* * *

Astoria Malfoy estaba sola en la mansión Malfoy. Bueno, sola no precisamente. Estaban los tres elfos domésticos, por supuesto. Pero no contaban como compañía: estaban en la cocina probablemente preparando la cena que ella comería con su esposo y su suegra cuando volviera. Draco y Nott habían quedado para hablar de negocios después del funeral de Pansy Zabini y, por otro lado, Narcissa había anunciado que tenía algo importante que hacer y se había marchado. Astoria no la había conocido demasiado, nunca había cruzado más de las palabras necesarias con ella y su rivalidad era conocida cuando Astoria empezó a salir a los quince años con un Draco Malfoy bastante afectado por la guerra. Pero eso era agua pasada: ya hacía más de dos décadas de todo aquello.

La guerra había pasado y había terminado y los Greengrass habían salido airosos de todo aquello. Ella se había casado con Draco Malfoy a los veintitrés años. Sin embargo, ahora, la abrupta muerte Pansy Zabini, antes Parkinson, la hacían sentirse insegura. Como si alguien los estuviera acechando durante todo aquel tiempo…

Sacudió la cabeza era sólo una tontería. Empezaba a anochecer. Draco llegaría en cualquier momento y ella, mientras tanto, no tenía nada que hacer. A los cuarenta y un años aún tenía  un poco esa belleza angelical de la que se había valido en la adolescencia y aún conservaba el cabello rubio y largo en perfecto estado. Disimulaba bien los años que cargaba a cuestas y estaba orgullosa de la vida que le había tocado.

Su hijo Scorpius terminaría Hogwarts en algunos meses y probablemente en algunos años se casara con una joven de buena familia. Es cierto que al principio le había preocupado la amistad que había establecido Scorpius con Albus Potter, su compañero de casa…, pero tenía que admitir que de todos modos no importaba demasiado. Y de todos modos el dejar Hogwarts haría que se vieran mucho menos.

Ella y Draco habían conseguido limpiar el apellido Malfoy después de la segunda guerra y les había costado, porque después de la segunda guerra el apellido de un mortífago no valía nada…; y cuando Astoria se casó con Draco aunque la guerra ya quedaba lejos, los Malfoy seguían siendo parias en la sociedad. Pero después de todo…, estaba satisfecha con los resultados.

Entonces, una lechuza se coló por la ventana del amplio salón de los Malfoy que permanecía abierta. El primer pensamiento de la señora Malfoy fue que se trataba de un paquete para su marido, sin embargo al revisar el paquete, envuelto cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía una tarjeta que, con pulcra caligrafía rezaba, en tinta verde, «Para Astoria Malfoy». No había remitente.

Con curiosidad abrió el paquete y se encontró con una caja en la que sin duda, se encontraba una pieza de joyería. Oyó como la puerta se abría y supuso que Draco habría llegado ya y estaría en el recibidor, dirigiéndose hasta el salón. Dudo por un momento en dejar allí la caja y abrirla más tarde, para ir a saludar a Draco, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y abrió la caja: era un hermoso collar de ópalos. No dudo en agarrarlo.

Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar al salón y estaba acercándose a su esposa cuando distinguió el collar hacia el cual ella extendía la mano.

—¡No! ¡Astoria! —gritó—. ¡No lo toques!

Era demasiado tarde.

La yema de uno de los dedos de Astoria Malfoy se acababa de posar sobre el collar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bonjour!
> 
> Aparece por primera vez Albus Potter (pobre chico con ese nombre, Harry no es lo que se dice muy original) y es Slytherin —mencionado en la escena de Astoria—. Me parece interesante un Albus Potter en Slytherin, y aunque no me gusta mucho el fanon, el hecho de que allá acabado allí tiene un propósito particular. Tiene un enorme parecido con su padre, exceptuando en los lentos y si me preguntan… para mí se parece un poco a Tom Sturridge en Mentes diabólicas si le cambiamos el color de ojos y se los ponemos verdes.
> 
> Ha sido el funeral de Pansy Zabini y, ante un Blaise demasiado ausente (comprensible, es su esposa la que está en la caja…), Liliane actua como anfitrona. Se mencionan algunos personajes conocidos, como los Malfoy o los Nott… e incluso una chica que asistió con Liliane a Hogwarts, Portia Flint, y su madre Gemma. Les dejo de tarea adivinar quienes son los padres (no, ninguno me lo inventé yo).
> 
> Hace su aparición también James Potter. Ya sabemos que es él a quien Liliane le pidió ayuda, pero aún no sabemos exactamente por qué… sólo que tiene que ver con la nota que Blaise encontró en el cadáver de Pansy. ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice «La verdadera»? (es muy obvio).
> 
> Por otro lado tenemos una escena con Astoria Malfoy, un personaje desconocido en el fandom. Y le ha llegado un bonito regalo; sí, bonito, pero también envenenado.
> 
> Este capítulo no se ha mencionado nada sobre Sayuri Ihara, pero en el próximo tendremos un poco más sobre ella.
> 
> Y ahora… las conjeturas…, ¿por qué Rose, Albus y su hermano Hugo recibieron esas notas? —fácil—, y ahora que sabemos eso, ¿quién más puede haberlas recibido? ¿Por qué Liliane solicita la ayuda de James Potter precisamente, quien señala, bastante acertadamente, que en Hogwarts no gozaba del apreció de Liliane? ¿Por qué Astoria recibió ese collar de ópalos, que ya todos conocen? ¿Quién lo envía y que pretende con eso?... y, ¿qué pasará con la señora Malfoy ahora que lo tocó?
> 
> Incógnitas, incógnitas. Todo son incógnitas.
> 
> Ya por último, la canción que le da nombre al capítulo es de Soley, About your funeral (les recomiendo escucharla tiene una tonada muy especial) y estoy segura de que saben a qué parte del capítulo hace referencia en especial (no es que sea muy difícil de adivinar). http :// www. youtube .com /watch? v= Nurxe_Wcfdc (sin espacios).
> 
> Hasta la próxima y no se olviden que…
> 
> ¡Se acerca el invierno!
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 28 de diciembre de 2012


	5. Spiral

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Spiral**

_"Samayou trap in endless night , sonzai jitai ni imi ushinai, modorenai kako, don't you dare to know" Dustz_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus Potter no apareció a la hora de la cena. Rose Weasley miró fijamente el asiento vacío en la mesa de Slytherin, justo al lado del de su primo. Había conocido al chico rubio, una fiel copia de su padre en primer año, cuando se cumplió el peor temor de Albus a esa edad: ser seleccionado para Slytherin. Recordaba perfectamente su selección. Primero había pasado Malfoy y el sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin en cuanto había tocado se cabeza… Unas cuantas personas después había pasado Albus. Había estado casi un minuto sentado con los ojos cerrados y apretados y finalmente el sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin. El shock del gran comedor había sido total: sólo Slughorn había aplaudido en un principio, encantado de tener a un hijo de Harry Potter en su casa.

Rose sonrió al recordarlo. Esa noche Albus no estaba nada seguro de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Siete años después sonreía de medio lado y decía que no podía existir mejor casa, dijera lo que dijera James. A Rose el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor luego de sugerirle que haría un buen papel en Ravenclaw y ella había ido a reunirse con sus primos Louis y Roxanne, que también habían comenzado ese año.

A Rose le había extrañado que Scorpius no apareciera junto a su hermano. Ella no era su amiga propiamente dicha, pero ambo solían quejarse de lo malos que eran todos para el ajedrez y a lo largo de los siete cursos habían disputado varias partidas. Albus se burlaba de ellos y decía que el ajedrez le daba sueño. Rose le dirigía gélidas miradas que bien se parecían a las de su madre con esos ojos azules heredados de su padre que tenía y Scorpius bufaba sin hacerle mucho caso. Por supuesto, esa relación no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su padre, Ron, que vivía con prejuicios de la guerra (prejuicios que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, seguían conservándose). 

Albus se acercó a ella después de la cena mientras regresaba junto con Hestia a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Han atacado a la madre de Scorpius en su propia casa —soltó sin su habitual sonrisa de medio lado—. Hace solo un rato.

—¿No eran la mansión Malfoy inexpugnable? —preguntó Rose recordando al pesado de Scorpius hablar sobre el tema de por qué nadie desconocido podía entrar a la mansión sin consentimiento previo.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—No me dijo como —se encogió de hombros—. Apenas si me dijo que habían atacado a su madre cuando lo vi echar todas sus cosas en su baúl. Se ha marchado… Flitwick le ha dado permiso después de que ha venido su abuela a recogerlo.

Rose no contestó, sin embargo en la cara de Hestia McGonagall, que junto con Roxanne Weasley formaba la mafia de los chismes de Hogwarts —no había nada que no supieran—, se formó una sospecha.

—A la madre de Antonin Zabini también la atacaron —dijo—. Y la mataron. Es la segunda…

Rose Weasley se quedó mirándola y comprendió que tenía razón. Sim embargo, se llevó la mano a la bolsa de la túnica donde llevaba el pergamino que había recibido el día anterior por la mañana. ¿También Antonin y Scorpius habían recibido notas como esas? 

* * *

Habían quedado después del funeral. Liliane había dejado a su padre sólo junto con Antonin y se había asegurado de que no faltara nada. Ahora estaba sentada en una mesa para dos de una cafetería muggle vestida con un sencillo vestido negro que le llegaba a media pierna, medias negras y zapatos de tacón. Del respaldo de su silla colgaba el grueso abrigo negro con el que se cubría. Estaba esperando a que James Potter, que había comenzado el lunes sus vacaciones de la academia de aurores, se dignar a aparecer.

Finalmente, James Potter apareció y se sentó frente a ella luego de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Que monocromática —comentó.

Liliane se le quedó viendo con una mirada penetrante y James tuvo la decencia de mostrarse incómodo.

—Es por el luto… —espetó con la voz ácida—. No sé qué hagan ustedes cuando se muere alguien cercano, y no me interesa, pero nosotros llevamos el luto. —No había dicho a quien se refería por «nosotros», pero James lo entendió perfectamente: las familias de más abolengo entre los magos, los de sangre pura. En su gran mayoría familias de Slytherins, que aún conservaban costumbres anticuadas, aunque también había gente de otras casas.

—Lo siento… —comentó James—. ¿Por qué me citaste aquí, en una cafetería muggle? Sé que no te agradan los muggles…

Liliane volvió a mirarlo fijamente, sin un parpadeo con sus ojos cafés, heredados de su padre, penetrantes.

—No me agradan —reconoció ella—. Pero aquí hacen buen café —respondió, señalando la diminuta taza de café que tenía enfrente y que había pedido mientras esperaba a James: un  _expresso_  doble cortado—. Podemos hablar de esto —puso sobre la mesa la nota que tenía el cadáver de Pansy Zabini cuando lo encontraron—, ¿o seguirás cuestionándome?

James negó con la cabeza, incómodo. Era evidente que no compartía las mismas opiniones de Liliane y se limitó a tomar la nota mientras llamaba a la mesera y pedía un café con leche, a ser posible, descafeinado. Liliane, que era adicta a una buena dosis de cafeína, alzó la ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—No puedo creer que engañaras a los aurores… menos puedo creer que engañaras a Zeller —comentó James mirando fijamente aquel pergamino en el que claramente se leía, escrito con sangre seca «Iremos por ti, Blaise Zabini»—. Le dio clases a Teddy en la academia… da miedo.

Liliane recordó la imagen que tenía de Rose Zeller difícilmente coincidía con la de alguien que daba miedo. La auror era de muy abaja estatura con el cabello rubio apretado en un moño y algunas arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos, con el ceño siempre fruncido. La había engañado y punto. No confiaba en ella. En realidad no confiaba en ningún auror (a excepción de James Potter que estaba en su segundo año en la academia y todavía no era uno propiamente dicho). La miraban como si fueran superiores a ella, aun cuando había colaborado en un par de casos en los que estaban involucrados objetos con poderosas maldiciones.

—Sólo dupliqué el mensaje en un pergamino completamente normal y corriente —contó Liliane—. Sin embargo examiné este. Tiene una maldición poderosa y no sé qué es exactamente. 

—Debiste dárselo a Zeller —dijo James, haciendo gala de su correcto sentido de la justicia. Liliane alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—No confío en ella —espetó en ella—. Y quiero descubrir yo lo que esconde este pergamino —musitó, haciendo especial énfasis en el «yo».

—La experta en maldiciones eres tú. Eres tú la que se ha dedicado a eso exclusivamente después del colegio —comentó James con una sonrisa resignada. Aun no tenía demasiado claro para qué lo quería Liliane esa chica con la que siempre había competido para ocupar el primer puesto en Defensa contra las artes oscuras—. ¿Qué puedes necesitar de mí?

—También eres bueno en maldiciones —dijo ella—. Puedes ayudarme a descubrir que esconde ese pergamino.

James aún no estaba demasiado seguro de que aquello fuera correcto. Estaban evadiendo la justicia y eso era un delito grave. Y al fijarse en los ojos de Liliane, en su manera de hablar… era claro porque se negaba a contárselo a los aurores: quería venganza.

—Te ayudaré —dijo James, con cautela, no muy seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto y tomando en cuenta que, si los descubrían, estarían metidos en graves problemas.

—Jura que no le revelarás esto a nadie —exigió Liliane—. Júralo.

James se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago? —preguntó.

Liliane sonrió y esa sonrisa se le antojo peligrosa. En nueve años nunca la había visto esbozar una sonrisa sincera a alguien que no fuera su hermano menor.

—Te haré un  _obliviate_  —respondió—, y no recordarás lo que he hecho, ni lo que hemos hablado…

James asintió. No estaba seguro de nada, pero Liliane había picado su curiosidad.

—Te ayudaré —empezó, lleno de dudas y rogando no arrepentirse—, y juro por mi magia que no le revelaré a nadie sobre ese pergamino ni sobre que engañaste a Rose Zeller.

No era lo correcto y su instinto se lo gritaba, pero Liliane había metido la curiosidad en él. A ver a donde les llevaba todo aquello. Sólo estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil… 

* * *

Roxanne Weasley, de piel oscura, y el cabello negro peinado en trenzas era una copia casi exacta de su madre. La primera Weasley que no resultaba pelirroja en generaciones. Le encantaba considerarse única y diferente en aquella familia llena de pelirrojos con pecas. Era capitana de equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y golpeadora, como su padre. Cuando se había presentado a las pruebas, en cuarto, incluso su hermano Fred, que en ese tiempo era capitán, se había burlado de ella. Pero ella había sonreído y les había demostrado que era su mejor candidata después de que tres idiotas acabaran en la enfermería al haberlos alcanzado tres bludgers. Ahora era la capitana del equipo y estaba segura de que, en su último año ahí llevaría a Gryffindor a la victoria. Había ganado su primer partido, contra Hufflepuff y al volver de vacaciones se enfrentaría a Ravenclaw. El problema sin embargo, lo representaba Slytherin y su perfecto buscador Scorpius Malfoy. Eran los únicos que podían arrebatarle la copa de las manos.

 Estaba desayunando acompañada por Latika Thomas, una chica de piel morena y cabello lacio amarado en un intento de coleta, y de Rose Weasley, su prima a la que el Quidditch le venía interesando nada y lo mismo. Iba a los partidos, pero hasta los trece años no había comprendido completamente las reglas, aun cuando sabía volar perfectamente. Ninguna había dicho gran cosa en el desayuno. Rose estaba enfrascada en la lectura del ejemplar de El profeta que le había llegado. Era miércoles y por lo tanto, Roxanne sabía que su tía Ginny escribía su columna deportiva, además del suplemento de deportes. Sabía que Rose no lo leería, así que recordó que debía robarle esas páginas en cuanto soltara El Profeta.

En primera plana veía la foto de Astoria Malfoy, rubia y por lo menos diez años más joven. La habían atacado en su propia casa. Roxanne frunció el cejo al leer de nuevo el titular. ¿Qué el imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy no aseguraba que las defensas de su casa volvían imposible un ataque? Muy bien, se robaría todo el periódico en cuanto Rose, la muy distraída, lo dejara olvidado. Así podría leer la nota completa y satisfacer su curiosidad a gusto.

Finalmente llegó Hestia y se sentó al lado de Rose. Aquella chica de cabello castaño, casi una copia de su tía abuela Minerva a su edad le caía bien a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Rose. Eran las dos muy estudiosas…, claro. Roxanne a menudo las imaginaba en Ravenclaw. Pero la diferencia entre Rose y Hestia es que la segunda conocía todos los pormenores de la vida en Hogwarts y le tenía aprecio al Quidditch. De hecho, jugaba como cazadora en el equipo. Y no había un solo chisme que no conociera. Así que Roxanne disfrutaba de hablar con ella.

—¿Has oído algo de tu hermano Latika? —preguntó Hestia a modo de saludo. La chica que estaba sentada al lado de Hestia la volteó a ver. Tenía algunos rasgos hindúes como el color de piel (no tan oscuro como el de Roxanne) y los ojos grandes y muy abiertos—. Dicen que está que se muere por esa Alcyone Smith, de Hufflepuff. Ya saben, la chica rubia bajita que lo mira todo con aire circunspecto.

—Me da igual con quien salga Robert —comentó Latika, pero no pudo evitar voltear hacia su hermano, sentado junto a Hugo Weasley, en su misma mesa un poco más allá. Robert era una copia en pequeño de Dean Thomas, pero había heredado los ojos de su madre, Parvati.

—También oí algo más sobre… —siguió Hestia pero se vió interrumpida al ver entrar tres lechuzas. Ya era demasiado tarde para el correo. Una de ellas se colocó enfrente de Roxanne y otra, de Louis Weasley, su primo, que también estaba en el mismo curso. La tercera finalmente, fue hasta donde estaba Lily Potter, sentada junto a Hugo y a Robert.

Roxanne tomó el sobre que le pertenecía y Louis, un poco más allá, hizo lo propio. Dentro del sobre había sólo un pedazo de pergamino extendido. Roxanne lo sacó del sobre y no pudo evitar soltar un grito. El pergamino quemaba al tacto. Lo dejó caer sobre la mesa y las cuatro chicas pudieron leer claramente la única palabra escrita e tinta roja brillante.

«Venganza». 

* * *

 Hermione Weasley estaba en su oficina, pensando, de nuevo en Sayuri Ihara. Aquella chica, hija de Cho, había prometido demasiado cuando había llegado a su oficina, a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Llevaba días pensando en hacerla su ayudante personal ahora que Irma Fawcett se iba a Estados Unidos con su flamante prometido. Lamentaba perderla, pero era inevitable. Irma tenía planeado marcharse el lunes, pero cuando habían oído la noticia de Sayuri y su desaparición había aceptado quedarse una semana más hasta que Hermione arreglara las cosas en su oficina.

Sayuri, había resultado ser una chica muy lista que estaba deseosa de conseguir, algún día, un puesto en el Winzengamot. Hermione sabía que llegaría a lograrlo y por eso había pensado en hacerla su ayudante, para que conociera todo su trabajo de primera mano.

Estaba sinceramente preocupada por la joven. Incluso le había preguntado a Harry si sabían algo de ella y él le había comentado que Savage, uno de los aurores más viejos, estaba llevando el caso después de que había recibido una nota de Cho Ihara directamente. Sin embargo, nada sabían de ella. Habían descartado que fuera un secuestro para obtener una recompensa, porque no les había llegado ninguna nota.

¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Entonces entró Irma en su oficina, sin tocar, con cara de sorpresa. Hermione se quedó viéndola, inquisitiva, hasta que Irma pudo soltar una sola frase que incluso a Hermione la sorprendió.

—¡Han encontrado a Sayuri Ihara!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> A Rose empieza a saltarle una duda cuando Hestia conecta lo sucedido con Pansy a lo sucedido con Astoria. ¿Y ustedes, qué creen? Hagan sus teorías, que ya verán si estaban equivocados o no…
> 
> Por otro lado Liliane Zabini, Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, ha engañado a Rose Zeller entregándole una nota falsa, que no tiene ninguna maldición… la verdadera la tiene ella. James, aunque renuente, acepta ayudarla porque parece que ambos conocen muchos sobre maldiciones…
> 
> Y por otro lado conocemos a más personajes, empezando por Roxanne Weasley. Rowling no estudio genética por lo visto, ya que es imposible que todos sean pelirrojos… a menos de que se casen con pelirrojas siempre. Y la madre de Roxanne tiene cabello oscuro y piel oscura, rasgos dominantes (recesivos… dominantes… ¿qué tal difícil es?) que ha heredado. En otros datos juega al Quidditch, es capitana… va al mismo curso que Rose…
> 
> Está por supuesto Latika Thomas. Hija de Dean y de Parvati (mencionado allá arriba…). Dean consideraba a Parvati y a su hermana, Padma, las chicas más guapas del curso… so… me gustó el pairing. Tiene los rasgos hindús de su madre. El nombre, como curiosidad salió de una de mis películas favoritas Slumdog Millionare (¿Quién quiere ser millonario?) y me imagino a Latika justamente como su tocaya (la actriz Freida Pinto, que es muy guapa).
> 
> Tenemos a cuatro de las chicas de séptimo… ¿Quién faltará?
> 
> Por otro lado las notas ahora les ha tocado a Roxanne, a Lily y a Louis (hijo de Bill y Fleur). Sin embargo, estas queman al tacto… ¿por qué las notas?
> 
> Y por otro lado tenemos a un Hermione de cuarenta y tres años, pensando un poco en Sayuri Ihara, una de las chicas más prometedoras de su oficina… Sin embargo, al final, le llega una gran noticia: Sayuri ha reaparecido (como nota, la tal Irma… considérenla familiar de la tal S. Fawcett de Ravenclaw).
> 
> Conjeturas… ¿qué gana Liliane ocultado información y por qué lo hace? ¿Qué maldición tiene el pergamino que encontraron junto a Pansy Zabini? ¿Qué pasará con Astoria Malfoy? ¿Están conectados ambos ataques? ¿Por qué el clan Potter/Weasley recibe notas como esas? ¿Por qué queman al tacto? ¿Quién las envía y qué pretende? Y sobre Sayuri… ¿apareció realmente?, ¿está viva, muerta, algo más? ¿es realmente Sayuri Ihara la de verdad?
> 
> Muchas incógnitas…
> 
> Finalmente, la canción que le da título al capítulo es Spiral, de Dustz y es japonesa. Es el opening de uno de mis animes favoritos Blood-C, que recomiendo ampliamente. Se refiere a Liliane y su empeño por descrubrir que pasó con su madre. (http: // www. youtube. com/ watch? v= w5mFBxrr8Gg sin espacios).
> 
> Y por último… no olviden…
> 
> A veces recordamos lo que nunca sucedió.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 2 de enero de 2013


	6. Dauðalogn

* * *

**Capítulo V: Dauðalogn**

_"Heimur hljóðlátur. Hreyfist ei hár höfði. Hljómar grafarþögn. Enginn vaknaður. Enginn taktur hraður._ _Algert dauðalogn" Sigur Rós._

* * *

Encontraron a Sayuri Ihara vagando por el puerto de Liverpool sin una varita y con una herida a medio cicatrizar en la mejilla derecha. Los medimagos que ha habían examinado habían declarado que era imposible curarla con magia, porque era obra de magia oscura. Estaba conmocionada y llevaba casi dos horas hablando con Ian Savage. Se habían asegurado ya de que no fuera un impostor bajo los efectos de la multijugos. Sin embargo, no habían podido averiguar gran cosa. No recordaba casi nada desde que el día domingo había salido de su casa hasta ese miércoles, que la habían encontrado. Savage, que se había vuelto experto en Legeremancia con los años, la había examinado y había dicho que le habían hecho un  _obliviate_  bastante potente. Todos los recuerdos de su agresor habían desaparecido.

La chica estaba conmocionada y asustada. Le habían llevado un café para calmarla, pero no lo había tocado. No sabían cómo se había hecho la herida de la mejilla (o, mejor dicho, como se la habían hecho). No sabían prácticamente nada. Estaban en ceros. Hermione se había acercado cuando le avisaron que Savage había terminado de examinar sus recuerdos y la había visto de lejos, cubierta por la túnica de Ian. Al ver a Hermione en la puerta del departamento de aurores, Ted Lupin se acercó.

—Hermione —dijo, a modo de saludo—. ¿Vienes a ver a Sayuri?

Hermione asintió a medias. Viendo el estado de la joven, mejor ni acercarse.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nadie lo sabe con exactitud —respondió Ted Lupin, que era casi como su sobrino—. Quienes lo hicieron lo planearon demasiado bien. No dejaron ningún cabo suelto para que los aurores pudieran investigar. 

Hermione asintió, comprensiva. Lo lamentaba por la chica, que parecía tener una crisis nerviosa. Quizá era sólo la impresión de todo por lo que había pasado. Además, por lo que Hermione, le habían quitado su varita y se la habían enviado a su madre partida en dos.

—Ojala se recupere —dijo Hermione, decidiendo no acercarse—. Ted… ¿no sabes dónde está Harry? —le pregunto al joven que ese día llevaba el cabello color verde brillante.

—Reunido con Shacklebolt —respondió el chico.

Hermione suspiró. Desde que Harry era jefe de los aurores tenía cada vez menos tiempo libre.

—Iré por un café —dijo, finalmente.

No se podía quitar la imagen de Sayuri Ihara de la cabeza, sollozado en silencio mientras Savage intentaba de tranquilizarla la vez que examinar sus recuerdos. 

* * *

Emmanuel Nott estaba ocupado leyendo El Profeta e ignorando al resto de la mesa mientras Julius Flint aburría a Albus contándole por milésima vez algo sobre una chica muy guapa desnuda en su cama. Se llevaba bien con ellos, después de siete años y hasta los consideraba sus amigos. Pero, definitivamente, tener que oír todas las tonterías de Julius sin Scorpius al lado para oír cómo se burlaba de él y ser brutalmente ignorado por Emmanuel no eran las cosas que más le agradaban. Estaba con la mirada perdida cuando vio a las lechuzas dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como a una de las tres lechuzas se detenía justo enfrente de Lily mientras Julius le seguía contando una y otra vez detalles de sus relaciones. Finalmente vio como Lily tomaba el pergamino que llevaba la lechuza y soltaba un grito para después dejar el pergamino caer.

Después de haber visto eso, estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba, así que dejo a Julius hablando solo y a Emmanuel leyendo El Profeta para acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. De todos modos, ya había terminado de desayunar.

Hugo se había inclinado sobre el mensaje cuando Albus llegó y Lily estaba viendo fijamente la palabra «Venganza» escrita con tinta roja. No dudaba que Hugo la había reconocido como un réplica idéntica a la que él había recibido el día que Al había descubierto que él, Rose y Hugo tenían tres notas idénticas con la misma palabra escrita.

—¡Quema! —exclamó Lily Potter, una chica menuda de cabello pelirrojo que había heredado los ojos castaños de su madre y su abuela materna. Además del talento para hacer el mocomorciélago de su madre cuando la situación lo requería, por supuesto y el genio vivo de su tío Ron. Hugo Weasley era un angelito en comparación con Lily.  Claro que, en un principio, Lily con su apariencia débil y su baja estatura, con pechos apenas marcados y hombros delgados, tendía a parecer un ángel que no era.

Albus se acercó un poco más y rozó la nota que estaba en la mesa donde tres pares de ojos la veían atentamente, además de los suyos y efectivamente, quemaba al tacto.

—La maldición  _flagrante_  —murmuró, más para sí que para lo escucharan. La profesora Jones lo había mencionado en su última clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y había preguntado sobre sus usos. Rose había respondido lo que bien le había valido diez puntos para Gryffindor. Entonces la clase había terminado y había anunciado que la próxima clase, el viernes, les enseñaría como retirarla de los objetos que la tuvieran.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily, que tenía dos yemas de la mano derecha más rosadas que el resto de la piel, por la quemadura. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a Albus de responder y siguió hablando—. Es como la que recibirte ayer, Hugo…  —comentó, con el ceño fruncido—, pero esa no quemaba…

Robert Thomas lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. De hecho ese chico parecía tener una expresión de sorpresa permanente en el rostro desde que Albus lo había conocido. Una vez él y Lily habían intentado salir, cuando estaban en tercero, pero no había funcionado y lo habían dejado por la paz. Luego James le había contado a Lily que su madre, Ginny Potter, había sido novia del padre de Robert un tiempo negándose a contarle donde había conseguido la información (aunque no era muy difícil de averiguar; a Lavender McLaggen, de Corazón de Bruja, le encantaba desmenuzar la vida amorosa de Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley en las páginas de su revista mientras generaba chismes que se distribuían por todo el mundo mágico).

Albus se quedó viendo la nota con el ceño fruncido. La misma caligrafía, el mismo color de tinta. Seguía preguntándose el porqué de las notas, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Odiaba, como todo Slytherin, no tener las respuestas.

Finalmente, apuntando con su varita al pergamino con la palabra «Vengnza» escrito que había recibido Lily murmuró un « _Evanesco_ » para hacerlo desaparecer.

—No te preocupes, Lily, seguro que no era nada.

Lo mismo le había dicho Hugo cuando había recibido la suya.

Pero mentía, por supuesto. 

* * *

 Siempre había considerado hermosa a su madre. Astoria Malfoy, con su cabello rubio inmaculado, los ojos azules, ahora cerrados. La piel blanca e inmaculada. Las uñas siempre pintadas. Siempre con ese aire aristocrático propio de los Malfoy, y de la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura que había conocido.  Y ahora estaba allí, postrada ante una cama en una habitación de San Mungo que su padre había conseguido para ella sola. Estaba en la cuarta planta y la mayoría de los medimagos no sabía exactamente que tenía.

Su abuela Narcissa, mucho más abierta que su padre, le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber: que había recibido un collar con una poderosa maldición. Y ahora estaba allí. Parado frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre, que había entrado en coma. No sabían cómo hacerla despertar. Suspiró.

El joven Scorpius Malfoy, de diecisiete años, que empezaba a dejarse crecer el cabello como su abuelo Lucius (aunque no se parecía en nada a él) miraba con sus ojos grises, heredados de su padre, a su madre, aquella bruja que lo había educado en una sociedad que los miraba por encima del hombro. Si la economía de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra no dependiera de los negocios de los Malfoy (y en menor medida, de los de los Nott), Scorpius estaba seguro de que su familia seguiría siendo paria.

¿Por qué habían atacado a su madre? A su abuela también había mencionado que su padre la había encontrado, muy de pasada cuando había ido a recogerlo a Hogwarts, con la firme intención de que no le llegara la noticia por los periódicos. Su abuela siempre había sido así: se mantenía fuerte hasta en las situaciones más difíciles, a diferencia de su padre, que se dejaba llevar por el desastre hasta que no había más remedio. Había visto a su padre, al cual la edad le empezaba a cobrar lo que le debía. Tenía las entradas cada vez más pronunciadas y parecía que lo ocurrido con Astoria no había hecho más que hacerlo ver un poco más viejo.

Scorpius suspiró. Allí nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera su madre, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Se preguntó si sufriría bajo aquella fachada pacífica, como si nada pasara. Pareciera que sólo estaba dormida. De no haber estado en el hospital, a Scorpius no le había parecido raro. Sin embargo, ningún medimago sabía exactamente que tenía. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pero lo era y punto. Allí estaba parado enfrente de la cama en la que habían puesto a Astoria, sin saber si hablarle… si podía escucharlo.

Era su madre. Y había sido la mejor madre que había podido tener. La única. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, o así le parecía a Scorpius, que había pasado toda su infancia con ella. Tenía una voz dulce, capaz de calmar a su abuelo, que había muerto años atrás y de hacerle olvidar a su padre los malos tienes…, una voz capaz de hacer que cualquiera olvidara las desgracias.

«¿Por qué la atacaron?», se preguntó, con impotencia, cerrando el puño. «¿Por qué?» No tenía una repuesta. Sin embargo, quien lo había hecho debía conocer las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy, que impedían que extraños entraran sin permiso de los propietarios y por eso había enviado la lechuza con el paquete que él nunca había llegado a ver. Su abuela Narcissa le había dicho que el paquete que había recibido Astoria contenía un collar de ópalos con una poderosa maldición que casi nadie sabía cómo revertir…

Finalmente, Scorpius se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Astoria y vio su expresión de paz. Como si durmiera. Le habían ahorrado los detalles, pero él sabía que aquel collar le había causado un inmenso dolor a su madre. Lo presentía. Era su madre… finalmente, y estaba conectado a ella de un modo que ni siquiera su padre lo estaba.

Estiró las yemas de los dedos, vacilante y finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, de que nadie iba a entrar de improviso —porque su abuela se había marchado ya a la mansión Malfoy alegando que no se podía quedar sola mucho tiempo, y su padre estaba en la planta baja, peleándose con un par de medimagos ineptos que habían estado atendiendo a su madre—, la rozó. Tocó la piel desnuda de su brazo, fría, casi como la de un muerto; quiso golpear algo, destrozarlo todo, maldecir a todo el mundo. 

Quiso encontrar a los culpables, a los que habían hecho que su madre estuviera allí postrada y vengarse. Pero no hizo nada. No golpeo nada, no dejo que la angustia que lo corroía por dentro de lo llevara. Se quedó allí, mirándola.

—Despierta —le susurró—. Por favor…, despierta —y entonces fue consiente de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Traidoras. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de despertar de esa pesadilla y que fuera su madre quien lo abrazara, como lo abrazaba cuando tenía cinco años y le dijera que no pasaba nada—. Por favor… madre —suplicó, una vez más—, despierta.

* * *

Estaban en el departamento de James. En realidad no era sólo de James, Liliane era consciente de que lo compartían también su primo Fred Weasley y el mejor amigo de ambos, Frank Longbottom. Sin embargo en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba allí y eso era bueno, porque Liliane no tenía ganas de ver a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos cuando había llegado y James había alzado una ceja y le había comentado que iba de negro otra vez. Era evidente que iba de negro. Era el luto por su madre. «Maldito estúpido», no pudo evitar pensar pero entonces recordó que, estúpido o no, necesitaba su ayuda en materia de maldiciones.

En Hogwarts, había resultado la especialidad de los dos. Liliane había destacado también en Encantamientos y había detestado cualquier clase que requiriera de ser tomada al aire libre, como Vuelo o Herbología. Por eso, al llegar a tercero había evitado elegir Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Había acabado en Aritmacia y en Runas Antiguas porque Adivinación le parecía una tomada de pelo y Estudios Muggles… no, gracias.

James, en cambio, había sido el cazador estrella del equipo de Quidditch e incluso había sido capitán. Prefecto, no nunca. Liliane sí que lo había sido, porque al menos tenía la decencia de quebrantar las normas de Hogwarts sin que nadie se enterara.

«Somos completamente diferentes», pensó Liliane mientras lo veía examinando el pergamino que tenían enfrente. Llevaba casi media hora así y Liliane, que ya lo había intentado todo (empezando por un « _Specialis Revelio_ »), no se animaba a interrumpirlo. Finalmente, el joven pelirrojo levanto la mirada.

—No tiene magia negra —concluyó.

Liliane torció la boca.

—La magia negra no existe —espetó. Pero aun así, entendía a qué se referían todos con «magia negra» y se preguntó qué era lo que tenía aquel pergamino. ¿Qué podía ser?

—La magia negra sí existe —refutó James—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no? —parecía contrariado.

—Déjalo —Liliane sacudió la cabeza y tomó el pezado de pergamino. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Llevaban dos horas o más probando todo lo que se les ocurría y la única respuesta que conseguían era que sí, ese pergamino estaba embrujado. Pero no sabían qué maldición era.

—Pero… no puedes afirmar que la magia negra no existe… —James se veía contrariado—. No puedes hacerlo tan a la ligera.

Liliane suspiró. No espera tener ese tipo de debates en ese momento.

—Depende de quien la use —espetó, rogando a su paciencia que la contuviera de lanzarle un maleficio a James—. Dime, si estuviera frente a un mago oscuro dispuesto a matarte… dime… ¿qué usarías? ¿Qué sería más eficaz? ¿Un simple  _desmaius_  o un certero _Avada Kedavra_ , una de las tres imperdonables? —Había pensado eso durante todo el tiempo que llevaba especializándose en romper maldiciones de magia negra—. ¿Qué sería más útil, Potter? —volvió a preguntar—. Y claro, si matas a un mago oscuro no creo que nadie tenga que reprocharte el que hayas usado una imperdonable… ¿o sí?

James se veía confundido.

—Pero existe otro tipo de magia que no puede tener buenos propósitos… como los  _horrocruxes…_ —comentó, intentando defender su postura.

—Eso sólo es magia abominable —comentó Liliane que, para su disgusto, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Se quedó mirando el pergamino. Lo había examinado de todas las maneras posibles y sabía que tenía algo. Detestaba no haber llegado a la respuesta, odiaba no haberse aproximado ni siquiera un poquito a ella y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Entonces, una idea se coló como una intrusa en su cerebro y la hizo dudar de todas las pruebas que le había estado haciendo al pergamino y la hizo volver a sentir el temblor de las manos.

—No puede ser —murmuró—. No puede ser magia ancestral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Sí, Sayuri Ihara ha aparecido. Sin varita, conmocionada y con una cicatriz en la mejilla que nada podrá quitarle. Hermione tiene lástima de la pobre chica… ¿quién no? Pero bueno, no era mentira de que había aparecido ya. Sin embargo aun nos quedan muchas interrogantes. ¿Por qué la secuestraron? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué querían? Hagan teorías, hagan teorías, jóvenes aprendices de Trelawney (wtf!).
> 
> En la mesa de Slytherin han aparecido dos nuevos personajes de los que ya tendrán oportunidad de saber un poco más, lo prometo. Al menos de Emmanuel Nott, que sí, es hermano de nuestra querida Jezabel. Le puse Emmanuel por el significado que tiene (que también tiene que ver con el significado de Theodore). Por otro lado vemos a Albus con su hermana, demostrando que sí, que es Slytherin y que en siete años se ha acostumbrado a estar allí, porque después de todo, es su casa (lo haya deseado o no lo haya deseado).
> 
> Lily Potter, por otro lado, demuestra ser una adolescente bastante aguerrida como su madre y de armas tomar. De apariencia débil…, ¿qué es todo lo que oculta esta chica?, ¿qué potencial puede llegar a tener? Albus le dice que no tiene nada de que preocuparse porque, evidentemente, es su hermana pequeña… y demuestra cierta debilidad hacia ella. Pero ¿Lily Potter es alguien que necesite o no protección?
> 
> Por otro lado… Scorpius, que apenas puede contener sus emociones al ver a su madre en ese estado. Desea que despierte y desea averiguar quién lo hizo porque la desesperación, en cierto modo, lo ciega. ¿Qué es capaz de hacer por su madre? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar? Y lo mismo se aplica para Draco… que no ha aparecido, pero que también se debe sentir devastado por su esposa.
> 
> Y Liliane y James… no son una pareja de trabajo muy común y está claro que no se llevan del todo bien, pero se toleran y son capaces de reconocer el talento del otro. Personalmente, cansada de ver a un James mujeriego e idiota con un odio cegador hacia los Slytherin en muchos fics quise que éste, mi James, fuera diferente… que tuviera cualidades que lo hicieran único y diferente, como también tiene defectos.
> 
> Liliane, por otro lado es muy reservada. Distante. Si me preguntan, me la imagino un poco como Herieth Paul, la modelo que podría desbancar a Naomi Campbell, como sale en la portada de la revista Elle canada. Con el cabello lacio y largo y esa expresión de superioridad en el rostro. Eso sí, omitan la delgadez extrema y el mal photoshopeo. Por otro lado, es extremadamente inteligente en cuestión de maldiciones y tal vez… a sus diecinueve años, conozca magia negra… quién sabe. Sin embargo, ¿a qué se refiere con magia ancestral? ¿por qué sospecha que ese pergamino la tiene? ¿qué creen ustedes que es ese pergamino con el mensaje para Blaise Zabini, su padre?
> 
> Finalmente, la canción que le da título a este capítulo es de Sigur Rós y se llama Dauðalogn. La conocí viendo The Vampire Diaries, mi serie por excelencia (es uno de los temas principales de la season finale de la tercera temporada). Se refiere a Scorpius con su madre… en esa escena. Sinceramente, más que la letra, la melodía de la canción fue lo que me hizo ponerla como título. (http: // www. youtube .com /watch ¿v= wf7r6MNgAno sin espacios).
> 
> Por el bien mayor…
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> 4 de enero de 2013
> 
> (el día de mi cuarto aniversario en Potterfics)


	7. Si salimos de ésta

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Si salimos de ésta**

_"Sí, saldremos de ésta… nadie más, lo entenderá. Solo los que allí estuvieron, sonreirán." Love of Lesbian_

* * *

—¿Magia ancestral? —preguntó James sin tener ni idea de que hablaba Liliane ni por qué tenía esa expresión de miedo que al parecer se le había escapado involuntariamente.

Liliane bufó.

—Olvidé que no perteneces a una de las viejas familias de sangre pura… —espetó, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años. Era algo que hacía a menudo y que a James lo hacía preguntarse por qué la estaba ayudando con todo lo desagradable que era. Quizá a él le intrigaba lo que había detrás de ese pergamino—. Es magia de sangre. Es el tipo de magia más antiguo que existe, antes de que se empezara a discutir qué era magia blanca o magia negra… —James tenía cara de no entender nada y Liliane pareció darse cuenta de aquello, por lo que intentó explicarlo de otra manera—: ¿Sabes por qué las mansiones de las familias de sangre pura son inexpugnables? ¿Por qué nadie que no haya sido invitado puede atravesar las barreras de la mansión Malfoy o de la mansión Zabini? ¿Por qué nadie puede cruzar las barreras alrededor de la mansión Nott?, por ponerte ejemplos.

James negó con la cabeza. Nunca se había preguntado eso.

—No son barreras que puedas romper —explicó Liliane—. Incluso las de Hogwarts pueden ser penetradas y el tiempo se ha encargado de demostrarlo, una y otra vez… pero… ese tipo de barreras, las que ocupan magia ancestral… —Liliane suspiró—. Es magia de sangre. Las barreras están allí porque los propietarios usaron su sangre para colocarlas… Es la magia más segura que existe, Potter. —Se detuvo un momento—. Quizá por eso no podemos averiguar qué es lo que tiene ese pergamino… quizá… —Sacudió la cabeza, y James no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que le acababa de decir.

—En Hogwarts nunca mencionaron nada…  —comentó por lo bajo.

—Es magia que se transmite de generación en generación, Potter —espetó Liliane, sin hacerle mucho caso. Seguía mirando el pergamino como si intentara averiguar así cuál era el secreto que guardaba tan celosamente—. ¿Para qué usarían magia ancestral los asesinos de mi madre? —se preguntó.

James no tenía una respuesta.

Aquel asunto empezaba a dejar de gustarle. 

* * *

Rose Zeller había sugerido, después de pensarlo mucho, que los casos de la señora Zabini y la señora Malfoy estaban relacionados. Era sólo una intuición, porque no había nada que lo indicara, pero ella tenía la impresión de que las mismas personas que habían atacado a Astoria Malfoy con aquel collar de ópalos que estaba en posesión de algunos medimagos, eran exactamente las mismas personas que habían asesinado a Pansy Zabini. En ninguno de los casos habían avanzado nada así que la habían dejado encargarse del caso de Astoria Malfoy también. Si una de las mejores aurores de la división se ofrecía para ocuparse de un caso engorroso, nadie iba a objetar nada.

Así que le había avisado a Draco Malfoy que se pasaría por la mansión Malfoy ese mismo día. No estaba muy contenta con la perspectiva. Si desconfiaba de los Zabini, que después de la guerra se habían desligado de cualquier vínculo que pudiera existir con Lord Voldemort y se habían labrado un prestigio (muy alejado del que tenía la madre de Blaise Zabini, que había enviudado siete veces de manera muy sospechosa)… Iba a desconfiar de los Malfoy con más razón. Sabía que Potter había testificado a su favor y eso les había salvado de condenas muy duras, pero aun así no confiaba en ellos.

Draco Malfoy, por más que intentara ocultarlo, tenía la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo izquierdo. Por más que intentará ocultarlo, había sido uno de ellos una vez… Por más que su hijo fuera amigo del hijo menor de Potter… Rose Zeller suspiró. «Otra vez estoy prejuzgando», se dijo intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero no podía evitarlo. A los trece años le habían arrebatado a su madre, que era muggle y no la había vuelto a ver nunca. Ni siquiera habían encontrado un cadáver qué enterrar.

Por eso desconfiaba de ellos. De los antiguos mortífagos o de sus hijos, que, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, aun compartían algunos ideales del hombre que los había llevado a la desgracia: Lord Voldemort. Suspiró y se puso en pie después de repasar todo el informe que había hecho un auror bastante joven y bastante inepto por quinta vez. Allí no había nada que sugiriera que los casos de los Zabini y los Malfoy estuvieran relacionados, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por si acaso, llevaba la nota que le había dado Liliane Zabini…; ojalá hubiera alguna nota para Astoria en el paquete que habían recibido. Ojalá.

Giró su vista hacia el escritorio de al lado donde un chico con el cabello rojo zanahoria, casi naranja, tenía la vista fija en unos papeles. Ted Lupin. Se acercó a él y miró por encima del hombro lo que tenía en el escritorio.

—¿Un robo al Emporio de la lechuza en el Callejón Diagón? —preguntó, mofándose—. Te dan los casos más sosos. Dile a tu padrino que te de algo por lo que arriesgar el pellejo —le espetó.

—Se llevaron la mayoría de las lechuzas —murmuró Ted Lupin, un poco cohibido.

—Bah, ya lo resolverás más tarde —le dijo Rose—. Seguro los idiotas no tardaran en descubrirse solitos, con tantas lechuzas a cuestas… —comentó con sorna. Había que ver que había imbéciles en el mundo mágico—. Acompáñame, pongámosle un poco de sabor a tu aburrida vida en la División de aurores. Iremos a la mansión Malfoy… probablemente a San Mungo… —sugirió, pensando que tal vez valdría la pena examinar a Astoria Malfoy—. Después puedes resolver el misterioso caso de quien se robó más de la mitad de las lechuzas del Emporio de la lechuza. ¡Vamos! —lo apremió.

Ted se puso en pie mientras acomodaba los papeles un poco. Rose Zeller observó ceñuda el desastre que tenía en su escritorio. Una foto de una chica pelirroja llamada Victorie Weasley que le quitaba el sueño a cualquier chico medianamente lúcido, papeles por todas partes, un ejemplar del Quisquilloso arrumbado y una pluma y un tintero sobre un par de libros.

—Que desastre —murmuró, segura que de Lupin podía oírla cuando las orejas se pusieron del mismo color de su cabello. Finalmente, lo dejó todo y se volteó a ver a Rose, dispuesto a irse—. Ah… y Lupin —añadió Rose, mirando el cabello de Ted con el ceño fruncido—, no me gusta andar con un chico que parece una cerilla. ¿No puedes usar un color de cabello más normal?

Ted Lupin asintió y, dos segundos después, tenía el cabello completamente negro, un poco más largo de lo que lo había llevado pelirrojo. Zeller asintió con aprobación. Así no llamaba tanto la atención.

—Vamos —y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el atrio del ministerio de magia, para salir a la casa y desaparecerse desde allí con dirección hacia Wiltshire, donde se encontrada la casa en la que los Malfoy habían vivido por generaciones. A decir verdad, no le hacía gracia la idea de ir y encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, al que recordaba como un chico de cabello rubio que parecía tenso todo el tiempo y al que le encantaba molestar a los demás. Especialmente si eran Gryffindor, hijos de muggles o se llamaban Harry Potter.

En veintiséis años no lo había visto más de tres veces y no le apetecía para nada aumentar esa cifra.

Al llegar a la calle y asegurarse de que no había ningún muggle cerca se desapareció junto con Ted Lupin, hacia la mansión Malfoy, haciendo de tripas corazón. Menos de diez minutos después Draco Malfoy los recibía en el salón de su casa. Narcissa Malfoy, su madre, también estaba presente. Los saludó correctamente y presentó a Lupin que se limitó a estrecharles las manos a ambos mientras Narcissa lo miraba con curiosidad sin decir una sola palabra.

Después de un minuto de conversación insustancial, que a Zeller no le ponía de buen humor, pasaron a lo importante: Astoria y el collar de ópalos. Los dos habían estado fuera al momento de que Astoria recibiera el paquete, aunque Malfoy admitió que había llegado en el momento justo en que Astoria lo tocara. Rose Zeller pensó que aquel no había sido un espectáculo agradable de ver y al fijarse más en Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de las ojeras tan pronunciadas que tenía y la fuerza con la que aferraba los nudillos a los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Señor Malfoy… —dijo Rose—, en el paquete que recibió su esposa… ¿había alguna nota?, ¿algo escrito?

—Ninguna nota —negó Draco Malfoy—. Pero en el paquete venía escrito el nombre de mi esposa… —y le extendió una tarjeta en la que claramente se leía, escrito en tinta verde «Para Astoria Malfoy». Rose la tomó y comprobó, con desilusión, que la caligrafía de aquella tarjeta no era la misma que la del papel que le había dado Liliane Zabini. La de la tarjeta era una caligrafía mucho más cuidada y más elegante que la otra… más bonita, pensó Rose, finalmente.

Rose se obligó a pensar. ¿Por qué podrían haber atacado a Astoria Malfoy?

—¿Creen que alguien tuviera razones para enviarle esto a su esposa? —preguntó, de nueva cuenta mientras Ted empezaba a distraerse. Le propinó un codazo: no lo había llevado allí para que se distrajera con la decoración del salón principal de la mansión Malfoy.

Ambos, Narcissa y Draco negaron con la cabeza.

—Nadie —respondió el marido de Astoria. Parecía sincero aunque a Rose seguía sin gustarle ni un poquito. De ser posible no iba a intercambiar con él más que las palabras imprescindibles.

Siguió preguntando, pero no averiguó nada más. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de examinar personalmente a Astoria Malfoy. Ya lo haría otro día cuando, por lo menos, tuviera algo en claro. Sin embargo, una pequeña intuición le seguía diciendo que esos dos casos tenían algo que ver…, lo pareciera o no. 

* * *

Antonin Zabini había estado casi recluido en su habitación desde el lunes hasta el miércoles. Había salido el día anterior, claro, para el funeral y había visto a su hermana aguantar estoicamente el papel de anfitriona ahora que su padre estab devastado. Su madre y su abuela en menos de cinco años…, aquello no podía ser bueno, pensó Antonin. Al menos su abuela había muerto de una enfermedad y no había sido asesinada.

Al chico le habría gustado estar en Hogwarts, donde al menos podría distraerse. Donde estaba Jezabel y sus amigos y donde por lo menos habría podido distraerse de aquel asunto. Incluso las clases de Binns, aburridas a morir, donde era mejor irse hasta atrás, donde nadie lo observaba, acompañado por Jezabel le parecían mejores que estar en casa en ese momento. Su padre apenas si se paraba por casa el tiempo suficiente (al menos ya no salía con secretarias), Liliane aparecía y desaparecía y Antonin estaba seguro de que traía algo entre manos. A él, nadie, más que los elfos domésticos, le hacía mucho caso.

Siempre había sido así. Su hermana Liliane se había llevado toda la gloria. Antonin sabía que su padre la prefería por sobre de él, aunque él fuese varón y fuera el único que podría heredar el apellido Zabini a sus hijos. Liliane tenía un historial intachable en Hogwarts además. Antonin sabía que en realidad nunca la habían visto romper las normas (al menos no las más graves), porque sí, como todos, no podía evitar romperlas. Y ahora se dedicaba a un trabajo bastante parecido al de un rompedor de maldiciones.

Antonin suspiró. La vida era una mierda. Su vida, al menos.

Pensó en escribirle a Jezabel en respuesta a la carta que le había mandado el día anterior, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso. No tenía ganas de nada, en realidad. Su madre estaba muerta y él ahí, pensando en todas las maneras de morir —especialmente las más dolorosas—, que podían tener sus asesinos. Entonces oyó el puñetazo en la mesa del comedor de la planta baja y supo que su padre estaba en casa.

Llevaba bastante mal la muerte de su esposa, a decir verdad. Incluso peor que Antonin, que planeaba una venganza detallada sin moverse de la cama (de todas maneras tenía quince años, casi dieciséis y no podía hacer magia) o que Liliane, que se había cerrado a todo el mundo e iba de un lado a otro sin decirle a nadie lo que planeaba. Los únicos que no parecían extrañar demasiado a Pansy Zabini y a su temperamento cambiante eran los elfos domésticos.

Antonin se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse allí pero finalmente suspiró y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre, que se había negado a tomarse esa semana libre del trabajo. Sospechaba que su mal humor era tal que habían optado por obligarlo a tomarse la semana libre.

Lo encontró sentado en la mesa con la varita en la mano, mirando ceñudo la pared que tenía enfrente. Nunca lo había visto tan de mal humor… Pero Antonin sabía que no era mal humor lo que se escondía bajo ese ceño fruncido, esas arrugas en la frente y esa mirada dura… No, no era mal humor: era tristeza, y en menor medida, desesperación. Igual lo que sentía él, o quizá peor. Antonin sabía que, a pesar de haber empezado a tontear con secretarias fáciles y guapas, Blaise Zabini nunca había dejado de querer a su esposa.

Se sentó al lado de su padre, sin saber que decir. Estaba seco. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera consolarse sin herir su orgullo infinito, que le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa…

Maldito orgullo Slytherin. Antes morir que perderlo.

—Saldremos de esta —murmuró finalmente—. Saldremos de esta —repitió. Las veces que hicieran falta, hasta creérselo el mismo o lograr que su padre lo creyera.

«Saldremos de esta como hemos salido de todas», pensó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon jour!
> 
> Este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero tuve que cortarlo porque la siguiente escena era muy larga y quiero prestarle especial atención en el siguiente cap…
> 
> Ahora, empecemos. Primero, más o menos Liliane le explica a James qué es la magia ancestral y para que se puede usar. Me inspiré en otro fanfiction para hablar de ese tipo de magia (aunque difiere bastante la idea, pero bueno, pueden intentar adivinar, no sé, es bastante famoso ese fic). Sin embargo, creo que toda la perorata de Liliane a James no responde las dudas… ¿en verdad ese pergamino tiene magia ancestral? Si sí… ¿para qué?, ¿con qué propósito? Si no, entonces, ¿qué es?, ¿qué puede provocar? ¿Qué se les ocurre a ustedes? Piensen, piensen, todas las teorías son bien aceptadas.
> 
> Por otro lado vuelve a aparecer Zeller que tiene una intuición: ¿tiene razón o no la tiene? No lo sabemos. Sin embargo la han dejado encargarse de Astoria porque es un caso engorroso y porque al parecer los Malfoy aun no tienen una imagen muy limpia… (A Rose Zeller no le caen nada bien, ya ven, pero ella prejuzga demasiado…). Entonces… ¿qué creen que averiguará? Y sí, sigue llevando a Lupin a todas partes, lo considera su ayudante (aunque le desespera su cabello de colores y su desorden). En fin… Zeller, que había estado desaparecida, está empezando con su trama de lleno… ¿Qué le puede deparar el destino investigando esos dos ataques, uno de los cuales terminó en asesinato? ¿Están o no están relacionados? De estarlo, ¿cuál es el móvil?; de no estarlo…, ¿quién está tras cada uno? ¿Por qué? 
> 
> Y finalmente una escena de transición necesaria entre Blaise y Antonin que no habían interactuado hasta ahora. De hecho, no sé ve que interactúen mucho, pero bueno… intento mostrarlos como humanos que son, orgullosos a morir. Aunque —y yo sé por qué lo digo—, Liliane los sobrepasa en eso de orgullo por mucho… Antonin —por muy Slytherin que sea, por muy desagradable que pueda llegar a ser— acaba de perder a su madre y quiero mostrar cómo le afecta la pérdida a todo el entorno familiar porque tengo mis razones. A quien pregunte… el nombre se lo puse porque es una variante de Antonio y lo que verán más delante de él me recuerda dos personas que conozco. Sobre esa escena no hay mucho que decir… pero… ¿qué creen que les espera? ¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Otro incidente? ¿Otro ataque?
> 
> En fin, sobre la canción es la primera que pongo en español en el fic y es de uno de mis grupos favoritos indie por excelencia: Love of Lesbian. Si salimos de ésta, de su último disco La noche eterna. Los días no vividos. Se refiere, evidentemente a Antonin y a Blaise… y no sólo a ellos sino a todo el clan Zabini (de tres personas…) en general. (http :// www. youtube .com / watch? v= daIYMx3vPJw Sin espacios)
> 
> Finalmente, recuerden…
> 
> Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> 5 de enero de 2013


	8. Give 'em hell, kid

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Give 'em hell, kid**

_"Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say. We are young and we don't care." My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Era jueves en la mañana y James Potter se dijo que no estaba aprovechando sus vacaciones de la Academia de Aurores en lo más mínimo. En la Academia el trabajo era muy duro, siempre bajo presión… y esas vacaciones, viendo a Liliane Zabini, esa chica tan extraña, no estaba descansando absolutamente nada. La joven no había aceptado el pésame que le había dado por la muerte de su madre espetándole que él no lo sentía. Tenía razón, claro: James nunca había cruzado ni una palabra con Pansy Zabini, su muerte lo dejaba completamente indiferente. Pero Liliane… era demasiado cerrada y demasiado orgullosa para admitir que, en el fondo, estaba dolida.

Al menos ese día no la vería hasta más tarde. Estaba en el apartamento que Fred, Frank y él habían conseguido para independizarse. Fred se había marchado ya: la navidad era una de las épocas más complicadas para Sortilegios Weasley y él trabajaba ayudando a su padre y a su tío Ron en el negocio; no volvería hasta pasadas las cinco. Frank Longbottom, que asistía con él a la academia de aurores, en cambio, seguía completamente dormido y estaría así hasta pasado el mediodía porque esas vacaciones estaba ayudando en El Caldero Chorreante por las noches.

James suspiró. La vida adulta, en su mayoría, apestaba. En Hogwarts todo era más sencillo, más fácil y desde luego chicas que lo odiaban no le pedían ayuda para descubrir los pormenores de la muerte de su madre. La madrugada que llegó la lechuza con aquella súplica de ayuda escrita con la elegante y pulcra caligrafía de Liliane se había sorprendido. ¿Qué podía necesitar esa fría chica de él? La había conocido a los once años tropezando con ella en el expresso de Hogwarts y en todos aquellos años su carácter había cambiado muy poco.

Llevaba dos días rompiéndose la cabeza con aquel acertijo indescifrable que Liliane Zabini le había puesto en bandeja, definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso.

Se preparó un café cargado en la única taza limpia, esperando que llegara El Profeta. Pero no llegó El Profeta. Llegó una lechuza desconocida con un sobre con su nombre escrito con tinta verde en el sobre. James se acercó y le desató el sobre de la pata. La lechuza desapareció mientras él abría el sobre y sacaba el pedazo de pergamino que lo quemó al tacto y que, antes de tirar al suelo como su fuese una braza ardiente que había cogido por error, alcanzó a leer.

«Venganza», decía.

Se quedó perplejo. No tenía ni idea de que significaba. Pero quemaba. Dejó que el papel cayera al suelo y se miró las yemas de los dedos donde habían quedado marcadas las quemaduras. Se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en eso… ¿«Venganza»? 

* * *

Hermione Weasley había mandado una nota a Sayuri Ihara comunicándole que tenía toda la semana libre. Pensó que era lo mejor. La había visto con los aurores y se veía demasiado afectada por el secuestro. Había hablado con Irma Fawcett, que se marchaba el lunes, pasara lo que pasara, antes de tomar una decisión sobre Sayuri. Se veía demasiado afectada y ella estaba pensando en darle un ascenso. Quizá no era el mejor momento…

Irma, en cambio, le había dicho que Sayuri llevaba meses esperando la oportunidad de conseguir ese ascenso y la convenció para darle una oportunidad. Hermione, aun así, tenía sería dudas sobre eso. Pero no demasiado tiempo para pensar en el asunto tenía una reunión con los miembros del Winzengamot que había convocado Percy Weasley. Seguramente iba a tratar de un tema aburrídisimo, pensó. Al menos había dejado la regulación de escobas en paz cuando se había convertido en la mano derecha de Shacklebolt.

Sin embargo cuando salió de su oficina se encontró con Sayuri en su escritorio de costumbre. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto, sin fleco y era increíblemente parecida a su madre. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada huidiza, como si, en el fondo, siguiera secuestrada. Hermione se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a ella.

—Tenías el día libre, Sayuri —le dijo, con suavidad, esperando no incomodarla. La chica levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Hermione. No sonreía. Dadas las circunstancias, habría sido un milagro que sus labios se curvaran para formar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Una cicatriz adornaba una de sus mejillas: el tiempo no la borraría nunca y la magia tampoco.

—Prefiero trabajar, señora Weasley —musitó la chica, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Mantiene mi mente ocupada… —comentó.

—Como quieras, Sayuri —dijo Hermione, finalmente, sin pensarlo mucho—. Puedes irte a casa después de comer, si quieres.

Sayuri negó con la cabeza y ya no dijo nada. Hermione, con la ligera sensación de que estaba incomodándola, optó por marcharse de una vez a su reunión con el Winzengamot. Antes de perder de vista a Sayuri volteó a verla y se fijó bien en su forma de moverse, de mirar a la gente. Cada poro de su piel seguía gritando de miedo, como si siguiera en manos de los malnacidos que la habían secuestrado… Una parte de ella seguía encerrada, temblando de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar después. 

* * *

James se había quedado con el pergamino, alegando algo que quería probar y Liliane había dejado que se lo quedara para ir a internarse en la biblioteca de la mansión Zabini. Como no habían podido probar ninguna relación entre su padre y Lord Voldermort nunca la habían revisado a fondo, a pesar de la cantidad de libros de magia negra o prohibida que tenía. La magia ancestral, sin embargo, no era magia prohibida… La mayoría de la gente no la conocía o no le gustaba, pero seguía sin estar prohibida. Las protecciones de las familias de sangre pura seguían allí, protegiendo sus mansiones. 

Sin embargo no era esa clase de magia ancestral que buscaba. No… recordaba haber leído sobre tipos de magia ancestral que se le podían atribuir a los objetos. Aunque generalmente la gente usaba ese tipo de magia para proteger objetos que le habían pertenecido a su familia por décadas, cosas valiosas, herencias. No un simple pedazo de pergamino… Sin embargo, Liliane no podía descartar la posibilidad así como así.

Entonces lo recordó. Lo había leído hacía un año. Sobre ligar un objeto a otro o algo así… Sobre objetos gemelos. La cabeza le dio vueltas y fue directo a la estantería donde recordaba qué estaba ese libro que ostentaba por título «Secretos de la magia ancestral». Ni siquiera se dirigió a la mesa a leerlo, buscó allí mismo el capítulo y se quedó absorta leyendo. Las palabras eran tal cual las recordaba y estaban allí gritándole que eran la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando.

Al terminar de leer le vino una idea a la mente. Dejó el libro donde estaba salió de la biblioteca. Esperaba que a James Potter no le molestara que apareciera en su chimenea de improviso. 

* * *

La señora Nott aún sentía las miradas de los hombres al caminar por la calle y sonreía, altanera y orgullosa. Tenía cuarenta y tres años y seguía siendo guapa. Seguía conservando esa belleza de la que estaba tan orgullosa, esa belleza que siempre había sido su mejor arma. Sin embargo, aún, de vez en cuando se atrevían a gritarle «mortífaga» en una multitud. Cuando se casó con Theodore empezaron a decirle que tenía por marido a un asesino. Daphne sólo los miraba gélidamente y no respondía; ¿para qué?, sólo ella sabía a ciencia cierta con quien se había casado, sólo ella conocía los secretos más oscuros de Theodore. Daphne Nott consideraba inferiores a casi todas las personas.

Era consciente de su posición social, por supuesto. Al final de la guerra los Greengrass no habían tenido problemas. No demasiados para ser sangre pura de Slytherin, al menos, porque nunca los relacionaron con Voldemort. Pero entonces Astoria, la bella e inmaculada Astoria, su hermana menor, había celebrado sus nupcias con Draco Malfoy y la gente había empezado a recelar de ellos. Les habían mandado amenazas algunas veces y vociferadoras, habían dejado de invitarlos a las reuniones y algunas familias los habían vetado de su círculo social. Daphne se había acostumbrado.

Luego ella se había casado con Theodore Nott. No tenía tan mala reputación como Draco, al menos, pero eso era simplemente porque no era tan conocido. Lamentablemente, su apellido había adquirido una pésima fama después de que, en los juicios de la postguerra, el padre de Theodore fuera condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por todos sus crímenes como mortífago. Habían sido demasiados crímenes, demasiadas muertes…, demasiadas torturas.   

Y habían empezado a molestarla a ella también. Y a sus padres, porque, aun sin conocerlos, la gente les cuestionaba de sobremanera el hecho de que sus hijas hubieran elegido por maridos a dos retoños de mortífagos. Pero no los conocían. No conocían sus razones, ni la naturaleza de sus elecciones. No conocían sus pensamientos ni lo que pasaba por su cabeza y aun así los cuestionaban por cosas pasadas. Aún veintiséis años después Daphne Nott seguía levantando miradas recelosas al mencionar su apellido de casada, veintiséis años después aun los consideraban parias sociales sin saber que a ninguno de los dos, ni a Daphne ni a Theodore les importaba en lo más mínimo. La guerra había quedado atrás y ellos no habían salido del todo bien, pero tampoco demasiado malparados. Habían tenido tiempo de sobra para aceptarlo y asumirlo. Si la demás gente no lo hacía, era su problema.

Ni siquiera habían intentado limpiar su manchado apellido, como los Malfoy. Lo habían dejado estar, permitiendo que la gente hablara a sus espaldas y, después de un rato, los olvidara.

Sin embargo, al caminar por el callejón Diagon, Daphne Nott notaba las miradas que le dirigían. Algunos la examinaban con la mirada al verla pasar, pues a pesar de su edad no había perdido la belleza y otros, los pocos, al reconocerla como la señora Nott, le dirigían miradas recelosas… algunas de odio contenido. Habían pasado veintiséis años de todo aquello y la gente continuaba resentida.

Pero nadie había preguntado si ellos habían sufrido, si ellos habían tenido problemas. Nadie les había preguntado por sus respectivas historias y nadie se había dado cuenta de que todos habían perdido en la guerra. Una guerra que, tantos años después, la gente seguía sin superar.

Daphne suspiró. Había ido a Gringotts. En Gringotts la recibían bien, al menos. Mejor que a los tres héroes indiscutibles de la guerra, que habían liberado a un dragón y destrozado la cámara de los Lestrange.

Caminaba por el Callejón Diagon en dirección al Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse a la mansión Nott desapareciéndose desde allí. Y entonces, notó a la figura que la seguía.

El tiempo y los ataques de personas que le profesaban un odio que ella ni siquiera entendía la habían vuelto paranoica. La guerra también había ayudado. Era extremadamente cuidadosa y eso le permitió ver a alguien que la seguía. No podía verle el rostro entre tanta gente pero sabía que la seguía a ella. Se detenía cuando ella lo hacía…, avanzaba si ella avanzaba. Sin embargo, una capucha le cubría el rostro. Aunque seguro que era un hombre. Un hombre alto, por lo que podía ver de reojo.

Decidió que lo más prudente era llegar al Cadero Chorreante lo más rápido posible y desaparecerse para que aquel extraño y misterioso sujeto no la alcanzara, fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, nada podía prepararla para lo que pasó.

El rayo color violeta le dio de lleno en la espalda y ella cayó al piso.

Antes de que se le cerraran los ojos sintió el dolor. 

Si las cuerdas vocales le hubieran respondido, hubiera gritado de agonía.

La persona que la seguía ni siquiera intentó acercarse el cuerpo desvanecido de Daphne Nott: se desapareció después de atacarla. 

* * *

Se apareció directamente en una habitación poco amueblada, donde apenas si había dos sillas y una mesa. Llevaba aun puesta la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro y no se podía distinguir su identidad. Amparado por el anonimato podría ser cualquier persona. Otra persona estaba esperándole: una mujer.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la mujer. Su tono era frío e impersonal y ni siquiera volteó  ver al recién llegado.

—Está hecho —respondió él.

La mujer asintió y no dijo nada más.

Todos sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas.
> 
> Este es, literalmente, el capítulo que más odio. Le he dado mil repasos, lo he reescrito mil veces y sigue sin convencerme de todo. Es un capítulo puramente transitorio sin personajes relevantes de por medio sin embargo créanme cuando les digo que es necesario…
> 
> En primera… James. Ya no sólo tiene un papel ayudando a Liliane. Le ha llegado la misma nota que a varios de los Weasley y a sus dos hermanos. Sin embargo, ni él sabe que les ha llegado a ellos, ni ellos saben que él también ha recibido una… y todos —menos yo— siguen preguntándose, ¿qué puede significar?, ¿por qué las mandan?... los dejo pensando en esa cuestión una vez más…
> 
> Frank Longbottom, hijo de Neville, y Fred viven con él. Sobre ambos ahodaremos después. (Y viva mi originalidad a nombrar a Frank… bueno… la verdad es que me pareció bastante lógico. Eso sí, si tiene una hermana —¿la tiene?, ¿no la tiene?—, me aseguraré de que 1) ni se llame Alice, 2) ni se llame Augusta).
> 
> Empezamos a ver las secuelas del secuestro en Sayuri. Hermione las nota cuando habla con ella… si es que a eso se le puede llamar conversación. Me leí varios ensayos de psicología así que espero retratarlo bien a lo largo de las escenas que tiene Sayuri… ahora bien… ¿le borraron la memoria cuando estuvo secuestrada? ¿por qué? ¿para qué la querían? (si recuerdan, en el preludio se mencionaba que «si la chica Ihara accedía a cooperar…» ¿a cooperar a qué?). Ahora, dada su situación actual, ¿Hermione le concederá el ascenso que deseaba?, ¿se recuperará del todo?
> 
> Como nota, me la imagino como la actriz japonesa Kou Shibasaki, que interpreta a Mitsuko Souma en Battle Royale (un personaje bastante… interesante… y psicópata). No como está caracterizada en Battle Royale, no. Si no como aparece en muchas fotos, con el cabello negro y sin fleco. Es parecida a Katie Leung en algunas fotos… En fin, ya notaron que a veces me gusta ponerle cara a mis personajes.
> 
> Sobre Liliane Zabini no hay mucho que decir. Está obsesionada por descubrir quiénes son los asesinos de Pansy (se nota que a su manera, le duele y, a su manera, la quiere). Ahora, ¿qué descubrió?, ¿qué le parece tan importante como para ir a la casa de James? Teorías, teorías para ustedes, jóvenes aprendices de Trelawney.
> 
> Y ahora… sobre Daphne Nott. Sí, es Daphne Greengrass, uno de mis personajes fanon favoritos gracias a Mortífago, de Metanfetamina (¡léanlo!). Se me hace muy difícil retratarla a esa edad, pero creo haberlo logrado… o algo así. Ha sido atacada, igual que su hermana, Astoria Malfoy. ¿Morirá? ¿Vivirá? ¿Cómo la atacaron? ¿Por qué la atacaron?
> 
> Y chan!... es la segunda vez que aparecen los malos en este fic. No sabemos quiénes son pero hay una mujer involucrada… ¿Cuáles son sus planes exactamente? ¿Qué desean? ¿Quiénes creen ustedes que sean los antagonistas? (yo lo sé, ustedes no, MUAJAJAJA). Divaguen, divaguen, quiero oír sus ideas.
> 
> En fin… el título de la canción, esta vez, es de un grupo que estoy segura es bastante conocido: My Chemical Romance. Fui muy fan alguna vez… ahora sólo me gusta a secas. Tengo dos de sus discos (Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge —al que pertenece esta canción— y The Black Parade). En fin, se refiere a los antagonistas de la historia, muy concretamente a la última escena y más que la letra, me gusta la música para los antagonistas. (http: // www .youtube. com/ watch?v =jKw_ konZphs Sin espacios)
> 
> ¡Hasta la semana que viene!
> 
> Venus in armis.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 7 de enero de 2013


	9. Colisión inminente

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Colisión inminente**

_"Cuando todo andaba bien, se dispararon todas las alarmas" La casa azul_

* * *

Apareció de improviso por en la chimenea. Fred estaba allí, cenando con él y Frank acababa de irse a cubrir su turno en El Caldero Chorreante. James se quedó viéndola porque no esperaba que apareciera hasta el día siguiente —viernes—, y notó algo en su expresión. Algo preocupado, con tintes de duda. Fred se quedó viéndola perplejo porque llevaba dos años sin ver a Liliane Zabini y estaba claro que no estaba en sus planes volver a verla o volver a dirigirle la palabra. No después de pasar una semana en el enfermería en quinto curso, fielmente acompañado por James, por la culpa de esa chica.

—¿Qué hace ella…? —empezó a decir Fred Weasley, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar cuando Liliane, sin mirarlo si quiera, se dirigió apremiante a James.

—Rómpelo —ordenó sin ni siquiera saludar—. Con un  _Diffinido_.  —James la miró sin entender nada y ella, después de mirarlo con fastidio—. El pergamino. —Fred entendía menos aún y no comprendía que era lo que tenían que ver Liliane y James.

James sacó un pergamino con algo escrito que él no alcanzó a leer y apuntándolo con la varita pronunció « _Diffinido_ ». Saltaron chispas rojas. El pergamino ni siquiera se movió. Continuó allí, estático. Fred se quedó mirándolo sin comprender…, tendría que haber funcionado. Liliane se quedó mirando también el pedazo de pergamino y luego le lanzó un fajó de hojas a James.

—Creo que puede ser eso —espetó.

James se quedó mirando el fajo de hojas que Liliane la había lanzado desde donde estaba. «Objetos gemelos», rezaba el título.

—¿Las arrancaste de un libro? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Liliane se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre puedo volver a pegarlas.

Fred estaba alucinando. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Finalmente Liliane Zabini reparó en su presencia y se acercó a él de tres zancadas. Después de todo no había demasiado espacio entre la mesa donde estaba cenando y la chimenea. Le apuntó con la varita directamente a la cara.

— _Obliviate_  —murmuró antes de que Fred tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Se desapareció en cuando lo hubo hecho.

James maldijo por no haber puesto encantamientos anti-aparición en su casa y se quedó con las ganas de gritarle a Liliane cuando vio que Fred volvía en sí.

—Me siento desorientado —dijo su primo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Sabes?, tengo la sensación de que alguien ha estado aquí…

James sacudió la cabeza, aun furioso por dentro.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo… cenando, ¿recuerdas?

Entendía por qué Liliane, desconfiada por naturaleza, lo había hecho. Pero aun así se lo reprochó. Nadie le había dicho que hablara enfrente de Fred o que le lanzara las hojas justo cuando estaba él allí. Bueno, al menos sólo le había quitado de la memoria la pequeña escena que había armado con su llegada por la chimenea. 

* * *

Era viernes. El último viernes de clases antes las vacaciones de navidad y había terminado después de una clase de Aritmacia con Vector. Y después de eso sería la fiesta de Slughorn de navidad y podrían respirar por fin. Podrían volver a sus casas sin preocuparse por las clases y los deberes y olvidar por un momento que ese año presentarían los ÉXTASIS para después ser arrojados al mundo real sin misericordia alguna.

Cuando Louis vio a Rose con un vestido azul claro, que combinaba con sus ojos soltó una carcajada. Rose lo miró sin entender.

—Rose Weasley —le dijo su primo cuando la chica se le quedó mirando sin entender de qué se trataba eso—, hubieras podido invitar a cualquier chico a la fiesta de Slughorn y hubiera aceptado. Pero en vez eso me has convencido a mí que te acompañara… ¿Qué planeas?

—No había nadie con quien quisiera ir —espetó Rose con un tono poco amable a su primo—. Y tú dijiste que te apetecía ir para ver qué tan ridícula era…

Louis Weasley, que había heredado los rasgos de su padre y el cabello  pelirrojo de los Weasley, además de los genes de veela de su madre, levantó las manos en señal de rendición sin entender a su prima en lo más mínimo.

—Tú ganas —dijo—. ¿Vamos a esa fiesta o no?

Rose bufó.

—No tenemos alternativa —comentó, con una media sonrisa—. Slughorn es un pesado.

—Ya lo creo… —le respondió Louis—. Cuando estábamos en primero estaba muy interesado en mis genes de  _veela_ … espero que lo haya olvidado.  Espero que me haya olvidado… —comentó, no muy seguro de que Slughorn tuviera tan mala memoria, a pesar de su edad. Louis Weasley llevaba evitando las reuniones de Slughorn desde quinto año—. En serio, Rose, ¿por qué no invitaste a alguien más?

—No me da gana —respondió Rose de nueva cuenta mientras caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras donde estaría ubicada la fiesta. No era del todo cierto aquello, pero no ganaba nada contándole a Louis sus incertidumbres sobre las notas que habían recibido y qué hacía eso también evitando a Erwin Boot, el pesado que se la pasaba persiguiéndola.

Louis se encogió de hombros como si todo aquello le diera igual y cambió el tema de conversación hasta que llegaron a la fiesta de Slughorn (a la cual llegaban tarde, debido a los retrasos de Rose intentando que su cabello se viera aceptable). Ya había allí bastante gente…, o al menos más que la que solía haber en las reuniones normales de Slughorn.

Vieron a Albus un poco más allá, recargado contra la pared y se acercaron a él. Albus los saludó a ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza y les sonrió a ambos.

 —¿Y tu pareja? —preguntó Rose después de saludarlo.

—Tuvo que ir al tocador —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, Rose…, ¿por qué a las mujeres les da tanto corte decir que van al baño y tienen que decir «voy al tocador»? —preguntó Albus—. Y siempre acompañadas, además. —Resopló.

—Aun no nos dices quien fue la afortunada, Al —lo pinchó Louis.

—Sí… Al —siguió Rose—. Llevas toda la semana evadiendo a Louis cuando te lo pregunta…

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Ya verán —dijo, haciéndose el misterioso, mientras señalaba un punto lejano en la sala—. ¿Ya has visto a quién ha traído Lily?

Rose se volvió y se encontró con que la hermana de Albus estaba al lado de Lorcan Scamander, un chico rubio con aire distraído, y los ojos muy abiertos, como de perpetua sorpresa. Estaban hablando con Hugo y con Lyssander.

—Aunque no me parece muy contenta —siguió diciendo Albus—, me parece que Hugo la ha convencido de que trajera a Lorcan para no sentirse mal por traer él a Lyssander y que uno de los gemelos se quedara fuera… Según yo a Lily le hacía ilusión traer a alguien más… igual de rubio de los Scamander eso sí —insinúo Albus.

Rose se quedó viendo a aquel cuarteto que aún no había notado que tres pares de ojos los estaban mirando.

—No tenía ni idea de que a mi hermano le fueran los rubios… —comentó.

Albus rió.

—Entonces deberías prestarle más atención.

—¡Albus Potter y su prima Rose…! —trono una voz grave detrás de ellos. Rose alcanzó a ver la expresión de alarma de Louis, que tenía una pésima opinión de Horace Slughorn—. Vaya, vaya… y también está Louis Weasley… de verdad muchacho, hace años que no te veo en una de mis reuniones… —El profesor de pociones sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Se las están pasando bien? —preguntó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Albus.

—Claro —respondió Rose.

—Por supuesto —dijo Albus.

Louis permaneció en silencio hasta que Rose le pisó el pie.

—Ah… —empezó—, claro —respondió con una sonrisa encantadora. Nadie sospecharía que detestaba a Slughorn. Y a las pociones en general.

Entonces apareció una chica de cabello rubio oscuro al lado de Albus, que sonrió al verla. Rose la conocía, por supuesto que conocía a Justine Higgs, de Slytherin, que iba el mismo curso de su prima.

—Ah, Justine, empezaba creer que habías huído —dijo Albus antes de rodearle la cintura—. Creo que ya conoces a mis primos, Rose y Louis. —Los tres asintieron y entonces Slughorn dijo algo sobre dejarlo solos y en paz. Nadie le hizo demasiado caso cuando se fue.

—Qué callado te lo tenías, Al —murmuró Rose al ver a Justine—. Bueno, nosotros nos iremos por allí —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—, para darles espacio y eso.

Todo el colegio conocía a Justine Higgs. Ella era casi una copia idéntica a su padre, Terence Higgs, que había jugado en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin a principios de los noventas. Sin embargo, había heredado uno de los talentos de su madre: sabía imitar cualquier caligrafía a la perfección. Vendía permisos falsos para entrar en la sección prohibida con la firma de casi cualquier profesor y notas para que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin pudiera disponer del campo los días que quisiera con la firma de Horace Slughorn.

—No sabía que a Albus le iban las rubias —comentó Rose, alzando una ceja.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Louis—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó—. Espero que haya un buen whisky de fuego —comentó—, si no, ser engatusado para acompañarte y que no vinieras sola, fue un completo desperdicio.

Rose asintió.

—Algo fuerte, por favor —le pidió a su primo, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol.

Necesitaba olvidarse de las notas misteriosas y de los descubrimientos que había hecho esa noche. Evadirse completamente. Mientras más, mejor. 

* * *

Cuando no estaba en la oficina, Sayuri Ihara estaba en casa. No hablaba casi con nadie y Cho, su madre, estaba sinceramente preocupada por ella. Había pedido que le volvieran a dar el turno de la mañana en San Mungo para poder estar en casa cuando su hija llegaba del trabajo. Aun así, Sayuri sonreía muy raras veces y se negaba a hablar de lo sucedido. Cho no la presionaba, pero aun así, le dolía ver a su hija tan ausente. Contestaba cuando le hacían una pregunta directa, pero no seguía la conversación. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su recamara, durmiendo. Comía, trabajaba y dormía. No hacía nada más. Había adquirido una varita nueva con Ollivander, pero fuera de eso no había vuelto a salir de casa si su destino no era la oficina.

Aquella noche apenas si le había dirigido la palabra y en cuanto había concluido la cena se había ido a su cuarto sin decirle nada a su padre y mucho menos a ella. Sayuri estaba como ausente. El día anterior, al regresar del trabajo, se había encerrado en su recamara. Al cabo de un rato Cho había descubierto los pedazos de su espejo en el bote de la basura, cuando fue a asegurarse de que ya estaba dormida.

Cho no tenía idea de que podía hacer. Finalmente, a las diez, cuando Masao dijo que no había nada en la televisión y se fue a acostar, Cho se acercó hasta el cuarto de Sayuri. Tocó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Iba a dar media vuelta para irse cuando oyó el sollozo y decidió entrar.

Sayuri, su niña, a la que ella seguía viendo como su retoño, estaba sentada en la cama. Lloraba. Cho se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apretó la mano izquierza de Sayuri entre las suyas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó Cho, con delicadeza, temiendo que no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Después de la guerra había tenido la esperanza de no volver a pasar por más desgracias.

Sayuri negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando. Era descorazonador.

Cho la abrazó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Dejó que Sayuri se aferrara a ella como cuando tenía cinco años, que llorara en su regazo y dejara todas esas lágrimas caer mientras se preguntaba si algún día volverían a ser los mismos.

Deseaba desesperadamente que la respuesta fuera sí. Deseaba que su hija olvidara el secuestro, que no tuvieran que volver a pasar por nada parecido.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, no sabía que esperar. 

* * *

Sabado al mediodía. Ginny debería de estar preparándose para la llegada de sus hijos y él estaba allí, trabajando. Generalmente era su esposa la trabajaba los fines de semana como corresponsal de El Profeta y él el que se los tomaba libres. Sin embargo la temporada de Quidditch había tomado su descanso de navidad y él estaba allí. Hacía dos días habían atacado a Daphne Nott con una maldición parecida a la que había matado a Pansy Zabini. Rose Zeller, una de sus mejores aurores había examinado a Daphne Nott con el consentimiento de los medimagos de San Mundo y había descubierto la similitud entre las dos maldiciones.

Hacía quince minutos que se había ido, después de exponerle a Harry las conclusiones a las que había llegado y a él empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Rose decía que el ataque a Astoria estaba relacionado con la muerte de Pansy Zabini y el ataque a Daphne Nott. Sin embargo, él sólo veía las similitudes entre al caso de Pansy y de Daphne.

Le empezaba a doler la cabeza con todos aquellos casos. Definitivamente, derrotar a Lord Voldemort había sido infinitamente más fácil que llevar el mando de la División de aurores.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un memorándum entré volando a su oficina. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Los memorándums se la pasaban el día entrando y saliendo de su oficina llevando todo tipo de recados. Sin prisas, abrió aquel, preguntándose qué necesitaban de él. Sin embargo, no era ningún recado común. Con tinta verde, caligrafía elegante y pulcra, propia de una mujer, estaba escrita una sola palabra: «Venganza».

Harry aún estaba mirándolo cuando Teddy, su ahijado, irrumpió sin tocar en la oficina.

—Harry —llamó apremiante y al auror no le quedó más remedio que levantar la mirada—. Encontraron muerto a Horace Slughorn está mañana. En su oficina —anunció.

Iba a ser un día largo. Pensó Harry mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se preparaba mentalmente para una visita a Hogwarts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holo!
> 
> Muy bien, el tiempo transcurre más rápido en este capítulo y pasan más cosas… de todo tipo. Ya no es un capítulo tan transitorio, sin embargo, las cosas apenas van empezando… apenas.
> 
> La primera escena es de Liliane, que se ve un poco alterada. Y no, el pergamino no se rompe. ¿Por qué no se rompe? ¿De qué trata las hojas que le avienta a James? Y sí, se le ha pasado lo de Fred… vamos, que se volvió descuidada por un segundo… ¿Qué la pudo haber descuidado tanto? Además le borra de la memoria a Fred esa conversación. No quiere que nadie más se entere de lo que trae entre manos, por más pequeño que sea. Así que, ¿qué descubrió Liliane?
> 
> Por otro lado Rose Weasley convenció a su primo Louis de que la acompañara a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn —al que Louis, se ve, considera infumable—, porque no hay ningún chico que le llame la atención como para salir… Esa escena es ligerita y todo, pero vemos —de lejos, eso sí—, a los gemelos Scamander y a un personaje nuevo: Justine Higgs —por el cual Albus parece tener cierto interés romántico… ¿será? ¿no será?—. Si no les suena, su padre es el guaperas que hace de buscador de Slytherin en La piedra filosofal y su madre es Slytherin… pero J. K. jamás la nombro en la saga (y es canon). Aunque el próximo viernes sabrán quien es… mientras, adivinen. Y más de Justine.
> 
> Ah, sí, y a Rose me la imagino como Rachel Hurd-Wood (mundialmente conocida en el fanfiction porque no solo YO la veo como Rose, sino miles de escritoras…), de la película El Perfume. Me la imagino así, como está caracterizada para esa película que nunca veré… porque… no puedo… la considero terrible en comparación con el libro.
> 
> Por otro lado… hay DOS insinuaciones sobre posibles intereses románticos de Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter a lo largo de esa escena. ¿Cuáles son? En realidad, el fic no se centra en lo romántico, pero vamos, love is in the air, algo habrá. Son adolescentes. Tienen hormonas. Viven internos en un colegio en el que es bastante fácil saltarse las normas… Están lejos de sus padres. Por favor… En fin, adivinen a gusto.
> 
> Por otro lado… Cho lidia con el trauma postsecuestro de Sayuri (que es de lo más normal). No sabe cómo actuar y, en su escena lo dice, cree que la guerra ya fue suficiente, no esperaba nada… sin embargo, su última afirmación dice que ya no sabe que esperar… ni qué puede pasar. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Por qué secuestraron a su hija? —pregunta sin respuesta aún… pero oh pronto verán la respuesta—. Mientras tanto, me gustaría leer sus teorías, deseando que no sean tan farsantes como Trelawney.
> 
> Y la sorpresita al final del capítulo… sí… Horace Slughorn está muerto. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué lo mataron?
> 
> Finalmente la canción que le da título al capítulo se llama Colisión inminente y es de La casa azul, el último grupo indie español del que me he vuelto totalmente fanática. Se las recomiendo. No hace referencia a ninguna escena en particular del capítulo, sino a toda la situación en el fic… algo se les viene encima y ellos no lo saben. Es una colisión inminente. (http: // www .youtube .com/ watch? v= 9gFhYeP7bNE Sin espacios).
> 
> Hasta la próxima… y no olviden:
> 
> Dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que tú conoces.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 8 de enero de 2013


	10. eX Dream

* * *

**Capítulo IX: eX Dream**

_"Inside your heart, you are sleeping but you will not wake up feel the hand of a future that cannot be changed.Burning for your life" Myuji_

* * *

—Tenía cosas que hacer, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —tronó Rose Zeller detrás de él, caminando con paso fuerte. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza y una cara muy poco amigable. Esperaba que Potter lo notara—. Tengo un asesinato a mi cargo… y también lo de la señora Malfoy… y por supuesto, como se parecía tanto el hechizo con que le mataron a la señora Zabini al de Daphne Nott me endilgaron ese caso también. —Harry Potter no daba muestras de estarla escuchando—. Hay otros aurores a los que puedes traer… como a Lupin. No tenía nada que hacer esta mañana… —Oh, pero por supuesto, el desordenado Ted Lupin, auror en la flor de la vida, desordenado como un crío de cinco años, era el ahijado del jefe de la División… por supuesto.

—Rose —dijo Harry, frenándose y volviéndose hacia a ella—. ¿Déjalo quieres? —parecía que Rose lo había llevado al borde de su paciencia—. Eres la mejor auror de toda la División. Probablemente te convertirás en jefa de la División cuando me retire. Por eso te traje, ¿feliz? Eres la mejor auror que conozco. Ahora vamos al despacho de Flitwick… —Parecía rogar que Rose se mantuviera en silencio en el trecho que les quedaba. Bueno, pues Rose Zeller no planeaba cumplirle su único deseo.

—¿Así que Horace Slughorn, verdad? —preguntó  ella, imaginándose a su antiguo profesor de pociones—. Me dio clases desde segundo hasta séptimo —contó—, y era detestable. Más lamebotas… imposible. Aun no recuerdo… no paraba de perseguir a Maddeline, mi mejor amiga por qué su madre era influyente o no sé qué. A mí me cambiaba el nombre todo el rato en cambio, pero tuvo que aceptarme en sus clases de ÉXTASIS después del arrollador Excelente que saqué y empezó a interesarse por mí… y por lo que quería hacer en el futuro. —Rose resopló—. Nunca fui a sus cenas. No necesitaba distracciones.

Finalmente habían llegado al despacho del director que antes le había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore, un hombre de larga barba blanca al que Rose recordaba vagamente, pues había muerto cuando ella tenía trece años, y después a Minerva McGonagall, una mujer de aspecto bastante severo que se había retirado hacia unos diez años y ahora vivía con su sobrino Telemachus. Ahora, sin embargo, le pertenecía a Filius Flitwick, el mago de aspecto agradable que le había dado clases de Encantamientos y que había tomado el cargo cuando McGonagall había decidido retirarse, después de sufrir una viruela de dragón que la había dejado en cama por unas semanas.

Rose respiró hondo antes de subir. Definitivamente no había imaginado que volvería a Hogwarts. Menos a averiguar que había detrás de la muerte de su ex profesor de pociones, un hombre que se pasaba la vida presumiendo que conocía a Harry Potter y a sus amigos, además de a otros héroes de guerra.

En el despacho de Flitwick estaban, además, dos chicas de sexto año, pertenecientes a Hufflepuff que tenían una mueca de susto y la subdirectora, Séptima Vetor, además del profesor de Estudios Muggles, Ernie MacMillan. Rose se preguntó qué haría allí, pero le dio igual, tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Potter —saludó Flitwick con una sonrisa—.  ¿Y…? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Zeller.

—Rose Zeller —dijo ella. No le sorprendía que en todos aquellos años no la hubiera olvidado. La gente tendía a olvidarse de ella después de todo.

—Claro, señorita Zeller… me acuerdo perfectamente bien de usted —respondió Flitwick. «Una mentira, seguro», pensó Rose—. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias… —Se quedó callado un momento y, al ver que nadie hablaba, prosiguió—: Harry… me parece que Horace fue envenenado. La señorita MacMillan y la señorita White lo descubrieron por la mañana cuando llevaron a un compañero que había sido víctima de un filtro amoroso para que el profesor Slughorn les diera un antídoto…  el señor O'Connor se encuentra en la enfermería y no recuerda nada…

Rose dirigió la mirada hacia las chicas. Las dos parecían un poco conmocionadas, pero estaba seguro de que se les pasaría. Y con suerte sería la primera y única vez que verían un cadáver. La chica de cabello más oscuro asintió con lo último que dijo Flitwick.

—Nosotros llegamos arrastrando a Michael… porque decía que estaba enamorado de una chica de nuestro curso con la que había tomado té la tarde anterior… —balbució, nerviosa—. Y entonces decidimos llevarlo con Slughorn antes que con Pomfrey... y… —se trabó, pero Harry no la presiono y tampoco lo hizo Zeller, ni ninguno de los profesores—. No abrió… aspi que seguimos tocando y entonces Clare hizo un  _alohomora_ … y se abrió… Y el profesor Slughorn estaba allí, pero… pero… esa extraña espuma salía de su boca y supimos que algo iba mal y no sabíamos que hacer… asi que Clare sugirió ir a ver a su padre porque a ella también se la veía asustada. —La chica señaló a Ernie MacMilla—. Así que fuimos…

Respiró hondo. No parecía dispuesta a contar más. Harry asintió y volteó a ver a Flitwick.

—¿Saben con qué se envenenó? —preguntó.

—Una botella de vino de elfo adulterada… —respondió Flitwick y levantó una botella abierta que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Harry la agarró inmediatamente y se la pasó a Zeller.

—La auror Zeller se encargará de examinarla —comentó—. ¿No saben cómo llegó a su posesión? —preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez fue Vector la que contestó.

 —No controlamos el correo de los profesores, Potter —respondió—. Le pudo haber llegado por cualquier medio…

Harry se veía algo defraudado, pero asintió.

 —Revisaremos el despacho de Slughorn —dijo Zeller—. Para asegurarnos de que no haya nada más que pueda poner en peligro a alguien más.

Flitwick asintió y poco después ambos aurores salieron en dirección a las mazmorras. MacMillan se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero Harry recordaba perfectamente el camino hasta el despacho de Slughorn. 

* * *

Rose compartía compartimiento con Hestia y con su prima Roxanne y su mejor amiga, Kate Jordan, una chica de piel oscura con el cabello largo y lacio. Al llegar Hestia le había preguntado a Roxanne por Latika, pero Kate había contestado que estaba con su novio, así que Hestia no pregunto más. Rose no pensaba contarles sus descubrimientos en la fiesta de Slughorn porque antes de que la estación llegara a King Cross lo sabría todo el colegio con Hestia allí.

—Rose… —dijo Hestia, y entonces la chica estuvo segura qué le iba a preguntar—. La nota que recibiste el lunes… era como la de Roxanne, ¿verdad?

Rose miró por la ventana. Empezaba a odiar ese tema.

—¿Qué importa?

Hestia bufó.

—Lo sabemos, Rose… Y también le llegó a Lily… y a Louis… —Hestia se miró las manos por un momento, como dudando si decir lo que seguía—. Parecen haberse ensañado con los Weasley y los Potter…

Rose también lo había pensado.

—Qué más da —dijo, aunque en realidad no lo sentía. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del compartimiento—. Sí, era lo mismo, sí, decía lo mismo, y sí, no quemaba al tacto —dijo de sopetón.

—¡Oye! —la llamó Kate—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito aire —espetó Rose y se marchó. 

* * *

Justine volvió a besarlo. Se habían encerrado en aquel compartimiento de prefectos con la esperanza que de nadie los molestara. Albus no tenía la insignia, pero Justine sí. Dios, los labios de Albus besaban tan bien… y sus manos en su espalda era tan perfectas. Encajaban a la perfección. O eso pensaba ella.

—¿Me aceptará tu familia? —le preguntó al oído después de besarle la curva del cuello.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió él—. Pero, ¿importa ahora? —le preguntó antes de volver a besarla.

No sabía cómo había empezado. Pero un día él la había besado. O quizá había sido ella, demasiado borracha en la fiesta de Hallowen que habían montado en la sala común de Slytherin. Pero había empezado y aún no se lo habían dicho a nadie. Era más interesante besarse dónde nadie los viera, dirigirse miradas intensas cuando nadie más los estaba observado.

Y sin embargo, Justine Higgs no creía en el amor. El amor siempre se interponía a la ambición y la rubia tenía una ambición desmedida. Pensaba en grande y deseaba lograr todo lo que sus padres no habían podido. Sin embargo, después de recorrer la curva del cuello de Albus, que encajaba perfectamente con sus labios, le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero.

Parecían palabras salidas de otra boca, de otros labios, no de los suyos. Parecían palabras que alguien más le había prestado para que se las dijera a chico de ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía enfrente. Albus rio y se separó de ella. La miró a los ojos y por un momento, adoptó una expresión demasiado seria.

—No te creo —y esbozó una sonrisa.

Justine no contestó. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa al saberse descubierta y volvió a besarlo. Sus labios encajaban bien, bailaban el mismo ritmo, la misma melodía.

—Que bien me conoces —susurró ella. «Quizá demasiado», pensó.

Estaba con Albus Potter en ese momento, en ese preciso segundo. Sin embargo, sí que tenía clara una cosa: no había nada más grande que su ambición y su astucia, ni siquiera aquella relación que hasta entonces habían mantenido en secreto… («hasta antes de la fiesta de Slughorn», pensó Justine), sería un obstáculo.

—Te invitaré a casa de mis padres después de navidad —dijo Justine—. O quizá antes, quien sabe.

—Ardo en deseos de conocer a tus padres —le dijo Albus, con sorna—. Y sé que tu ardes en deseos de conocer a los mi familia… Pero, en este momento, en este único momento, Justine, me la estoy pasando bien contigo… y sólo contigo. —Le acarició una mejilla y la cogió por la barbilla—. ¿Puedes dejar el tema un momento? —le preguntó antes de besarla de nuevo.

Era casi todo lo que hacían. Sentirse, besarse, acariciarse. Justine sentía la piel de Albus rozando la suya propia. Era algo que nadie más que ellos podía entender. No importaba que no hablaran, se entendían. Se sentían, se besaban…

«Estamos aquí», pensó Justine Higgs, «y estamos juntos».

Era perfecto. Al menos en ese momento. 

* * *

—Sabes, no tenías por qué borrarle la memoria a mi primo —dijo James por centésima vez aquel día. Él le había propuesto a Liliane que bajaran por un café a una cafetería cercana y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, había aceptado. Quizá el tonto de James Potter tenía razón y ella sólo necesitaba relajarse un momento y no pensar en su madre. Pero cada que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir o cada que tenía un momento para pensar la imagen de su madre tirada en el recibidor con aquella postura antinatural volvía su mente, acompañada de las lágrimas de Antonin, de los puñetazos que su padre le había dado a la pared y el funeral en el que ella había tenido que hacer de anitriona… Entonces le daban ganas de abrir los ojos y ocuparse en algo que no fuera pensar en su madre.

—No pienso incluirlo en esto, Potter —contestó Liliane gélidamente, alejando de su mente los malos pensamientos—. Y no podía arriesgarme a que te hiciera preguntas y tú se las contestarás —le espetó con mal humor—. No sé si te has dado cuenta que estamos haciendo, James, pero se llama evasión de la justicia o algo así…

Ella lo tenía muy claro, por supuesto. Y sabía que Potter se lo había pensado demasiado antes de aceptar precisamente por eso, pero quizá la curiosidad le había ganado y había aceptado y ahora que se veía inmerso en ello no sabía en qué se había metido. Liliane se miró las manos un momento, con las uñas pintadas de verde esmeralda, uno de los pocos colores que le iba bien a su piel y después volvió la vista hacia James, gélida.

—Si alguien se entera de esto, Potter —le dijo—, tendremos muchos problemas. Tú serías expulsado de la academia de aurores, mínimo, y todo esto sólo por ser mi cómplice. Yo estoy escondiendo evidencia que le podría ser útil a los aurores, ¿sabes? —preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado—. Pero no quiero que ningún auror venga a mi casa, me miré como si fuera basura y pretenda esclarecer el asesinato de mi madre… probablemente, si yo les hubiera dado este pergamino nunca me habrían dicho que averiguaron. Por eso quiero descubrirlo yo.

«Y también quiero vengarla», pensó. «Por mi padre, por Antonin… por mí». Respiró hondo y vió como James asentía.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus ideas? —le preguntó James.

—La magia ancestral tiene que ver con la sangre —empezó Liliane—. Con los linajes. Ahora la gente casi no la conoce, porque la consideran magia negra…, pero se equivocan, por supuesto. La magia ancestral no está dentro de lo que el Ministerio considera magia negra, ni siquiera está regulada… Y —siguió, respirando hondo, preparándose para soltar su hipótesis—, no sé qué tipo de encantamiento tenga ese pergamino…, creo que hay un pergamino gemelo. Por otro lado, si estuviera destinado a la familia Zabini, a mi familia… necesitarían nuestra sangre, James. La sangre de cualquiera de nosotros.

»Pero ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que asesinaron a mi madre y Antonin y yo seguimos aquí… además… lo que dice el pergamino deja en claro que quieren dañar a mi padre, y él no está emparentado de sangre de mi madre, sólo es su esposa. Por qué, no lo sé… Sin embargo… creo que necesitan nuestra sangre, la de Antonin, o la mía. La primera pregunta, es para qué y la segunda, es cómo deshacerlo.

James se quedó callado un rato, luego de que Liliane soltara toda aquella información.

—Pero, Zabini —dijo, apretando las manos en un puño—. Tú lo dijiste cuando me explicaste qué era la magia ancestral: no es algo que se pueda romper o deshacer. 

* * *

Habían quitado el cadáver de Horace Slughorn ya y ninguno de los dos tuvo que verlo. Rose se concentraba en revisar su escritorio mientras Harry revisaba las estanterías. Apenas llevaban allí un cuarto de hora y no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Era un escritorio de un profesor completamente normal. Suspiró y se preguntó si debía de buscar en algún otro lado. Como en su repisa, por ejemplo donde, hasta enfrente, tenía una foto de Harry Potter al menos veinte años más joven, además de muchas otras fotos de sus ex alumnos. Sacudió la cabeza, pues todavía le faltaba un cajón por buscar.

—Joder —soltó, sin querer, cuando vio que era el cajón más desordenado de todos. Tenía de todo. Viejos ejemplares de El Profeta, cartas viejas, redacciones que no había revisado y correspondencia atrasada—. Espero que acabemos a tiempo para ir a King Cross.

—¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó Harry. Por supuesto, al oír que ella no estaba casada todo el mundo daba por supuesto que no tenía hijos. Y a pesar de que llevaba casi veinte años en la División (con una baja de casi tres años cuando nació Ashley)—. No lo sabía.

—Una. Trece años —respondió Rose—. Casi nadie en la División lo sabe. Nadie preguntó porque me di de baja hace trece años durante un tiempo… —Se encogió de hombros. La veían como la mejor auror de a División y listo—. Tampoco me preocupé por decírselo a nadie.

—No lo sabía —reconoció Harry—. Bueno, yo también tengo que ir a King Cross, así que acabemos.   

Rose Zeller asintió y siguió revisando el último cajón que le faltaba de aquel escritorio. Su dueño estaba muerto, así que supuso que no le importaría que lo revolviera aún más. Que hombre tan desordenado, joder, pensó. Podría habérselas puesto más fácil ya que tenían que investigar su asesinato…, pero no, claro que no. Probablemente tenía pensando vivir unos cincuenta años más para seguir agregando alumnos destacados a su condenada repisa mientras hacía sus funciones de lamebotas experto, su mejor profesión después de profesor de pociones.

Optó por sacar todos los papeles e ir hechándole vistazo uno a uno. La mayoría eran cartas atrasadas que no decían nada interesante para su investigación, redacciones que le entregaban sus alumnos, algunas de las cuales eran un insulto a la redacción, y uno que otro ejemplar de El Profeta atrasado. Nada interesante.

Entonces su vista se detuvo en un pergamino cuya esquina sobresalía y que parecía contener un dibujo. Lo tomó con curiosidad y se quedó fría al descubrir qué era.

—Harry —llamó y espero a que el auror se acercara—, me parece que esto te va a interesar mucho.

Y le enseñó aquel dibujo.

Una calavera atravesada por una serpiente les devolvió la mirada.

La marca tenebrosa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!
> 
> Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo… —o al menos eso intente—, así que empezando por el principio (lo cual no es un pleonasmo, porque fácilmente podríamos empezar por el medio o por el final)…
> 
> Rose y Harry en Hogwarts. El director, como ya se venía viendo, es Filius Flitwick. Lo considero el sucesor más probable de Minerva que, como todos sabes, J. K. dijo que se había retirado antes de que los hijos de Harry y cía fueran a Hogwarts. No es un mago que inspire mucha autoridad, pero bueno… creo que es un buen director y un mago con mucho talento para evitar que los estudiantes se maten entre sí (una pena que ya no de clase de encantamientos, eso sí). La subdirectora es Séptima Vector, de Aritmacia (y será la próxima directora, por lógica). He visto que en muchos fics ponen a Neville, pero me parece muy joven y no lleva tanto tiempo allí como otros… El profesor de Estudios Muggles es Ernie porque era del único que se sabía que estudiaba la materia y yo necesitaba un profesor porque Nagini se comió a Burbage. Sobre White, O'Connor y Macmillan —dos hijos de muggles, otra hija de un profesor— no se preocupen, si tienen su momento lo tendrán, y si no… pues no.
> 
> En el tren a King Cross Rose se ve aconojada por que la cuestionan por la nota. Pero, ¿quién no se acojona ante esa nota? —al menos un poquito—. Ya casi veremos a qué se refieren esas notas… Y Al… Al… Al… Al tiene novia. O algo así. Justine es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza (su madre es Tracey Davis, Slytherin meztiza en el curso de Malfoy). Y bueno, qué es eso, quién sabe, algo parecido al amor… (mi concepción del humor entre los Slytherin es bastante… enfermiza, a los que no lo sepan, pueden leer Mortífago de Metamfetamina alegremente). En fin… sea lo que sea, el amor corre en el aire y parece que Al de verdad la quiere y a Justine le agrada toda esa situación. ¿Se miente a si misma asegurando que ni siquiera Albus Potter se va a interponer en su futuro? ¿No se engaña?
> 
> Liliane y James tienen una conversación y se dice algo MUY importante si quieren armas teorías. ¿Qué es? Se explican más las razones de Liliane, sus teorías (espero haberme explicado…) y bueno… ¿Se puede deshacer la magia ancestral? ¿No se puede? Liliane no sabe aún qué tipo de magia ancestral hay en ese pergamino, pero está muy claro, ¿qué es? (no, no les voy a decir, jum). ¿Necesitan sangre de ella o de Antonin? ¿No la necesitan?
> 
> En fin… sí, Rose Zeller tiene una hija, sí, ella no está casada, por lo tanto es madre soltera. (¿Qué? ¿Las brujas no pueden ser madres solteras?). ¿Quién es el padre? Quien sabe… Y sobre su descubrimiento en el despacho de Slughorn… ¿cómo le llego?, ¿por qué?, ¿quién la mando?, ¿por qué precisamente la marca tenebrosa? (tan antiestética que es)
> 
> La canción de este capítulo es de Myuji y es el opening de una de mis series favoritas (antes de leer el manga…) de anime que me recomendó Makoto Black cuando yo empezaba en esto del anime: X/1999 de las CLAMP. Se refiere a Horace Slughorn, un poco, y a la situación de estos enemigos invisibles contra los que tienen que pelear. (http: // www .youtube. com/ watch? v= qO2ALz HVYgE Sin espacios)
> 
> Recuerden que todo se puede con…
> 
> Fuego y sangre.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> A 10 de enero de 2013


	11. Know your enemy

* * *

**Capítulo X: Know you enemy**

_"Do you know the enemy?, do you know your enemy?, well, got a know the enemy" Green Day_

* * *

Harry Potter había asegurado que Horace Slughorn no era simpatizante de los mortífagos y Rose Zeller había tenido que admitir que tenía razón: no se imaginaba a semejante imbécil siendo simpatizante de unos asesinos. Tenían que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades, claro, pero aquella parecía ser la más remota. Suspiró. Aquel estaba siendo un día demasiado largo y aún tenía que revisar esa botella de vino de elfo que había dejado a buen recaudo en su casa, donde nadie se tropezara con ella y pudiera agarrarla. Era más seguro que dejarla en la oficina de la División.

Le había hablado a su padre para que se acercara por Ashley, su hija, pero le había respondido que no podía porque tenía que realizar una entrevista a alguien muy importante y no podía cancelar así como así. A Rose le agradaba que su padre tuviera algo que hacer —más cuando le permitía trabajar desde casa—, pero a veces ser redactor de un periódico muggle especializando en la nota roja era un poco inoportuno. Así que ella se dirigió a King Cross por Ashley.

Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella le había respondido que tenía que pasar primero a casa. «Joder», pensó, «se supone que este día sería tranquilo». Sin embargo se quitó los pensamientos pesimistas de la cabeza y espero pacientemente en la salida del Andén 9 y ¾ a que su hija apareciera, como cada año, rodeada de amigas. Siempre se las presentaba, pero Rose casi siempre olvidaba sus nombres hasta que las volvía a ver.

Un poco más allá estaban los dos Potter, platicando con un matrimonio —o eso parecía—, al que Rose sólo podía ver de espaldas. La mujer llevaba un complicado peinado de trenzas y el hombre era pelirrojo, así que probablemente eran familiares de la señora Potter.  Unos cuantos chicos habían salido ya y estaba reuniéndose con sus padres, pero Rose aun no distinguía a Ashley por allí.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a un chico de cabello color azul turquesa. No todos los días veía ese tono de cabello.

—¡Lupin!

El chico volteó enseguida.

—¡Rose! —exclamó y se acercó a ella—. Se supone que estoy de servicio —dijo—. Ya sabes, siempre debe de haber aurores en King Cross cuando llega un tren…, por si se presenta algún imprevisto.

Rose sonrió. En el fondo, le caía bien aquel chico. Había sido de los mejores alumnos que había tenido en la academia cuando decidió dar clases un tiempo.

—Llamas un poco la atención —le señaló el cabello.

—Bueno… los muggles no se fijan demasiada —arguyó. Rose sonrió y le señaló algo que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Pues a aquellas dos chicas pareces gustarle —dijo.

Ted se dio la vuelta y lo comprobó: dos chicas muggles, una de ella con mechas rosa en su cabello rubio lo miraban con bastante atención. Aunque cuando se dio la vuelta intentaron disimularlo cuando pudieron para no ser descubiertas. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez —prometió, aunque Rose sabía que lo olvidaría. Lupin podía saber cómo enfrentarse a cada Criatura peligrosa en el mundo y ser un excelente duelista, pero a veces es demasiado distraído.

—¿Averiguaste quien robó el Emporio de la lechuza ya, Lupin? —preguntó Rose cambiando de tema.

—En realidad parecían ser buenos ladrones —admitió Ted—. No han aparecido las lechuzas robadas aun, y no dejaron demasiadas pistas. Como va, el caso de archivará… —suspiró, desalentando—. Al menos creo que se abrió un fondo para que el dueño recupere todas las pérdidas…

Rose bufó.

—Vaya, así que buenos ladrones, ¿eh? —comenté cuando vio a Ashley.

Ashley Zeller era muy parecida a su madre. A excepción del cabello, claro, castaño claro, casi rubio aunque no del todo y con algunas ondas rebeldes. Y los ojos. Tenía los ojos azules más claros que Rose había visto en su vida. La chica de trece años, cada vez más alta, salió acompañada de un par de amigas. Sobre el grueso suéter llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor, porque al parecer no había previsto el frío que hacía en Londres en aquella época del año. La chica divisó enseguida a su madre y se acercó a ella; una de sus amigas, que aun no había localizado a sus padres, la acompañó.

Rose saludó a su hija y a su amiga pelirroja, llamada Lucy. La chica pronto divisó a sus padres y se acercó a ellos. Rose distinguió a la mano derecha del ministro, el hombre más aburrido del mundo: Percy Weasley, con su pelirroja esposa, Audrey. Ashley, después de saludar apresuradamente a Teddy y elogiarle el color de su cabello fue a saludar a los padres de su amiga.

—Bueno, Lupin, me parece que tengo que ir a saludar a alguien aburridísimo. —Ted se rió, pues conocía a Percy Weasley y le dijo adiós—. Sigue cuidando que no pase nada por aquí. 

Sonrió y se acercó a Percy Weasley dispuesta a soportar su plática aburrida pensando que, como mucho, su esposa le caía bien aunque sólo había hablado con ella un par de veces y había sido allí, precisamente, en King Cross.

Entonces, a su espalda, escuchó la explosión.

* * *

Habían estado hablando con Fred y con Angelina esperando a que aparecieran Ron y Hermione. Fred había comentado que Bill y Fleur les habían encargado que recogieran Louis porque ninguno de los dos podía ir a King Cross. Entonces habían aparecido Ron y Hermione y en un lapso no menor a veinte minutos había aparecido Rose con su mejor amiga, Hestia, de la que se había despedido, Roxanne y Kate Jordan que había dicho que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano y a sus padres (George incluso le había dicho que saludara a Alicia y a Lee, por si no los veía por allí). También Hugo y Lily con los gemelos Scamander, que aun estaban hablando con ellos, esperando a su madre y Albus, con una chica rubia que les presentó como su novia llamada Justine Higgs. Ginny la había encontrado demasiado fría en esos dos minutos que había estado hablando con ella.

Entonces, había sonado la explosión.  Justo al lado de ellos.

Albus se tiró a un lado, protegiendo a Justine, que hasta entonces había estado al lado de él y a Lily. Todo estaba sumido en el caos. Alcanzó a ver a Roxanne que había acompañado a Kate, sacando la varita, al igual que su amiga. Oyó a una madre llamando a su hijo a gritos (la mujer que había estado junto a ellos hasta ese momento, con un niño de once años) y a muggles confundidos.

Decidió que todo aquello no importaba en ese momento e hizo lo que la mayoría de los padres, e incluso los chicos que habían salido, estaba haciendo: sacó su varita. Ya se preocuparían por los muggles más tarde.

* * *

Albus fue el primero en verlos. Estaban a no más de veinte metros. Dos sujetos con una capa y a capucha bajada que les cubría el rostro, alzando las varitas hacia ellos. Y luego vio el hoyo, justo en medio del andén nueve y diez, un hoyo perfectamente circular, de unos dos metros de diámetro. Vio a una madre gritando el nombre de su hijo sin poder hallarlo, y a unas gemelas que conocía de vista llamar a su madre y a su padre. Parecía como si todo lo que había estado en esos dos metros se hubiera evaporado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se puso en pie luego de asegurarse de que Justine estuviera bien. Vio como Teddy, el ahijado de su padre, se acercaba corriendo junto a una mujer rubia bajita. Ambos con las varitas fuera. También  su padre había visto a los dos hombres allí parados, que ahora corrían hacia la salida, pues había visto —oído, mejor dicho— como su tía Hermione levantaba un área anti-desaparición por todo King Cross. La mayoría de los padres, junto a sus hijos se apresuraba a correr hasta la salida, menos aquella madre que seguía llamando a su hijo desaparecido.

Todo parecía como una pesadilla. Rose lloraba en silencio mientras Hestia la abrazaba. Habían cerrado el andén 9 y ¾ momentáneamente y ningún estudiante podía cruzarlo hasta que no se hubiera calmado todo. Al menos, pensó, los que estaban del otro lado de la barrera estaban seguros. Había otros dos aurores más levantando una barrera mientras los muggles lo miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se dirigían en desesperada a la salida.

Ginny tenía a Lily aferrada del brazo y la varita fuera. Antes de que los dos magos se escabulleran había lanzado dos  _desmaius_ que no dieron en el blanco de lo nerviosa que estaba. En ese momento, sólo estaba alerta. Albus supuso que estaba preocupada por Harry que había salido corriendo tras aquellos dos hombres.

Joder. Eso era una pesadilla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Teddy había salido corriendo a la par que Rose, en cuanto habían escuchado la explosión. Harry también lo había hecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y Hermione levantó una barrera anti-aparición. Sin embargo, los otros dos les adelantaban por casi veinte metros, o más y aquello estaba lleno de muggles. No podía lanzar hechizos aturdidores sin arriesgarse a darse a un muggle. Ni un simple _expelliarmus_. Si tan sólo no hubiera muggles…

—¡Potter! —gritó Rose a su lado—. ¡No conseguiremos atraparlos con tantos muggles aquí!

Teddy pensó que tenía razón. Joder, sí sólo hubiera un sitio abierto y no se pudieran desaparecer… quizá tuvieran alguna oportunidad. Y habían llegado casi a la salida… entonces podrían desaparecerse y nunca los alcanzarían.

Y eso fue justamente lo que pasó: se desaparecieron en cuando pisaron la salida, unos quince metros por delante de ellos.

«Ya está», pensó Teddy, «los hemos perdido».

Ni siquiera les habían visto el rostro.

—Joder —oyó mascullar a Harry.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que fue un ataque bien planeado… hasta eso —espetó Zeller, de mal humor—. Esto se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un día pésimo. Bueno, tenemos que volver… me parece que Proudfoot se quedó dentro del andén y otro auror intentó que la gente se calmara… Aunque para mi fracasaron…

Empezó a caminar hasta los andenes nueve y diez con paso firme y de mal humor. Había alcanzado a encargarle a su hija a Audrey Weasley y entonces había salido corriendo. Ni siquiera estaba de servicio en ese momento.

—Lupin —espetó—. Llama a los desmemorizadores… hay un montón de trabajo que hacer aquí. Y vamos abajo, quiero averiguar que era esa bomba que lanzaron.

* * *

Habían desaparecido tres personas. Tres personas que estaban justo en el espacio que la bomba había cubierto. Tres personas, como si nunca hubieran existido. Un chico de once años al que su madre llamaba desesperada mientras Hermione intentaba calmarla y los padres de dos gemelas que lloraban abrazadas la una a la otra. Se preguntó qué pasaría con ellas dos y entonces vio llegar a Harry. Ginny, que abrazaba a Lily y no había querido moverse se allí hasta que no averiguaran que pasaba, se acercó corriendo a su esposo a abrazarlo.

Los padres de Justine Higgs, la que era al parecer la novia de Albus aparecieron poco después y se llevaron a su hija después de que Albus se presentara. «Vaya manera de conocer a sus suegros», pesó Hermione sonriendo aunque Justine no le había gustado demasiado.

Hermione dejo a la mujer en manos de Angelina Weasley, que al parecer prometía tener mejor tacto que ella y se dirigió hacia Harry, igual que Ron.

—Harry… —empezó en cuanto Ginny lo soltó—. Harry… esa bomba… jamás habíamos visto con tanta potencia. Y… desaparecieron tres personas… las tres personas a las que les alcanzó el impacto… —No quería ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si el diámetro hubiera sido más grande, podría haber alcanzado a Harry, a sus hijos o a sus sobrinos. Visto de aquella manera, tuvieron demasiada suerte, la que no habían tenido aquellas gemelas o aquella madre desesperada.

—Lo sé… —asintió Harry—. Pero tenemos que poner en orden el lugar primero. Los desmemorizadores vienen en camino. Teddy se encargó de llamarlos.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. La vida le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Había contado con que, después de la guerra, su vida sería tranquila. Y lo había sido, hasta ese momento, ese preciso momento en que aquella bomba —o lo que fuera— había estallado a sólo centímetros de ellos.

* * *

Liliane se había obsesionado con romper un embrujo de magia ancestral. Toda magia podía romperse, lo sabía, incluso aquella… Sólo…, sólo tenía que encontrar la manera para hacer a ese pergamino inservible y que no pudieran hacer nada contra su padre. Así que había convencido a James, al que, finalmente, había acabado por interesarle la magia ancestral y le hacía preguntas sobre todo aquello que no entendía. Al principio se había mostrado con muchas dudas, pero finalmente había aceptado seguir ayudando a Liliane.

Sólo había una condición, por supuesto, y era que nadie se podía enterar. Estaban, como siempre, en el apartamento de James. Fred aun no volvía de trabajar (y Liliane planeaba marcharse antes de que lo hiciera) y Frank estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, ayudando a su madre.

James insistía en tener la radio predida aunque a Liliane no le hacía mucha gracia el ruido porque no la ayudaba a trabajar en lo más mínimo, por lo que procuraba mantener el volumen bajo.

—… ataque en King Cros… —alcanzó a oír la radio.

—¿Puedes subirle? —pidió James. Liliane lo hizo de mala gana.

—…dos personas encapuchadas atacaron la estación King Cross a plena luz del día cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban saliendo del andén 9 y ¾, cobrándose tres víctimas, los tres magos, uno de ellos, Owen Maddley, estudiante de primer año en Hogwarts. Las otras dos víctimas son Amanda y Graham Pritchard.

James respiró hondo. Liliane supuso que era porque no habían dicho el nombre de nadie conocido.

—Liliane, ¿te importa que lo dejemos aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Se iría le importara a Liliane o no—. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está mi familia.

* * *

—¡Dame una maldita razón para que no te mate aquí y ahora! —gritó la mujer—. ¡Dámela!

Era una mujer de cabello negro lacio y los púmulos marcados y la nariz prominente, que tenía la el rostro contorsionado de furia.

—No fue para tanto —jadeó uno de los hombres encapuchados, al que la mujer tenía cogido del cuello y le apuntaba con la varita—, podríamos haberles acertado…

—¡Pero no lo hicieron, idiota, no lo hicieron! —les espetó la mujer—. ¡Ahora estarán alerta por ese ataque en King Cross, ¿sabes?! ¡¡No son estúpidos!!

Soltó al hombre y encaró al otro, al más robusto.

—¿Qué excusa tienes tú? —le preguntó, de mala gana—. Porque si no me lo explicas a mí tendrás que responder ante otra persona… y esa persona no tiene tanta paciencia como yo… —Sonrió cruelmente—. ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?!

—Tú ni siquiera habías nacido hace veintiséis años —le espetó el otro hombre en vez de responder.

—¡Pero al menos soy más inteligente que ustedes dos, atajo de inútiles! —les espetó a ambos—. ¿Tenían que coger uno de mis experimentos e intentar atacar con eso a Potter?... y digo intentar porque resulta que no sé si lo sepan pero… ¡Potter sigue vivo! ¡Toda su familia está bien menos tres desconocidos! El premio mayor son los Potter, y lo saben… Él se los dijo…

Respiró hondo.

—Bueno… tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes —espetó—. Y ustedes… vuelvan a cometer un error así, —los señaló a ambos con la varita—, y estará muertos antes de que puedan explicarse.

Oh, sí, hace veintiséis años ella no estaba viva. Nadie podía imaginar qué esperaba lograr allí, ayudándoles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> ¿Rowling en Pottermore dice que siempre hay aurores en King Cross para asegurar la seguridad de los que están allí?, pues alá, Aurores en servicio habemus (a.k.a Ted Lupin, Proudfoot y un desconocido). Aunque cabe mencionar que cuando Harry necesita aurores nunca aparecen… ¿raro, no?
> 
> En fin, Rose Zeller tiene una hija. Una hija con cabello castaño ondulado claro y ojos azules. Pueden empezar a adivinar quién es su padre. Y la amiga de Ashley Zeller casualmente es Lucy Weasley (que no, no es gemela de Molly, Rowling nunca lo dijo y así lo digan mil fanfickers, no es su gemela) hija del hombre más aburrido del mundo: Percy Weasley —atrévanse a decir lo contrario—.
> 
> Lo más importante del capítulo es… ¡El ataque!
> 
> Así que… ¿quién los atacó? ¿Por qué? Y más importante aún, ¿con qué los atacaron?, ¿es magia negra, magia blanca…? ¿Cómo se contrarresta? ¿Por qué hace desaparecer todo a su alrededor cual Nada en La historia interminable? (bueno, todo no, a la gente)
> 
> Muchas, muchas preguntas.
> 
> Por otro lado Al presenta a Justine a sus padres y conoce a sus suegros en un pésimo momento… y veremos después con esos dos; hay tres "muertos", aunque no hay cuerpo… (como curiosidad, uno de los muertos, Graham Pritchard es seleccionado Slytherin en 1994, a su esposa, Amanda, me la invente).
> 
> Y por otro lados los malos. Dos hombres, una mujer… podría haber alguien más. ¿Quiénes son? Y… Bueno, el ataque no estaba planeado… una pequeña debilidad. Pero la mujer planea solvetarlo todo y adelantar sus planes… ¿Cuáles planes?
> 
> En fin…, la canción del capítulo es Know your enemy del disco 21st Century Breakdown de Green Day y aunque no es la mejor canción de ese disco… bueno… queda. Si no saben a qué se refiere están mal porque con ese título es de lo más obvio. 
> 
> Por otro lado…
> 
> ¡El fuego se propaga!
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 11 de enero de 2013


	12. Trouble is a friend

# 

* * *

#  Capítulo XI: Trouble is a friend

_"Trouble will find you no matter where you go, no matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow" Lenka_

* * *

James se había puesto demasiado tenso y nervioso cuando había escuchado la noticia del ataque en King Cross. ¿Quién no lo habría hecho pensando que sus familias estaban allí y que corrían riesgo? Y había oído la lista de víctimas y se había asegurado de que nadie conocido estuviera allí y entonces había respirado hondo y profundo de alivio. ¿Quién no lo habría hecho al saber que ninguno de sus familiares había sido herido? Se sentía mal por sentirse feliz, pensando que había otros que quizá no habían tenido tanta suerte. Se sentía egoísta y no podía evitarlo. No le tomó más de cinco minutos aparecerse en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, cerca del centro de Londres y entrar.

Los encontró en el comedor, a sus hermanos y a su madre, con la radio encendida. Su madre, al verlo, se puso en pie y lo saludó con un abrazo. Su hermana le sonrió y Albus le dirigió un asentimiento. Albus era, de sus hermanos, con el que menos se llevaba por todos los errores que habían cometido ambos cuando Albus fue sorteado Slytherin. Desde entonces se llevaban bien… pero…, no tan bien como James hubiera deseado.

—Están todos bien —comentó y se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento había estado dudándolo, incluso después de oír la noticia en la radio. Se dio cuenta de que la duda le había subido por la tráquea y se le había quedado atascada en la garganta hasta que los vio a los tres allí sentados, en perfectas cpndiciones—. ¿Y papá? —preguntó, imaginando la respuesta.

—Hay demasiado trabajo en la División de Aurores —le respondió su madre, Ginny Potter—. Con lo del ataque y… no sé si lo has oído ya…

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, con curiosidad.

—Está mañana encontraron muerto Horace Slughorn —soltó Albus, de improviso—. Dieron la noticia hace poco. Por la radio…

Lily asintió dándole la razón.

—No era mi profesor favorito pero… —dijo, con una mueca que se asemejaba a la tristeza—, pero siempre nos invitaba a sus cenas.

James asintió, sin saber qué decir. Horace Slughorn le importaba un rábano en ese momento. Su familia estaba bien: sana y salva después de un ataque a King Cross. 

* * *

Ese día llegó antes de lo acostumbrado, con su vestido negro de tirantes y su abrigo largo, que le protegía del frío infernal de Londres y de Lancashire. Llegó con la cabeza altiva, como siempre, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, al pasar por enfrente, que él estaba sentado en el salón de invierno con su túnica negra, de luto. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, como nunca lo hacía, porque a veces lo consideraba una sabandija más. Pero él sí la notó, él si vio lo turbio de sus ojos, cubierto de fría determinación, la altivez de su cabeza y su paso apresurado, como si alguien hubiera deshecho sus planes.

—Liliane —llamó, cuando ella ya había pasado a su lado sin fijarse en él—, sé que tramas algo —soltó, sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Por supuesto, se fijó en el pequeño sobresalto en la expresión de Liliane que nadie que no la conociera lo suficiente podría advertir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó ella, cuidado su tono, poniendo la cara inexpresiva de nuevo.

—Oh, no lo sé… que sales a determinadas horas… que no hablas con nadie… —empezó a enumerar él—, que estás demasiado hermética. —Se encogió de hombros—. No es lo normal.

Liliane se encogió de hombros.

—A ti no te voy a dar explicaciones —espetó de mal humor.

«Se puso a la defensiva», pensó Antonin. «Bien, ¿qué tiene que esconder?»

—¿Está relacionado con la muerte de mi madre? —preguntó abruptamente, dándose cuenta de que, aunque fuera descabellado, encajaba.

Liliane lo negó todo demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido y demasiado abruptamente. Su muro de indiferencia se estaba derribando. Antonin era el único capaz de lograr aquello algunas veces.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le espetó de mal humor—. Ni siquiera estoy tramando nada.

«Oh, no, por supuesto que no», pensó Antonin, con sarcasmo, justo cuando ella se dio la vuelta para irse y se dirigió a la salida del salón de invierno con paso duro y certero. Él tuvo una idea de cómo molestarla.

—¿La tienes? —le preguntó, con una sonrisita en los labios. Ella se dio la vuelta, sin entender.

—¿Tengo qué? —inquirió.

—Oh… ya sabes… —le dijo Antonin gesticulando exageradamente—. Eso de las mujeres. La regla, menstruación, lo que las hace estar insoportables…

Liliane se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, sin responder.

Antonin esperaba que escuchara su carcajada hasta el vestíbulo. 

* * *

 Estaba con Roxanne en la tienda. Ella estaba entada detrás del mostrador sobre el suelo, mientras él y su padre atendían a toda la clientela. Después de la noticia del accidente la mayoría se había dispersado, pero algunos se habían quedado por insistencia de sus hijos. A Fred le gustaba estar allí en la tienda, pero no era a lo único que aspiraba en la vida a pesar de que a su tío Ron y a su padre les iba muy bien inventando nuevos artículos. Sin embargo no tenía demasiadas ideas de que quería hacer en la vida y ya tenía diecinueve años.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba cerca de la explosión… estaba con Kate —contó Roxanne mientras dibujaba en el pergamino que tenía sobre las rodillas—. Pero fue… caótico. Muy caótico.

—Pues me alegro de que estés bien —le respondió Fred. Casi no parecían hermanos, a pesar de que compartían los mismos rasgos: la piel de Roxanne era más oscura y su cabello era casi negro. La primera Weasley que no era pelirroja en generaciones de magos—. Yo estaba solo en la tienda cuando dieron la noticia y, te lo aseguro, no fue nada demasiado emocionante esperar a que anunciaran a las víctimas, pensando que el nombre de alguien de la familia podría estar allí.

Roxanne no dijo, nada, sólo se encogió sobre el pergamino, mientras seguía dibujando algo que parecía un hada de esas que salían en los libros que su tía Hermione les había regalado cuando eran niños.

—¡Eh, Fred! —le llamo su tío Ron, que había engordado un poco con el paso de los años—. Hay una lechuza que trae una carta para ti y al parecer se niega a entregársela a alguien a quien no seas tú.

Fred asintió y se dirigió al almacén de la tienda mientras Ron se quedaba en el mostrador.

No había nadie en el almacén: sólo estaban las cajas de mercancía que pronto saldrían a la venta, cuando la que estaba en exhibición se terminara y la lechuza marrón con un sobre en la pata que rezaba «Fred Weasley». Una lechuza marrón bastante fea, a la opinión de Fred. Desató el sobre de su pata y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana más próxima lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Quién le mandaría una carta?

Abrió el sobre y tiró el papel al momento. Quemaba. Quemaba demasiado. «Maldición  _flagrante_ », comprendió cuando se agachó a ver lo que estaba escrito con tinta roja oscura en aquel pergamino, tan parecido al color de la sangre seca.

«Venganza», leyó mientras veía como el pergamino se iba consumiendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Cuando volvió al mostrador ya sólo quedaba un rastro de cenizas en el piso del almacén.

—¿Quién te enviaba una carta? —le preguntó Roxanne—. ¿Dahlia McLaggen acaso, esa chica rubia con la que tonteas?

—Nadie —respondió Fred hoscamente, sin comprender el propósito de un pergamino que quemaba al tacto y que decía «Venganza». ¿Quién querría vengarse de él?—. No era nada.

Roxanne se le quedó mirando, pero no preguntó nada más. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho él no pensaba responderle.    

* * *

Hablar con Sayuri no era de ninguna ayuda. No parecía ella. Lloraba todo el tiempo, cuando antes había sido toda sonrisas y estaba demasiado cerrada a la gente. Eran las secuelas del secuestro, claro, y no había nadie en lo que la ayudaran, por más que su madre lo intentara de todas las formas. Hermione Weasley, mujer con la que apenas había cruzado tres palabras, se le acercó un día para preguntarle si era adecuado que le concedieran un ascenso en aquellas circunstancias, un ascenso que ya era suyo desde antes de que la secuestraran. Savage no había tenido idea de que responder. Quizá fuera bueno, quizá malo, pero eso solo dependía de Sayuri Ihara, aquella chica.

Le habían borrado la memoria y le habían alterado los recuerdos. No recordaba cómo había huido, o como la habían liberado. Había vacíos en su memoria y Savage sabía que recordaba cosas traumáticas. Incluso le habían hecho el  _Crucio_  varias veces. La había mandado con los medimagos, para asegurarse de que no había secuelas graves de aquello. Sin embargo, en todos sus recuerdos no había ningún rostro… nada que los pudiese ayudar. Sus recuerdos estaban demasiado desenfocados.

No quería volver a interrogarla. No quiero volver a aplicar la Legeremancia en ella. La última vez había estado llorando por horas después de aquello y Savage había intentado consolarla mientras ella se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo e hipaba. La entendía: había pasado por una experiencia completamente traumática. Sin embargo, para él era demasiado importante descubrir a esos hijos de puta que se la habían llevado y mandarlos con un boleto sin regreso, directo a Azkaban, de donde nadie, nunca, los iba a sacar.

Suspiro. No había pistas. Sólo la memoria borrada de Sayuri y sus recuerdos traumáticos.

Y había demasiado trabajo en la división como para que los demás se preocuparan demasiado por la chica de cabello negro que lloraba todo el tiempo después de haber sido secuestrada.

Un ataque en King Cross, con tres muertos. Un ataque como nunca antes se había visto en el mundo mágico inglés desde la segunda guerra contra Voldemort. Rose Zeller tenía dos asesinatos y dos ataques a cuestas. Él, en cambio, no podía quejarse demasiado: sólo el caso de Sayuri. Sin embargo, iba tan mal, que acabaría archivándolo. Pero no quería hacerlo, se resistía a hacerlo. Se la debía a Cho, que después de la guerra lo había cuidado en San Mungo cuando era sólo una medimaga en prácticas y le había ayudado a restablecer la movilidad de la pierna izquierda, que lo había dejado casi dos años en cama.

Quería encontrar a los hijos de puta. Y los quería encontrar rápido.

Aun cuando no tuviera ninguna pista, más que la memoria deteroriada de Sayuri. 

* * *

Antonin Zabini había recibido una carta de Jezabel aquella misma mañana. Lo citaba a las cinco en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, si es que tenía ganas de ir. Antonin lo pensó un poco, considerando que había mejores lugares a donde ir, pero entonces recordó la última vez que habían hecho eso. Había salido bien después de todo y Jezabel se movía bastante bien por el mundo muggle, a donde nadie podía seguirlos o espiarlos. Así que con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la chimenea del salón principal de la mansión Zabini para llegar directo al Caldero Chorreante.

Jezabel estaba parada en la entrada, con su cabello castaño recogido co una diadema color coral. Él le sonrió y ella le respondió esa sonrisa.  

—Encontré un hotel cerca de aquí —comentó con aquella sonrisa peligrosa en la cara—, no hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Antonin asintió. Sabía que lo Jezabel estaba planeando.

—¿Tu padre sabe a dónde me llevas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Él y Emmanuel no están en casa —respondió Jezabel mientras caminaban—. Están en San Mungo, con mi madre. Aun no despierta. —A Antonin le pareció que la chica había apretado un poco los labios.

—Ah —dijo él. «Por lo menos Daphne Nott está viva», pensó Antonin, pero no se lo dijo a Jezabel, en ese momento no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con nadie. Siguieron caminando en silencio. Jezabel iba a su lado, caminando con la mirada altiva, los ojos demasiado fríos, la sonrisa demasiado peligrosa. Antonin no sabía cómo había empezado lo suyo, pero ella siempre había estado allí, desde que se conocieron cuando tenían seis años. Once años después ella aún estaba allí… Los besos habían empezado a los trece y a los catorce ella se había echado novio para ver si conseguía ponerlo celoso…  Pero Antonin había sido paciente, una cualidad que no le sobraba y había esperado a que ella estuviera sola de nuevo para atraparla en sus brazos.

No tenía idea de cuánto duraría aquello, pero no le importaba, se dijo mientras seguía caminando en silencio al lado de ella. Le gustaba Jezabel, le gustaba lo altivo de su mirada, su aparente indiferencia a mundo. Ella, por su parte se sabía hermosa y sabía sacarle provecho a las miradas de reojo que le dirigían los hombres y las de envidia que recibía por parte de algunas mujeres.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le preguntó Antonin al oído. 

—A un lugar, un lugar en el no harán preguntas y nos dejarán quedarnos solos en una recamara con una habitación de matrimonio… —respondió ella, con aquella sonrisa peligrosa.

—No sabes cuánto me agrada la idea.

—Lo sé —le respondió eso—. Lástima que tenga que ser en el mundo muggle —comentó ella, frunciendo la nariz.

—Es lo que hay —se encogió de hombros Antonin—, para algo debían ser útiles los muggles, ¿no crees?

—Preferiría no tener que cruzarme con tantos muggles, de todos modos —respondió ella mirando a su alrededor. Antonin, en cambio, era más abierto. Si los muggles podían ser útiles para algo, ¿por qué no dejarlos ser?

Siguieron caminando, mientras Jezabel lo guiaba, hasta que llegaron finalmente al destino que la chica planeaba. Un hotel, ni muy lujoso, ni muy desarreglado en el que la joven le dijo a la señorita de la recepción de se llamaba Patricia Greengrass y que tenía una habitación reservada por una noche. Tenía razón, no le hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

Subieron a la habitación y Jezabel husmeó uno de los folletos que tenían mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando hacia las cortinas color azul claro.

—Dice que podemos pedir comida… —dijo ella. Antonin la interrumpió dándole un beso.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo podemos pedir comida con sus artefactos muggles que no voy a aprender a usar… —le respondió cuando se separó un poco de ella—. De lo único que quiero hacer uso en este momento es de la cama… dime, ¿no te parece el colchón lo suficientemente mullido?

Jezabel sonrió.

—No tanto como los de la mansión Nott… —respondió ella.

—Es lo que tenemos —espetó Antonin y volvió a besarla. Jezabel volvió a sonreír peligrosamente de un modo que él no supo interpretar y lo dejo besarle el cuello mientras ella se aproximaba a su oreja.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

Él sonrió.

—No me querrás siempre —le dijo él.

—Tal vez sí —respondió ella—. Te quiero ahora. ¿Serás mío por un rato? —le preguntó ladeando la cara, con aquella sonrisa provocadora impregnada en su cara, con aquel brillo travieso en la mirada.

«Me vuelve loco», pensó Antonin. Quería a Jezabel sólo para él, quería todo su cuerpo, cada milímetro… quería su alma, quería que ella se lo entregara todo. Quería sentir a un monstro devorándole el estómago cuando ella coqueteaba con alguien más… Quería que fuera suya, enteramente suya.

—Como ordene, señorita —le dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona y volvió a besarla, pero ella lo apartó con suavidad.

Entonces Jezabel sacó su varita y le apuntó.

—Me parece que soy buena actuando… ¿no crees? —le espetó—. Hasta que has creído que era tu novia…

Antonin estaba confundido… ¿qué pasaba allí? Por instinto buscó su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero Jezabel… o la falsa Jezabel, rio.

—¿Buscabas esto? —le espetó, enseñándole a Antonin su propia varita y él recordó cuando ella había pasado las manos por toda su espalda. Se la había quitado entonces—. Por supuesto que no soy tu novia… —ella rió—. Me llamo Morrigan… ¡ _desmaius_! —gritó y eso fue lo último que Antonin escuchó mientras le parecía ver como el cabello de aquella chica empezaba a oscurecerse, sin parecerse demasiado al de su novia, castaño más claro… 

* * *

Harry Potter tenía exceso de trabajo. Un ataque en King Cross y ni siquiera podían dar como los culpables. Horace Slughorn encontrado muerto… y había una marca tenebrosa en su despacho. Harry se resistía a pensar que Slughorn fuera un simpatizante, ya cuando habían pasado veintiséis años de la guerra y había pasado casi un año de casa en casa evitando a los mortífagos que querían reclutarlo. Además, los recientes ataques a las familias sangre limpia, que al menos, se habían detenido… No tenían ni una pista, ni un culpable, ni un sospechoso. Aunque él sabía que Rose Zeller trabajaba demasiado.

Tampoco había pistas sobre los secuestradores de Sayuri Ihara, la hija de Cho. Quienes lo habían hecho sabían, al menos, borrar sus huellas demasiado bien. Casi anochecía y el seguía allí, entre expedientes viejos. Rose le había proporcionado ya el informe sobre el veneno que había ingerido Horace Slughorn. Un veneno que se podía hacer con ingredientes que pociones básicos, que hasta podían tener niños de once años y que, sin embargo, era indetectable. Eran inteligentes aquellos que lo habían hecho…

Le dolía la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía ir a casa y darle un largo abrazo a Ginny porque estaba seguro de que ella y sus hijos no la habían pasada bien después del ataque. Ni siquiera había contactado a James, que estaba de vacaciones de la academia y mucho menos a su viejo amigo Ron, que trabajaba en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

Había perdido casi toda la tarde en King Cross, mientras un par de inefables que se negaban a decirle nada (y vaya que en eso eran expertos) examinaban los restos de la bomba que habían lanzado luego que poner un hechizo para que los muggles evitaran acercarse. Luego estaba lo de los muertos. Ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo que entregar a sus familias y mucho menos tenían un modo de explicar lo que había pasado…

Entonces entró Rose a su oficina, dando pasos fuertes, con un mechón de su cabello rubio fuera de su moño, de muy mal humor y se paró frente a él.

—Acaban de reportar la desaparición de Jezabel Nott… y la de Antonin Zabini —le soltó.

Justo cuando ya no necesitaban más problemas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Curiosidad: la página en la que está puesto el punto final del capítulo es la página 100 de mi documento de Word. Exactamente la cien, ni una más ni una menos.
> 
> James está contento de que su familia esté bien. Pasará lo que les pasara a los demás a ellos no les pasó nada así que está feliz. Se menciona que se lleva más con Lily que con Albus por problemas que tuvieron cuando Albus fue a Slytherin… (vamos, no puede haber sido seleccionado Slytherin y que nadie dijera nada, aunque en siete años estén todos más que acostumbrados).
> 
> Una escena más sobre Antonin y Liliane que pretende ilustrar la relación entre esos dos hermanos (una relación tirante, buena a ratos, mala a ratos…). Antonin se ha dado cuenta de que trama algo pero ni idea de qué es… aunque tiene algunas ideas. Al menos en su casa, Liliane no se ha molestado en borrar sus huellas, ¿por qué?
> 
> ¡Y Fred! Fred Weasley no quiere pasarse toda la vida en Sortilegios Weasley… ¿a qué aspirará? No lo sabemos… sin embargo, ha recibido un bello mensaje: «Venganza». Ahora además de quemar también se consumió solito… vamos, que después de tantas notas no parece que todo eso sea sólo una broma pesada…
> 
> Savage no quiere perturbar los recuerdos de Sayuri, a la que le han borrado parte de la memoria y está frustrado por no poder encontrar a los culpables, porque siente que se la debe a Cho… y hasta allí, todas las escenas son transitorias.
> 
> Lo importante viene con Antonin… con Antonin precisamente. ¿Se esperaban lo que pasó? ¿Por qué creen que paso? Y… bueno, fue una mujer, claro, que suelta su nombre… Morrigan. (Morrigan es la diosa celta de la Muerte y la Destrucción, créanme que no le puse ese nombre a ese personaje sólo porque sí… —muajajaja ya los dejé con dudas—). ¿Por qué creen que lo secuestró? ¿Cómo se las ingenió para hacerse pasar, tan fielmente, por Jezabel? (Pobre Antonin, hasta pena me dio por un momento)…
> 
> A Harry le tocan las malas noticias. La División de Aurores, que hasta entonces no había tenido muchos problemas porque Inglaterra estaba en aparente tranquilidad de repente se ve atascada de trabajo.
> 
> El nombre del capítulo se refiere a la canción Trouble is a friend, de Lenka y bueno… se refiere a toda la situación al completo: hay demasiados problemas que atender y nadie sabe ni por dónde empezar por qué no tienen pistas. (http : / / www. youtube .com/ watch ?v= TDlHJG7YUes Sin espacios —sé que el título se refiere a otra cosa pero esa es la canción y a mí me gusta mucho ese video—).
> 
> Draco nunquam dormiens titillandus
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 19 de enero de 2013
> 
> (el día del renacimiento de mega)


	13. Desesperanza

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Desesperanza**

_"Mi cuerpo no se puede sostener, he quedado inerte sobre el suelo; esperare que alguien me lance al profundo abismo..." Anabantha_

* * *

Theodore Nott estaba mirando el rostro inerte de su esposa que no despertaba desde hacía días. Podría incluso estar muerta. Rose Zeller la había examinado, por supuesto, pero no le había dicho nada. Sin embargo, él sabía que habían atacado con magia negra, cualquiera podía sentirlo. Y ahora… ahora Jezabel, una réplica de Daphne, había desaparecido. No la deberían de haber dejado sola en casa. Emmanuel estaba con él desde la mañana, pues el día anterior habían llegado a casa, procedentes de Hogwarts. Jezabel, en cambio, había estado en casa hasta que los elfos la habían visto salir, sobre las once. Uno de los elfos le había dicho que al parecer tenía una cita con Antonin Zabini a las cinco…, pero que no había regresado. Evidentemente, nadie había burlado las protecciones de la mansión. Se la habían llevado estando fuera.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó Emmanuel.

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja. Por supuesto que no las había, de haber aparecido Jezabel habrían vuelto los aurores. Pero no, allí no había ni un sólo auror y Jezabel estaba igual de desaparecida que quince minutos antes. Por supuesto que no había noticias. Ni buenas, ni malas.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

Salió al pasillo. No soportaba mirar a Daphne, preguntándose por qué le habían hecho aquello. Ni siquiera podía sentirse afortunado porque su esposa estuviera viva y la de Zabini muerta aunque habían sido atacadas exactamente igual… ¿Quién podría alegrarse por eso? Un estúpido, por supuesto. Además, Pansy era una vieja amiga… o algo así.

Y sobre Jezabel…; quería ir y retorcerles el cuello a los aurores, decirles que eran unos completos ineptos y después encargarse de buscar a su hija él mismo. Pero no, no lo haría. No iba a arriesgar su vida hasta que no supiera que, al menos, saldría victorioso llevándose por delante a los secuestradores de Jezabel, esos que se habían atrevido a llevársela sin tener ni idea de con quien se estaban metiendo.

Necesitaba despejarse, dejar de pensar, dejar de imaginarse a aquellos sujetos sin nombre retorciéndose en un charco de sangre sobre el suelo y suplicando por su vida. Caminó por el pasillo balanceando el bastón que llevaba. Odiaba que las situaciones lo sobrepasaran. Le gustaba tener todo calculado, que todo marchara como él quería… y aquello no era precisamente tenerlo todo calculado.

—¡Señor Nott! —llamó alguien detrás de él.  Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una enfermera de no más de treinta años, con la nariz demasiado grande. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y, la enfermera, al ver que no pensaba decir nada le tendió un sobre—: Estaba en la recepción esta mañana… no saben por qué llegó aquí. —El sobre rezaba «Theodore Nott»—. Nadie ha podido abrirlo y…

—Gracias —la interrumpió Theodore, harto de oír su voz y le dio la espalda mientras abría el sobre. Dentro sólo había un pergamino.

«Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott».

Y entonces, al tomar, lo sintió. Sonrió alzando la ceja mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la recamara en la que estaba su hijo Emmanuel sentado en una silla demasiado dura, y su esposa, postrada en cama.

—Mira —le dijo a Emmanuel, tendiéndole el pergamino.

Emmanuel lo leyó atentamente.

—¿Se lo mostrarás a Zeller? —preguntó su hijo—. Según ella cualquier cosa podría ser un indicio para atacar al culpable…

Theodore Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. —No, no lo haría—. ¿No lo sientes? —preguntó.

—¿El qué? —inquirió a su vez Emmanuel.

—Nada…

Por supuesto que no lo sentía. ¿Cómo iba un adolescente de diecisiete años a sentir el poder de la magia ancestral en aquel pergamino? Daba igual que se la mostrara a Zeller o no. Aquel pergamino no los llevaría a quién había atacado a su esposa y, además, la maldición que estaba sobre él —cualquiera que fuera—, no tendría solución. La magia ancestral no tenía un contra hechizo… Y Zeller, tan sangresucia como era, no iba a ser capaz de sentir nada… su instinto únicamente le diría que aquel pergamino estaba embrujado.

Theodore Nott alzó la ceja mientras en silencio, juraba llevarse por delante a los idiotas que se habían llevado a su hija. 

* * *

Tenía ganas de romper algo. De estrellar el jarrón azul de su madre que estaba sobre una de las cómodas, justo enfrente del espejo y dejarlo irreconocible, hecho pedacitos. Tenía ganas de golpear el espejo con el puño y dejarse los nudillos rojos y sangrentes, junto con arañazos en los brazos. Ganas de arrojar la vajilla de porcelana contra la pared y mirarla caer, hecha pedazos. Ganas de todo eso y aún más.

Antonin había salido antes de las cinco… y simplemente no había vuelto. Llevaba más de doce horas desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Hanna Longbottom, la dueña de El Caldero Chorreante, había declarado que lo había visto en el local más o menos a las cinco menos diez, pero que no lo había vuelto a ver. Más que eso, no tenían. Eso y una carta de Jezabel que habían encontrado en su recamara en la que la chica le decía que lo vería en la entrada de El Caldero Chorreante a las cinco.

Les habían tendido una trampa a los dos.

Una trampa… Joder. Joder. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba Antonin? No se lo había creído cuando su padre le había dado la noticia. Lo había llamado a gritos hasta que su padre, con la mirada resignada le había dicho: «Liliane, no está».

Primero su madre. Luego su hermano. Con una semana exacta de diferencia. «Hijos de puta», pensó.

—Liliane… —llamó su padre, sentado en la mesa—. Hoy Zeller me regreso el pergamino que encontré junto al cadáver de Pansy.

Liliane dejó de dar vueltas por el enorme comedor en el acto y se acercó a su padre que, avejentado más de diez años desde la muerte de Pansy Zabini, le tendió un pergamino. Uno idéntico al que había estudiado incontables veces con James y que, sin embargo, no tenía ni rastro de magia.

—Por alguna razón —comenzó Blaise—, no tiene ni rastro de magia ancestral. Y estoy seguro de que el original tenía ese rastro la primera vez que lo agarre…

—Yo…

—Lo sé —atajó su padre—. Y te entiendo.

—Tú… —empezó Liliane, más nerviosa que de costumbre—, tú… ¿puedes sentir la magia ancestral?

—Por supuesto… —Blaise sonrió—. Las protecciones de la mansión dependen de mí, y desde la primera vez que me encargué de ellas, siento la magia ancestral. Ese pergamino tenía… —Blaise suspiró—. Cuando realices magia ancestral alguna vez entenderás que se siente, quizá cuando tengas hijos, una casa propia.

Liliane asintió.

Aquel hombre de cuarenta y tres años, con arrugas en la frente, no parecía su padre, el que la prefería por encima de Antonin y le hablaba de los negocios familiares que nunca iba a heredar y le contaba historias escalofriantes, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si todo fuera una broma, no era su padre. Su padre le contaba historias de fantasmas que arrastraban cadenas en el ático de la mansión Zabini que nunca sería suya y que no la dejaban dormir por días, hasta que comprendía que sólo era una mentira. No se parecía a su padre, que trabajaba en el Winzengamot. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por las circunstancias, por la pérdida de su esposa, por la desaparición de Antonin.

Joder.

—Yo… —empezó—. Tengo que irme.

Blaise asintió.

Liliane se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hasta la salida de la mansión Zabini, dispuesta a aparecerse lo más pronto posible en el departamento de James Potter, rogando que no hubiera nadie más que el chico pelirrojo. Necesitaba evadir su mente.

Trabajar en aquel pergamino quizá funcionase. Quizá no.

Le daba igual. Quizá le quitara las ganas de sepultar en escombros su propia casa, de romper todos los espejos y de arañar las paredes. 

* * *

Tenía suerte. Frank no estaba y Fred estaba con su padre porque al parecer a Sortilegios Weasley no le bastaba tener una matriz en el Callejón Diagon y otra en Sortilegios Weasley y estaban buscando abrir otra sucursal más en Irlandia, Merlín sabría dónde. Ni siquiera le interesaba y ni siquiera agradecía el intento de James Potter por distraerla, era demasiado penoso. Cuando llevaban una hora entados en la alfombra Liliane se desesperó.

—Potter, déjalo. No logras distraerme.

Demasiado directa, quizá un poco más esa vez, cómo siempre.

—La intención era buena —argumentó él.

—Déjalo —espetó ella—, joder. No quiero saber si Sortilegios Weasley va a tener una sucursal en Irlanda…, no me interesa lo que cocinó tu abuela en la mañana y no me interesa que Fred Weasley esté vuelto un idiota por Dahlia McLaggen porque ninguno de los dos me cae bien. —«Y contigo sólo trabajo porque eres bueno para las maldiciones, aunque últimamente no seas de ninguna ayuda».

—Maldición… Liliane… Sólo intento ser amable —le espetó él.

—No es necesario.

Ella se volvió a concentrar en el libro que tenía delante que hablaba sobre las utilidades de los Objetos Gemelos que James le había conseguido en Flourish & Blotts, pero James se lo quitó de enfrente.

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamó ella.

—El punto es —empezó James—, que ni siquiera estás concentrada en lo que estás leyendo en este momento. —Cerró el libro de un plumazo—. Ha salido la noticia en todos los periódicos. Incluso El Quisquilloso lo comenta… junto con una suposición de que todos estos ataques podrían ser una conspiración instigada por unos misteriosos encapuchados con fuerte aliento a ajo y dientes de un nauseabundo verdes. —Respiro hondo y Liliane pensó que aquel no era el mejor ejemplo porque si de algo carecía El Quisquilloso era de lógica básica y de credibilidad—. Es demasiado. Lo de tu madre, lo de tu hermano. Y no deberías esconderlo. Ni evadirlo.

—No me des lecciones de comportamiento —espetó Liliane, poniéndose en pie, dándose cuenta de que allí tampoco lograría evadirse.

—No te las estoy dando —le respondió James—, pero sé por qué estás aquí y es la primera lección en la academia de aurores: ¡no dejes que el odio te ciegue! No llegarás a ninguna parte así.

Quizá tenía razón.

Pero antes muerta que dársela.

—Joder —murmuró Liliane—. Joder —volvió a decir está vez más fuerte—. ¿Por qué Antonin? ¿Lo sabes? —James negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué él? Ni siquiera sé si está vivo —y de pronto, dejó de hablar. No quería derribar su muralla frente a James Potter. Quería dejarla caer cuando estuviera sola, cuando no hubiese nadie enfrente que la cuestionara por ser tener poca compostura, por ser demasiado fría, demasiado cerrada.

—Lo sé… Liliane…

—Qué vas a saber tú si tu madre no fue asesinada y tu hermano secuestrado —le espetó y estaba vez tenía razón. James abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin saber que decir.

Finalmente, los dos parados, uno frente al otro, sin atreverse a dirigirse la mirada, con Liliane deseando llegar a la chimenea y largarse directo a la mansión Zabini, de donde había huido hacía tan solo unas horas. Finalmente, James dijo algo.

—¿Serías capaz de matar a los secuestradores de tu hermano? —aquella pregunta parecía que llevaba corroyéndolo un rato por dentro, instigada a salir de su garganta por el morbo.

Liliane se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba qué respuesta esperaba oír. Quizá un sí. Quizá un no para constatar que Liliane y él no eran tan diferentes; pero si pensaba aquello último estaba equivocado. Liliane y él eran tan diferentes como el aceite del agua. Él la ayudaba por curiosidad y por su sentido de la justicia…, y ella, ella buscaba venganza por odio ciego, por una ira que se había alojado en su cuerpo y pugnaba por salir.

—Por la familia —respondió, finalmente, cuidando sus palabras—, cualquier cosa.

«Hasta un Avada Kedavra». 

* * *

Despertó. Estaba adolorido. Muy adolorido. Como si le hubieran lanzando un  _desmaius_  que lo había mandado contra la pared y luego lo hubieran zarandeado. Lo primero que buscó fue su varita y no la encontró. Por un momento sintió pánico y luego recordó. Recordó a la falsa Jezabel, que lo había engañado, actuando tan bien como su novia…  _su_  Jezabel. Le dio vueltas la cabeza, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿dónde estaba Jezabel? Se puso en pie, porque el suelo no era muy cómodo e intento ubicarse, aun cuando sentía raro no tener varita.

Estaba en una habitación mugrienta, con una pequeña ventana, tapada por un tablón de madera mugriento, por la que se colaba un rayito de luz. Era de día. Dos metros cuadrados, quizá. No más. Apenas si alcanzaba a ver en la penumbra. Entonces, distinguió el catre en una esquina y al cuerpo que estaba allí. Cabello castaño desparramado… se acercó, casi seguro de quien era. Y cuando logró distinguir el rostro se encontró con Jezabel Nott. La verdadera Jezabel.

—Jezabel… —murmuró—, Jezabel… —La zarandeó un poco, pero no logró despertarla—. Joder… Jezabel. —Sintió como le temblaba la voz, por el terror que lo estaba invadiendo, a cada segundo un poco más. No tenía su varita y… maldición, no recordaba nada de la tarde anterior. Sólo a aquella falsa Jezabel que había dicho llamarse Morrigan.

Maldición. No soportaba la incertidumbre, no soportaba estar allí, sin varita y saber que le habían tendido una trampa. Una vil trampa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que aquella falsa Jezabel se lo había dicho y entonces ni siquiera había atinado a sacar la varita y en ese momento estaba encerrado en aquel mugriento lugar, sin su varita… con Jezabel.

—Jezabel —volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte—. Jezabel. —y Jezabel no despertaba. Se quedó mirándola, intentando distinguir sus rasgos a través de aquella penumbra que lo inundaba todo y apenas si pudo distinguir la nariz aguileña de la chica—. Jezabel —volvió a decir y esta vez ella abrió los ojos.

Desorientada, al principio, luego, empezó a caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado; empezó a caer en la cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido y que aquel catre no era su mullida cama. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras buscaba su varita y miraba a Antonin con el pánico pintado en su expresión y en sus ojos, en cada movimiento que hacía.

—Antonin… —murmuró, con miedo—, ¿dónde estamos?

—No lo sé… —reconoció él. No quería decirle que alguien lo había engañado y se había hecho pasar por ella. No quería decirle que no tenía ni idea, siendo cruelmente realista, de si iban a volver a ver la luz del sol o de si seguirían vivos para navidad. Quién sabe. A ella, precisamente a ella, no quería decirle nada de aquello. Por una vez iba a dejar su cruel sinceridad al lado.

—Antonin… —murmuró ella—, iba a comprarte un regalo… por eso salí temprano pero… Antonin —ella seguía confundida—, nunca llegué a la tienda. Sólo sentí ese tirón en el brazo y…

Pareció comprenderlo de pronto y por un momento no dijo nada. Vio en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar donde estaba, pero sólo aquel mugriento cuarto desconocido le devolvió la mirada. El pánico la rebasó y Antonin sólo atinó a arrodillarse junto al catre y rodearla con los brazos, en un intento de abrazo destinado a confortarla. Aunque en aquella situación no tenía idea de que decirle…, como consolarla. Ni siquiera él sabía si vivirían… 

Entonces, Antonin Zabini vio lo que nunca creyó que vería.

Jezabel Nott se echó a llorar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Conocemos a un Theodore Nott de cuarenta y tres años (como me ha costado trabajo), con su hija desaparecida y su esposa en coma. Sueña con la venganza… aunque ni siquiera sepa el motivo por el que se llevaron a su hija. Y le ha llegado una nota… ¿por qué?, ¿les recuerda a alguien? (yo sé que sí). Menciona a la magia ancestral y por qué los más jóvenes no la sienten… ¿qué hará con la nota?, ¿se la dará a Zeller?, ¿no se la dará?
> 
> Liliane se empieza a sentir desbordada por toda su situación, pero su orgullo —maldito orgullo— puede más que ella. Blaise parece que sabe qué hace su hija y le da su apoyo mientras ella se pregunta dónde está Antonin. Es su hermano y lo quiere, aunque él la moleste. Y James intenta animarla pero en vista de que no funciona… bueno, ya ven. ¿Qué cree que pase con Liliane?, porque ahora hemos conocido un trasfondo más oscuro de ella, mucho más oscuro de ella, con esta situación. Su madre y su hermano con una semana de diferencia.
> 
> Y por otro lado, Antonin… tiene miedo, y es normal. No sabe qué va a pasar con él. ¿Qué cree que pase con él? ¿Morirá? ¿Vivirá? What? ¿Para qué lo quieren?, ¿por qué lo secuestraron? Bla, bla, bla. Por otro lado, Jezabel… vamos, que tienen miedo. Mucho mucho mucho miedo, ¿quién no lo tendría?
> 
> Para el próximo capítulo vuelven dos tramas que estos dos quedaron un poco aparte —es un fic coral, recuerden— y demás cosas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este y a todos los que leen anónimamente me gustaría leer de vez en cuando un comentario, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.
> 
> La canción del capítulo es de un grupo llamado Anabantha —muy bueno, por cierto— y se llama Desesperanza y le queda como anillo al dedo a todo el capítulo. Eso es lo que embarga a Theodore, a Liliane y a Antonin: la desesperanza. (http : / / www .youtube .com /watch ?v= FnBdtmlKhbI Sin espacios)
> 
> Y por si acaso…
> 
> ¡Oye mi rugido!
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 21 de enero de 2013
> 
> (el fatídico día de la vuelta a clases)


	14. Daydream Symdrome

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Daydream syndrome**

_"Kowareta kurayami naiteru kimi no kage, tsumetai tobira ha ima demo tozasare" Fujiwara Marina_

* * *

Demasiado trabajo, eso era lo que había en la División de Aurores, demasiado trabajo.  Acababan de llegar lo inefables a entregar un informe sobre la bomba lanzada y los resultados era bastante desoladores. Aquella bomba estaba fabricada con pólvora e ingredientes comunes que podían encontrarse en cualquier casa, lo cual indicaba que no podían rastrear la venta de artículos o ingredientes peligrosos hacia ninguna parte. No había ninguna pista y El Profeta empezaba a cuestionar la capacidad de la División para mantener el orden en el mundo mágico inglés.

Rose Zeller, por otro lado, estaba de pésimo humor. Era lunes dieciocho, el primer día oficial de vacaciones, Ashley estaba con el abuelo en casa y ella estaba en la oficina. Entraba a las nueve. La hora de salida variaba… debería ser a las cinco, pero últimamente oscilaba entre las nueve y las diez, acercándose peligrosamente a las once. Estaba estresada, cansada… Había demasiado trabajo en la División y ella tenía demasiado. Incluso Ted Lupin, con el reciente ataque en King Cross, tenía carga de trabajo.

Aun no entendía por qué Pansy había muerto y Daphne seguía viva. Las dos habían sido víctimas del mismo maleficio de magia negra. Aquella misma mañana había obtenido un permiso para examinar a Daphne en San Mungo y lo había hecho. Eran las cinco de la tarde y no entendía por qué Daphne Nott seguía viva mientras que Pansy Zabini había muerto. Intentaba recordar todos los detalles.

—¡Eh, Lupin! —Ted volteó hacia ella—. ¿Recuerdas a Pansy Zabini? ¿Tenía marcas de más hechizos aparte del que detectamos…? —le preguntó.

—No… sólo ese… una marca delante y una marca detrás, en la espalda por donde salió supongo… —contó Ted—. No había nada más en su cuerpo.

—¿Una detrás? —preguntó Rose Zeller, recordando el cuerpo de la señora Zabini—. Daphne Nott no tenía nada detr… —se interrumpió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba—. ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Le dieron dos a Zabini, Lupin, dos, no uno, pero como era el mismo lo confundimos. Eso ayuda un poco, pero los medimagos siguen sin saber qué es.

—¿No hay más pistas? —preguntó Ted.

—Nada. Ella y Zabini eran conocidas del colegio y estuvieron en la misma generación, pero no hay antecedentes de que alguien quisiera vengarse de ellas o las hubieran amenazado de muerte… —contó Rose—. Sus respectivos maridos aseguran que no tienen ningún sospechoso en mente.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrada.

Lo mismo le pasaba con Astoria Malfoy. Al menos Augustus Pye, un medimago que llevaba más de veintiocho años en el hospital y que era sanador en prácticas cuando tuvieron un caso parecido, sabía cómo despertarla, aunque el proceso sería largo y quizá pasara la navidad en San Mungo. Sí. Había existido otro caso parecido. Katie Bell, ahora Katie Wood —que trabajaba en el noveno piso del ministerio y había estado a punto de ganar el sorteo para organizar los mundiales de Quidditch en Gran Bretaña de nueva cuenta en el 2022, un año antes—, en el noventa y seis había sido ingresada tras haber tocado el mismo collar de ópalos. Rose Zeller le había enviado una carta preguntándole si no sabía qué había pasado con el collar después de ese año pero ella le había respondido que no lo sabía y que probablemente había caído en las manos de las autoridades de Hogwarts.

Bonito año para dejar algo en posesión de las autoridades de Hogwarts, considerando que un año después los Carrow habían saqueado Hogwarts todo lo que Severus Snape les había permitido. En resumen, el collar se había perdido durante la guerra y había estado en manos desconocidas hasta que fue detectado en una tienda de poca monta en el Callejón Knocturn en el 2007, que había sufrido un robo hacía tres años.

Entre los objetos desaparecidos estaba, por supuesto, el collar de ópalos. Tres años desaparecido hasta que Astoria Malfoy lo recibió como un peligroso regalo envenenado.

Más no había logrado encontrar sobre aquel collar.

—Quizá no deberías presionarte tanto, Rose —intervino Ted. Siempre tan optimista.

—Lupin, no sé si te des cuenta, pero el próximo lunes es navidad…, los ataques no han cesado —empezó a enumerar—, y los chicos Zabini y Nott desaparecieron. Creemos que alguien más puede sufrir ataques. No podemos arriesgarnos. Shacklebolt empieza a presionar por resultados…, resultados que, por supuesto, han decidido correr para que yo no los atrape.

—Deberías dormir y relajarte, de todos modos —le volvió a decir Ted. Rose Zeller lo miró con incredulidad.

—Como se nota que aún no conoces toda la presión que significa ser auror, Lupin —le espetó—. Si las cosas siguen así, la sentirás.

Entonces Holmes, uno de los aurores jóvenes de la División (tenía apenas treina años, nueve menos que Rose) se acercó a ella. Maldijo el momento en el que a Potter —al suertudo y famoso Potter— se le ocurrió dejarla al mando mientras él se dirigía a una reunión con Shacklebolt.

—Zeller —tronó la voz de Alec Holmes—. Atacaron a Minerva McGonagall. Cuando se encontraba sola en casa. La acaban de llevar a San Mungo.

Aquello no se iba a detener, pensó Rose mientras pensaba en quien sería el auror con menos trabajo para mandar a San Mundo para hablar con los familiares de Minerva, su antigua profesora de Transformaciones (durante tres años). Savage tenía ya demasiado trabajo con la explosión y con Ihara. Proudfoot se encontraba custodiando a Daphne Nott en San Mungo, actividad que no le agradaba absolutamente nada.

Entonces se fijó en el único auror que aun parecía demasiado relajado.

Ella estaba al mando. Eso significaba que podía mandar a quien ella quisiera, porque ella, desde luego, ya tenía mucho que hacer. Se encogió de hombros y fijo su rostro en el chico de cabello verde limón que estaba sentado en el escritorio siguiente al suyo.

Ted Lupin. 

* * *

Trabajaba como locutor de radio. No aspiraba a tanto como había aspirado a su hermana, que había estado trabajando dos años en Italia y que llevaba otros dos realizando investigaciones en Stonehenge o como su hermano, que quería dedicarse a la política y ser parte del Winzengamot algún día. No, él sólo era locutor de radio. Las chicas le decían que tenía bonita voz y los chicos, sobre todo los más pequeños, le decían que nunca se perdían su programa de deportes o los partidos de Quidditch que narraba en la radio junto al célebre guardián retirado del Puddlemere United, que los había llevado a la victoria cinco veces durante su carrera, Oliver Wood.

Le estaba yendo bien. Hacía tres años que había dejado Hogwarts y aunque nunca había estado muy seguro de lo que quería hacer, la radio le estaba resultando muy entretenida. Desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts siempre había narrado los partidos de Quidditch.

Desde luego, él no había sido de los Weasley más brillantes. Su hermana Victoire tenía la belleza que lo dejaba a uno boquiabierto. James y Fred habían resultado alborotadores al igual que cazador y golpeador respectivamente del equipo de Gryffindor. Roxanne una excelente capitana del equipo, por lo que contaba y golpeadora igualmente. Louis, su hermano más chico, no era excesivamente brillante, como Rose, pero había resultado tener toda la ambición que a él le había faltado. No, Dominique había tenido resultados regulares en la escuela, un éxito inusitado entre las chicas, por los genes de su bisabuela veela. La verdad era que Dominque Weasley era un chico pelirrojo bastante atractivo.

Y como las chicas decían, resultaba que Dominique Weasley si tenía bonita voz.

Estaba preparándose para marchase a la oficina, para planear el programa de ese día cuando llegaron las dos lechuzas. Una era _Belle_ , la lechuza de su tía Gabrielle, que veía directo de Francia. La dejó sobre la mesa para que la primera en leerla fuera su madre y revisó el otro sobre. «Dominique Weasley», decía. La abrió con curiosidad porque no había reconocido la caligrafía de la tinta negra del sobre. Dentro sólo había un pergamino mal cortado. Lo sacó con curiosidad y lo leyó.

«Venganza… pronto».

Vaya nota. 

* * *

Minerva McGonagall no estaba bien. Se veía a simple vista. Nadie estaba en casa cuando la atacaron, más que dos elfos domésticos ya bastante seniles que habían intentado ayudar a su ama, pero uno había resultado herido y el otro estaba conmocionado por haber dejado que los «magos malos» atacaran a «la ama Minerva». Telemachus McGonagall estaba en el Winzengamot y su esposa Mireia se encontraba en casa de una de sus amigas. Hestia McGonagall se encontraba con Rose Weasley mientras que Robert, su hermano se encontraba en casa de su abuela materna. A pesar de todo parecía que Minerva había conseguido defenderse bastante bien al principio. Sin embargo, no había despertado y los medimagos ya lo habían intentado todo.

No tenían más pruebas que eso. Los dos elfos domésticos no estaban en condiciones de ser interrogados para ver si descubría algo más. Uno conmocionado y el otro herido… Para ser su primer caso de verdad, ese que llevaba años esperando, estaba resultando un poquito decepcionante. En ese momento estaba hablando con Telemachus McGonagall, que al parecer se sentía mal por haber dejado a su tía sola, cuando tenía tan avanzada edad y su salud ya no era la mejor.

—No debí de haberla dejado sola… —volvió a decir—. Con salud…

—Se pondrá bien —respondió Ted, preparándose para marcharse. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Había examinado la sala de los McGonagall y había encontrado restos de todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos defensivos en aquel lugar. A Minerva la había alcanzado uno de esos. Los medimagos no tenían ni idea de qué era aún.

Ted suspiró.

—Haremos lo posible por atrapar a los culpables —le dijo a Telemachus. No dijo «los atraparemos», porque hubiera sido una mentira, con tan pocas pistas…; aunque tenían más que en otros casos, eran muy pocas. Pero tenían pruebas, algo dónde empezar a investigar… ya era algo.

—Espero que los encuentren —dijo Telemachus McGonagall, un hombre unos ocho años mayor que Harry, su padrino. «Está poniendo toda su fe en nosotros, los aurores», pensó Ted. Había visto a mucha gente hacerlo… y había visto a mucha gente perder la fe a lo largo del tiempo. Se prometió interiormente que haría lo posible porque Telemachus no la perdiera—. Y les hagan pagar por esto.

Ted asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Notaba que su cabello se empezaba a poner rojo, del nerviosismo e intentó evitarlo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no le pasaba eso.

—Lo haremos. Haremos todo lo posible —dijo, fingiendo seguridad y aplomo y le extendió la mano al señor McGonagall. No tenía ya mucho más que hacer allí. No tenían sospechosos… ¿por qué no los tenían? Si lo tuvieran todo sería mucho más fácil—. Si es necesario me comunicaré con usted —le comentó a Telemachus, que parecía bastante cansado—; por cualquier cosa relacionada con su tía…

—Perfecto, chico —Telemachus sonrió, cansado—. Te veré después, entonces. Trabaja duro… —lo animó.

«Si todo fuera tan sencillo como trabajar duro…», pensó Teddy Lupin, «no tendríamos casos y casos archivándose en la oficina de aurores». Estrechó la mano de Telelemachus y se dirigió a la salida de su casa. Una casa señorial ubicada en Liverpool, ni por asomo tan grande como la mansión de los Malfoy o la de los Nott, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a cinco personas y a dos elfos domésticos, además de tener un cuarto de visitas.

Se dirigió al límite anti-aparición y apareció justo en la entrada del ministerio. Después de años, aun odiaba entrar por aquellos baños públicos. Y odiaba el ascensor también. Pero se había acostumbrado, con los años.

Era tarde, casi la hora de salida del trabajo, pero la División de Aurores aún estaba al completo en las oficinas. Harry había vuelto y Rose estaba inclinada sobre un par de pergaminos que al parecer hablaban sobre magia negra. Se había obsesionado con encontrar el maleficio del que habían sido víctima Nott y Zabini. Se sentó en el cubículo al lado de ella.

—Ya volví, Rose —le dijo.

Rose Zeller le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó

—Fue víctima de magia negra… —respondió Ted—. Y no está bien, los medimagos no saben cómo pueden curarla.

—Era de esperarse —asintió Rose, con la calma de quien lleva casi veinte años dedicándose a lo mismo—. ¿Pistas? ¿Sospechosos?

—Sospechosos, nadie —se apresuró a responder Ted—. Pistas, hay un montón de rastros de magia negra en el lugar donde fue atacada. Telemachus no cree que nadie le pueda guardar rencor a su tía, pero aun así deberíamos investigar…

—Pues… ¿qué esperas? —le pregunto Rose—. ¡A trabajar!

Ted asintió y volteó hacia su escritorio. Acababa de recibir un memorándum en forma de avión de papel que estaba justo frente a la foto en la que Victoire Weasley, su novia, lo saludaba y sonreía. Lo abrió sin prisas, preguntándose qué diría. Le sorprendió el contenido.

«La próxima será Hestia Jones». 

* * *

El Ministerio estaba casi vacío. Sólo aquella planta tenía gente aún, pero el área que coordinaba Hermione Weasley estaba casi vacía. Irma Fawcett se había marchado temprano aquel día y ya no tenía ayudante. Quería darle una oportunidad a Sayuri, pero hasta enero no pensaba ascenderla. En aquellas condiciones…, con un trauma post secuestro, no quería afectarla más. Empezó a recoger las cosas que se llevaría a casa. Le había prometido a Hugo que volvería antes de las nueve y que no trabajaría tanto, pero le estaba costando mucho cumplirlo.

Cuando salió de su oficina se encontró con que aún quedaba una persona en uno de los escritorios. El cabello negro y lacio le tapaba la cara a Sayuri Ihara. Hermione suspiró, armándose de paciencia y se acercó a ella.

—Sayuri… ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Pensó en darle unos días libres, pero sabía que Sayuri no los iba a aceptar. No, parecía que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, o aquella era la impresión que le daba a Hermione.

—Sí, señora Weasley —respondió ella. Tenía la voz algo quebrada, por lo que Hermione supuso que mentía—. Perfectamente bien.

Mentía.

Por supuesto que mentía. No se había recuperado del secuestro, nadie le había dado atención personalizada y las sesiones de legeremancia con Savag la habían conmocionado aún más. Ella misma lo había visto. Mentía.

—¿No quieres tomarte un descanso de la oficina? —le preguntó Hermione, intuyendo de antemano que sería completamente inútil.

—¡No! —exclamó Sayuri, más alto de lo necesario. A Hermione aquel «no» le sonó a desolación, a malos recuerdos y a desesperación, todo junto y muy bien mezclado. 

—Te vendría bien… —le dijo Hermione, en tono conciliador—, pero si no quieres está bien. Nadie te va a obligar a tomarte unos días libres.

Sayuri asintió. Parecía ausente.

—Señora Weasley —empezó, con la voz más calmada y más fría—. ¿Queda alguien en las oficinas? —le preguntó.

—Ya no, Sayuri —respondió Hermione, preguntándose el motivo de la curiosidad de la chica Ihara—; somos las únicas en esta oficinal, al menos…

—Oh… eso es bueno… —su voz se había vuelto helada y cortante, como un témpano de hielo.

—¿Bueno? —se confundió Hermione—. ¿Por qué? —le peguntó antes de añadir—: En realidad deberíamos marcharnos ya.

—Sí, es bueno —confirmó Sayuri, alzando la cara.

Sus ojos parecían ausentes, idos, como si no enfocara bien.

—Porque…

Hermione tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

—… nadie va a oírla.

Y sin previo aviso, Sayuri Ihara atacó a Hermione. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> ¿Cómo están? Prometí que volvería con las otras tramas y lo he cumplido.
> 
> En primer lugar tenemos a Rose Zeller con una tremenda carga de trabajo. Ya ha descubierto porqué Pansy murió y Daphne no, si recibieron las dos el mismo hechizo. ¿Neta ustedes no se lo habían preguntado? Le ha seguido la pista al collar de ópalos, pero no tiene muchos datos… ¿conseguirá los faltantes? Y al no estar Harry en la oficina y tener el mando decide que Ted ya ha estado haciendo nada el suficiente tiempo… ¡No a los protegidos de Harry en la División!
> 
> Por otro lado, Dominique Weasley. ¿Les sorprende que sea hombre? Tal vez sí, porque están acostumbrados a verlo como una mujer —casi en todos los fanfics aparece como una mujer, casi—, pero Dominique es un nombre para cualquiera de los dos sexos y a mí me recordó a Dominique Bretodeau y el accidente trágico de las canicas… en Amélie. Es el hermano que ha vivido a la sombra de su hermana Victoire (a quien imagino bella, inteligente —su padre lo es—, aunque no tanto como Louis, y mamona) y de su otro hermano, el menor. Fue comentarista en Hogwarts (lo que hacía Lee Jordan) y ahora trabaja con el ex jugador de Quidditch Oliver Wood (casado con Katie Bell, como se menciona, si hice realidad su pareja favorita me gustaría saberlo) en un programa de radio y tiene voz bonita, why not? Y le llega una nota. Una diferente de las anteriores. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué será?
> 
> Y Minerva McGonagall ha sido atacada. Es una bruja extraordinaria, todos lo sabemos, pero la edad que tiene no es la de una quinceañera (y es precisamente por eso que J. K. Rowling dice que deja ser directora de Hogwarts… Aunque no se retira «tan grande», me tenía que inventar una excusa) y evidentemente, aunque se ha defendido, no ha ganado. Ted se encarga del caso y ya veremos. ¿Qué creen que le pasó?, o, ¿por qué la atacaron? ¡Y la nota que le llega a Ted! ¿Teorías acerca de ella? ¿Por qué llega? ¿Por qué le avisan? ¿A qué se refiere?
> 
> Finalmente, Sayuri, que está demasiado afectada como para no recordar nada. Muy bien, ¿qué creen que pasa en esa escena? ¿Cuál creen que fue el motivo real de su secuestro? Teorías, bienvenidas, quiero saber si tengo a un descendiente de Trelawney entre mis lectores (los que leen anónimamente, ¡anímense a comentar!).
> 
> Y eso ha sido todo por este viernes.
> 
> La canción que le da el título es de Fujiwara Marina y es el opening de Yumekui Merry, un anime que me gusta mucho (¡recomendado!) y siento que la letra del inicio (la que puse al principio) le queda bien a Hermione y a Sayuri. (http :/ /w ww. Youtube .com/ watch? v= PuGwsTytwzI Sin espacios)
> 
> Algún día todo lo mío será tuyo…
> 
> … menos los sueños.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 24 de enero de 2013


	15. ¿Viva la gloria?

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: ¿Viva la gloria?**

_"Little girl, little girl, why are you crying? Inside your restless soul your heart is dying" Green Day_

* * *

Savage había declarado que no podía quedarse ni medio segundo más mientras leía el informe de los Inefables que le había pasado Zeller sobre la detonación en King Cross cuando se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Sayuri apareciera. Se suponía que tenían cita a las cinco en punto para una sesión de Legeremancia, porque Savage creía que podía descubrir los recuerdos que no tenía. Sayuri, aquella chica a la que se le había borrado la sonrisa, había faltado.

Savage la entendía. La entendía tan bien…, pero no podía decirle nada, al menos no ese día. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió no molestarla al menos por ese día y ayudar a Zeller con el asunto de la bomba. Agradecía no haber estado presente allí, al menos.

A las diez había declarado que necesitaba descanso y se había marchado. Sin embargo, al pasar enfrente de la oficina contigua a la de Hermione Weasley oyó el ruido y oyó los gritos. Se quedó.

Forzó la puerta con un Alohomora y se encontró con la escena que creyó que nunca vería. Sayuri atacaba a una Hermione que se había atrincherado atrás de un escritorio, confundida, sin saber que pasaba. Cuando vio un rayo de color verde pasar rozando el cabello de Weasley decidió que tenía que parar aquello. De cualquier manera.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó, apuntando a Sayuri, a quien el grito y el rayo color rojo la tomaron desprevenida. Fue lanzada hacia atrás bruscamente y su cabeza pegó fuertemente con uno de los escritorios. Savage suspiró, acercándose a Hermione Weasley mientras se preguntaba que estaba pasando allí.

—Me atacó —dijo Hermione—. Me atacó… ¿Por qué? —preguntó, al aire, evidente sin esperar una respuesta de Savage.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

—Ella me atacó, al principio parecía que sólo intentaba aturdirme o causarme daño… pero después…  —respondió Hermione, algo titubeante—. Intentaba matarme, incluso… —Se quedó callada un momento, hasta que su rostro se iluminó y añadió—: Había algo extraño en sus ojos, Savage, estoy seguro… Cuando me acerqué a ella para decirle que era mejor que se fuera me pareció demasiado ausente. 

—¿Ausente? —preguntó Savage mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Quizá…

Miró a Sayuri, tirada en el suelo, inconsiente. La apunto con la varita y unas cuerdas la sujetaron fuertemente, para que no intentara escapar cuando despertara. Nunca creyó que estaría haciendo eso con Sayuri, la niña de la que le había hablado Cho cuando, radiante, le contó que su hija asistiría a Savage, una de las veces que se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon.

—Hermione… no puedes decirle esto a nadie —le dijo. Pasará lo que pasará con Sayuri, no quería que trascendiera más de lo necesario—. No quiero que la prensa lo sepa. Yo me encargaré de llegar al fondo del asunto…

—No… no parecía ella, Savage, en serio —comentó Hermione, asintiendo—. Sea lo que sea… llega al fondo. Incluso si es culpable.

Ian Savage asintió.

Sayuri Ihara empezaba a despertar.

—¿Qué…? —inquirió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada y que no podía tomar su varita. Su mirada aun parecía confusa, sin embargo, consiguió fijar la vista en Savage, que la mirada atentamente—. Ian… —llamó—, Ian… ¿qué pasa?

Savage suspiró y las palabras que salieron de su garganta le perforaron las cuerdas vocales.

—Sayuri, me temo que tengo que detenerte.

La joven estaba confusa. Demasiado confusa… 

—¿Qué? —preguntó, a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, con la voz rota.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó Savage. Hermione permanecía detrás de él y tenía sentimientos encontrados con aquella joven que les devolvía una mirada aterrorizada, muy diferente a la que le había dirigido antes de atacarla.

—Yo no hice nada —sollozó Sayuri—. Ian… no hice nada…

Ian suspiró.

—Sayuri… tengo que detenerte —repitió.

Quizá, quizá, aquella chica tuviera una oportunidad. Pero muy dentro de él, Savage lo dudaba. 

* * *

—Antonin… —murmuró Jezabel, que empezaba a perder, al igual que su novio, la noción del tiempo que llevaban allí encerrados. No pasaba de un día, al menos…, porque acababa de desaparecer el único rayo de luz que les llegaba. Aún era lunes. Lunes dieciocho de diciembre. Y para Jezabel, el día veintinueve—. Antonin… —volvió a murmurar, zarandeándolo, intentando hacer que se despertara para sólo darle más malas noticias—. Antonin… despierta… —le rogó.

Finalmente, el chico abrió los ojos.

—Jezabel… —murmuró con dificultad. Llevaban todo el día sin comer. Se sentían débiles y cansados.

—Antonin… —dijo ella, intentando buscar los ojos del chico en la oscuridad más absoluta—, estoy sangrando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Antonin, alarmándose.

—Estoy sangrando, Antonin… lo sé, lo noto —respondió Jezabel—. La regla —le murmuró bajito—, y me duele… Antonin.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —le respondió su novio—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Sonaba a vil mentira, a cruel embuste que, en ese momento, era capaz de creer para aferrarse a un poco de esperanza. Sus lágrimas se habían acabado, dando paso a una desesperación ciega, en la que le había dado paso al instinto, dejando de lado al sentido común.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —respondió Jezabel, dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Antonin distinguió dos figuras corpulentas paradas en la puerta y deseo volverse invisible, que no lo vieran. Deseo con más fuerza que nunca despertar de aquella pesadilla que se estaba volviendo a cada momento más real.

—Levántate —espetó uno de los hombres y lo levantó con brusquedad mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con Jezabel—. ¡Vamos!

La debilidad del chico lo hizo tambalearse, pero aun podía sostenerse en pie. No se resistió mientras lo conducían a toda parte, dejó que lo llevaran sin intentar nada. Ya estaba demasiado débil…

Los condujeron por un laberinto de escaleras y, finalmente, acabaron llegando a una sala más amplia, alumbrada únicamente por la luz siniestra de las antorchas que estaban en la pared. Había dos personas más allí.

A una no se le distinguía el rostro, pero Antonin pudo notar que era corpulento, y viejo, por las arrugas que se notaban en sus manos. La otra persona era una mujer. Una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura, desordenado, demasiado delgada, con la piel demasiado pálida, una túnics negra que le quedaba demasiado grande y los pómulos hundidos.

—Morrigan —escupió. Lo supuso, al recordar el cabello de la falsa Jezabel oscureciéndose.

La mujer rió. No parecía demasiado mayor.

—Adivinaste —rió.

Tenía una risa siniestra.

—Y dime… Antonin —dijo ella, acercándose a él—, ¿me darás lo que quiero o tendré que hacerte sufrir? —Ladeó la cabeza de un modo infantil—. Tú… al menos… tienes posibilidad de elección. No como tu madre.

—¿Mi madre?

—¡Oh, no te lo han dicho! —Morrigan fingió sorpresa—. ¿No sabes que yo planee su muerte? ¿Qué yo me aseguré que no estuviera nadie más que ella soa en su casa antes de mandar a alguien —dirigió una elocuente mirada a las dos figuras encapuchadas que lo inmovilizaban a él y a Jezabel— a matarla?

Furia, eso es lo que pudo sentir, ascendiendo por su garganta.

—¡Tú! —exclamo, pugnando por liberarse, sin conseguirlo—. ¡Era mi madre! —le recriminó, recordando la carta de Liliane, el cuerpo de su madre en el féretro, sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiera y la mancha que cubría su pecho y su espalda y que apestaba a piel quemada… Su madre, que no había merecido morir.

Morrigan rió.

—Morrigan —la llamó el otro hombre, que se había quedado detrás de ella—, deja de jugar con los prisioneros.

—Como digas… —asintió ella, realizando una pequeña mueca de disgusto—. Así que… Antonin, dime, ¿me darás de tu sangre voluntariamente para terminar con aquello que empecé cuando tu madre murió? Tú decide… —Morrigan sonrió de una manera espeluznante—. De igual forma conseguiré lo que necesito.

El interior de Antonin estaba dividido. Una parte quería terminar con aquello y evitar el sufrimiento, gritándole que aceptara, y la otra… la otra le recordaba los ojos de aquella falsa Jezabel diciéndole que lo había engañado, la carta de Liliane a medianoche con aquel «…nuestra madre ha sido asesinada» y el funeral interminable…

—No te lo daré… —murmuró. Los ojos de Morrigan destellaron con un brillo peligroso con una chispa de locura y Antonin deseo poder arrepentirse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. No frente a los asesinos de su madre.

—Antonin… —murmuró Jezabel, detrás de él, con miedo…

—Zabini —repuso Morrigan—. ¿Cuánto eres capaz de aguantar?

Sintió que el hombre que lo sostenía lo había soltado y se tambalea por la debilidad… Entonces, vio la varita levantada de Morrigan. Lo siguiente, fue el dolor.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Nunca había sentido nada igual, nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir un dolor así. Y cuando cayó al suelo, como si fuera sólo un bulto y oyó el grito horrorizado de Jezabel, supo que no había nada peor en el mundo. Era como si le estuvieran rompiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo uno a uno, como si le estuviera quemando la piel.

Y entonces, de improvisó, terminó, dejó de convulsionarse, dejó de sentir el dolor. Sintió ganas de vomitar e intentó levantarse, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de eso. «Por favor…», rogó interiormente, «no más». No quería volver a sentirlo, su mente

—¿Sabes cómo pude imitar a Jezabel? —preguntó Morrigan, con voz juguetona, por encima de él.

Antonin no contestó.

—¿Sabes cómo pude engañarte? —volvió a decir Morrigan—. ¿No sientes curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber cómo fue qué supe qué decirte estando contigo y cuándo? —y entonces se puso en cuclillas mientras cargaba algo en la mano—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

«Una bola de cristal», quisó contestar Antonin, pero la voz no le salió.

—No es una bola de cristal cualquiera —le dijo Morrigan, con la voz suave—. Es un óculo… puedo ver el presente… puedo ver a dónde yo quiera… Por ejemplo… —Pasó la mano por encima del óculo al tiempo que el humo se movió y le daba paso a una imagen.

Una imagen en la que aparecía Liliane, su hermana, junto a su padre.

—¿Es tu hermana, no? —preguntó Morrigan, con un tinte peligroso en la voz—. ¿Qué crees que podría pasarle a ella…? ¿Un secuestro? ¿Un accidente lamentable que ocasionara su muerte? ¿Un asesinato?… —dejó las posibilidades abiertas y entonces Antonin comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

Le estaba enseñando a su hermana, vestida de negro, junto a su padre, que aún seguían libres. «Desearía estar allí», se dijo. Le estaba poniendo la cartas sobre la mesa: la sangre de Antonin o Liliane. Y él quería a Liliane. De verdad la quería. Era su hermana, sangre de su sangre…

—Así que, niño estúpido —espetó Morrigan—. ¿Esta vez me darás tu sangre?

Antonin asintió.

Morrigan se puso en pie y se acercó a la mesa que era el único mobiliario en toda la habitación.

—Tráelo —le ordenó al hombre que lo había sujetado cuando habían entrado. El hombre encapuchado obedeció y levantó a Antonin como pudo y lo arrastró hasta la mesa. Tuvo que seguir sujetándolo porque, de otro modo, el adolescente se habría caído.

Antonin oyó gritar a Jezabel una vez más y rogó porque a ella no le pasara nada. «Por favor», pensó, «por favor, que no le hagan nada». Vio a Morrigan sacar la daga al tiempo que aquel hombre encapuchado le levantaba la manga derecha de la camisa. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría hoja de la daga sobre su piel. Morrigan le hizo un corte a lo largo de todo el antebrazo. Dolía, claro…, pero era la gloria si lo comparaban con lo que ya había sufrido. No se parecía a la  _cruciatus_ , no se acercaba, si quiera.

Y vió a Morrigan dejar caer las gotas de sangre sobre un pergamino mal recortado en que distinguió el nombre de su padre, seguido de otras palabras que no alcanzó a leer.

—El ingrediente final —murmuró Morrigan, con una sonrisa fiera y cruel—: sangre de su sangre…

El pergamino brilló por un instante. 

Después se apagó.

Morrigan se acercó a Jezabel.

—¿Y tú, niña? —le preguntó—. ¿Tendré que tomar tu sangre a la fuerza…? —se interrumpió al ver una gota de sangre caer de entre las piernas de Jezabel—. ¿Qué?

—¿Pasa algo, Morrigan? —inquirió el hombre que había estado parado, impadible, al lado de la mesa, todo el rato, sin intervenir.

—¡Ella tiene el periodo! —espetó Morrigan, señalando a Jezabel—. ¡No puedo engañar a la magia de esa manera!

Antonin no entendió nada.

—Déjalo para después —sugirió el otro hombre.

El piso giraba, estaba mareado…

Morrigan se encogió de hombros.

—No te escaparás niñita —espetó, poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Jezabel—. Llévenlos de vuelta a su celda —ordenó de mal humor. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre que llevaba arrastrando a Antonin saliera de la habitación lo detuvo y le tomó la mano al chico.

—¿Ya te quedó claro que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero? —susurró hoscamente en el oído de un Antonin que perdía el conocimiento por momentos. Entonces, sonó un «¡crac!» bastante claro y Zabini sintió el dolor. Morrigan le había roto el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Dejó que lo arrastraran sin quejarse porque ya no tenía fuerzas para nada y antes de perder el conocimiento por completo oyó la voz de Morrigan diciendo algo parecido a «pronto seremos más».

Después no hubo nada. Sólo oscuridad, bendita oscuridad. 

* * *

El pergamino brilló por un momento y Liliane, junto con su padre, fue capaz de verlo. Brilló sólo un momento. Blaise Zabini supo lo que significaba antes de que Liliane fuera capaz de atar cabos y sacar conclusiones.

—Han cerrado el hechizo… —murmuró Blaise Zabini—. Tienen la sangre de tu hermano.

Liliane suspiró, dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

«Sea lo que sea…, está sobre nosotros», pensó.

Deseo tener cinco años para que su padre la abrazara y la consolara mientras lloraba. Pero tenía diecinueve y se mantuvo impasible mientras la desesperación la mataba por dentro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> ¿Qué tal?
> 
> En fin, no vimos en primer plano la pelea de Sayuri y Hermione (lo lamento, pero necesitaba introducir a Savage en la escena y de todos modos no importaba mucho verlas lanzándose hechizos mientras Hermione estaba preguntándose como es que Sayuri la atacaba). ¿Ustedes se lo preguntan? , ¿por qué creen que lo hizo?, ¿cuál es su versión de los hechos?, ¿qué piensan de Sayuri?, ¿creen que sea mala?, ¿buena?, ¿qué este confundida?, ¿algo más?
> 
> Seguimos con una escena larguísima de Jezabel y Antonin. No han comido y llevan más de veinticuatro horas en cautiverio (de la tarde del domingo a la noche del lunes). Jezabel tiene un pequeño problema… (oigan, en normal que el pase eso a una mujer… ¿que no lo ven en los libros? Pues sus libros necesitan más realismo) y bueno… pues… pasa lo que pasa. Angst, para no variar. ¿Para qué necesitan la sangre de Antonin y Jezabel? ¿Por qué Morrigan no puede realizar el «ritual» con Jezabel? ¿Por qué tiene un óculo? Y sobre lo último que escuchó Antonin (pobre chico…), ¿«pronto seremos más»? ¿Qué pasa allí? ¿Nuestros chicos saldrán vivos? ¿Muertos? ¿No saldrán?
> 
> Y bueno, una escena pequeña sobre Liliane, que empieza a derrumbarse, la pobre. No puede con todo.
> 
> En fin, sobre la canción, es la primera vez que repito grupo: Green Day, del mismo álbum que la vez pasada: 21st Century Breakdown y la canción es ¿Viva la gloria? (Little Girl). La primera estrofa («Little girl, Little girl why are you…») encaja con Liliane y con Sayuri. Con Jezabel también quizá. (http s :/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= DG_jYa IBXFw Sin espacios)
> 
> ¡Hasta la que viene!
> 
> (Los que leen anónimamente, no olviden comentar, me gustaría saber que piensan de toda esta locura)
> 
> Ave María Purísima: me acuso de ser yo por todas partes.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 27 de enero de 2013


	16. Somebody that I used to know

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Somebody that I used to know**

_"I guess that I don´t need that tough, now you´re just somebody that I used to know" Goyte_

* * *

—¿Sabes que estás en problemas? —preguntó él mirándola, con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, sentada en aquella silla en una de las salas de interrogatorios anexas a la División de aurores en el Ministerio. Tenía las manos atadas al frente, sólo por si acaso, pero Savage dudaba que intentara hacer algo.

—Tendremos que darle la noticia a Potter mañana —espetó Zeller, que a esas horas era la única auror que quedaba—. No le gustará. —«No le va a gustar nada», pensó para sí, «está chica atacó a alguien muy cercano a él…». Sayuri no tendría un juicio demasiado justo si no lograban llegar al fondo del asunto.

Savage asintió y volvió la vista hacia Sayuri, sentada a borde de la silla, con la cabeza caída y el cabello en la cara. Parecía nervioa, confundida, devastada.

—No entiendo que pasó… —murmuró la chica.

Parecía sincera.

Pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a creérsela tan fácil. Había visto gente a lo largo de los años que podía parecer sincera, pero desde luego, no lo eran…

—Ihara —empezó Zeller, con la voz dura—, atacaste a Hermione Weasley. Necesitarás una mejor excusa…

Sayuri sollozó.

En serio parecía sincera. Pero Rose Zeller no podía creerla. No después de aquello…, no después de que Savage le había contado que había intentado matar a Hermione Weasley.

—Rose…, vamos afuera —le dijo Savage, que miraba a Sayuri Ihara con una mezcla de compasión y enojo.

Zelle salió detrás de Ian. Se quedaron ambos junto a la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde se encontraba Sayuri y en la que, el único mobiliario era una mesa y tres sillas desvencijadas.

—Rose, parece que dice la verdad —dijo Savage—. Parece que no recuerda nada.

—No intentes protegerla, Ian —le espetó ella y lo único que recibió fue una mirada cargada de reproches del auror, que ya era una leyenda cuando ella había llegado a la División.

—No lo estoy haciendo —contestó él—, sólo me intriga que no recuerde nada… —Se quedó pensando un momento—. Rose, podríamos probar con legeremancia.

«Ojalá…», pensó Rose, «pero eso no funcionó antes y no funcionará ahora»

Estaba segura de que Sayuri era culpable.

* * *

—Liliane —llamó James, leyendo atentamente la hoja amarillenta de un libro desgastado, sentado en el escritorio que había en la biblioteca de los Zabini—, creo que aquí hay algo.

Se sentía culpable.

Horriblemente culpable.

Había estado a punto de contarle a Teddy, su primo, lo que había estado haciendo con Liliane, pero no había podido. Algo se lo había impedido y no lo había hecho, para suerte de aquella joven de piel oscura que lo había convencido, sin demasiados argumentos, de tomar parte de todo aquello. Quizá aquello era lo que lo carcomía más por dentro: haberse dejado convencer sin ofrecer resistencia, haber aceptado ayudarla, cautivado por un misterio sin resolver sin pararse a pensar de aquello no era el colegio y que había peligros tras aquel pergamino.

Al principio había pensado que era lo que había matado a Pansy, la madre de Liliane; pero había terminado por descartarlo cuando Liliane le había hablado de la magia ancestral.

Magia ancestral… magia antigua, que no se enseñaba en el colegio, magia de sangre, de rituales…, magia que pasaba de generación en generación en las grandes familias de abolengo entre los magos. Había pensado que quizá los Potter, los antiguos Potter, quizá la conocieran, como familia sangre limpia que eran, pero su padre había crecido entre muggles, así que era imposible, o casi, que la conociera. Todo aquello lo había cautivado…

—¿Si? —preguntó Liliane, asomándose; llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.

—¿Has pensado en una venganza? —preguntó James, que llevaba días dándole vueltas a asunto—. Este libro lo menciona como un posible uso a los objetos gemelos…, uno no muy común.

Había pasado días inmerso en aquel tema. Objetos gemelos, objetos iguales en todos sus detalles que estaban vinculados. Y que, por encima de todo, no podían ser maltratados. No reaccionaban al diffinido y rechazaban cualquier intento de daño. Podían intentar cortar uno de esos objetos con una espada y no lograrían nada. El único tipo de magia ancestral que presentaba esas características.

—¿Una venganza? —preguntó Liliane, sentándose a su lado—. No había oído nunca de eso.

—Lo dice aquí —le dijo James, señalando uno de los párrafos de aquella página amarillenta que ya conocía de memoria, de tanto que la había repasado—. No es muy común, porque en general sus resultados suelen ser catastróficos, pero es una posibilidad… sobre todo por el carácter del mensaje que dejaron en el cadáver. —Le señalo aquel pedazo de pergamino.

—Quizá… —murmuró Liliane.

James la miró. Su mano temblaba.

—Liliane… —musitó, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, no después de la última plática respecto al secuestro de Antonin que habían tenido—, deberías tomarte un descanso…

—No —atajó ella.

—Zabini, no estás concentrada —espetó James. Quería consolarla, decirle que Antonin iba a aparecer, tranquilizarla quizá, a pesar de que nunca le había caído bien…, pero sabía reconocer la desgracia y los Zabini pasaban por un momento difícil, que se les venía encima como un alud—. Y, joder, Antonin no va a aparecer por que estés aquí encerrada en esta biblioteca… —le dolió decirlo, claro, y supo que también le había dolido a Liliane por el mano en que cerró su puño, haciéndose daño en la palma con sus largas uñas—. Los aurores lo están buscando.

—No confío en los aurores —respondió Liliane, con la voz débil, empeñada en no mirar a James.

—No tienes a nadie más en quien confiar —puntualizó James.

—Prefiero no confiar en nadie —se obstinó Liliane. Quizá tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, quizá era sólo una niñería que había arrastrado a su vida adulta.

—Liliane… —empezó, con voz compasiva. La joven lo cortó.

—¿No me consueles, quieres? —le espetó, con la voz más alta de lo normal—. ¡No lo necesito!

«Si lo necesitas, Zabini», pensó James, mirándola. La estaba viendo derrumbarse poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada y sin que ella lo dejara hacer nada… Ni intentarlo. Dudando, acercó su mano hasta la de Liliane y la apretó, como un intento inútil de consuelo.

Sin embargo, lo sorprendió con la fuerza con la que lo aferró ella.

—Zabini —murmuró él—. Deberías sacar el veneno.

* * *

Rose Zeller estaba en la oficina, sentada junto a Ted Lupin, que acababa de contarle algo sobre Hestia Jones, que ahora contaba con la vigilancia de dos aurores, por si algo le llegaba a pasar. Acababa de hablar con Harry sobre Sayuri y, aunque no se había mostrado muy complacido con aquello, había aceptado que Savage la examinara antes de llevar su caso hasta el Winzengamot. Estaba enfrascada en el último informe de la salud de Astoria Malfoy; al parecer, pronto podrían interrogarla sobre posibles enemigos… Sí, eso sería un avance. Tenía demasiados pendientes…: Pansy Zabini, Astoria Malfoy, Daphne Nott, Horace Slughorn, la explosión de tres días antes en King Cross, Sayuri Ihara…, y al parecer Ted quería consejo sobre Minerva McGonagall y la nota que había recibido indicando que Hestia Jones, miembro de la orden del fénix y profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sería la siguiente en ser atacada. Era demasiado.

Levantó la vista un momento y entonces lo vió. Llevaba casi trece años sin verlo y se notaba que había cambiado. A sus cuarenta años empezaban a notársele las entradas, pero seguía teniendo el cabello color castaño claro y los ojos azules, con un brillo infantil en la mirada. ¿Qué hacía allí, esa persona a la que Rose Zeller habría preferido no volver a ver jamás? 

—¡Ey, Creevey! —lo llamó, cuando él solo estaba a unos pasos de ella y él se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. La reconoció casi al instante y la sorpresa inundó su rostro, acompañada de estupefacción.

—Rose —saludó él con una inclinación de cabeza cuando se acercó—. He oído mucho de ti.

—Ya, El Profeta menciona mis casos —dijo ella—. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, Creevey?

—He andado aquí… allá… —respondió Dennis Creevey, vagamente.

—Claro —espetó Rose—. Como siempre, tú, incapaz de sentar cabeza, soñando con quimeras. Sé que ayudaste a encontrar a Crabbe, exiliado en Australia, hace diez años. ¿Volviste a trabajar como caza recompensas? ¿No te bastaron todos los mortífagos exiliados que atrapaste antes de 2006?

Dennis Creevey se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ves —respondió, vagamente de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Quieren ayuda. Hay noticias de que vieron a Rowle cerca de Liverpool —respondió él.

—Así que no lo has dejado —le reclamó Rose a Dennis, con un regusto amargo en la boca y la sensación de que no tenía derecho a hacerle todas aquellas reclamaciones—. Sigues siendo un caza recompensas que desertó de la academia de aurores. Mortífagos a cambio de dinero.

—Lo había dejado —aclaró él, mientras una mueca de incomodidad le inundaba el rostro—. Senté cabeza, ¿sabes? Ella es doce años menor que yo. Está embarazada. Nacerá en enero… y… se llamará Colin.

—No sé por qué me dices todo esto —murmuró Rose—. Si sentaste cabeza, si tienes una esposa… ¿Por qué volviste?

—Es Rowle, Rose, Rowle. No puedo olvidarlo. No puedo olvidar cuánto intenté encontrarlo después de lo de Colin. Cuánto me frustré cuando desapareció para siempre —le espetó Colin.

Por supuesto que ella también lo recordaba. Recordaba a Dennis intentando encontrar a su hermano vivo, que le había jurado que iba a estar bien antes de escabullirse. Recordaba a Dennis llorando, llamando a gritos a un Colin muerto, que se veía aún más pequeño de lo que era. Recordaba haber estado allí, con trece años, mirándolo todo aquello con los ojos demasiado abiertos intentando consolar a Dennis mientras alguien le decía que lo había matado Rowle. Dennis nunca cerró aquella herida, sólo la dejó pudrir.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Estaba diciéndole «como quieras», no demasiado dispuesta a continuar con esa conversación. Habría preferido no volver a verlo nunca.

—Bueno… Rose, me dio gusto verte. —Dennis Creevey inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al escritorio de Alec Holmes. Cuando apenas había dado cinco pasos, Rose volvió a llamarlo.

—¡Creevey! —llamó y esta vez no pudo contener lo que había querido decirle desde siempre—. ¡Se parece a ti!

Por supuesto que se parecía a él, era una copia en pequeño. Él que la había abandonado sin ni siquiera conocerla para volver a cazar mortífagos que habían logrado huir lejos y carroñeros que habían logrado escapar de las garras de Azkaban. A Rose aún le dolía.

Solía conocer a Dennis Creevey. Solía.

* * *

Rose estaba con Hestia en casa. Hestia McGonagall pasaba allí demasiado tiempo desde que habían atacado a su tía abuela, porque Telemachus nunca estaba en casa de por sí y Mireia, su madre, se la pasaba cuidando a Minerva en San Mungo, junto con la hermana de su esposo, Hèlene. Rose la había conocido en su primer día en Hogwarts… Dios, había estado tan asustada aquel primer —no tanto como Albus, eso sí—, y  había descubierto a esa chica de cabello castaño y nariz respingada que se había presentado como Hestia y le había preguntado a ella y a Albus sobre sus padres, demostrando ser una experta en Historia reciente. En menos de dos horas los había puesto al corriente de toda la historia de su familia, añadiendo que tenía un hermano menor llamado Robert que era un pesado.

Desde entonces eran mejores amigas.

—Oye, ¿estás segura de dedicarte a la medimagia? —le preguntó Hestia mientras estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo los pedazos sobrantes de un pastel que había hecho Molly Weasley.

—Lo estoy desde quinto —respondió Rose, con una sonrisa—, o quizá desde antes. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Siempre me ha gustado. ¿Tú sigues empeñada en dar clases?

 Hestia sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría dar encantamientos —respondió ella—. Además, Storm está a punto de retirarse, ¿has oído los rumores?

—¿Y si no lo consigues? —insistió Rose.

—Hay más escuelas de magia. —Hestia se encogió de hombros—. Siempre puedo probar suerte en alguna otra.

—Ya, claro. —Rose se encogió de hombros—. Mi primo Louis celebrará su cumpleaños este viernes. Cumple el jueves. Dieciocho años. ¿Irás? —preguntó la pelirroja—. Victoire les ayudo a rentar un local en el Callejón Diagon.

Hestia sonrió.

—Supongo que tendré que ir. Eso o me obligarás. ¿Sabes quién más irá?

—Todos mis primos… a la mejor el pobre de Teddy, si no tiene demasiado trabajo —empezó Rose—. Le he dicho a Albus que le diga a Scorpius y a sus amigos, si quiere, aunque no me hace gracia tener tantos Slytherins allí. Que mi primo y Scorpius me caigan bien no quiere decir que me caigan bien los demás… —Suspiró—. Dijo que le diría a Justine —terminó, formando una mueca.

—¿No te gusta Justine Higgs, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —reconoció Rose—, no me gusta para Albus.

—Es Justine Higgs —concluyó Hestia—, sea lo que sea, nunca puede ser bueno. 

—Sí… —Rose se quedó pensando—. También irán los Scamander, porque Hugo habló de invitarlos. Y el hermano de Latika, además de todos los amigos de Louis y creo que un par de amigas de Molly… Medio Hogwarts, verás.

Hestia sonrió peligrosamente.

—Cuantos chismes no saldrá de esa fiesta…

Rose correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Sabría qué tendrías un motivo para ir.

Una lechuza ululó en la ventana y Rose se levantó para ir a recoger la carta que llevaba. Sospechaba que era para Hugo, quien últimamente recibía una cantidad exagerada de correspondencia, pero descubrió que era para ella con una sorpresa. Y que reconocía la caligrafía de la tinta roja, como sangre seca: la misma de una nota que había recibido hacía más de una semana y que aún le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Desató la nota de la pata de la lechuza y se dirigió hasta la cocina para abrirla.

—Mira lo que ha llegado —le dijo a Hestia, abriendo el rollo, que era un pedazo de pergamino mal cortado.

«La venganza está más cerca de lo que parece», rezaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aló!
> 
> Pues ya han visto, por el momento Sayuri Ihara está en problemas y lo suyo está lejos de quedar esclarecido… Pueden seguir desarrollando teorías sobre ella. Por lo visto entre Zeller y Savage se encargarán del caso, pero seguro Harry querrá tomar parte… ¿Qué creen que haya sido?
> 
> Sobre James y Liliane, bueno, hablan un poco sobre magia ancestral (¿ustedes están de acuerdo con James?) y se vislumbra otra vez la tensión a la que está sometida Liliane desde lo de Antonin… Estos dos tienen mucha tensión.
> 
> Y Rose Zeller se encuentra con un viejo conocido: Dennis Creevey, hermano de Colin, Gryffindor, 1994. ¿Todos lo conocemos? Bueno, pues ya mucho he leído del Dennis post Hogwarts y he encontrado muchos sentimentaloides y uno que mataba Mortífagos (de Martín Lasarte, autor de El Hacedor de Reyes)… Yo he creado a mi Dennis, que acaba de sentar cabeza y va a tener un hijo —que se llamará Colin, cómo no—. Es cazarecompensas y acude a la División de aurores porque han visto a Rowle, ¿se acuerdan de él? —que mató a Colin…, como nadie dijo quien lo mató… pues… se lo atribuí a él—. Pero… un… momento… ¿«se parece a ti»? Se los dejo de tarea.
> 
> Finalmente Rose y Hestia. Una quiere ser medimaga y otra dar clases de Encantamientos. A Rose le llega una nota… ¿qué creen que signifiqué?
> 
> El título del capítulo es por la canción Somebody that I used to know de Goyte, muy famosa últimamente y se refiere a Rose y a Dennis, una de las cosas más interesantes que pasaron en este capítulo puramente transitorio… (http :// www .youtube. com/ watch ?v= 8UVNT 4wvIGY Sin espacios).
> 
> Hasta la próxima.
> 
> No sabes nada, Jon Nieve.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 10 de febrero de 2013


	17. Loss of control

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Loss of control**

_"Life's so cruel crushing bastard crime and you're a stupid motherfucker and you're doing the time cause we're all crazy, you're all crazy now. Well we're so crazy, you've all gone insane" Green Day_

* * *

Notó el dolor apenas despertarse. La desesperación lo siguió. Todo aquello no era sólo un mal sueño, ni una pesadilla. No. Era la realidad. La cruel realidad que lo había golpeado un buen día, quitándole todo lo que amaba, excepto a Jezabel, y lo había arrojado allí sin ninguna consideración. A él, que había crecido rico, sabiéndose superior y que ahora estaba allí, encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

—Antonin —graznó la voz de Jezabel, débil, al verlo despertar—. Antonin.

—Jezabel… —murmuró él. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ganas de ver a su madre, que pocas veces había sido cariñosa, ganas de que su madre lo abrazara y lo tranquilizara. Quería salir de allí, joder…

—Aun no amanece… —dijo ella—. He contado los días… Antonin… es miércoles. —La voz le tembló. A ella, la chica más hermosa del mundo, por la que Antonin estaba loco…, a ella, orgullosa y fría Slytherin, ambiciosa como pocas—. Antonin… no saldremos de aquí. No volveré a ver a Emmanuel… —Sollozó, desesperada.

—Jezabel… —dijo él. Le dolía horrores el brazo derecho que intentó levantar para acariciar la frente de Jezabel, arrodillada junto al catre, aferrando la mano izquierda del chico, enterrándole las uñas—. Te quiero. Jezabel.

Vio qué tenía en brazo derecho vendado con un pedazo de tela negra, que parecía ser de su camisa, empapada en sangre. Dolía… sí. No tanto como la Cruciatus, pero dolía.

—Antonin… yo… intenté vendarte el brazo —empezó Jezabel—. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Antonin.

Nunca la había visto así. No a ella, siempre serena, como su padre, siempre tranquila y confiada. Dueña de sonrisas torcidas y cejas alzadas que lo volvían loco, de susurros que le confiaban todos sus secretos, incluso los más oscuros. La desesperación se la estaba llevando, poco a poco, lenta pero segura iba avanzado a través del cuerpo de Jezabel.

—Saldremos de aquí —murmuró, con la voz ronca y cansada, sin acabar de creérselo.

—Eso es mentira, Antonin —le respondió Jezabel, con la cabeza gacha, el cabello cubriéndole los ojos—. Nunca saldremos de aquí. Nunca.

Sonaba a desesperanza y a oscuridad. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que Jezabel tenía razón.

No saldrían de allí.

Al menos, no vivos.              

* * *

Nathaniel Richards había sido auror antes de lesionarse la pierna. En San Mungo le habían dado una patada después de decirte que no sabían cómo arreglársela completamente, así que ahora caminaba con una ligera cojera. Los aurores no habían vuelto a admitirlo, pero a cambio le habían dado un puesto de trabajo en Azkaban. Se encargaba de todas las protecciones y sólo él sabía cómo funcionaban. Estaba orgulloso de las protecciones que había puesto en Azakaban, pues no podía entrar ningún intruso con malas intenciones y justo a la entrada de las visitas se verificaba que no fueran impostores. En doce años nunca habían fallado.

Y no planeaba fallar. Nunca.

Suspiró mientras miraba el reloj. Casi las ocho, su hora de entrada. Se levantó de la mesa dejando la taza done había estado tomando café olvidada, quizá para recogerla en la noche que regresara y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, que tenía una conexión protegida hacia Azkaban. Estaba casi seguro de que nadie podía interceptarla.

Interiormente estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, pensó mientras ponía un pie dentro de la chimenea y lanzaba los polvos flú pronunciando fuerte y claro, con la voz grave, el nombre de su destino. Y entonces todas sus creencias sobre lo inexpugnable de aquella red que había montado él mismo se vinieron abajo cuando sintió como una mano dura y firme agarraba su tobillo, aferrándolo fuerte. Se acordó que en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cargaba siempre el dispositivo que dispararía la alarma sobre Azkaban y sobre la División de aurores.

Sin embargo, sus dedos nunca llegaron a tocarlo. 

* * *

Blaise Zabini estaba discutiendo a gritos con uno de los aurores que se encargaban de encontrar a su hijo. Les gritaba que eran unos ineptos y cosas similares mientras media División seguía su discusión con la mirada. Rose Zeller no consideraba a aquellos dos los mejores aurores, pero definitivamente no eran los más ineptos como aseguraba el señor Zabini. El caso había ido a parar a sus manos y se habían hecho cargo. Aunque imaginaba que su fuera uno de los chicos Potter el que desapareciera, se movilizarían mucho más hasta encontrarlo, pensó Zeller. Eso tenían la fama y las influencias… Y aunque Blaise Zabini las tenía, no eran demasiadas como para movilizar a toda Gran Bretaña por la búsqueda de su hijo, un menor de edad desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias.

En el fondo, aquella familia estaba destrozada.

Todos lo sabían.

Y a nadie terminaban de importarle. Los demás aurores sólo veían la desgracia de Baise Zabini sin imaginar cómo sería si les pasara a ellos.

—Ey, Rose… —empezó Ted, más serio que de costumbre, con unas ojeras pintadas bajo los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido la noche anterior? Seguro que no más de cuatro horas. Incluso llevaba el cabello de un tono marrón apagado, corto y lacio, desordenado. Apuesto a que así su pelirroja y escultural novia no lo encontraba tan guapo—. Ayer por la noche atacaron a la profesora Jones…

«Hestia Jones», pensó Zeller, recordando a la bruja que le había enseñado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts desde su cuarto año. Una bruja brillante, que había peleado en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—… y está bien gracias a los dos aurores que estaban vigilando pero… Rose, no fue la única víctima de anoche… Dedalus Diggle está muerto —soltó Ted—. Lo encontraron ayer a media noche, luego de un estallido en el barrio donde vivía, en Kent. Murió al tocar un libro que le había enviado su sobrino, que vive en Australia y que al parecer fue embrujado con una poderosa magia negra.

Rose Zeller alzó la ceja. Aquello empezaba a parecer interesante.

—No he averiguado qué es aún, Rose.

—Y quieres ayuda —dedujo Rose, con una sonrisa.

—Algo así… —aceptó él.

—¿En dónde es y qué hay que examinar? —pregunto Rose, intrigada, aunque ya tenía una tonelada de trabajo.

Ted Lupin nunca alcanzó a contestar. En ese momento Harry Potter salió de su despachó y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Alec Holmes. No llegó nunca al escritorio del auror.  

La alarma que resonó por todo el piso, estridente, los interrumpió antes. 

* * *

Debería de haber sospechado que algo iba mal. Pero no, por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Todo era tan rutinario como otros días y ni siquiera el hecho de que a las ocho y quince había llegado un mensaje urgente, escrito apresuradamente con una pluma a vuelapluma de Nathaniel Richards diciendo que no se presentaría hasta las nueve debido a una emergencia. Le habían creído, por supuesto. Incluso ella, porque después de todo, no había nada que indicara lo contraria, el pergamino venía directo de casa de Richards, tal como había demostrado ella.

Pero entonces a las nueve se había disparado la alarma de emergencia…, la misma que había instalado Richards. Sólo ella sabía que esa alarma existía, porque Richards insistía que las protecciones nunca debían ser removidas… Si alguien lo intentara…

«Joder», comprendió Ayn Schumann, la guardia más joven en Azkaban, quizá demasiando tarde cuando vio a Nathaniel Richards aparecer y apuntarle con la varita. Quizá era la  _imperius_ …, quizá algo más. No se detuvo a pensarlo, porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Toco el dispositivo que dispararía la alarma en la División de aurores al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Nathaniel, aquel mago que cojeaba, comprendiendo que ella no tendría un final feliz.

Justo en ese momento, sin darle tiempo a sacar la varita, el rayo verde le acertó de llenó en el pecho.

Ayn cayó hacia atrás con la mueca de sorpresa y miedo petrificada aún en el rostro. 

* * *

Estaba de mal humor. De pésimo humor. Le había llevado más tiempo del esperado controlar a Nathaniel Richards. Se dijo que debió de usar algo más efectivo que una  _imperius_. Era obvio que lo habían entrenado para resistirla… Pero no tenía tiempo, no para dominar a Richards con algo mucho más efectivo. Y todo había ido bien hasta que la alarma aquella de emergencia se había disparada como un ruido que lastimaba sus oídos.

Bueno, un poco de adrenalina no le iría mal, pensó, mientras daba órdenes a sus dos subordinados. Deberían ser más jóvenes, pensó ella mientras los veía después de darles órdenes de liberar a todos los que pudieran para crear caos. Los aurores llegarían tarde o temprano y ella pensaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para ese entonces. Levantadas las protecciones inexpugnables, nada le impedía desaparecerse en Azkaban.

Sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el área de alta seguridad. Sabía a quienes necesitaba. A quiénes quería rescatar. Todo el resto de Azkaban era… ¿cómo decirlo?… un escudo humano que la protegería de los aurores que vendrían en camino.

Ella no pensaba cruzarse con ninguno.

Aunque no iba a dudar si veía a alguno de aquellos molestos magos.

Un  _Avada Kedavra_ , para más rápido. 

* * *

Rose Zeller tenía muy claro que había que impedir la fuga de Azkaban a como diera lugar. No importaba que pasara. Después de la fuga de 1996 y la de 1997 habían optado por proteger Azkaban contra cualquier intruso, asegurando que nadie podría entrar. Luego, hacía unos años habían puesto a un ex auror experto en protecciones mágicas que se encargaría de Azkaban. «Pues bien», pensó Zeller, con una fría sonrisa cínica, «parece que Azkaban no es tan impenetrable después de todo».

—Lupin —se dirigió al chico al lado de ella—. Es hora de que demuestres tus habilidades en la vida real.

El chico no sonrió. Parecía más bien nervioso. En el fondo, ella también lo estaba; nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación de tal magnitud. Había habido persecuciones, claro, algunos duelos… pero nunca nada que se equiparara a una fuga de Azkaban.

Y cuando se aparecieron en la isla descubrieron que tenían que enfrentarse al mismo caos.

Parecía que alguien había abierto las puertas de al menos la mitad de los presos y los había instigado al motín.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Todos aquellos presos estaban desarmados, no tenían varitas para defenderse. Nadie les había dado una y tampoco parecía haber nadie cerca que los estuviera defendiendo.

Sólo había viviente caos.

—¡Lupin! —gritó Zeller—. ¡Aturde a tantos como puedas! —le grito al chico para luego buscar con la mirada el cabello desordenado de su jefe, que no estaba más que a tres pasos—. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —gritó hasta hacerse oír mientras lanzaba maldiciones no verbales a diestra y siniestra, para evitar que alguna de esas moles furiosas que eran los presos de Azkaban—. ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Un motín para distraernos!

Ganarían, era obvio. Aquella pelea parecía especialmente diseñada para que la ganaran los aurores. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba en lo más hondo de la prisión mientras tanto? ¿Qué esperaban los instigadores al crear aquel motín?

—Joder, ¡tenemos que entrar! —gritó y sólo algunos pocos, como Lupin o Holmes, la escucharon—. ¡Tenemos que entrar! —volvió a gritar.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó Ted al lado de ella y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Joder, Lupin, atácalos con más fuerza! —le gritó, recordando como lo había instruido en el arte del duelo hacia sólo unos años—. ¡Ese  _desmaius_ no aturde ni a una rata!

—¡ _Diffinido_! —oyó gritar a Alec Holmes, que hacía nueve años, también había estado entre sus alumnos. Tenía un talento especial para aquel hechizo, especialmente si se trababa de abrir personas justo por la mitad.

Pero seguía empeñada en entrar. Seguía empeñada en descubrir que había detrás de todo eso; evitarlo, si podía.

—¡Potter! —gritó, y esta vez le pareció que Harry le prestaba atención, o toda la atención que podía prestarle en medio de un duelo—. ¡Tenemos que entrar! ¡Esto es sólo una trampa, una distracción!

Ya no se preocupaba por nada más que por apartar a aquellos presos de su camino. Un hechizo aturdidor servía tan bien como un  _Petrificus Totalus_  o como un  _Repulso_. Ted empezó a imitarla y pronto le pareció que se acercaban a la entrada. Harry y Holmes se apresuraron a seguirlos cuando lograron abrir una brecha.

—¡Hasta arriba! —gritó Potter, detrás de ellos—. ¡Vayan hasta arriba!

—¡¿Qué?! —le respondió Zeller a gritos.

—¡Una corazonada!

Llevaban las varitas en alto, preparados para cualquier emboscada. Rose al frente, Holmes cubriendo la retaguardia. Aparecieron un par de amotinados más antes de que llegaran al último nivel de Azkaban, a las celdas de alta seguridad donde estaban todos los ex mortífagos.

Sin embargo, llegaron tarde.

Llegaron justo para ver cómo se desaparecía Alecto Carrow junto con otro ex mortífago que llevaba más de veinte años en cautiverio.

Las demás celdas estaban vacías. 

* * *

Morrigan los miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos una y otra vez. Les había hablado antes y estaba segura de haberles inspirado la suficiente autoridad como para que no hubiera rebeldes. La promesa que les había hecho era demasiada suculenta y por primera vez se veía esperanza en aquellos rostros viejos y demacrados, algunos aún con una vena del locura que el tiempo no había borrado.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que eres digna de confianza? —ladró Carrow, desconfiada.

—Porque tal vez confíen en mí —murmuró una voz que salió de debajo de una capucha.

Lentamente, el único mago que no había participado en la fuga de Azkaban se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Y entonces, Morrigan estuvo segura.

Ellos tendrían su venganza…

Ella lo que se afianzara por el camino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> He aquí capítulo pesadito, con multitud de escenas cortas entrelazadas. Pero todas se centran casi en lo mismo: una fuga de Azkaban. Una nueva Azkaban, sin dementores, con más protecciones (porque en serio, qué fácil burlaba Voldemort la seguridad por ahí…). ¿Que qué han hecho? Pues nada demasiado inteligente tampoco, pero ha funcionado…
> 
> ¿Quién lo planeo? —pregunta obvia, si esto fuera un examen quien no la contestara sacaría cero—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué intentan conseguir liberando a todos en Azkaban? ¿Caos? ¿Desastre? No sé, elijan ustedes…
> 
> Por otro lado, escenita angst con Antonin y Jezabel. ¿Que si me rompen el corazón? Quizá. ¿Que si vivirán? Quizá. No sé, opinen sobre ellos ustedes…
> 
> Sobre Ted… que sí, que me he cargado a Dedalus Diggle, espero que no fuera el personaje favorito de nadie porque hay que ver los dramas que me montan cuando me cargo a los personajes favoritos de alguien. (Ya casi me cargue a uno de mis personajes favoritos: Daphne Greengrass, no me pidan piedad). ¿Qué pasó con Diggle? ¿Qué onda con el libro que lo mato? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién será el siguiente?
> 
> El capítulo se llama Loss of Control, de Green Day que parece que será el grupo más repetido hasta ahora. Es de su disco más reciente: ¡Uno! La canción representa la pérdida de control de todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico. Partes de la canción quedan y la melodía me encanta. (https : / / w ww. You tuve .com/ watch ?v=c NrIGE Raqp0 Sin espacios)
> 
> Y pregúntense…
> 
> ¿Quién es John Galt?
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> A 18 de febrero de 2013


	18. Miéntele

**Capítulo XVII: Miéntele**

_"Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer cuando me viniste a ver. Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue, tú sabes cómo es él" Los Bunkers_

* * *

Estaba tremendamente cansada. Habían conseguido acabar con el motín el Azkaban y ya pasaban de las doce del día. La noticia empezaba a extenderse y no llegarían sanos y salvos a la hora de la comida: los periodistas aparecerían antes. En total tenían cinco heridos, ninguno de gravedad, un desaparecido, a todos los guardias de Azkaban muertos (menos a uno, que estaba desaparecido) y treinta presos fugados. La cifra nunca había sido tan alta.  Treinta… sonaba como la condena de la División de aurores, considerando que diez de ellos eran todos los presos de alta seguridad de Azkaban: los ex mortífagos.

Nombres que todos procuraban no pronunciar. Nombres que veintiséis años habían emborronado y condenado al olvido. Apellidos temibles, apellidos de asesinos que no habían dudado entre matar a hombres, a mujeres o a niños. Apellidos como Nott, Rookwood, Dolohov, Mulciber…

—Tenemos que anunciarlo lo más pronto posible —dijo Alec Holmes—, Reino Unido no está seguro con ex mortífagos sueltos a sus anchas. Nadie estará a salvo… ni siquiera los muggles.

Zeller asintió, a su pesar.

—Tenemos que anunciarlo, Potter —le espetó a Harry. No había ocurrido nada de aquella magnitud desde hacía tanto tiempo… y ahora parecía que estaban ahogados entre tantos casos.

La mujer rubia se levantó, con dolor de cabeza y se froto los ojos.

—Nos cuestionarán —dijo, con la voz dura—, se preguntarán si hicimos lo suficiente, si hicimos lo correcto… Nos interrogarán y quizá especulen que pudimos evitarlo o que había un fallo en las protecciones de Azkaban. Pero todos los que hablarán no vieron lo que nosotros vimos, ni lucharon a nuestro lado. Pero tenemos que anunciarlo y dejar que nos juzguen como si fuéramos unos idiotas. Como si ellos supieran hacer nuestro trabajo mejor que nosotros mismos, entrenados especialmente para defenderlos de todos los peligros que los acechan… —Sonrió amargamente—. Así que, chico-que-vivió, ¿crees que a tu historial le sentará mal un fracaso junto con una fuga de Azkaban?

Harry no sonrió. Ni un poco.

Pero asintió.

Diez ex mortífagos estaban sueltos y lo mejor que podían hacer era poner a todos sobre aviso. Después de hacer eso, empezaría el rastreo.

No descansarían hasta atraparlos y encerrarlos a todos.

Como se lo merecían.

«Cuanto trabajo», pensó Zeller, saliendo del despacho de Harry. Había que poner orden en la División y ella tenía pulmones potentes… Potter ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado, dejando de ser el héroe. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner orden a aquel caos, alguien la interrumpió.

—¡Rose! —era Savage—. Creo que ya es lo que ocurre con Sayuri…, creo que sé por qué atacó a la señora Weasley.

Rose Zeller elevó una ceja, queriendo decirle que ya tenía demasiado trabajo, pero a la vez, sucumbiendo al misterio.

—Hipnotismo —dijo Savage.

Luego, le extendió una botella con un líquido plateado dentro.

* * *

Estaban en La bruja de Blair, un bar mágico cercano a Wiltshire. No tenía nada de especial, pero a Scorpius le gustaba mucho más que el Caldero Chorreante, donde siempre había gente conocida o las Tres Escobas, que estaba abarrotado.

—Emmanuel no vendrá —dijo Scorpius después de saludar a Albus y pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla (después de todo, era apenas la hora de comer, demasiado temprano para pedir algo más fuerte en un bar donde conocían a sus padres)—. Las cosas en su casa no van bien.

Albus asintió con comprensión. Todos lo habían oído… lo del secuestro… su madre en coma.

—No saben que tiene su madre —agregó Scorpius—. Los sanadores no tienen ni idea… —Se detuvo un momento—. Dicen que despertarán a la mía. Lo aseguran incluso…

Usualmente no le confesaba aquellas cosas a cualquier persona, pero llevaba una semana exacta temiendo por la vida de su madre y no le sentaba bien tanta presión, no le sentaba bien a nadie.

—Espero que se recupere —le dijo Albus, sinceramente, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Por cierto, mi primo Louis organiza una fiesta este viernes, cumplirá dieciocho. Victoire les ha ayudado a conseguir un local en el Callejón Diagon… Va a ir medio Hogwarts.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Irás, cierto? —lo interrumpió Al—. Necesitas diversión en tu vida…

—Depende —le respondió Scorpius, decidido a irritarlo.

—¿Depende de qué exactamente? —le preguntó Albus, sospechando.

—¿Irá o no irá tu hermana? —Resultado esperado: mejor amigo enfurruñado.

—Para averiguarlo tendrás que ir; lo siento, pero la asistencia de mi hermana a esa fiesta es información confidencial. —Oh, por supuesto que iría, era Lily Potter, no se perdía una sola fiesta—. Aunque no creo que ella te haga mucho caso… —Oh, claro, hermano celoso. Ya lidiaría con eso más tarde—. ¿Irá Jordan, verdad? —inquiruió, cambiando de tema.

—Lamentablemente sí, es de las mejores amigas de Roxanne.

—Y yo que esperaba no tener que verla…

Una lástima. Pero bueno, si Lily perfecta Potter iba a asistir probablemente podría aguantar ver la enorme nariz de Kate Jordan y oír su voz chillona sin quejarse ni un segundo.

—Te digo, irá medio Hogwarts…

—¿Y Justine? —preguntó él, que estaba al tanto de la aventura de su amigo con aquella chica rubia de nariz afilada y boca demasiado pequeña—. ¿Irá ella?

—Ya veremos —le respondió Albus—. A mi madre no le gusta —soltó, como si nada.

—A tu madre no le gusta nadie —le espetó Scorpius, recordando su primer contacto con la señora Potter. Podía ser una mujer muy amable, pero con él había sido fría como un glaciar. Su apellido y su familia tenían mucho que ver en eso.

—Nadie Slytherin, querrás decir —puntualizó Albus—. A los amigos de mis hermanos se acostumbra muy fácil.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a salir con ella hoy, con Justine —le contó Albus—; pero su familia tiene un compromiso con los Pucey.

—Mala suerte, Al. La próxima vez tendrás que adelantarte a los Pucey… Que por cierto, son unos creídos.

Bebieron un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado sin tema de conversación. No querían tocar otros temas más serios y más peliagudos. Preferían seguir en la fantasía de los diecisiete años, donde nadie los podía tocar.

Entonces, alguien, después de una exclamación alarmada, le subió a la radio que sonaba en la barra.

—Información de última hora: se reporta la fuga de treinta personas de Azkaban. La información ha sido dada a conocer directamente por el jefe de la División de aurores, Harry Potter. Los nombres de los fugados son los siguientes…

Y mientras la voz del locutor mencionaba nombres que no le sonaban de nada, y otros que tenían apellidos conocidos, Albus tuvo un pensamiento bastante acertado.

«Se está cayendo el mundo.»

* * *

—En realidad no le mentí —dijo ella, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Le dije exactamente dónde estaría e incluso le ofrecí venir recibiendo una negativa por respuesta. No puede desconfiar de mí.

—Si te conociera tan bien como yo, desconfiaría de cada palabra que dices —le respondió el, enterrando su barbilla afilada en la curva de su cuello—. Si fuera él no te dejaría separarte nunca de mi lado, sabiendo de todo lo que eres capaz.

Ella rio.

—Cuando estoy con él, no sospecha nada.

Niklaus Pucey se rio.

—¿Y quién lo haría, teniéndote a ti como distracción principal?

Y ella sonrió. Tenía la boca pequeñita y la nariz aguileña. Los ojos muy juntos, con el peligro tatuado en ellos. El cabello rubio y lacio, heredado de su padre y la piel blanca y delicada, propia de quien nunca ha tenido que trabajar o preocuparse un solo día de su vida.

—No soy lo que parezco —le respondió Justine Higgs al chico de ojos oscuros y nariz prominente que estaba frente a ella. Le pasó una mano por el negro cabello que llevaba un poco largo y siguió sonriéndole hasta que él la besó de nuevo.

—No eres lo que pareces, eso te lo concedo.

—Mis padres creen que estoy con él —soltó ella de sopetón, dejándose caer en la cama.

—Y mis padres están cenando en la casa de los tuyos en uno de sus ridículos montajes —le comentó él.

—No me has dicho como te salvaste tú —lo picó ella, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus manos.

—Les dije que se llevaran a Elijah. Ahora que no estamos en Hogwarts pueden presumir su hermosura por todas partes… —Él sonrió. No tenía una sonrisa bonita.

Justine le sonrió acercándose cada vez más a su rostro y besándolo. Dejó que su saliva se mezclara con la de Niklaus y que sus labios bailaran aquel baile salvaje, aquella melodía sin ritmo y sin tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, ella se acercó a su oreja, y le dijo algo.

—Él besa mejor que tú…

Él no le creyó. Nunca le creía.

—No entiendo por qué estás con él —soltó él de sopetón—. Entiendo que lo consideres guapo, al menos es más alto que su padre y hace un intento por peinarse. Pero nunca superará mi apabullante personalidad.

Ella le sonrió, con misterio, no muy dispuesta a responderle. Estaba con Albus Potter porque le daba la gana, porque besaba de puta madre y cuando estaba con él todo parecía perfecto. Las mismas razones por las que estaba en ese momento en la cama con Niklaus Pucey, tentándolo a quitarse la ropa y hacerla suya. Total, los dos eran mayores de edad… no muy conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.  

—En Hogwarts no estás tú —le espetó ella—. Y me aburro.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, recorrió la curva de su cuello con sus labios hasta llegar al hombro y empezar a bajarle el tirante del vestido.

—Siempre tan tú… tan poco predecible —murmuró Niklaus.

Por eso le gustaba.

Joder. Como lo había extrañado mientras estaba en Hogwarts.

Como había extrañado esos besos, tan iguales y tan diferentes a los de Albus Potter; como había extrañado las manos grandes de Niklaus recorriendo su espalda, su barbilla enterrándose en su cuello y sus labios tocando cada centímetro de su piel.

* * *

Hermione Weasley se había negado a que Savage le pusiera un auror a vigilarla para protegerla. Le ponía de nervios que una persona la siguiera todo el tiempo y no quería alarmar a nadie. Después de lo de Sayuri, sin embargo, era más cuidadosa. Y pensará lo que pensará Savage, podría ser que ella no hubiera tomado un entrenamiento como auror, pero era claro que a un a los cuarenta y tres años, con el cabello desordenado como siempre y las patas de gallo apareciendo sin ser llamadas en sus sienes, aun sabía defenderse solita perfectamente.

Le gustaba aparecer a unas cuantas calles de su casa, ubicada en los suburbios de Londres y caminar hasta allí. Esas caminatas le devolvían todo el contacto que estaba perdiendo con el mundo muggle. Sobre todo desde que había muerto su madre y su padre había tomado el dinero de su retiro y se había marchado a conocer América.  Llevaba seis meses sin verlo y tampoco podía enviarle cartas muy seguido.

Respiró hondo.

Los últimos días habían sido demasiado estresantes. Explosiones en King Cross, ataques de personas que creía diferentes y una fuga de Azkaban. Harry en persona le había contado la noticia y le había dicho que se habían fugado diez ex mortífagos. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y tan saturado de trabajo.

Pero ya pasaría.

No todo podía ser tan malo. En algún punto tenía que mejorar… ojalá.

Entonces vio el rayo y se agachó, por instinto. Y se descubrió como a los diecisiete años, empuñando la varita sin importarle quien la viera, buscando con la mirada atenta a quién le había disparado aquel rayo color verde tan mortal que había esquivado por poco.

Y entonces vio venir hacia ella otro rayo color verde muerte, y otro más. Pero no vio ningún objetivo, seguramente invisibles, ni oyó ninguna voz y tomó una decisión de la que nunca se arrepentiría, todo eso en menos de un segundo.

Se desapareció.

Le daba igual cuantos muggles la vieran.

Ya habían visto los rayos, que parecían efectos especiales de una película de acción, y ya habían visto como empuñaba su varita como un arma.

¿Qué más podían ver?

Cuando apareció justo ante la puerta de su casa fue consciente de lo que había pasado: había estado a punto de morir. Era la segunda vez en la semana.

Alguien la quería muerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, lectores fieles y lectores no fieles.
> 
> Ya ven, este no es un capítulo tan cardiaco como el anterior… es un poco de transición sí, pero sepan que yo no doy un paso sin una razón.
> 
> Primero tener un recuento de los daños: todos los guardias de Azkaban muertos, menos uno, que está desaparecido, treinga prófugos, diez de ellos con una marca tenebrosa, unos cuantos heridos, pero ninguno muerto (los presos no tienen varitas…). Además, quizá sepamos lo que tiene Sayuri, quizá no. ¿Qué creen que es lo que le da Savage a Zeller? ¿Creen que tenga razón? ¿Creen que Sayuri es culpable o inocente?
> 
> Por otro lado escena transitoria entre Scorpius y Albus, que son mejores amigos. Algunas menciones a Emmanuel Nott, que también es su amigo, y a la novia de Albus, Justine, que no es una persona muy de fiar. También menciones al interés amoroso de Scorpius y, por segunda vez, a la fiesta de dieciocho de Louis. Va a ir medio Hogwarts, tal parece. Finalmente anuncio la fuga de Azkaban, que impacta en el mundo fuera de la División de aurores de una manera diferente. Ellos —Al y Scor— son de una generación diferente y quizá no les afecté tanto como a otros, que su fueron las víctimas…
> 
> Finalmente tenemos a Justine con Niklaus Pucey (hijo de Adrian Pucey y de una desconocida… aún —yo sí sé quién es, ustedes no—). Y no son precisamente amigos. Vamos… En fin, ya me dirán que piensan de ellos. En cuanto a los dos, a Justine me la imagino como Natalie Dormer versión rubia (ahora anda de morena, porque hace a Margaery Tyrell en Juego de Tronos), con su boca chiquita y todo. Es la Justine perfecta. Y a Niklaus Pucey me lo imagino como Nick Hobbes (personaje de la Academia Abracadabra —la secuela de La bruja desastrosa— que está… feo, pero con un sex appeal que te cagas y no comprendes como Mildred no lo empotra contra la primera pared que vea. Como nota, sí, yo lo haría, Nick Hobbes es partible y violable… sin ser muy guapo.)
> 
> Finalmente a Hermione Weasley (joder, le queda mejor el Granger, pero no le digan)… atacada. Opta por huir —buena decisión ante un adversario invisible—, pero ¿por qué la quieren muerta?, ¿o mínimo en coma?
> 
> La canción que le da título al capítulo es de Los Bunkers (muy buen grupo, escúchenlo) y se llama Miéntele. Creo que no es necesario explicar por qué es el título… (cofff Justine y Niklaus cofff). (http :// www. youtube .com/ watch ?v= 521YmudSeVk Sin espacios)
> 
> Hasta el viernes que viene…
> 
> Y recuerden…
> 
> Nunca doblegado, nunca roto.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 21 de febrero de 2013


	19. Low of solipsism

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Low of solipsism**

_"Kira. Een poes. Heel diep. Kwam ie?"_

* * *

—¿Qué hicieron qué? —preguntó ella, conteniéndose para no gritar de nuevo, para no asesinar a aquellos dos imbéciles recién salidos de la cárcel—. ¿En plena calle? ¿Es en serio?

«Segundo error», pensó ella con amargura. Si volvían a cometer otro los mataba fuera quien fuera. La próxima vez, daría instrucciones más precisas. La próxima vez, Hermione Weasley estaría muerta. Pero debía dejar que se calmaran las cosas, porque quizá le asignaran protección.

¿Por qué estaba rodeada de tantos idiotas?

Mientras tanto, bueno, buscaría a alguien más listo para encargarse de la pelirroja. 

* * *

Le había provocado nauseas. Nauseas. Aquellos recuerdos eran borrosos, muchas veces incompletos. Incluso le había dado pena Sayuri, que había estado mejor sin recordarlos. Pero de aquellos recuerdos dependía la inocencia que tendría que demostrar al Winzengamot, que celebraría su juicio el próximo lunes. Ya no tenían tiempo. Había visto los recuerdos. Las torturas. El cristal azul yendo de un lado a otro, intentando que la mirada de Sayuri lo siguiera. Aquel encapuchado que lo miraba todo desde una esquina… La mujer de cabello largo desordenado y piel pálida. Sin embargo no sabían por qué la estaban hipnotizando. Podría ser cualquier cosa pero ella sabía que lo más probable era que le hubieran ordenado a atacar y matar a Hermione Weasley.

—Zeller —interrumpió Savage—, no sé si Sayuri aguante otra sesión de legeremancia, pero voy a demostrar su inocencia en el Winzengamot.

—Necesitas más evidencia, entonces —le espetó Zeller, deseando, interiormente, ayudar a aquella chica que estaba detenida por algo que parecía no ser culpa suya—. Una orden directa.

Aquello no era suficiente. Aquellos gritos, capaces de conmover a cualquiera, no serían una evidencia suficiente para el Wizengamot; aquellas torturas no les dirían nada en relación al ataque… Necesitaban algo más.

Savage asintió.

—¿Por qué hipnotismo? —preguntó, después de un momento—, ¿por qué no una  _imperius_?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No se librará de esa orden con facilidad como se podría librar de la  _imperius_ …

—Zeller —la interrumpió Ian—, has visto a Sayuri, ni en su mejor estado resistiría una  _imperius_.

—Savage, quizá no se libre de esa orden nunca —le respondió Rose entonces, dispuesta a exponerle su idea—,  y si eso pasa nunca podrá volver a trabajar con Hermione Weasley, mucho menos en el Winzengamot. Si eso sucede tendremos que vigilarla, aunque salga libre. El hipnotismo es un arte de  _muggles_ , un arte que pocos magos conocen, porque la mayoría prefiere una  _imperius_. —Respiro hondo y luego añadió—: No sabemos cómo funciona y me temo que quizá no podamos liberarla nunca.

Savage asintió, comprendiendo.

—Aun así, voy a probar su inocencia —le dijo Ian, con una mueca feroz—. Sayuri no merece todo esto. —«¿Y quién lo merece?», se preguntó la auror, para sí.

Zeller se encogió de hombros.

—Los inocentes siempre sufren más.

Cuánta razón tenía.

Cuántas verdades referidas a ella misma no había en aquella frase, cuánto dolor acumulado por años no se escapó de entre los entresijos de su garganta.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —llamó la chica pelirroja, vestida con un suéter tejido en color escarlata—. ¿Qué te parece está túnica para James? ¿A qué le va bien?

La mujer pelirroja, a la que la adolescente se parecía un poco, se acercó a examinar la túnica. Estaban en la tienda de Madame Malkin y llevaban medio Callejón recorrido. No habían comprado más que la mitad de los regalos navideños y aquel jueves estaba llegando a su fin.

—Se le verá bien tienes razón —sonrió la mujer—; pero Lily, ya conoces a tu hermano, ¡no la usara casi nunca! Es demasiado formal para él.

—Igual se le verá bien. —La chica pelirroja, de apenas quince años, se encogió de hombros—. Aunque quizá tengas razón, deberíamos buscarle otra cosa. ¿Qué le compraste a Rose?

—Un libro, de medimagia —respondió Ginny Potter—, ella está interesada en eso.

—No tienes imaginación para los regalos —le espetó su hija.

—Ya veremos si me dices eso cuando veas tu regalo de navidad —le respondió Ginny.

Lily no dijo nada. Ginny sabía que ardía en deseos de preguntarle qué le había comprado, pero no lo haría, esperaría hasta la mañana de navidad. Sin embargo, aquel día le estaba resultado de mucha ayuda haberla convencido de que la acompañara a comprar regalos de navidad. Le había ayudado a escoger el regalo de Albus, que últimamente era poco menos que un desconocido que se alojaba en su casa, y el de Hugo, aquel chico tímido que no se parecía demasiado a su padre más que en su interés por los Chudley Cannons, aquel equipo que estaba destinado al fracaso.

Aún le quedaba el regalo de James y el de Teddy y no tenía demasiadas ideas para ninguno de los dos.

—Cómprale un suéter a Teddy —opinó Lily—. No tiene muchos…

Los Weasley, en cambio, sí que tenían muchos suéteres tejidos por Molly Weasley, que no se cansaba de regalarlos por navidad.

Siguió caminando por la tienda de Madame Malkin, dispuesta a encontrar algo para James o para Ted. ¿Por qué tenían que ser chicos tan difíciles?

—¡Lo siento…! —oyó junto a ella, justo cuando chocó contra el cuerpo de un hombre corpulento con la nariz amorfa y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de disculpa—. Señora…

Se tambaleó y casi se cayó. ¿Por qué la gente no se fijaba por dónde caminaba? Si hubiera tenido quince años quizá le habría echado una mocomurciélago a ese imbécil, pero tenía cuarenta y dos y se suponía que era una adulta civilizada.

El hombre adelantó su mano para ayudarla a sostenerse y por un momento a Ginny Potter le pareció ver como la expresión de disculpa desaparecía de la cara del hombre.

Al instante siguiente sintió un tirón en el brazo izquierdo, el que aquel hombre no tenía aferrado y que hasta ese segundo había colgado apaciblemente al lado de su cuerpo. El brusco tirón la hizo soltar el brazo del hombre segundos antes de que este se desapareciera.

—Mamá… iba a desaparecerse contigo —le dijo Lily.

Ginny quiso agradecerle a su hija en ese momento tener tan buena intuición, haber notado las verdaderas intenciones de aquel hombre.

«Gracias», quiso decir, pero no pudo. Su garganta se había quedado seca de la impresión y la sorpresa. Habían estado a punto de llevársela a algún lugar…, a punto de atacarla como a Hermione.

—Vámonos —le dijo a Lily—, ya volveremos otro día.

* * *

Quería colapsar. Colapsar y destrozar aquella biblioteca, quemarla desde sus cimientos imaginando que aquellos libros eran los asesinos de su madre y los secuestradores de su hermano.

—Liliane… fue una venganza… todo coincide —le dijo James—, y no hay contra hechizo, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué harás? —le preguntó él, intentando leer su mente. No lo iba a lograr. Nadie más que su padre o su hermano lo lograban.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella.

James no dijo nada más y volvió a enfrascarse en el libro que hablaba de las venganzas. Decía que había que demostrarle a la magia ancestral que era una venganza justa.

—¿Alguien tiene algo en contra de tu familia? —le preguntó a Liliane.

—Mucha gente —respondió ella. Aquello era obvio—. No le caemos bien a todo el mundo Potter. Mi padre es abogado defensor en el Winzengamot, ¿tú que crees?

—Alguien que de verdad tuviera razones para hacer esto…

Liliane Zabini no conocía a nadie que tuviera esas razones. No conocía a nadie que fuera capaz de matar a su madre, una mujer que no era culpable de nada y de secuestrar a su hermano. Los iba a encontrar. Y cuando los encontrará, sin tentarse el corazón, sendos rayos verdes saldrían de su varita.

—No puedo creer que no mencionaran la magia ancestral en Hogwarts —comentó James, al parecer fascinado por aquel tema. Liliane sospechaba que aquella era la única razón por la cual el pelirrojo seguía a su lado, a pesar de cuestionar sus métodos de todas las maneras posibles.

—Es algo de sangre puras, Potter —espetó Liliane—. Pasa de generación en generación.

—Es tan extraña… puede hacer el bien o el mal sin distinción y a veces es tan cruel… —comentó él.

—Es magia ancestral, Potter —explicó Liliane—. No hay un negro o un blanco para ella. No hay distinción de magia negra o magia blanca, porque la magia ancestral es aún más antigua a esos prejuicios.

«La magia negra es magia negra según quién», pensó Liliane, pero no lo dijo porque sabía que aquello crearía un debate que James Potter no aceptaría perder y que ella ya no tenía ganas de defender.

Aquella sed de venganza la estaba consumiendo poco a poco y ella se dejaba consumir, dejándole espacio a la crueldad, un rasgo de sí misma que hasta entonces no conocía. Iba a vengar a su madre. Por su hermano, por el amor que quizá le tuvo, o por lo que fuera. Pero Pansy Zabini no merecía morir.

—Zabini —le dijo James, señalando su mano izquierda—, tu dedo.

Ella lo miró. La parte de la uña se veía reseca y, cuando lo tocó, sintió como si estuviera tocando una lija. Sólo era la parte de a yema pero… Se lo acercó hasta a la nariz y lo olió. No se equivocó en lo que pensaba.

Olía a cadáver putrefacto.

* * *

El titular de El Profeta le devolvió la mirada: «Fuga masiva de Azkaban, desastre no ocurrido desde la guerra». Como siempre, el periódico especulaba y criticaba sin saber. Orgulloso, aquel periódico que no dudaba en publicar cualquier cosa para aumentar sus ventas, mostraba lo que calificaba como el gran desastre de Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió, héroe indiscutible del mundo mágico, y la División de Aurores. Ya habían empezado a llegar las vociferadoras de gente anónima, que gritaban en el despacho de Harry y en el escritorio de su secretaria sin que nadie realmente las escuchara. Marietta Stebbins había optado por ponerse unos tapones para las orejas y, Percy Weasley, al borde del colapso, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Kingsley los entendía.

Aquello estaba sobrepasando su poder y ni siquiera sabían que estaba pasando. Asesinatos, desapariciones, ataques. Incluso se había enterado de que habían matado a Dedalus Diggle y que Hestia Jones, ex miembro también de la orden del fénix, también había corrido peligro. El mundo se les caía encima y ellos, anesteciados ante tantos desastres, apenas lo notaban. La División de aurores no hacía progresos, según El Profeta…; aquel periódico incluso hacía notar que, a sus cuarenta y tres años, quizá Harry Potter ya no estaba en plena forma para andar librando batallas por allí. «Y esos periodistas difícilmente han librado tantas batallas como los que vivimos activamente la segunda guerra», pensó Shacklebolt.

Dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la chimenea. Hacía casi cinco minutos que había avisado de su visita y esperaba ya que la primera ministra se hubiera repuesto de la sorpresa porque, evidentemente, no se alegraría de verlo.

Se internó entre las llamas de la chimenea y, fuerte y claro, pronunció:

—Despacho de la primera ministra.

En dos segundos estaba allí, con la mirada de aquella mujer de cabello negro, de mediana edad, con las manos huesudas y unos lentes que la hacían parecer permanentemente enojada. Era la segunda vez que la veía (la primera había sido cuando le había notificado de la existencia de los magos) y no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí y de dar malas noticias.

—Buenas tardes —dijo. La primera ministra asintió a modo de saludo.

—No lo esperaba —comentó, con la voz fría y desapasionada, dejando de lado los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta entonces—. La primera vez que lo vi me dejó en claro que no aparecería a menos de que ocurriera algo importante.

—Sí, por supuesto —coincidió Shacklebolt—, y me temo que esta vez son malas noticias.

La primera ministra alzó una ceja, no parecía demasiado impresionada.

—Últimamente todo son malas noticias —espetó ella—. ¿Quiere té, café? ¿Algo más fuerte?

Kingsley negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía nada, quería irse lo más rápido posible. Aquella mujer, a pesar de sólo ser muggle, era intimidante e irradiaba fuerza. No le costaba entender por qué era la primera ministra, se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Nada, gracias —respondió Kingsley—; me parece que ir al grano.

—Si es tan amable… —la ministra realizó un vago gesto con la mano, esperando oír las malas noticias.

—Hubo una fuga de Azkaban —soltó Shacklebolt—, nuestra prisión.

La ministra alzó una ceja. No le sorprendió que tuvieran una prisión especial. Definitivamente, aquella mujer sabía cómo afrontar los golpes.

—Me parece que ese es su problema —le espetó al ministro.

—Por supuesto… sin embargo, es parte del protocolo que usted conozca la información —explicó Shacklebolt.

—No veo en que pueda yo ayudarle —le contestó la ministra, volteando para abajo, hacia los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento.

—Me gustaría que mantuviera a la población  _muggle_  en alerta. Puede contarles que son criminales peligrosos y que portan armas, lo que sea… Lo importante es que estén alerta. —Kingsley sacó la varita y la agitó, materializando unos papeles que llevaba—. Estas son las fotos. —Se las extendió a la mujer, que se apresuró a tomarlas. Eran las fotos de los diez ex mortífagos fugados.

La ministra asintió.

—Lo haré, por supuesto —respondió ella—, mas no comprendo cómo esto va a protegernos a nosotros…

—¿Qué?… —preguntó Shacklebolt confundido.

—Ellos, —señaló las fotos—, saben hacer magia. La gente no podrá protegerse de ellos una vez que los tenga enfrente…

La ministra se encogió de hombros. Parecía que aquello, después de todo, no lo consideraba de suma importancia o, simplemente, lo veía muy lejos de su campo de acción.

—Le recomiendo que lo solucione rápido, señor ministro —le recomendó ella, con la voz gélida—; las crisis no esperan a nadie y no me gustaría volver a verlo por aquí en lo que resta de mi mandato.

Shacklebolt asintió, sin dejarse intimidar por aquella mujer fría.

—Lo solucionaremos, se lo prometo.

La ministra casi rió.

—Eso decimos todos los políticos.

Kingsley no dijo nada por un momento.

—¿Le importa que me desaparezca aquí? —preguntó. Realmente no le apetecía volver a su despacho, donde miles de cartas estarían esperándolo, saturando a su secretaria, Marietta, y donde tendría que oír todas aquellas vociferadoras que exigían la inmediata captura de los ex mortífagos, como si fuera tan fácil dar con ellos.

La ministra negó.

—Hasta luego, entonces —le extendió la mano y la ministra la estrechó.

—Hasta nunca, ministro —le espetó ella—, espero no volver a verlo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se desapareció rumbo a su casa, ubicada a las afueras de Exeter.

Cuando notó las anormalidades era demasiado tarde y estaba inmovilizado por un  _petrificus totalus_  no verbal que no vio venir de ninguna parte. Y antes de que pudiera luchar contra el hechizo como le habían enseñado tanto tiempo atrás en la Academia de Aurores unas cuerdas le sujetaron los brazos y las piernas.

—No te esperaba tan temprano… —era la voz de una mujer. Cruel, irónica, seca…

La mujer se dejó ver: piel pálida, ojos oscuros…, sus labios tensos apenas formaban una línea. El cabello negro le caía sucio y desordenado por todas partes.

—Pero ya que estás aquí.

Y entonces Kingsley supo lo que pasaría e intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel  _petrificus totalus_  y aquellas cuerdas. Sin embargo, la mujer fue más rápida.

—Avada Kedavra.

El rayo verde dio de lleno en el pecho y el cuerpo de Kingsley Shacklebolt cayó de espaldas al tiempo que la mujer se desaparecía de allí.

El ministro de magia había muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holo!
> 
> ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Bueno, empecemos, que seguramente la nota de este capítulo será demasiado larga. Primero una mini escena con los antagonistas… ¿Otro error? ¿Quién lo cometió está vez? ¿Qué harán respecto a Hermione? Y.. ¿la mujer pelirroja? ¿A quién se refieren?
> 
> Como siguiente escena, Zeller y Savage discuten sobre un recuerdo de Sayuri que parece ser muy turbio… ¿Qué creen que pasa exactamente en esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué? ¿Logrará Savage probar la inocencia de su protegida, la hija de Cho? Si lo logra, ¿cómo lo logrará? Y si no…, ¿qué se lo va a impedir?
> 
> Por otro lado vemos por segunda vez a Ginny Potter, un personaje muy importante en la saga original… aquí por lo pronto solo es la madre de Lily y de Albus y de James. ¿Por qué ese hombre intenta desaparecerse con ella? ¿Cómo supo Lily las intenciones del hombre de nariz amorfa? ¿Quién era el hombre de nariz amorfa? ¿Ginny está a salvo o harán otro intento de atacarla?
> 
> Por otro lado… Liliane y James… ¿qué les parece su debate sobre la magia ancestral? Yo no les contaré nada de ella… digo, yo soy quien me cree todo este lío, quiero saber que piensan ustedes. ¿La magia ancestral es cruel? ¿No lo es? ¿Hay distinción de magia negra y magia blanca allí? Y pasando a otros asuntos… ¿qué pasa con el dedo de Liliane? ¿Por qué huele a cadáver putrefacto?
> 
> En fin, ahora viene… ¡la bomba! ¡Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia! Va a visitar a la primera ministra muggle (yo no soy profeta ni pitonista, así que si en 2023 hay una primera ministra en Inglaterra me aplauden por atinarle) que es muy fría y va al grano… ¿Qué les parecio la visita? Recuerden que Fudge avisa cuando Sirius Black se fuga o cuando la fuga de 1996… Por otro lado… ¡The minister is dead! Sí. ¿Quién lo mato? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito?
> 
> La canción que le da nombre al capítulo es Low of solipsism y si conocen Death Note, seguro la conocen. No sé quien la canta y tampoco quien la compuso, así que no les puedo dar nombre, pero sí el link a Youtube. Para mí la melodía es el correcto soundtrack para la escena final del capítulo (toda la escena). (http :/ /w ww.y outube .com/ watch? v=bY hLlz5bK6c Sin espacios).
> 
> En resumen, un monstruo me domina y yo soy ese monstruo.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 25 de febrero de 2013
> 
> (el día del examen de Probabilidad y Estadística)


	20. Texture of my blood

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Texture of my blood**

_"Let you taste the texture of my blood, lacking iron, gates to my heart" Dillon_

* * *

Tocaron su puerta. Últimamente su puerta sonaba a todas horas y los memorándums entraban en todo momento. Desapariciones, fugas, muertos, el desastre estaba a la orden del día. Gritó «¡adelante!» de mal humor y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver allí a tres miembros del Winzengamot, con las túnicas moradas puestas. Le sorprendió más aún ver a Susan Corner, su antigua compañera en Hogwarts allí. Iba a acompañada por otros dos miembros a los que Harry sólo conocía de vista: Roderick Barfleur y Inna Selwyn.

—¿En que los puedo ayudar? —preguntó, aunque dudó mucho que estuvieran allí sólo buscando ayuda. Tres miembros del Winzengamot no aparecían de la nada en su despacho buscando simple ayuda.

—Tenemos malas noticias Harry —dijo Susan.

«¿Mas malas noticias?», pensó Harry, contrariado, «¿qué puede ser más mala noticia que una fuga de Azkaban ayer por la mañana?» Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y él seguía allí… le había prometido a Ginny que llegaría antes de la cena pero por lo visto los últimos días era imposible salir de la División.

—¿Qué malas noticias? —pregunto Harry.

Nada podía ser tan malo como lo de Azkaban.

—El ministro ha muerto —sentenció Roderick.

Corrección: había peores cosas que una fuga masiva de Azkaban.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi gritó Harry.

—Lo han asesinado —especificó Inna—, hay rastros de una Avada Kedavra en su casa, a donde parece que fue después de la reunión con la primera ministra  _muggle_.

Demasiada información.

—¿Hay más pistas? —preguntó Harry, temiendo oír la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Ninguna, no hay más rastro de magia negra, sólo hechizos básicos de defensa… —le dijo Susan—. Mandamos a los Inefables, Harry. La noticia aun no corre. En este momento sólo la conoce en Winzengamot en pleno, Hermione entre ellos, los dos Inefables que están investigando y tú. El Profeta no la conocerá hasta la madrugada. No queremos que se filtre.

Los entendía. La muerte de un ministro era algo con lo que no contaban. Harry suspiró, aquello eran pésimas noticias.

—Percy Weasley, la mano derecha de Shacklebolt, rendirá protesta como ministro interino mañana temprano —comentó Inna. De todos los posibles, Percy tenía que ser—. Debe convocar elecciones urgentes, para enero…

—… y todos sabemos que él no retendrá el cargo, no tiene la fuerza suficiente —completó Roderick. Aquello era obvio.

—¿Quiénes son los posibles candidatos? —preguntó Harry.

Entonces, Susan Corner tomó asiento (hasta el momento había estado parada) y puso las manos sobre el escritorio de Harry.

—Queremos que seas tú, Harry —le soltó.

—¿Yo? —Ni siquiera fingía la sorpresa. Aunque sabía que era posible, y que era un candidato ideal, se mostró sorprendido.

—Eres nuestro mejor candidato, Harry, héroe del mundo mágico, el chico-que-vivió —le dijo Susan, sonriendo compasivamente con su rostro redondo—; levantarás la moral de la gente, podrás hacerlo.

No, no, no. Él no quería la silla del ministro. Nunca la había deseado.

—Susan… —empezó, y pudo ver en la expresión de la mujer que su rostro era ya desalentador—, no quiero el cargo.

—Siempre tan modesto —le espetó la chica.

«Siempre tan modesto», se repitió él, para sí.

—Creo que estoy bien en donde sé que funciono, Susan —le dijo, intentando no rechazar de lleno la oferta que le estaban haciendo, quizá la mejor que le harían nunca—. No aspiro a más. Y, seamos sinceros, ser ministro me proporcionaría una vida menos tranquila que la de Jefe de la División de aurores.

No, no quería más. No quería ser el suceso de Shacklebolt, por más que se lo pidieran. Sabía que no era lo suyo. Yo suyo estaba con los aurores y no con aburridas reuniones en el Winzengamot, que Hermione parecía soportar bastante bien… al contrario de él.

—Lamento que pienses así, Harry —soltó Susan, finalmente, con la mirada apenada—. Si cambias de opinión… ya sabes dónde estaremos. —Se puso en pie y, junto a sus dos acompañantes, se dio la vuelta para irse; antes de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y añadió—: Sólo procura hacerlo no demasiado tarde. 

«No cambiaré de opinión, Susan».

—Hasta luego —se despidió.

Los otros tres respondieron cordialmente con la cabeza.

Harry Potter acababa de rechazar la oferta de su vida y ni siquiera lo lamentaba. No quería el poder.

* * *

Sorata fue a cenar aquel día. Llegó sin avisar, como un visitante inesperado y lo único que Cho pudo pensar fue: «Sayuri se habría alegrado de verlo». Pero Sayuri no estaba allí, sino detenida y Cho no acababa de comprender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Creía que Sorata les daría la espalda y se alejaría después de lo de Sayuri… Pero no, allí estaba, y aun preguntaba con ella con interés y ni siquiera le había mencionado a la señora Ihara sobre romper el compromiso.

Había intentado ver a Sayuri después de que la habían encontrado, pero la chica se había negado a hablar con él. Sorata, con paciencia, había accedido a esperar por la chica que amaba, a la que le había dado un anillo, con la que presuntamente se iba a casar.

—¿Te gustó la cena? —le preguntó Cho, amablemente al chico de veintidós años que besaba a Sayuri cuando ella no los veía o fingía no verlos. Aquella semana le habían vuelto a dar el turno de la mañana en San Mungo; estaba física y psicológicamente agotaba para encargarse de los enfermos por la noche. 

—Sí, muchas gracias, señora Ihara.

Siempre correcto, siempre respetuoso. También Ravenclaw, como su niña, de padres muggles que habían emigrado de Japón tiempo atrás. El chico aun hablaba japonés sin acento y con evidente soltura. Le había parecido encantador la primera vez que Sayuri lo había llevado a la casa.

Cho lo adoraba y, aunque no había estado de acuerdo en que su niña se casara tan joven…

Todo aquello quedaba tan atrás, tan atrás, que parecía que ni siquiera había pasado una semana y media desde que Sayuri había desaparecido… Ni siquiera una completa desde que Sayuri estaba presa… Todo estaba demasiado rápido. A Cho le había dado la noticia Savage, a altas horas de la madrugada y ella había despertado a Masao y el padre de Sayuri había asegurado que todas las acusaciones contra su hija eran un error…

El día siguiente, que Sorata se había pasado a preguntar por su prometida, Cho había llorado mientras él joven la oía. Ni siquiera había cuestionado la inocencia de Sayuri.

—Me alegra. —Cho sonrió apenas. «Ojalá Sayuri estuviera a tu lado, ojalá esto no hubiera pasado nunca».

Se levantó y cogió el plato de Sorata para llevarlo a la cocina y ponerlos a lavar sólo agitando la varita. La cocina era un desastre y pensó que debería limpiarla mientras dejaba los platos en la tarja… Cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió de ver un paquete envuelto en papel estraza. Confundida, se acercó, porque no recordaba haber oído a alguna lechuza entrar por la ventana de la cocina, que estaba siempre abierta.

Tenía una tarjeta. Preguntándose que sería, la mujer la abrió.

«Sayuri debería haber matado a Hermione Weasley», rezaba.

Un instante después, todo explotó. En un radio de veinte metros a la redonda, no había nada.

* * *

La volvió a despertar el portazo que perforaba sus oídos. Antonin también se movió, soltando un ligero quejido al sentir la herida de su brazo. ¿Por qué cicatrizaba tan lento? Si seguía así Antonin moriría… Sin embargo, esta vez no vio caer la bandeja de comida al lado del catre mugriento, ni oyó el segundo portazo, que indicaba que habían vuelto a dejarlos solos y encerrados, sin ninguna clase de esperanza. No. Esta vez fue diferente.

—Morrigan quiere verlos —tronó una voz y una mano fuerte cogió uno de los brazos de Jezabel, y la incorporó a la fuerza. La chica apenas alcanzó a ver que hacían lo mismo con Antonin, que despertó cuando el otro hombre le jaló el brazo herido, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Volvieron a aquel laberinto de puestas y pasillos, sin una sola ventana, y Jezabel estaba casi segura de que sabía por qué lo hacían. Su falda había dejado de tener manchas nuevas el día anterior… ¿y no había sido exactamente por eso por lo que no le habían sacado sangre al mismo tiempo que a Antonin? Intentó no pensar en nada, porque allí, después de tantos días, ya nada importaba salvo su propia vida. Pero, ¿quién iba a cuidar de Antonin si a ella le hacían lo mismo? ¿Quién? Aquello era lo único por lo que mantenía la cordura y por lo que no se arrojaba a la desesperación absoluta.

Finalmente llegaron a la misma habitación de la vez pasada. Esta vez sólo estaba Morrigan. El otro hombre, que no se había quitado la capucha en ningún momento, que tenía las manos cubiertas de arrugas, estaba ausente. La mujer sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Ya has dejado de sangrar, Jezabel? —preguntó Morrigan, aunque ya sabía la respuesta—. Dime… —empezó, hablando con fingida dulzura—, ¿me regalarás de tu sangre o te negarás como Antonin?

«Acepta, di que sí», le dijo una voz en su interior, la voz que pugnaba por no sufrir más. Pero otra la interrumpió: «¿Quién cuidará de Antonin si te dejan como él? ¿Quién?» Fue un impulso, pero Jezabel, esforzándose por no romper en llanto y perder su dignidad, respondió:

—¿Quién cuidará de Antonin si…? —y su voz sonó débil.

—¿Preocupada por tu amado, niña? —Sintió el sarcasmo y la crueldad en la voz de Morrigan. Sintió como la atravesaban y la perforaban por dentro. Y entonces, mientras aquel mago la sostenía fuertemente vio como Morrigan le apuntaba a Antonin y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, o de que el chico se moviera le lanzaba un crucio.

Feroz.

Certero.

Jezabel cerró los ojos.

Los gritos de Antonin le perforaron los oídos.

No quería verlo, no quería verlo así, no quería verlo sufrir. No quería sufrir ella, mas ya no tenía esperanzas. Ninguna.

—Déjalo —jadeó, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la imagen de Antonin en el suelo, aun respirando entrecortadamente mientras le salía sangre por la nariz. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? Estaba inconsciente.

¿Cuánto más duraría sin morir? ¿Sin caer en coma?

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato, Jezabel? —Morrigan volvió a acercarse a ella y su cara, contorsionada en una mueca cruel que quizá pretendía ser una sonrisa maniaca, sádica—. No creo que quieras volver a oír a Antonin gritar… no creo que lo quieras ver morir…

«Vamos a morir», pensó, desesperada. «Vamos a morir. Él y yo. Y no volveremos a ver la luz del sol, y no volveré a ver a Emmanuel nunca más, porque voy a morir y Antonin va a morir conmigo. No volveré a sentir la brisa sobre mi cara. Nunca haré los TIMOS, no volveré a Hogwarts. No volveré a yacer entre las sabanas de Antonin… No vamos a salir de aquí. Vamos a morir. A morir».

Lentamente, extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la bruja.

Si Morrigan quería, tenían un trato.

—Eres lista.

No. Sólo se estaba aferrando a la vida con la desesperación de un desahuciado.

—Acércala a la mesa —le dijo Morrigan al hombre que la sostenía. La acercaróna a la mesa y vio la daga y el pergamino que tenía un mensaje que no pudo leer porque estaba de cabeza. Sintió como le rasgaban la manga del sueter sin consideración alguna y vio su antebrazo desnudo y a la daga aproximándose.

Cerro los ojos, pero aun sintió el beso con hedor a muerte de la fría hoja. Quemaba como quema el hielo. Sintió a la daga penetrar en su carne y a la sangre, caliente, correr antebrazo abajo hasta llegar a su mano. Tuvo la conciencia de que la jalaban y de que su sangre goteaba en alguna parte. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Solo dejo que las lágrimas, traidoras, le resbalaran por las mejillas y llegaran hasta sus labios, su barbilla.

Le dejaron un regusto amargo en la boca.

—El último ingrediente… Sangre de su sangre. ¡El fin de los Nott!

«Moriré», pensó. «Y Antonin también». El cuerpo del chico yacía inerte en el suelo.

Y oyó a la puerta abrirse y a una figura entrar precipitadamente, pareciera que había estado escuchando tras la puerta. Se quedó parado en la puerta, con una mueca indescifrable.

—¡¿Qué haces, Morrigan?! —exclamó con la voz ronca y curtida—.  

—Vaya. Abdiel Nott. ¿No se nota que hago? —la voz de Morrigan sonó en toda la habitación, cantarina y cruel.

«Nott». Jezabel abrió los ojos y volteó. Un hombre mayor, con el cabello cano y la piel reseca, pegada al hueso, estaba parado en la entrada y le apuntaba con una varita a Morrigan. Nott.

—Esa chica es sangre de mi sangre, Morrigan —espetó el hombre.

—¡Tú propio linaje te traicionó! —le recordó Morrigan con una un grito. Aun sosteniendo el brazo de Jezabel.

Había oído hablar de Abdiel Nott a sus padres, siempre en susurros, siempre como si fuera un terrible secreto. Mortífago. Encarcelado en Azkaban que cumplía cadena perpetua por sus crímenes contra la magia, los múltiples asesinatos que había comedio y todos los magos y muggles a los que había llegado a torturar. Era su abuelo.

—¡Ella no es Theodore!

—Veo que sabes que ha sido de tu hijo en los últimos veintiséis años, después de librarse de Azkaban… —comentó Morrigan—. ¿Qué más has averiguado? ¿Sobre Emmanuel, el primogénito que no heredará tu apellido, porque morirá? ¿Sobre Daphne, tu nuera a la que dejamos en coma? ¿Crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, que te permitirán esconderte? ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?

—Morrigan, te lo advierto. Suéltala. —Señaló a la mesa donde goteaba la sangre de Jezabel—. ¡Eso no solo los matara a ellos, también me matara a mí! ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

—Creí que conocías la jerarquía, Abdiel. Creí que sabías que yo mandaba…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Abdiel Nott, en un impulso, la atacó antes. Era un duelista soberbió y dejó fuera de combate a los otros dos en menos de veinte segundos, para poder enfrentarse a Morrigan.

—¡No vas a ganarme! —le gritó Morrigan, soltando a Jezabel, que se arrastró como pudo hasta la pared, rogando que ninguno de los hechizos que se lanzaban la alcanzaran a ella.

Abdiel Nott no contestó. Lanzó un rayo verde que nunca alcanzo su objetivo. Jezabel llegó junto a Antonin y lo cogió de una mano. El chico no reaccionó. «Te quiero», pensó. Aquellos días junto a él, aquellos momentos de desesperación…

El duelo seguía a pocos metros de ella.

«Es mi abuelo», se dijo, «mi abuelo…»

Cerró los ojos cuando vio que Morrigan lanzaba un crucio. No quería ver el resultado si llegaba a producirse. Cerró los ojos intentando imaginarse el paraíso, mientras ignoraba el ardor de su brazo herido y los hechizos que se lanzaban a pocos centímetros de ella.

Quería desaparecer.

Desaparecer…

Para siempre.

Incluso lo peor que le había pasado en Hogwarts podía convertise en un paraíso en comparación con el catre que había compartido, pegada al cuerpo cada vez más débil de Antonin. A Morrigan y su manera de sonreír mientras veía a Antonin retorcerse en el suelo… Todo, todo era mejor que eso.

Oyó un ruido sordó y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Morrigan caer desvanecida.

Abdiel Nott se acercó hasta ella.  

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, chica… —le dijo y la jaló del brazo para obligarla a incorporarse. Su tacto era rasposo y rudo. Aun así, Jezabel agradeció internamente la ayuda

Ella volteó hacia Antonin, comprendiendo que tenían una oportunidad. Una pequeña y mísera oportunidad de regresar con vida del infierno.

—Antonin… —murmuró.

Abdiel miró al chico, indeciso.

—Será una carga… —titubeó. No quería llevarlo consigo y se notaba.

—No lo dejaré —balbució Jezabel.

El hombre resopló.

—Si nos retrasa, será tu culpa —le esperó a Jezabel.

Abdiel lo zarandeó hasta que despertó y lo obligó a incorporarse como pudo, casi arrastrándolo.

—¡Vamos! —urgió a los dos chicos, sacándolos del cuarto y volviendo al entramado de pasillos, sin detenerse, obligándolos a caminar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas—. Tenemos que llegar al límite de la barrera anti-desaparición —dijo, pero a Jezabel no le importó mucho. Sólo quería salir de allí.

No se encontraron a mucha gente. Abdiel los aturdía antes de que pudieran reaccionar, sin embargo, Jezabel estaba segura de que usaba magia negra y oscura. Era muy hábil y muy rápido para reaccionar, incluso para alguien de su edad.

Finalmente, mientras ascendían por unas escaleras (Antonin a trompicones, Jezabel con unas energías que no sentía desde hacía muchos días…), vio el rayo de sol colarse por una trampilla semi abierta. Abdiel empujo la trampilla y pudieron ver el sol.

Acababa de amanecer.

Jezabel sintió el viento en su rostro, cerró los ojos y aspiro.

Apestaba a libertad.

Y era hermoso.

—¿A dónde vam…? —preguntó Abdiel mientras los cogía a ambos del brazo, sin consideración. Antonin, con la voz débil, respondió.

—Lancashire. Allí está la mansión Zabini. A Lancashire.

Se desaparecieron. Jezabel sintió ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hizo. Cuando aterrizaron a unos metros de la mansión Zabini, Antonin se dejó caer de rodillas. No podía más. El vómito inundó el pasto.

Abdiel Nott ayudó a Jezabel a mantenerse en pie.

—Morrigan dijo que la sangre de tu sangre te traicionó… —empezó, dubitativa.

—Si Theodore no me hubiera traicionado, estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban —le respondió Abdiel, con la voz seca. Miró hacia la mansión Zabini, cuyas barreras no podía atravesar y añadió—: Apresúrense a entrar. Dentro de las protecciones de la mansión no pueden hacerles nada. —Su rostro seguía siendo indescifrable.

Acto seguido se desapareció.

«Gracias», pensó Jezabel.

Se aproximó hasta Antonin y quiso abrazarlo.

La libertad era hermosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA!
> 
> Les presentó el capítulo más largo de Vendetta (que, irónicamente, sólo tiene tres escenas).
> 
> Primero, tenemos a Harry, a quien le proponen que se presente a elecciones, para ocupar el sillón del Ministro, un puesto un poco complicadito. Él rechaza, haciendo gala de su modestia insufrible. Quien se lo propone es una tal Susan Cornes (sí, casé a Susan Bones con Michael Cornes a.k.a ex de Ginny) y dos miembros más del Winzengamot que me inventé (Okey, Rowling se inventó más de 600 personajes, ¿y qué?, para mi no son suficientes, mató como a la mitad). Ya que Harry rechazó y que, como todos sabemos, Percy no durará, ¿quién creen que pueda ocupar el cargo?
> 
> Luego, Cho, personaje odiado en su mayoría (vamos la chica sólo perdió a su novio porque se lo mató Voldemort…, era celosa y lloraba por todo…), cena con el prometido de Sayuri (sí, se iba a casar, recuérdenlo), que se llama Sorata (vean o lean X/1999 de CLAMP, ahora, sí, es una orden). Y luego… ¡paf! ¡Regalo envenenado a la vista! ¡Bomba muy al estilo Freyja (Code Geass para más información) en su casa! ¿Por qué? Y, bueno… ¿han mejorado armamento, a que no?
> 
> Por último, Jezabel, a quien su abuelo, Abdiel Nott, rescata junto a Antonin. Pues, sí, siguen vivos y al parecer libres. Aunque antes Morrigan consigue la sangre de Jezabel, al igual que la de Antonin. ¿Qué pasará con eso? ¿Para qué la quería? ¿Por qué Adbiel —fugado de Azkaban— rescata a su nieta de las manos de Morrigan? ¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones?
> 
> En fin…
> 
> La canción del capítulo de hoy es del álbum This Silence Kills, de Dillon y como supondrán, se refiere a la escena de Jezabel. (http : / / w ww. youtube. com/w atch?v= dX94qea6Vso Sin espacios)
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente!
> 
> Traigo un motor adentro y me dan muchas ganas de usarlo para estrellarme contra una pared
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 9 de marzo de 2013
> 
> (después del infierno del primer parcial)


	21. Little brother

* * *

**Capítulo XX: Little brother**

_"Little brother, we're alright, we just stay inside for now" Now, now_

* * *

La recepcionista regordeta le había dicho, con voz muy poco amable, que la sanadora Ihara aún no había llegado. Lo que no había mencionado, por supuesto, es que eran las ocho de la mañana y que la sanadora Ihara debería de estar allí desde hacía una hora. Atendía a Daphne. Al principio por las tardes y después por las mañanas y desde luego parecía en todo menos en lo que realmente le importaba a él. No era mala sanadora, de hecho, estaba calificada como una de las mejores, pero últimamente no rendía bien. Así que se encaminó hasta la habitación donde descansaba la rubia hermana de su esposa, que había tocado un collar de ópalos que él conocía bien, demasiado bien. Encontró la puerta cerrada y a Draco apoyado en la pared. Fue caminando hasta allá, balanceando con la mano izquierda el bastón que nunca usaba.

—¿Despertarán a Astoria? —preguntó, saludando con un asentimiento. Al menos Astoria Malfoy tenía posibilidades, con Daphne, su esposa, ya no sabían que hacer. Simplemente no reaccionaba.

Draco Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Pye asegura que ya han despertado a gente que ha pasado por lo mismo… —se encogió de hombros—. Es irónico si piensas que esa vez yo la mandé aquí.

Theodore Nott compuso una sonrisa medio torcida.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

—Parece una especie de retorcida justicia poética… —comentó Malfoy—, exceptuando la parte donde los Gryffindor son honorables y no guardan resentimientos.

«Dicen ser honorables», pensó Nott. «Pero casi nadie fue honorable después de la guerra».

—¿Hay noticias de Jezabel? —preguntó Malfoy. Su sobrina había desaparecido el domingo y aun no tenían noticias de dónde estaban o qué les harían.

—No. —Theodore Nott sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo y se lo extendió a su cuñado—. Mira esto.

Draco Malfoy lo tomó con la mano derecha y leyó el mensaje que tenía escrito. «Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott».

—¿La sientes? —preguntó Nott.

Malfoy asintió.

—Es inconfundible —dijo—. Magia ancestral —escupió.

—El que está haciendo esto es un sangre limpia —espetó Theodore Nott—. No todos la conocen y casi nadie la practica hoy en día. —Se quedó callada, sin nada que agregar, pensando en su esposa y en su hija y en lo mucho que le gustaría lanzarles un Avada Kedavra a los responsables—. Brilló esta mañana. Sea lo que sea… está activo.

«Para eso querían a Jezabel. Querían su sangre», pensó.

—¿Qué has averiguado? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Quizá una venganza, pero aun así…

—… no hay modo de romperlo —completó Malfoy—. Se aseguraron de tener los cabos bien atados antes de empezarnos a cazar —escupió con desprecio.

—Creo que Zabini también recibió uno —soltó Nott por fin. Llevaba bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a esa teoría. Si no, ¿por qué se habían llevado también a Antonin?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—A él ya le hicieron suficiente daño —comentó—. Con lo de Pansy y luego Antonin.

—Lo he visto. Una triste sombra de lo que fue —respondió Nott—. Tendrá que sobreponerse pronto a su tragedia.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Siempre tan cruel.

—Sólo realista.

—¿Leíste el profeta de esta mañana? —le preguntó Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, el titular era demasiado atractivo: «El Ministro de magia ha muerto» —respondió Theodore—. Ahora tienen que elegir a uno nuevo.

—Me preguntó a quién pondrán.

—Potter es el candidato obvio —escupió Nott.

—Oh, sí, salvador del mundo mágico, héroe nacional, todo el mundo lo idolatra… —comentó Malfoy—. Me pregunto si aceptará.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo anuncien.

«Ya veremos en que acaba esto», piensa Theodore Nott, mientras se disponía a volver a la recepción a preguntarle a esa mujer regordeta con el cabello evidentemente pintado, con la voz gélida, si no sabía si la sanadora Ihara ya había llegado porque él estaba impaciente por verla, aunque sólo le fuera a volver a decir que Daphne, su esposa, seguía sin responder a ninguna clase de tratamiento.

* * *

Atascados de trabajo era poco. Estaban ahogados de trabajo hasta las cejas y aunque Harry intentaba mantener la calma, era evidente que no estaba de buen humor. Después de un año extraordinariamente pacífico empezaban las desapariciones, los asesinatos…, todo junto. Y se habían quedado sin ministro. Si el departamento no había colapsado era porque se esforzaba, junto a Zeller, en mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Cómo está McGonagall, Lupin? —preguntó Rose al joven de cabello azul brillante que estaba justo en el escritorio de al lado y que acababa de llegar después de haber hablado con Telemachus McGonagall. Nunca se lo veía muy animado después de regresar de hablar con el sobrino de la ex directora de Hogwarts.

—Mal. Parece que empeora —le respondió Ted—. El señor McGonagall no se lo está tomando muy bien. Presiona demasiado para que encontremos a los responsables pero, Rose, parecían inteligentes, no dejaron ni un solo rastro que pudiéramos seguir. —Se quedó callado unos momentos, pero después añadió—: Oí que habían considerado ofrecerle la candidatura para Ministro de magia, Rose, mientras venía de camino hacia acá, pero que no creen que sea muy conveniente, después de lo que ha pasado con su tía y la manera en que ha reaccionado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt llevaba muerto menos de veinticuatro horas y ya le estaban buscando un sustituto; uno que, de preferencia, no fuera el ministro interino, el hombre más aburrido del mundo: Percy Weasley. La gente se apresuraba a especular.

Rose volteó la vista hacia El Profeta que descansaba en su escritorio, cuyo titular rezaba: «El ministro de magia ha muerto». Asesinado en su propia casa con un Avada Kedavra. Sus asesinos eran listos, al parecer.

—No me interesa que pase con el puesto del ministro en este momento, Lupin —le espetó al auror. Quizá se lo dieran a un miembro de Winzengamot o quizá a un héroe de guerra. Quizá Harry Potter sería el próximo ministro de magia. Zeller sacudió la cabeza, no lo imaginaba allí—. Lo único que sé es que no debemos dejar que la muerte de Shacklebolt nos suma en una crisis. El mundo mágico en el Reino Unido va a tener que sobreponerse a esto y va a tener que hacerlo rápido. —Evitó añadir que no le parecía normal la cantidad exorbitante de muertes vinculadas que había habido la última semana. Algo se estaba cociendo y tenía que averiguarlo antes de que hubiera más víctimas.

Lupin volteó la vista hacia su escritorio al ver que le había llegado un memorándum que se había posado justo al lado de la foto de su novia, Victoire Weasley. Lo abrió sin prisas y cuando lo leyó, una mueca de sorpresa se extendió por su rostro. Se lo pasó a Rose Zeller en el acto.

«Sigue Mundungus Fletcher», decía.

—Es el segundo que me llega, Rose, el pasado fue el que anunciaba el ataque a Hestia Jones… —dijo Ted—. Y estos memos sólo los puede enviar gente del ministerio.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Lupin? —inquirió Zeller, interesada por saber qué estaba pensando Ted.

—Que tienen a alguien dentro del ministerio, Rose.

Así que era eso.

—Tenemos infiltrados, entonces.

Quizá debería hablar con Potter y después averiguar de qué departamento venía el memo. Tenían infiltrados.

Como si estuvieran en guerra otra vez.

—Muy bien, Lupin, avisaré a Harry y, recuerda… nada de lo que se hable en la División de aurores sale de la División —ordenó fríamente—. Debemos extremar medidas de seguridad si no queremos que nuestros enemigos —«invisibles aún»— sepan en qué andamos.

Mejor cuidarse las espaldas y no lamentar después nada.

* * *

James Potter acababa de llegar a la mansión Zabini y su padre acababa de irse. No había visto a Potter, gracias a Morgana. Estaban aún en el salón principal de la casa. Lo único que Potter conocía de esa casa era el salón principal, el recibidor, la biblioteca y el camino hasta allá. Liliane no se había preocupado por enseñarle mucho y tampoco lo había dejado entrar hasta que James había insistido en consultar su biblioteca. Fue entonces cuando la joven oyó como la puerta se abría y, extrañada, se acercó hasta el recibidor.

Se quedó congelada allí, incapaz de moverse, de reaccionar. No ante lo que estaba viendo. No, no era posible… No. No después de tantos días y no después de haber golpeado la pared de su recamara, desesperada e impotente. No podía aparecer después de eso, apoyado en el brazo de una chica castaña que Liliane conocía bien. No podía ser Antonin, no podía ser su hermano pequeño, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

No. Imposible.

Liliane respiró hondo y caminó lentamente a los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar, pálidos y muertos de miedo, en el recibidor. Veía como la sangre manaba del brazo izquierdo de Jezabel y como aterrizaba limpiamente en los suelos blancos y pulcros de mármol. Veía como su hermano la buscaba con la mirada con los ojos ausentes.

James se acercó también, al ver la reacción de Liliane.

—Liliane… —dijo y al oír su nombre de los labios del joven Potter, la chica reaccionó.

—Llama por la red flú a casa de los Nott ahora —ordenó con la voz sin atisbo de duda—, y diles que Jezabel está aquí.

James se apresuró a cumplir su orden mientras Liliane se acercaba a Antonin. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, apenas a unos centímetros, no supo que hacer. No supo si abrazarlo o si quedarse allí, mirándolo. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación.

—La noche del funeral de nuestra madre —empezó Liliane, después de respirar hondo—, ¿qué hiciste cuando entré a tu recamara? —preguntó, con la voz dura y fría, dispuesta a asegurarse que ese era su hermano pequeño de verdad, que no era ningún impostor.

Antonin apenas si pudo responder.

—Te abracé —dijo, con la voz quebrada y débil—. Te di un abrazo que nunca respondiste.

Era él, de verdad, era Antonin Zabini, su hermano menor y el preferido de Pansy, que había heredado su fea nariz. Era él, de verdad. Lo rodeo con los brazos, intentó darle un torpe abrazo, ella, que no era dada a ninguna muestra de afecto. Era su hermano, que regresaba de la muerte, después de una semana de cautiverio, herido y débil. Pero vivo aún. Era su hermano pequeño que le había preguntado antes desaparecer, con un tono socarrón en la voz, si tenía la regla. Era su hermano, que siempre la había mirado con envidia, por ser la favorita de su padre. Su hermano, el heredero de la mitad de la fortuna Zabini.

James regresó acompañado de Emmanuel Nott y ella soltó a Antonin en el acto, mientras que el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes heredados de su madre, pálido como una hoja de papel, se acercaba hasta su hermana.

—Asegúrate de que sea ella —ordenó Liliane, dispuesta a no dejar que aquella situación la descompusiera o la hiciera perder los estribos.

James intervino entonces.

—Están heridos, Zabini —le dijo—, hay que llevarlos a San Mungo.

Liliane asintió en el acto.

—Me encargaré —dijo—. Potter, mi chimenea está conectada al Ministerio de Magia, por mi padre. Ve a la División de aurores y avisa a alguien de la aparición de mi hermano y de Jezabel… —se interrumpió un momento, y luego añadió—: A alguien de confianza. Alguien que no haga demasiadas preguntas sobre qué era lo que estabas haciendo aquí, conmigo, a las ocho de la mañana.

James asintió con expresión severa. Era lo único que compartía con Potter: ambos sabían mantener la compostura en las situaciones difíciles.

—Vamos a San Mungo —le dijo a Emmanuel—. Tienen que atenderlos.

El hermano de Jezabel asintió.

—Dudo que sólo tengan simples heridas —dijo Emmanuel.

—Yo también. —Liliane torció una mueca—. Pero San Mungo es lo único que tenemos.

Salieron hasta los patios de la mansión Zabini y traspasaron el límite de la barrera anti-aparición y se aparecieron justo enfrente del maniquí de aquella tienda que parecía cerrada desde hacía siglos, ubicada en Londres, que era en realidad la entrada a San Mungo.

Una vez que entraron, todo fue muy rápido. Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar, se llevaron a Antonin y a Jezabel en cuanto vieron las heridas de los dos adolescentes, especialmente de Antonin. Una enfermera le dijo a Liliane que les avisarían en cuanto los pudieran pasar a ver. Liliane asintió sin mirar a la enfermera.

—Así que Potter —dijo Emmanuel.

—¿Qué con él? —preguntó Liliane, a la defensiva.

—Estabas con él… eso ya es lo suficientemente extraño —le respondió Emmanuel, alzando la ceja.

—¿Qué sabías? —preguntó Liliane, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando Emmanuel. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien.

—Lo suficiente —respondió él.

—No sabía que se había divulgado por Slytherin —le espetó la chica, recordando los roces con Potter cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

—Albus —respondió Emmanuel simplemente.

Liliane asintió y no dijo nada más.

—Debería avisar a mi padre —dijo Emmanuel—. Está aquí, vino esta mañana. ¿Vienes?

«A su madre la atacaron con la misma maldición que a la mía», recordó Liliane. «Pero Daphne Nott no murió…»

—¿Por qué James Potter? —pregunto Emmanuel curioso.

—¿Te importa? —espetó Liliane, no muy dispuesta a revelar sus secretos.

—En realidad no —le respondió Emmanuel.

—Entonces déjalo así.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Emmanuel volvió a hablar.

—Quiero encontrar a los que secuestraron a Jezabel y hacerles pagar por eso —dijo, en voz baja—. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—Este no es un lugar seguro para hablar. Las paredes oyen —le respondió fríamente. Era un adolescente de diecisiete años que aún no había terminado Hogwarts. No sabía lo que era el mundo real, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a él—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerles pagar? —preguntó, de todos modos.

—La familia es lo más importante —respondió él.

Liliane alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. No creía que Emmanuel le fuera de mucha ayuda, pero quizá su padre, Theodore, sí. Si había alguien que conocía de magia ancestral entre las familias de más antiguo abolengo, era él.

Una plática con Theodore Nott no le caería nada mal.

Y ahora que Antonin había regresado del infierno, vivo aún, deseaba más que nunca hacer pagar a aquellos que se habían atrevido a llevárselo y a herirlo. Quería oírlos suplicar por piedad, fueran quienes fueran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es un capítulo que trae un soplo de aire fresco a la historia. Quiero aclarar que todas las escenas son simultáneas, casi. Ocurren todas a las 8:00 am, hora a la que amanece en Londres en Diciembre, según una hermosa página web que consulté para esto.
> 
> Primero, una plática un poco tensa entre Draco y Theodore, que tratan los temas recientes (ataques, asesinatos, secuestros). Theodore no se ve demasiado afectado por nada, pero quiere decirles que es por qué así lo imagino. Frío, crudo, realista a morir y no deja que cualquiera vea sus sentimientos. Me lo imagino como un tipo Mr. Gold, de Once Upon a Time, pero con la piel más blanca y el cabello más oscuro… ¡pero con ese mismo carisma, ese mismo poder!
> 
> Luego dos Hufflepuffs muy diferentes el uno del otro: Zeller, fría y metódica, y Ted, un poco más alegre… En otra información, Telemachus queda descartado de la línea sucesoria de Kingsley (¿o no?) y Minerva, la adorada McGonagall, no mejora en lo más absoluto. ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Y le llega otro mensajito a Ted… Además, Zeller tiene sospechas, ¿son reales?
> 
> Y finalmente la escena más alegre del capítulo… (o lo que sea). ¡Antonin y Jezabel irrumpen en la mansión Zabini! Liliane sigue siendo Liliane le pese a quien le pese y es uno de mis personajes más fríos. No carece de emociones, como han visto, pero tampoco las muestra con facilidad. Racionaliza todo y actua con rapidez, eso sí. Emmanuel le pregunta unas cuantas cosas y ella no responde de buena gana… Antonin parece que la librará y Jezabel también. ¿Qué creen que pase?
> 
> La canción que le da título al capítulo es de un grupo bastante desconocido llamado Now, Now y se llama Little Brother. Evidentemente se refiere a Liliane y a Antonin. (https :// www. youtube. com/watch ?v =eU_xPEB_FWE Sin espacios)
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Apártense vacas, que la vida es corta.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 16 de marzo de 2013
> 
> (el día del cumpleaños dieciocho de mi novio)


	22. Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista**

_"Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista y arrasarán porque ya no tienen miedo a gritar como si fuera el último día, como si el golden torch hoy fuera a resucitar" La casa azul._

* * *

«El ministro de magia ha muerto», rezaba El Profeta y aquella frase, cruel y lapidaria, despertó al Reino Unido aquel viernes veintidós de diciembre. Hermione había revisado la noticia demasiadas veces, pero aún le parecía imposible que Kingsley, aquel mago siempre sereno y amable que parecía que iba a seguir en el cargo durante bastante más tiempo. Pero no, lo habían asesinado, en su propia casa, un hogar modesto a las afueras de Exeter.

El Winzengamot acababa de dar por clausurada su última sesión en pleno y Hermione, aun ataviada con su túnica morada, nunca había visto a tanta gente en aquella sala. Generalmente faltaban uno o dos miembros, pero aquella vez… Iban saliendo de la sala del Parlamento en orden. La crema y nata de la política estaba presente, muchos intentando encontrar un sustituto para Shacklebolt.

—¡Señora Weasley! —llamó alguien y Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Susan Corner, su antigua compañera de Hogwarts. Susan se había dedicado de lleno a la política luego de que habían asesinado a su madre y durante bastante tiempo había ido escalando posiciones en el Winzengamot.

—Susan —saludó Hermione, con un asentimiento.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Susan.

—En realidad… —«en realidad no tengo tiempo», quiso decir Hermione que quería llegar por fin temprano a casa. Iba a estar sola con Ron… sus hijos se marcharían a la fiesta de Louis… Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo de descansar, no con la muerte de un ministro pendiendo sobre ellos y la necesidad inmediata de encontrar a un sucesor que no fuera Percy Weasley, que acababa de rendir protesta como ministro interino.

—No te quitaré más que cinco minutos —insistió Susan.

—Está bien —terminó por acceder Hermione, maldiciéndose interiormente por ser tan buena persona, incapaz de dejar plantada a una colega por irse a casa a descansar—. ¿En mi despacho te parece? —inquirió, mientras se dirigía a los ascensores.

—Como gustes —dijo Susan, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Se dirigieron hasta el despacho de Hermione, que se encontraba en esa misma planta, la segunda. El despacho de Hermione era amplio, debido a su alta posición en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—¿Quieres un café? —ofreció Hermione a su acompañante justo cuando entraban en el despacho.

—Sí, por favor —asintió Susan.

Hermione hizo aparecer dos finas tazas en el escritorio cuando tomaba asiento y las llenó con el café que aún había en la cafetera que estaba a un lado.

—¿Azúcar?

—No, gracias —respondió Susan, envolviendo la taza con las dos manos. En aquellos días de invierno, que en Londres oscurecía antes de las cuatro de la tarde, todo era muy frío.

—Perfecto… —comentó Hermione—. ¿De qué querías hablar, Susan? —preguntó, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Creo que sabes cuántas influencias se están moviendo en el Winzengamot, Hermione —empezó Susan—. La muerte de Kingsley tomó a todos fuera de lugar y todos buscan a un sustituto… En especial a alguien con credibilidad en el mundo mágico. —Se quedó callada un momento, y después, añadió algo más—: Algunos sugirieron que Potter sería un buen ministro de magia.

Hermione sonrió. Harry, a pesar de haberse involucrado en política algunas veces (su cargo como Jefe de la División de aurores lo mantenía comunicado con Kingsley, después de todo), era muy mal diplomático. Se lo hubieran comido vivo en el sillón de Kingsley.

—Rechazó la propuesta —le dijo Susan.

—¿Así que ahora quién es su perfecto candidato? —preguntó Hermione.

—Habíamos pensando en McGonagall, pero lo de su tía no lo tiene en sus cinco sentidos y me temo que no sería capaz de soportar la presión de una campaña.

—Así que Telemachus queda descartado —dijo Hermione, dándole un sorbo a su café, intentando tantear las intenciones de Susan—. ¿Saben ya que hará Percy Weasley? —inquirió.

—Tiene algunos apoyos… no demasiados. Ni siquiera los suficientes para sostener el puesto más allá de enero —comentó Susan—, pero me ha parecido oír que anunciará su candidatura mañana a primera hora.

—No ganará.

—No si conseguimos a un candidato que le haga frente, en el que el Winzengamot confíe más —le insinuó Susan.

Así que era eso.

—Por eso has acudido a mí.

—Weasley —empezó Susan, quizá tanteando terreno—, tu carrera en el Winzengamot es impecable. Has ayudado a acabar con los privilegios de los sangre limpia y has minado en gran parte la carta blanca que tenían aquellos que realizaban cuantiosas donaciones. Y en tu juventud te encargaste de mandar a Azkaban a varios mortífagos, aunque no tantos como Potter.

Casi se había quedado sin aire.

—Quieras que anuncie mi candidatura y me convierta en la próxima ministra —dijo Hermione.

—Correcto —confirmó Susan.

—¿Quién está atrás de ti en esto, exactamente?

—Inna Selwyn, Roderick Barfleur, principalmente —le respondió Susan—, pero ya sabes, atrás de ellos…

—… hay medio Winzengamot —completó Hermione.

La habían dejado sin aire.

—Queremos que seas la candidata, eres la persona ideal, después de Harry Potter —comentó Susan—, y además, tienes una carrera política más extensa que él. Tienes muchas oportunidades y seguramente te ganarás el apoyo de más de la mitad del Winzengamot.

—¿Qué ganan ustedes con todo esto? —preguntó Hermione. Todos aquellos años en el Winzengamot le habían enseñado que en la política lo más importante eran las influencias y las relaciones.

—Ya sabes… —cometó Susan—, cercanía con la futura ministra…

—Influencias.

—Quizá, pero me conoces, Hermione —terció Susan—, sabes que soy recta y soy honesta. No se puede decir lo mismo de todos los miembros, en cambio.

—Me tomas por sorpresa, Corner —admitió Hermione—, no es algo que pueda decidir a la ligera.

—Lo sé. Pero…, Hermione, por favor, piénsalo.

* * *

El local que habían rentando en el callejón Diagon estaba de puta madre. Se notaba que Victoire tenía un buen gusto para organizar fiestas. Y quien fuera quien hubiera puesto la música, también. Había llegado hacía no más de diez minutos, acompañada de James y de su hermano Fred, que actuaban como una especie de gorilas cada que un chico se acercaba a ella. Vaya par de celosos, si supieran… Había huido de ellos justo en cuando Fred había visto a Dahlia McLaggen por allí.

 —¡Roxanne! —saludó Kate Jordan, una chica regordeta y de piel oscura que era la mejor amiga de Roxanne Weasley.

—¡Kate! —respondió ella.

—Tardaste en llegar…

—Mi hermano, que es un impuntual. Además intenta ahuyentar a todos mis pretendientes —soltó una risita, como si conociera un secreto que Fred y James no. Por supuesto que nadie lo sabía, nadie se había molestado en preguntarse por qué la guapa y popular Roxanne Weasley, que aspiraba a jugar Quidditch en las ligas mayores algún día, nunca había tenido un novio conocido.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—Hestia y Rose aun no llegan —informó Kate—, pero creo que deberías ir a saludar a Louis, antes de que todas las admiradoras de sus genes de _veela_  lo aplasten definitivamente… Quizá encuentres a alguien interesante en el camino.

—Oh vamos —dijo Roxanne.

Efectivamente, Louis parecía que podría ser aplastado por su club de fans en cualquier momento. Un chico sin novia conocida, tan guapo como él… Probablemente todas aquellas chicas desearan comérselo vivo. Lo felicitó cuando pudo acercarse a él, iba a cumplir dieciocho años. En el mundo _muggle_ , sería legal, pero en el mágico ya lo era desde hacía un año…

—¡Oigan! —los interrumpió una voz.

Era Latika Thomas, que estaba tan guapa como siempre. Scorpius Malfoy la había ubicado como la tercera más guapa de todo Hogwarts cuando en Octubre había hecho junto con Albus una lista sobre las mujeres más guapas. Jezabel Nott se había llevado el primer lugar en un empate como Lily que Roxanne había sospechado, estaba arreglado. Por otro lado, el último lugar había sido para Kate. Ni Albus ni Scorpius la soportaban.

—Yo las dejo solas, que acabo de ver a Hestia y tengo chismes que contarle… —adujo Kate y las dejó solas.

Latika se acercó.

—¿Sabes que fue una mentira, verdad? —preguntó Latika—. Lo de Kate…, para dejarnos solas.

Joder, sí que estaba cerca la chica.

—Lleva así un tiempo… —le dijo Roxanne.

—Ya —dijo Latika—, será por qué es la única que lo ha notado… —Se acercó dos pasos más.

Tic, tac, joder que el corazón de Roxanne iba rápido.

—Yo… —empezó.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó Latika, sonriendo seductoramente. Sí, sí que la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque llevaba pensando dos años que le gustaban los chicos mientras interceptaba las miradas de en las que Roxanne se comía con los ojos a la chica de ascendencia hindú. Por eso estaba tan sospechosa últimamente…

—Quizá… —respondió Roxanne—. Creí que te gustaban los…

—… ¿chicos? —terminó Latika mientras soltaba una carcajada. Aunque intentó ocultarlo, también estaba nerviosa—. Nunca he tenido novio, y tú…, cotilla, deberías saberlo…

—Que desastre somos… vírgenes e inocentes a los diecisiete… —rió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, yo, quizá… pero tú… vamos, el año pasado medio Hogwarts se enteró de lo que pasó con esa chica un año mayor que tú… Imelda… —le respondió Latika—. Si no llegó a oídos de tu hermano, fue milagro…

Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces —siguió Latika—, ¿te pongo nerviosa?

Carajo. Sí.

—Un poco —se permitió admitir.

Latika no espero mucho. La besó sin más preámbulos.

* * *

Hestia estaba hablando con Kate sobre el nuevo chisme del que se había enterado en esa fiesta. La verdad es que la mafia de los chismes de Hogwarts no había estado muy activa con eso de las vacaciones de navidad. Rose, en cambio, poco dada a oír y difundir chismes, se mantenía aparte de la conversación y se aburría. Había conseguido saludar a Louis, que huía de un par de admiradoras bastante contundentes por allí y sobre las diez había visto a su prima Victoire dándose el lote que Ted. Había mucho que no se veían y por lo que sabía, habían estado discutiendo porque al parecer, su prima decía que el joven auror nunca tenía tiempo para ella.

—¿ _Abuggida_? —le pregunto una voz que no conocía. Se dio la vuelta y pudo constatar que le pertenecía a un joven de cabello negro, algo atractivo, pero nada del otro mundo, que al parecer hablaba con un marcado acento francés—. Soy Michel Broussard, encantado —le extendió la mano.

Parecía un perfecto caballero.

—Rose Weasley —respondió ella, sonriendo—. ¿Vienes de Francia?

—Sí… —respondió él—, mi  _pgimo_ estudia en Hogwarts… Estamos de vacaciones.

—¿Quier… ¿ _Quiegues bailag_? —le preguntó el chico. Rose echó una mirada hacia donde Hestia y Kate estaban hablando aún sobre chismes y asintió. Sí, no creía aguantar ni un segundo más de habladurías.

Ese tal Michel le extendió la mano y la sacó a bailar.

Bailaba muy bien, aunque Rose lamentaba que cerca de dónde estaba la música no se pudiera hablar. En ese momento sonaba una vieja canción de Las brujas de Macbeth, sobre bailar como un hipogrifo.

Rose suspiró. Parecía que aquello no sería tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

—Albus intentó que no te viera —le dijo a la pelirroja que acababa de encontrar.

—Albus es celoso —respondió ella.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿A qué venías, Scorpius? —le preguntó la chica, sin más miramientos.

—Eres muy directa —le dijo él.

—Lo sé —repuso ella—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Aunque claro, los dos lo sabían, de eso Scorpius estaba más que seguro. Sobre todo después de que había intentado invitarla a Hogsmeade y ella le había respondido que lo sentía pero que había quedado de acompañar a Hugo a alguna parte y le había dicho que, a cambio, podía invitarla ella a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn.

Por supuesto, Scorpius nunca había llegado a acompañarla, se había marchado de Hogwarts antes, cuando habían atacado a su madre.

—¿A quién llevaste en mi lugar? —le preguntó, curioso.

—A Lorcan Scamander, de mi curso —respondió ella con total naturalidad, como si hablara del viento—. Hugo me obligó a llevarlo, pero yo no quería darle falsas esperanzas, aunque igual tuve que aceptar. Le debía un favor a mi primo. Ya sabes, Lorcan está colado por mí.

Medio Hogwarts lo sabía. Sobre todo Scorpius, que acechaba a Lily perfecta Potter con la mirada desde hacía meses bajo la mirada circunspecta de Albus, que hacía perfectamente bien su labor como hermano celoso. Por lo menos Albus se limitaba a mirarlo con una mirada que mataba. James lo hubiera matado directamente.

—Hubiera sido genial ir contigo —le respondió Scorpius.

—Sí… —dijo Lily—. ¿Cómo está tu madre, Scorpius?

—Mejor —repuso él, incomodo. No le gustaba hablar de su madre, ni siquiera con Lily, que aquella noche se veía guapísima—. Despertará.

—Me alegro —repuso ella.

—Sí…

Volvieron a quedarse callados. La tensión estaba presente entre ellos. Casi se podía respirar. Lily respiraba entrecortadamente y el chico veía como el pecho subía y bajaba. Era guapísima, con ese cabello pelirrojo suyo, y esos ojos castaños que parecían cálidos y eran también capaces de echar chispas, como los de su madre. Era la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts según Scorpius.

—Oye, Lily…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, mirándolo.

Joder, que bonitos ojos.

—Me preguntaba…

Y entonces ya no supo qué se preguntaba porque Lily fue la que lo besó. Se olvidó de lo que había estado a punto de decir y se entregó a aquel besó que sabía a la promesa de muchos más. Cuando Lily se separó, le dijo algo al oído:

—Sí que eres tardado, Malfoy.

Y para demostrarle que no era tardado, ni mucho menos, la besó él. La pista de baile podía esperar. Ellos ya estaban muy entretenidos explorándose cada milímetro de sus labios.

Eran jóvenes y aquel momento, nada ni nadie, se los podría quitar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aló!
> 
> Pues habemus capítulo y habemus amor.
> 
> Empezando con la escena más importante, obviamente, una charla entre Susan Corner (antes Bones) y Hermione Weasley. ¿Cómo se lo han tomado ustedes? Digo, Hermione no es que parezca que le vaya a ir muy mal como ministra pero, ¿aceptará la propuesta de Susan? En fin, es un mundo político, dónde las influencias mueven, ya veremos.
> 
> Y ahora de la fiesta de Louis, en la que el protagonista no ha aparecido ni dos segundos. Probablemente aún está huyendo de sus admiradoras. Lo de Latika y Roxanne, ¿se lo esperan? ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¡Las hormonas atacan el ambiente! Por otro lado Rose conoce un francés que no es nada del otro barrio, pero tiene acento francés que es uno de los más sexys (luego del inglés). ¡Hormonas! Y lo de Lily y Scorpius ya se veía desde hacía varios capítulos… No es nada extraño. En fin, son sólo jóvenes con las hormonas desbocadas en una fiesta…
> 
> La canción del capítulo es de La casa azul, Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista. Habla de la fiesta, de ese momento de no tener preocupaciones, de desbocarse… (http : // www. youtube. com/ watch? v= ETFndp5YkrM Sin espacios)
> 
> Y por último…
> 
> Te amo. Recuerda. Eso no pueden quitártelo.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 17 de marzo de 2013


	23. Houston, tenemos un poema

* * *

# Capítulo XXII: Houston, tenemos un poema

_"Houston, tengo miedo, quiero bajarme de aquí. Si todos están locos, voy a largarme de aquí." Love of Lesbian_

* * *

Blaise Zabini estaba en casa aquel sábado cuando vio aparecer a Theodore Nott en su casa. No lo había visitado desde el funeral de Pansy. Sin embargo, era lógico que fuera, después de lo que había ocurrido… Después de que Antonin y de que Jezabel hubieran aparecido vivos allí mismo, sangrentes, pero vivos. Habían pasado la noche en San Mungo y les darían el alta hacia el mediodía.

—Vaya, Blaise —dijo Nott—. Te ves mejor.

No le dijo nada más, no acostumbraba halagarlo.

—Un poco —accedió Zabini, demasiado orgulloso para admitir por dentro que estaba devastado y que no podía creer que hubieran matado a Pansy por su culpa. Pero había visto el dedo meñique de Liliane, ese que ella se empeñaba en ocultar, y había visto su propio brazo y sabía que esas eran sólo las primeras marcas de lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Theodore, pero Blaise no le respondió. Theodore Nott, habitualmente discreto, decidió no presionarlo—. La verdad es que no estoy aquí solo para admirar tu desgracia, Blaise, quiero hablar con tu hija.

Cruel y despiadado, como siempre había sido, directo. Blaise no dijo nada en absoluto y se quedó callado un momento, hasta que atinó a responder.

—Está en San Mundo, con Antonin —le respondió—. Quedé de relevarla a las ocho.

—Blaise, son las ocho y cuarto —le espetó Theodore—, tu sentido de la puntualidad está atrofiado y eres un desastre —siguió—. Nunca creí, desde que te conocí a los once años, que te devastarás por cualquier cosa.

—Pansy no era cualquier cosa… —espetó Zabini de vuelta.

—Ya lo creo, pero sé que también has recibido un pergamino atascado de magia ancestral y que sigues allí sentado, esperando a que pase lo que tenga que pasar… —le espetó—. ¡Magia ancestral, Zabini! ¡Si te mata a ti, también matará a tus hijos! —«Y de nada habrá servido que Antonin se haya salvado de la muerte que parecía segura…».

Blaise Zabini respiro hondo.

—Iré a San Mundo a avisarle a Liliane que estás aquí —dijo, sin mirarlo—. Y a relevarla, quiero estar allí cuando le den el alta a Antonin.

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja y no dijo nada, sólo lo vio marcharse y se quedó allí, esperando, vigilando la chimenea hasta que apareciera Liliane Zabini, aquella chica que, quizá, si hubiera nacido dos años después, Daphne hubiera considerado para convertirla en la futura señora Nott. Callada, discreta. Tan parecida a Blaise y a su abuela materna, que había matado a siete maridos sin que nadie hubiera podido probarle nada. No había heredado nada de su madre, aquella que, según lo que había dicho Emmanuel, estaba empeñada en vengar.

Apareció finalmente y salió de la chimenea. Llevaba un abrigo largo negro bajo el cual seguramente sólo habría más ropa negra, por el luto que le guaradaba a su madre.

—Señor Nott —saludó ella, sin decir ni una palabra más.

—Señorita Zabini… —dijo él—, la verdad es que me interesa hablar con usted.

—Mi padre me lo ha dicho —replicó ella fríamente y lo invitó a pasar al salón y a sentarse. La cortesía primero, por supuesto—. ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar, señor Nott? —le preguntó ella cuando estuvieron los dos en el salón, y ella se hubo quitado el abrigo, dejando ver un vestido negra con manga larga y falda hasta la rodilla. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro pero Nott no pudo dejar de notar su dedo meñique, que parecía el de una persona muerta.

—Su dedo meñique, señorita Zabini —terció él.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se esforzó en esconder aquel dedo que seguramente olía a putrefacción y a muerte.

—No veo en qué… —empezó ella, pero luego Theodore Nott le enseñó su mano de cuarenta y cuatro años, por la que ya se podían ver algunas arrugas y ella vio una marca igual en el dedo gordo.

—¿Sabe por qué ocurre esto? —le preguntó a Liliane, que miraba su dedo con una mueca de entre desagrado y morbo. Ella negó con la cabeza y él retiró su mano de la vista de Liliane Zabini para llevarla hasta los bolsilos de su abrigo y sacar un pedazo de pergamino. Uno que rezaba «Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott» en letras rojo sangre, y se lo enseñó a Liliane.

—Mi padre recibió uno igual —dijo ella.

—¿Ya sabe qué es, señorita Zabini? —preguntó Theodore Nott y ella asintió.

—Magia ancestral —lo dijo casi con reverencia y con miedo. Magia ancestral. Tanto podía protegerlos, como podía matarlos.

—¿Qué más ha averiguado, señorita? —preguntó Theodore, mirándola a la cara, viendo como sus labios se convertían en una tensa línea.

—Son objetos gemelos —empezó Liliane—, porque sólo así pudieron activarlos. Creo… no, estoy segura de que secuestraron a Antonin y a Jezabel para obtener sangre de nuestra familia. Y lo que sea que haga esto… nos va a matar a todos.

Era lista, tal como le había dicho Blaise un millón de veces.

—¿Intenta romperlo? —preguntó Theodore Nott, con curiosidad.

—Quizá —le respondió Liliane Zabini, que parecía reacia a revelar sus secretos y a compartir sus conjeturas. Quizá si no fuera él, ni siquiera habría abierto la boca—. ¿Qué sabe usted?

—Más o menos lo mismo, Zabini —le respondió—. Pero tengo interés en esto. Y si no actuo rápido, esto nos va a matar a todos.

Liliane comprendió entonces.

—Nos está pudriendo en vida, matando lentamente —dijo, con una mueca de asco. Le tenía miedo a la muerte, como cualquier persona, y haría hasta lo imposible por atrasarla—. Señor Nott, ¿la magia ancestral puede romperse? —preguntó, directa y al grano.

—¿Qué has leído sobre eso? —le preguntó él.

—No he hallado nada —admitió ella—, no en cualquier lugar puedes preguntar por la magia ancestral.

—Entonces, quizá, te interesaría pasarte por mi biblioteca privada —le sugirió Theodore—, esa que el ministerio nunca llegó a examinar después de la guerra. —Se quedó callado un momento—. Tengo mucho interés en esto, Zabini. Atacaron a mi esposa y secuestraron a mi hija… y ahora, van a matarnos lentamente, dejándonos pudrir.

—Mataron a mi madre —le espetó Liliane—, secuestraron a mi hermano —siguió enumerando, con un tono gélido que no la había oído usar hasta ese momento—. Con eso tengo suficiente para intentar detenerlos.

—Entonces, señorita Zabini —dijo Nott—, ¿tenemos una alianza?

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Quizá —replicó—, pero debería saber que yo no trabajo sola.

—Emmanuel me lo dijo —replicó Nott, intentando no hacer una mueca de desagrado, porque no le interesaba que un Potter estuviera metiendo sus narices en todo aquello.

—¿Lo acepta? —preguntó Liliane.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa?

—No —espetó ella, segura de sí misma.

—Entonces, lo acepto.

—Entonces, tenemos una alianza.

Theodore Nott se permitió sonreír. Aquella mañana estaba empezando bien. Mejor de lo que habían empezado sus días la semana pasada, atascados de sueños en los que nunca volvía a ver a Jezabel y su esposa moría.

* * *

Se despertó y la recibió la incomodidad de la cama del hospital y de la venda manchada de rojo y café que apretaba su brazo, no demasiado para que pudiera correr la sangre hasta sus dedos. Oyó la voz del sanador que la había examinado la noche anterior y no dijo nada, ni siquiera dio señales de estar despierta. Simplemente quería desaparecer de una vez por todas, porque no había salido del mismo infierno para ver las miradas esquivas de los sanadores y oír sus respuestas nada concluyentes, las falsas promesas de cura…

—Las heridas estaban cerradas ayer por la noche, sin embargo, la magia con la que fueron hechas no es magia normal… —oyó la voz del sanador, calmada y fría, acostumbrada a dar malas y buenas noticias, a ver pacientes desahuciados y algunos curados milagrosamente—. Las heridas están abiertas de nuevo y ya lo hemos intentado todo. Hacemos lo posible por detener la hemorragia, pero si las heridas no cierran perderán demasiada sangre…

—¿Todo lo posible? —preguntó otra voz, que Jezabel reconoció como la del señor Zabini, un hombre intimidante, como su padre, aunque muy diferente a él. El hombre al cual parecía hacerle gracia que «la copia de Daphne Greengrass» —como la había llamado la primera vez que la había visto—, fuera la novia de su hijo Antonin.

—La sanadora Whitman ha propuesto un método poco ortodoxo para tratar sus heridas… —empezó el sanador de nuevo. Jezabel ni siquiera recordaba su apellido—, y no ha recibido mucha aprobación, pero creo que podemos intentarlo. Si no detenemos el flujo de sangre, los jóvenes estarán en grave peligro… —La voz había ido haciéndose más lejana, por lo que Jezabel supuso que se habían acercado a la puerta, y no le sorprendió oír como alguien la abría—. Dígame, señor Zabini, ¿ha oído hablar de los métodos  _muggles_? —y oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Así que era eso. La habían sacado del infierno y ahora se estaba desangrando lentamente. Sin embargo, Antonin… Antonin había perdido mucha más sangre que ella, había tenido esa herida abierta mucho más días. Tuvo ganas de llorar y las contuvo. No había llorado en público desde niña, no quería que sus lágrimas volvieran a traicionarla, a recordarle lo débil que era. Volteó la vista y se encontró con el rostro inerte de Antonin, en la cama de al lado. Los habían puesto en el mismo cuarto cuando Jezabel, entre el miedo y la culpa, se había negado a separarse de él. Porque algo muy dentro de su ser le recordaba que si Antonin se hubiera vuelto una carga, se habría salvado ella. Nunca antes había sentido eso, esa culpa que le inundaba el cuerpo y hacía que le volvieran las ganas de llorar. Antes no se había permitido pensar en eso. Pero ahora, con todas las horas del mundo por delante, lo tenía muy claro: si salvar a Antonin hubiera sido imposible, no se habría sacrificado con él. Y nunca antes un pensamiento de ese tipo le había dejado tal sensación de desolación.

—Antonin —murmuró, con la voz baja, para no despertarlo.

Sabía que estaba peor que ella. Más pálido, más cansado. Casi no hablaba. Además… le habían hecho la  _cruciatus_. Jezabel no podía pensar en eso sin que un frío escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al recordar a Antonin bajo el efecto de la maldición. Y sus gritos… sus gritos. Se había despertado con los gritos de Antonin perforándole los oídos en el sueño y cuando cerraba los ojos aun podía verlo con los ojos huidizos, en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras aquella bruja le apuntaba con la varita, sonriendo con satisfacción.

«Pensar que estuve a punto de perderte y de perderme», pensó, estirando su brazo derecho, intentando alcanzar a Antonin. Sin embargo, no alcazaba a tocarlo, a rozarlo siquiera. «Antonin…»

Nunca había estado tan unida a él como en ese momento. Los había unido la suciedad de ese catre, el pequeño espacio que habían compartido durante casi una semana. Los había unido de un modo que Jezabel no entendía, pero sabía que muy por debajo del milagro, de la suerte y de la tan añorada libertad que estaban viviendo en ese momento, había momentos en los que aun parecía que estaban los dos solos en aquella habitación mugrienta, con apenas una rendija. Muy al fondo, seguían metidos en la pesadilla sin fin.

—Jez… —Antonin había despertado. Aún tenía los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, la voz era apenas audible, muy débil. Se veía pálido y demacrado. Había perdido demasiada sangre y Jezabel, por primera vez en toda esa relación, tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo, de verse sin él, y no sabía cómo afrontar ese miedo, ni como volver a afrontar la vida luego del cautiverio—. Jezabel.

Ella sonrió o intentó sonreír, porque en algún punto sus labios se trabaron y la sensación de tristeza volvió.

—Te pondrás bien —mintió. Y Antonin probablemente sabía que mentía y no le importaba demasiado.

En el fondo, algo nunca volvería a estar bien.

* * *

La cucharilla plateada nunca tenía demasiada gente y por eso a Hermione le gustaba ir a comer allí. Esperaba poder marcharse a casa después de comer, pero sabía que tenía demasiado que hacer, el Winzengamot estaba buscando un sucesor para Shacklebolt a pasos agigantados cuando aquella mañana había aparecido el rostro de Percy Weasley en la primera plana de El Profeta: «A dos días de la muerte de Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, ministro interino, anuncia su candidatura oficial».

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Harry aparecer entre las mesas del restaurante. Iba despeinado con la túnica de auror. Parecía apresurado a con razón. Últimamente no tenía tiempo ni de respirar.

—No entiendo por qué insistes en venir aquí —le dijo Harry en cuanto se hubo sentado—. Es horrible.

—A mí me gusta —recalcó Hermione.

—Desde que teníamos veinte y Ron me contaba cómo era una tortura encontrar algo comestible en la carta, sí… —Harry husmeo la carta de La Cucharilla Plateada hasta que encontró el estofado que siempre pedía. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada durante un segundo, pero en el fondo sabía que su amigo no cambiaría—. ¿Y dime, Hermione, por qué la insistencia de que viniera a comer?

—No parece que te estés alimentando bien… —le dijo ella.

—Eso sólo se lo creo a Molly —le dijo Harry. Aunque para la anciana señora Weasley él nunca estaría bien alimentado. Después de treinta años de conocerla, empezaba a comprenderlo.

—Tengo algo que decirte —le dijo Hermione—, algo que ni siquiera Ron sabe. Es demasiado importante… —se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que el tema podía esperar un poco más—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó a Harry.

—¿Y cómo crees? —le respondió él de vuelta con una pregunta—. Lo de Kingsley nos ha afectado a todos… y luedo Azkaban. Nadie entiende como lograron romper las barreras de Richards. Por la mañana fue el entierro de Ayn Schumman, una de las guardas… No queda ni uno vivo.

—No se veía algo de esta magnitud desde la guerra… —empezó Hermione.

—Pero pudieron hacerlo. —Parecía que Harry se recriminaba a sí mismo—. Estábamos demasiado confiados, creímos que no pasaría nada. Quizá no nos preocupamos lo suficiente. En veinte años, la división de aurores no había tenido tanto trabajo, Hermione. ¿Oíste lo de Cho?, salió publicado ayer en El Profeta, en las hojas interiores.

—La mataron.

—Con la misma bomba que lanzaron en King Cross hace una semana —especificó Harry—. Pero esta vez fue más potente. La mató a ella y al prometido de su hija Sayuri, que sigue arrestada….

—Volvieron a posponer su audiencia —le dijo Hermione—, la de Sayuri. Todo es demasiado caótico… —se quedó con la vista fija unas mesas más allá—. Oye, ¿esa no es Lavender McLaggen?

Un mesero que fue demasiado amable con Hermione les tomó la orden y se marchó después, para dejarlos seguir con su plática llena de muertos y desgracias, el día al día de los aurores. Harry medio sonrió.

—Sí, todo es demasiado caótico —le respondió Harry, intentando volver al tema anterior, porque no le apetecía discutir la manera en la que Lavender se había dedicado a retratar cada aspecto de su vida amorosa que había conseguido durante años en la revista de dudosa reputación llamada Corazón de bruja—. Ted se está encargando del caso de la profesora McGonagall. —Tantos años y aún le llamaba profesora, con un tinte de reverencia en la voz. Aquella mujer se había ganado su aprecio a pulso—. Demasiada magia negra involucrada, me temo. Zeller le ayuda en lo que puede…, claro.

Hermione sonrió.

—Siempre me pregunté cuando a Ted le tocaría lo más duro de la División —comentó—, porque parecías tenerlo bastante protegido al principio…

—Al principio no quería que fuera auror —recordó Harry—, me negué un tiempo, pero acabe por aceptarlo. A Andrómeda le costó más. Siempre le había parecido que Tonks arriesgaba demasiado la vida innecesariamente, y no quería perder a otro familiar más por eso… —Harry se quedó callado un momento, apenas unos segundos—. Pero no estamos aquí para rememoras viejas elecciones, estamos aquí porque tienes algo que contarme y me tienes en vilo.

—Harry… —empezó Hermione, dudando como decirlo, con qué palabras exactamente—, Susan quiere que anuncie mi candidatura para convertirme en ministra. Y no sólo ella.

* * *

—¡Lupin! —llamó Rose Zeller en cuanto el inefable se hubo ido, luego de decirle que no podía informarle nada nuevo sobre la bomba que había matado a Cho Ihara. Rose había acabado perdiendo los estribos y le había gritado que cómo esperaba que pudieran avanzar en las investigaciones si no le decían nada. Pero el inefable le había dirigido esa mirada de pena y compasión que parecía ser la mirada habitual de todos y se había marchado sin decir palabra alguna.

La familia Sumeragi insistía en que tenían que enterrar un cadáver y Rose no podía darles algo que no fuera esa mezcla negra dura y parecida a un chicle que quedaba después de que la bomba estallaba. Masao Ihara no quería hablar con ella, el muggle desconfiaba de la magia más que nunca en ese momento, con una hija en prisión y una esposa muerta y licuada, de la que nada había quedado para poder enterrar.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Ted, que por fin se molestaba en aparecer, el muy distraído—. ¿Me llamaste?

«No por supuesto que no», pensó Rose, pero no dijo nada, porque quizá era el exceso de trabajo lo que la ponía de ese humor, y lo poco que habpia avanzado con todo. Quizá era el exceso de ataques, de muertes, las fugas… Quizá era todo junto y que últimamente Ashley le recriminaba el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa y el mucho que pasaba trabajando, sin entender que Rose no podía dejar de trabajar de un día para otro, menos con todo lo que había estado pasando.

—Tenemos que encontrar a uno de los fugados —murmuró Rose—. Necesitamos información a toda costa.

Ted Lupin se le quedó mirando, como preguntándose qué le estaba queriendo decir o que pintaba él ahí, un auror de apenas veintiséis años, con poca experiencia, menos aún en ese campo.

—Sinceramente, Lupin, ¿crees que es buena idea traer a gente externa? —le preguntó. Le importaba su opinión, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá porque el auror había demostrado tener un mínimo de sentido común.

—¿Cazarecompensas? —le preguntó Ted, que había oído hablar de algunos, que se habían hecho ricos después de la segunda guerra, arriesgando la vida para capturar mortífagos y luego exigir una recompensa para entregarlos.

—Dennis Creevey, para ser más exactos —especificó Zeller.

Había llegado la hora de arriesgarlo todo con tal de conseguir resultados.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno, pues habemus nuevo capítulo, y no habemus muertos lo cual es extraño en esta historia, pero vamos: un respiro para los personajes tampoco está tan mal. Pobres, van a acabar locos y paranoicos.
> 
> Primero tenemos a un Theodore Nott que establece una alianza con Liliane Zabini y le dice sus verdades a Blaise, viejo amigo de la adolescencia. ¿Nott que tanto sabe de la magia ancestral? ¿Qué tanto le puede ayudar a Liliane? ¿Acepta su alianza con James Potter —que se da a entender que conocer gracias a Emmanuel—? ¿Cómo acabará esto?
> 
> Luego Jezabel y Antonin, que iban a ser dados de alta, pero al parecer sus heridas no responden al tratamiento. Jezabel se sincera consigo misma mientras intenta escapar de la pesadilla. ¡Un secuestro no es cualquier cosa y puede dejar secuelas graves! Se siente aún más ligada a Antonin que antes, por el secuestro y esas cosas… Por otro lado ¿métodos muggles de medicina? ¿Qué intentarán probar en ellos? ¿Mejorarán? ¿O solo saldrán de su cautiverio para morir en un hospital?
> 
> Hermione tiene una plática con Harry y le dice que Susan Corner le ha propuesto la candidatura… ¿Por qué quiere su opinión antes que la de Ron? En fin, ¿Hermione aceptará o no?
> 
> Finalmente, Rose Zeller ya no tiene mucho buen humor —de por sí no lo tenía— y está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo y a tracionar sus principios anti cazarecompensas para encontrar a cualquier fugado y conseguir cualquier tipo de información. ¿Por qué Dennis Creevey precisamente y no otro?
> 
> Por otro lado, tengo una excelente noticia… para mí. ¡En este capítulo he llegado a la página doscientos de Vendetta! Ya escribí un montón y pienso seguir haciéndolo, porque apenas nos acercamos a la mitad de la historia y la cosa ya se está poniendo bastante tensa con tantos asesinatos y tantos ataques y tanto todo. A le mejor Bell tiene razón en llamarme Miss Martin. (A todos aquellos que leen sin comentar… ¡me gustaría saber su opinión!)
> 
> La canción que le da título al capítulo se llama Houston, tenemos un poema, y es de Love of Lesbian, uno de mis grupos preferidos por excelencia (¡escúchenlos!), de su disco Maniobras de escapismo. Hace referencia a… ¡bueno, esta vez adivinen ustedes! —no les hace mal y es muy obvio— (http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v = hWW2QIFHv-Y Sin espacios)
> 
> Y… La ley es la ley.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 23 de marzo de 2013


	24. The arc

**Capítulo XXIII: The arc**

_"Can you hear me? 嘆きの鐘とざわめく鉄の針葉樹" Alice Nine_

* * *

Murió a las seis con treinta y seis minutos de la mañana del domingo veinticuatro de diciembre, antes de que amaneciera sobre Londres, mientras su sobrina Hélene dormía con el cuello torcido en una incómoda silla, justo al lado de su cama. Murió en paz, sin despertar, en medio del sueño en el que llevaba días sumida y los sanadores nada pudieron hacer. Le llamaron al joven auror Lupin, que leyó, con los ojos aun con rastros de sueño, el certificado de defunción. «Minerva McGonagall», rezaba el nombre y nada más. Muerta en la madrugada del día de nochebuena, un mal día para morir, pensó con sorna Rose Zeller, recordando a la vieja directora de Hogwarts. El funeral sería la mañana de navidad y no dudaba de que estaría lleno de ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo está Telemachus McGonagall? —preguntó en cuanto vio entrar a Ted Lupin de nuevo, que estaba hablando con Hélene, la sobrina mayor de Minerva, que dormía en el momento en que su tía exhaló su último aliento.

—No quiero imaginarlo —espetó, de mal humor. Telemachus tenía un humor cambiante y la desesperación alimentada por la ira no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo—. Querrá que haga un milagro y aparezca de la a los asesinos de su tía.

—Acostúmbrate a eso —le respondió Zeller—, las demás personas creen que los aurores hacemos milagros y que no tenemos vida y problemas propios.

—Apesta un poquito.

—Ya lo sabías al entrar a la academia de aurores —le dijo Zeller—, porque me esforcé en repetirlo hasta la saciedad durante el entrenamiento. —Se quedó callada un momento, mientras a su mente volvía la imagen de la severa McGonagall dando clase de Transformaciones—. ¿Irás al funeral? —le preguntó.

—Supongo —le dijo él—. Harry irá…, los Weasley también.

«El Winzengamot al completo también», pensó Zeller, «muchos no perderán la oportunidad de hacerle la pelota a Telemachus».

—Suerte, entonces —le dijo Zeller.

—¿No irás tú? —le preguntó Ted, contrariado.

—Es la mañana de navidad —le espetó Zeller—, prometí que acompañaría a Ashley y a su padre a Central Park. Tengo mi propia familia, ya vez.

Ted sonrió.           

—Suerte también, entonces.

Se marchó hacia la oficina de Potter, su padrino, seguramente para dar la noticia. Minerva McGonagall, ex directora de Hogwarts. Sobreviviente de tres guerras, dos de ellas contra Voldemort. Muerta. Lo publicaría El Profeta junto con miles de reportajes sobre la vida de McGonagall, muchos de ellos cargados de mentiras, que era lo que mejor sabía hacer ese periódico de segunda, desesperando por vender ejemplares al por mayor. 

Suspiró y siguió esperando. Ya eran casi las nueve y habían quedado a las ocho y media. No estaba acostumbrada a que la hicieran esperar, y de haber citado a cualquier otra persona se habría marchado definitivamente. Pero no podía, no con algo tan importante.

Vio el reloj de nuevo. Ocho cuarenta y dos. ¿Por qué no se apuraba?

—Rose —oyó a la voz que la saludaba, justo al lado de su escritorio y se volvió.

—Creevey —respondió ella, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Antes me llamabas Dennis —comentó él, con los ojos teñidos de reproche y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió Rose, con la voz cargada de veneno—: antes.

Dennis Creevey no dio muestras de verse afectado por aquello.

—¿Para qué querías verme, entonces? —le preguntó, con la misma sonrisa jovial, jalando la silla que Lupin no estaba ocupando para sentarse al lado de ella.

—Trabajo —respondió escuetamente.

—Creí que odiabas a los caza recompensas —espetó él.

—Lo hago —dijo ella—, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Ya sabes, Creevey: todo tu trabajo anterior se fue al carajo.

—La fuga de Azkaban —adivinó él.

—Exacto.

«Hace más de veinte años que eso no ocurría», pensó Zeller, amarga. «Al final va a resultar que Potter tiene razón y que nos confiamos demasiado por el ambiente de aparente tranquilidad que evidentemente no era tan real…»

—Te dije que lo había dejado.

—Ayudaste a Holmes a encontrar a Rowle —espetó ella, recordando su última conversación con aquel hombre—. Y fracasaste, por lo que oí.

—Hace siete años que no lo hago —especificó él—, tenía intereses especiales en encontrar a Rowle… Aun los tengo.

«Todavía no superas la muerte de tu hermano», pensó Zeller, «todavía no superas el haber sido demasiado débil para defenderlo en aquel momento, todavía no superas el hecho de no haber estado allí, porque aún recuerdo tus gritos desgarradores que clamaban que Colin no debería de haber muerto».

—Ayúdame, entonces —le dijo Zeller.

—Tú vas tras todos los fugados.

—Y también tras Rowle —le dijo ella—, sospechamos que los ayudó.

«Ayúdame y Rowle será tuyo», pensó.

Se estaba saltando la mitad de las normas de la División de aurores y le daba igual. Quería resultados y los quería ya.

—Lo tengo que pensar —respondió Dennis Creevey—, ahora arriesgo más. Tengo una esposa, un hijo por nacer.

—Hace trece años arriesgabas lo mismo —le espetó Rose Zeller—, pero no te importó, ¿recuerdas? Lo abandonaste todo por perseguir mortífagos.

Había dado en el blanco, y lo supo cuando vio el semblante de Dennis, que se esforzaba por mantenerse impasible.

—¿Qué conseguiré su te ayudo, entonces? —preguntó.

—A Thorfinn Rowle, ¿te parece poco?

* * *

Ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, con un vestido verde jade que le quedaba precioso, con escote en forma de corazón y él la miraba desde atrás, observando la caída de si cabello rubio, que le ocultaba parte de su espalda, y resbalaba por sus delgados hombros, mientras ella se pasaba el cepillo uno y otra vez, frunciendo sus labios pequeños.

—Mi madre cree que estoy en el Callejón Diagon —le dijo él, sonriendo con suficiencia, mirándola peinarse, sentada en aquel taburete frente al espejo biselado que y al fino tocador que le había costado a sus padres miles de galeones.

—Hum —dijo ella, apretando los labios, insatisfecha con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo—. ¿Y qué se supone que haces en el callejón Diagon?

—Bueno, se supone que fui a ver a una linda chica de mi edad con un apellido con el que a mi madre no le importaría emparentar en lo más absoluto… —respondió él, con una sonrisa sarcástica—, claro que tampoco le importaría emparentar con el Higgs, pero ahora tu madre no hace otra cosa que hablar de ese tal Albus Potter y la suerte que tienes para conseguir novios… Te apuesto a que le encantaría verte convertida en Justine Potter.

Tracey Higgs no había parado de alabar la suerte de su hija después de que les había presentado a Albus Potter como su novio. Se imaginaba emparentada de los Potter y le importaba bien poco que no tuvieran antecedentes sangre pura (ella misma tenía un padre muggle) al imaginar todos los escaños sociales que la harían ascender. Aquella mujer deseaba ver a los Higgs al mismo nivel que los Malfoy o los Nott, incluso que los Zabini. Sin embargo, sabía que el apellido no perduraría mucho más.

Justine lo perdería al casarse, y para Tracey Higgs lo más importante era conseguirle uno mejor.

—Sólo tengo diecisiete años —espetó Justine.

Niklaus Pucey esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—A tu madre no parece importarle —comentó, como quien habla del tiempo, mencionando que el día está muy soleado.

—Mi madre quiere emparentar con una buena familia y no le importa nada más —soltó Justine, con todo resentido—. A mi padre, sus negocios, siempre sus negocios, que nunca alcanzarán a Malfoy o a Nott, que se pudren en dinero.

Niklaus no dijo nada por un rato y siguió viéndola, como ordenaba y desordenaba su cabello, peinándolo de mil maneras diferentes sin que ninguna la satisficiera. Sus pies estaban descalzos sobre la alfombra gris oxford que le recordaba a cualquiera que la mirara el mal gusto decorativo de Tracey Higgs.

—¿Qué harás cuando Albus se entere? —preguntó de súbito.

Justine dejó de cepillarse el cabello.

—No sé —admitió.

—¿Él lo superará? —preguntó Niklaus, insistiendo en el tema—, ¿te perdonará que le pintaras una cornamenta justo enfrente de sus narices? 

—Es ingenuo para ser un Slytherin —dijo ella—. No dudo que ya otros le han advertido la clase de mujer que está contrayendo. Emmanuel Nott el primero. Pero sigue allí, conmigo. O no lo ve, o no le importa.

—Yo sí sabía la clase de zorra con la que me metía —espetó Niklaus. Ella no se sobresaltó al oír el insulto.

—¿Celoso, acaso? —le preguntó Justine, volviéndose por fin, ignorando al espejo, devolviéndole la mirada al chico de barbilla puntiaguda y cabello un poco largo ondulado, que le caía sobre la frente—. ¿Celoso porque últimamente lo veo más que a ti? Puedo contarte los detalles de la fiesta de Louis Weasley, si quieres. Contarte como sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, como sus labios probaron los míos…

—Déjalo —la cortó él.

—Estás celoso —confirmó ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que rebelaba un hoyuelo que hacía ver a Justine de un modo angelical. Con aquella expresión nadie sospecharía la clase de demonio que se escondía bajo su piel—. Pero no olvides nunca… —empezó a hablar, poniéndose en pie, caminando hasta la cama con sus pies descalzos—, que tú lo sabes todo.

«Conoces cada detalle de mí, conoces cada historia, cada momento, cada secreto», pensó Justine, mirándolo directamente.

—¿Estoy guapa para una cena de navidad? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema, aludiendo a la cena que se celebraría en casa de los Higgs, con la compañía de los Pucey.

—Mucho —le respondió él antes de rodearle la diminuta cintura con los brazos y atraerla hacía él.

* * *

Había accedido a recibirlo, aunque aun no tenía sabía como había sucedido aquello. Cuando mandó el mensaje, directo a la oficina de la primera ministra muggle, estaba seguro de que aquella mujer no accedería a recibirlo el día de nochebuena. Sin embargo allí, estaba, en aquel despacho cargado de adornos donde trabajaba la mujer más poderosa de Reino Unido.

—Gracias por recibirme en nochebuena —empezó Percy Weasley, acomonandose la montura de los lentes.

—Déjese de agradecimientos y dígame el motivo de su visita, porque me parece haberle dicho a Shacklebolt que no esperaba volver a verlo —le pidió la ministra, sentada detrás de su escritorio. Percy se acercó hasta allí torpemente.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt ha muerto —soltó Percy, sin ninguna ceremonia.

La ministra enarcó una ceja y nada más.

—Cuánto lo siento —dijo. No parecía sentirlo en lo más absoluto.

—Soy el nuevo ministro —anunció Percy.

La ministra enarcó su ceja derecha aun más y lo miró de arriba abajo. No parecía encontrarlo un ministro muy adecuado, pero no dijo nada. Ni para alabarlo, ni para descalificarlo.

—Y dígame, señor…

—Weasley —se apresuró a decir Percy.

—Señor Weasley —corrigió la ministra—, ¿cómo ha muerto el ministro? —preguntó.

A Percy la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero la respondió de todas maneras.

—Lo asesinaron.

La ministra no hizo ningún gesto.

—¿Saben quién lo asesinó?

—N… No —dijo Percy, intimidado por la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer.

—Entonces, dígame, señor Weasley —empezó la ministra—, ¿qué hace usted aquí dándome noticias que no me incumben, ni imcumben al resto del Reino Unido, en vez de preocuparse por descubrir a los asesinos?

Percy Weasley no supo que responder.

—Hágame un favor, señor Weasley —dijo lo ministra—, no venga a verme a menos de que ocurra una verdadera tragedia que los magos no puedan ocultar. Buenas tardes —espetó—, si no le importa, me gusaría celebrar Navidad.

Percy suspiró, comprendiendo que todo aquello estaba siendo un rotundo fracaso. Se puso en pie después de estrecharle la mano a la ministra y se dirigió a su despacho por medio de la chimenea. Se encontró con que Marietta Stebbins ya se había marchado y que el Ministerio amenazaba con quedarse vacío, pues todos se dirigían a sus casas, dispuestos a celebrar navidad como era debido.

El se dirigió hacia su casa, ubicada a las afueras de Cambridge, donde su esposa Audrey lo esperaba aun con la bata blanca que tenía un «Dra. Weasley» bordado en el pecho. Estaba leyendo El Profeta de la tarde ociosamente, enterándose de las noticias de un mundo al que no pertenecía.

Percy se acercó por detrás y se quedó congelado al ver el titular de la noticia que leía Audrey.

«Hermione Weasley, miembro del Winzengamot, anuncia su candidatura para convertirse en la próxima ministra de magia», y abajo, con letras más pequeñas: «Se rumora que cuenta con mucho más apoyo que el actual ministro, Percival Weasley». Y una foto, una foto donde salía Hermione al lado de su hermano Ron, los dos sonrientes.

Percy pensó que no sería ministro mucho tiempo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holo!
> 
> Que sí, que maté a Minnie. Sí, sí, sí… Maté a Minerva McGonagall, ex directora de Hogwarts, uno de mis personajes favoritos ever de toda la saga. La maté a las seis treinra y seis de la madrugada del 24 de diciembre. Pésimo día para morir. Un minuto de silencio por la pobre McGonagall, que murió en San Mungo, a una edad muy avanzada, luego de entrar en coma porque alguien —aún no sabemos quien, pero son bienvenidas todas las teorías—. La atacó. ¡Ah, y Telemachus no es su único sobrino!, también existe una tal Hélene (nombre griego también, como Helena de Troya, que casualmente aparece en la misma historia que Telemáco, hijo de Ulises —a veces también llamado, Odiseo—: La Odisea).
> 
> Por otro lado, parece que Zeller y Creevey formarán una alianza cargada de tensión sexual (coffff) y desacuerdos sobre todo. Pero bueno, es una alianza que se dedicará a buscar mortífagos, mortífagos fugados. ¿Funcionará? ¿No funcionará? ¿Atraparán mortífagos?
> 
> Justine y Niklaus, sí, ya sé que no son dos persnajes muy importantes y que probablemente a nadie le caen bien. A mí me gustan, digo, son mis propias creaciones, amo hasta a mis propias creaciones, ni modo que las desprecie. La madre de Justine, Tracey Davis, se esmera en casar a la niña con un buen apellido, que siempre viene acompañado de buenos negocios… (¿Oportunismo?, ¿dónde?). En fin, ya veremos que sucede con esos dos, no muy buenas personas, ninguno de los dos. ¿Albus descubrirá la cornamenta que le pintaron?
> 
> Por otro lado, el hombre más aburrido del mundo, a.k.a Percy Weasley va a ver a la primera ministra muggle, a la cual me imagino con el aspecto de la Juez DeSalvo, esa que sale en la película La decisión más difícil, sobre todo por el aspecto severo que tiene. La primera ministra no es muy amable… pero eso ya todos lo sabían.
> 
> La canción es de Alice Nine, grupo de J-rock, y se llama the arc. Habla un poco de todo, pero se refiere a Rose y a Dennis (tensión, tensión sexual), que recién se van volviendo a conocer… Una le guarde rencor al otro y ¿qué pasará por la mente de Dennis? Y sí, puse kanjis, espero que se vean bien. (http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= hgZ3-plfedA Sin espacios)
> 
> Y no olviden que…
> 
> Nuestra es la furia.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 28 de marzo de 2013


	25. This ain't a scene it's an arms race

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: This ain't a scene it's an arms race**

_"I am an arms dealer, feeding you with weapons in the form of words. And don't really care which side wins" Fall Out Boy_

* * *

 

Morrigan miró a aquellos cinco hombres sedientos de venganza, que aferraban sus varitas con fría determinación. Cada uno le devolvió una mirada cargada de resentimientos y odios que ella no compartía, pero que a entendía cuando los veía demacrados y consumidos tras haber pasado tantos años en prisión. Les dirigió a cada uno de ellos una mirada gélida y fría.

—Disparen a matar —les recordó, con la voz seca y tajante.

Sus planes no volverían a fallar. Nunca. De eso se iba a asegurar esa noche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron ya estaba allí la mitad de la familia Weasley, que atascaba la sala de la Madriguera, aquella casa que con el tiempo se había vuelto insuficiente para albergar a toda la familia Weasley. Audrey se había acostumbrado con el tiempo a los trastes que se lavaban sólos y a los ganchos que tejían casi siempre sobre un sillón; se había acostumbrado también a oír sobre asuntos sobre asuntos de magia y sobre ese colegio que le arrebataba a sus hijas dos veces al año y que ella nunca vería. También sabía que los Weasley no entenderían del todo su preofesión («¿para qué contarle nuestros problemas más íntimos a un desconocido al que no le importamos?») y que a el señor Weasley, su suegro, la encontrara fascinante.

Después de casi veinte años, estaba acostumbrada a todas las excentricidades de la familia de su esposo, así como él estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como un perfecto  _muggle_  frente a sus padres, que aun miraban a Percy Weasley con extrañeza cuando soltaba una de sus peroratas pedantes en la mesa.

—¡Audrey, querida! —la saludó Molly después de abrazar a su hijo y felicitarlo, de nuevo, por su puesto como ministro interino. Audrey no veía la ventaja de que su esposo fuera el ministro de magia: eso sólo lo dejaba más cansado, más estresado y más nervioso que de costumbre—. Estás bellísima como siempre. —Audrey le respondió con una sonrisa de cortesía mientras la dejaba parlotear—. Cenaremos en el jardín —anunció—, aquí dentro es imposible que quepamos todos. He mandado a Fred a que haga un conjuro térmico para que no nos congelemos allá afuera y a Albus y a James a poner una mesa suficientemente grande.

—Mucho más que de costumbre —se metió Lily Potter, una pelirroja chica que se parecía a su abuela paterna más que a su madre.

—Lily, no interrumpas —atajó su madre, una mujer de grandes caderas, que seguramente tendería a ensanchar como su madre, y largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño color dorado—, tu abuela está hablando.

—Sí, será más grande que de costumbre —confirmó Molly Weasley—, Charlie ha decidido venir este año —señaló a un hombre con el cabello recogido en una coleta con una cinta de algo que parecía piel de dragón—, y también vendrá la hermana de mi nuera desde Francia y hemos invitado a los Scamander… Lo de Xenophilius fue un duro golpe para Luna, que tuvo que volver de su viaje a Sudamérica cuando se enteró que su padre había muerto en San Mungo… Nadie se lo esperaba, fue todo tan sorpresivo —empezó a hablar de nuevo—. Luna ha manejado el Quisquilloso estos meses, aunque todos saben que quiere que alguien se haga cargo de todo… Simplemente no encuentra a la persona adecuada.

Audrey no conocía a los Scamander, pero a menudo los oía nombrar. Además, sabía que Lucy, en secreto, estaba enamorada de los dos y su cabello rubio. Su hija nunca se lo había confiado, pero Audrey era lo bastante perceptiva para notarlo, por la forma en la que hablaba de ellos.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y Molly se apresuró a abrir.

—¡Bill! —saludó—. Son casi los últimos, sólo faltan los Scamander y Ron —les dijo.

Entró Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Aun conservaba las cicatrices que años atrás le había hecho un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback y aun conservaba el gusto por la carne casi cruda. Detrás de él entró su mujer, rubia e inmaculada como siempre, que opacaba a todas las mujeres Weasley de su edad, delgada aún y casi sin arrugas visibles. Su hija Victoire era igual a ella, excepto por el cabello pelirrojo heredado de su padre. Los otros dos tenían la complexión de Bill, el cabello pelirrojo y unas cuantas pecas en el rostro. Por lo demás, eran más parecidos a Fleur.

—Hola, mamá —saludó el hombre con una voz muy grave—. ¿Ya conoces al esposo de Gabrielle, Michel? —preguntó, señalando a un hombre de cabello oscuro al menos quince años mayor que su cuñada, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y cabello corto que se peinaba como chico. Audrey nunca la había visto.

—Lamentamos  _habeg_  venido de  _impgoviso_  —intervino Gabrielle Quincampoix, con un marcado acento que su hermana había perdido después de todo el tiempo vivido en Inglaterra—;  fue todo demasiado  _gápido_.

Molly le sonrió, como diciendo que no importaba y la invitó a pasar a la Madriguera.

—Estos son mis dos hijos —presentó Gabrielle, dos niños de cabello oscuro que aun tenían genes de veela en su sangre—. Geneviève, la  _mayog_ , y Vincent, el más pequeño. —Los dos niños se quedarón mirando a la multitud de pellirojos a los que nunca habían visto y se pegaron a Dominique, que al parecer les contaba historias fantásticas en un perfecto francés aprendido de su madre.

Arthur sonrió, desde le sillón donde estaba sentado.

—Parece que esta navidad tendremos casa llena.

* * *

Lily se había aburrido de las pláticas de los adultos, así que salió al jardín, donde estaban sus dos hermanos y su primo Fred, sentados en la cabecera de una larga mesa que habían dispuesto.

—Creí que los encontraría intentanto matarse los unos a los otros —comentó, con una sonrisita.

—Hemos madurado, Lily —le dijo James con falsa solemninadad, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas junto a Fred al momento.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy Morgana —les espetó ella.

—La verdad es que sí hablábamos de algo serio. —Albus se encogió de hombros y Lily notó que hasta ese momento no había compartido risas con James y con Fred—. Llegó otra. Está mañana.

—¿Otra? —preguntó Lily, sin entender.

—Otra nota —explicó Albus con pocas palabras—. Venganza y esas cosas. Me llegó a mí.

Lily notó entonces los semblantes preocupados de los tres.

—¿Creen de verdad que sea algo serio? —les preguntó a los tres—. Mañana harán dos semanas de que a Rose y aun nadie ha hecho nada, aun no hemos desaparecido o estamos muertos.

—Parece serio —respondió Fred.

—Esta es la de hoy. —James le extendió un pergamino arrugado y Lily lo tomó para leerlo.

«Venganza. Hoy».

—¿Interrumpo? —Era Rose, que se asomó al jardín—. La abuela me dijo que estaban aquí —dijo y se acercó. Al notar la tranquilidad de los cuatro, que usualmente discutían a gritos o intentaban matarse, añadió—: ¿Pasa algo?

Lily no respondió, le extendió el pedazo de pergamino.

—Llegó hoy —puntualizó Albus.

A lo lejos, se oyó la voz de Molly Weasley.

—¡La cena está lista!

* * *

Los Scamander llegaron cuando se estaba sirviendo el primer plato, justo después de que Ted Lupin apareciera con su abuela Andrómeda, que aun conservaba su porte elegante a su edad. La tensión existente entre Victoire y el joven de cabello azul peinado en pico no pasó desapersivida para nadie. Dominique opinaba que estaban a punto de dejarlo: su relación nunca había pasado por tantos altibajos. Además, Victoire le había dicho que el viernes, que había sido la fiesta de Louis habían acabado peleados después de un agradable reencuentro. Victoire se quejaba de que Ted cada vez se preocupaba menos por ella y se sumía en el trabajo. Dominique no había comentado nada, pues encontraba lógico que Ted tuviera tanto trabajo en la División de aurores después de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos días. Las noticias de El profeta eran alarmantes. Fuga de Azkaban, asesinato de Shacklebolt, desapariciones…

«Y aquí estamos», pensó, «festejando navidad como si nada».

A Dominique tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada que su primo Hugo le dirigió a Lyssander Scamander cuando apareció y como el chico se dirigía con su hermano a los lugares que Hugo se había encargado de apartarles.

Aún más se notaba el semblante preocupado de su tío Harry.

—Harry —preguntó Ron—, ¿cómo ha estado el trabajo?

—¿Cómo crees? —disparó Harry otra pregunta—. Estamos hasta el cuello con tantos mortífagos fugados…

—Quién iba a decir que después de tanto tiempo aun fueran un problema —murmuró Angelina Weasley, la esposa de su tío George, que aun se peinaba con un complicado peinado de trenzas que a veces su hija Roxanne imitaba, como aquella noche.

—Quien iba a decirlo —le concedió Harry con una mirada apesumbrada—. Además nadie sabe qué va a pasar ahora que Shacklebolt ha muerto… —«Ha sido asesinado», pareció que había estado a punto de decir».

—¡Claro que sabemos que pasará! —intervino George, con una sonrisa—. Hermione va a sucederlo. ¿Leyeron El Profeta de la tarde? —les preguntí a todos. La mayoría asentía, pero Dominique pudo notar que Percy intentaba esconderse para que no pudieran verlo y que Hermione se ponía un poco colorada.

—Me parece que depositas demasiada fe en mí, George —comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

—Eres la mejor cantidata —le dijo Charlie—, de eso no hay duda.

Percy se puso aún más colorado. Audrey apretó la mano de su esposo, dándole apoyo.

—¡Charlie! —riñó la señora Weasley, mirando a su segundo hijo con cara de circunstancias, que fingió no entender a qué se refería su madre.

—No es bueno hablar de temas incomodos en la mesa —dijo Luna Scamander, ajena a las miradas que le dirigieron—, atraen a los nargles, igual que el muérdago.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que Fred intentó disipar.

—¡Ey, Victoire! —llamó, al otro extremo de la mesa—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo en Stonehenge?

—¡Oh! Es perfecto —exclamó Victoire—, mucho mejor que en Italia, además, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa. —Ted evitó mirarla—. Además las investigaciones son mucho más interesantes que en Venecia… Los druidas aun guardan varios misterios… —Le encantaba alardear de su trabajo, ser la mejor, la más sobresaliente.

—Me alegra que estés contenta aquí —la cortó James de tajo, previendo que si no la interrumpían tendrían que oírla hablar de lo buena que era en su trabajo los próximos veinte minutos.

—Percy era peor cuando era joven —murmuró el tío Charlie, sentado a la derecha de Dominique—. Cuando entró al ministerio todos esperábamos que anunciara su compromiso matrimonial con Crouch…

Dominique ahogó una risita.

—Oye, Dominique —llamó Geneviève, que hablaba ingés más o menos fluido, al contrario de su hermano, que parloteaba en francés entre su hermana y su padre—, Vincent dice que  _quiege sabeg pogque_  todos son  _peligojos_  en tu familia…

Dominique le sonrió y procedió a explicarle un cuento «muy antiguo» de cómo sus antepasados habían comino unas bayas encantadas. Geneviève, de trece años, no le creería, pero seguramente Vincent, de ocho, se lo tragaría en un momento.

—Harry —preguntó Fleur—, ¿es cierto que atacaron a alguien con la bomba que detonaron en King Cross hace una semana?

Dominique supuso que Harry se disponía a decir que sí cuando vieron, de improviso, como una caía y se comía cinco metros en el jardín de atrás de los Weasley, a tan sólo tres o cuatro metros de ellos. Luego, oyeron la detonación.

En las orejas de Dominique sonó como una pena de muerte.

* * *

—¡ _Protego Maxima_! —se apresuró a reaccionar Hermione, que era una verdadera experta en hechizos de defesa. Tenía su varita alzada hacia el cielo oscuro y despejado. Todos se apresuraron a moverse, a refugiarse en la casa. Los mayores de edad sacaron sus varitias. Molly y Lucy se atropellaron la una a la otra al intentar entrar a la casa por la cocina y Percy miraba pálido a Audrey.

—¡Alguien saqué a Audrey y a las niñas de aquí! —suplicpo Percy, a voz de grito. Dominique miró a su tía, que era muggle y no lo pensó dos veces. Aferró a Geneviève y a Vincent con una mano, y a las hijas de Percy con la otra y se apresuró a cruzar el jardín trasero rumbo a la entrada de la Madriguera que daba a la cocina. Audrey lo siguió.

Todos los demás se quedaron allí cuando la segunda bomba estalló en el pasto y pudieron ver a sus atacantes. Montaban escobas los cinco y no se les veía la cara y aunque estaban en clara minoría, tenían esas bombas.

—¡Qué no los alzance ninguna detonación! —gritó Harry, que ya sabía lo que pasaría cuando una bomba alcanzara a alguien—. ¡Morirán! —Evitó añadir los detalles escabrosos del tema.

Entonces, sus atacates pisaron tierra. Llevaban varitas en las manos y bombas también. En la mesa, la cena descansaba, ignorada por todos a esas alturas. Harry miraba nervioso al frente. James se colocó a su lado y Ted al otro. Quiso decirle a su hijo que se apartara, que nunca había visto una batalla de verdad, de esas en las que muere más gente de la que sobrevive, pero en esas milésimas de segundo no pudo decir nada y entonces fue consiente de que los atacaban.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó gritar a Luna y notó como el tono soñador de su voz había desaparecido, dando paso a una determinación fría, que seguramente la guerra le había enseñado a golpes.

Y no lo pensó más, atacó de frente, evitando las bombas, que caían cada poco tiempo. «Tienen municiones limitadas», comprendió, «por eso no las lanzan tan seguido». Vio los rayos verdes salir de las varitas de aquellos cinco encapuchados.

—¡ _Diffinido_! —oyó la voz de James a su lado, que no dudó en defenderse después de esquivar el primer Avada Kedavra. «Que no les pase nada, por favor, a James no», rogó.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó él también y buscó con la mirada a Lily, intentando a la vez no perder de vista sus objetivos. Al final, no le quedó más remedio que gritar al aire—: ¡Albus, saca de aquí a tu hermana!

Vio como Hermione se había ido un como más atrás para intentar consutruir un escudo que los protegiera de las bombas, murmurando hechizos, uno tras otro, dirigidos hacia lo alto del firmamento.

Todos tenían las varitas en alto y lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Dos bombas más cayeron y una de ellas rozó peligrosamente a Fleur, que no se despegaba de Bill ni por un momento. Entonces, Harry empezó a notar que cada vez era más espaciado el tiempo entre bomba y bomba. Los hoyos se extendían a lo largo de todo el terreno y de todo el pasto.

—¡Se les acaban las municiones! —gritó.

—¡Cuidado! —le respondió alguien y volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar un Avada Kedavra que había estado a punto de darle en el rostro.

Aquello era un mal sueño. No había visto a su familia en tal peligro nunca. Se había esforzado en crear un Reino Unido seguro para ellos y le parecía que lo había logrado, pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro, al ver aquellos agujeros en el suelo, que acababan con todo a su paso.

Entoces vio caer una bomba peligrosamente cerca de su hijo mayor, que la esquivó por poco y jaló a Ginny para evitar que ella estuviera en el lugar de la detonación. Respiró tranquilo por un momento hasta que oyó el grito, desgarrador y desolado, cargado de dolor y desesperación, de su esposa y volteó a verla, tirada en el pasto.

Y se dio cuenta de que finalmente la bombra si la había alcanzado, pero no entera.

La pierna derecha de Ginny Potter había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había sangre chorreando en el pasto, inunando la tierra. Se aproximó a ella y se quedó mirándola, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo! —le gritó Ted, obligándolo a reaccionar, sin embargo, James reaccionó más rápido que él y levantó a su madre por un hombro. Fred, al ver lo que su primo se disponía hacer, le gritó a Hermione.

—¡Tía Hermione, levanta la barrera anti aparición! ¡Ahora!

Hermione lo hizo al momento, pálida como un cadáver y entonces Harry y James se desaparecieron con Ginny.

Ron, al ver lo que le había pasado a su hermana atacó aún más ferozmente a aquellos encapuchados que estaban retrocediendo.

—¡Ya no tienen bombas! —comprendió Bill.

Ron, recordando su pasado en la División de aurores, no hacía mucho tiempo, se propuso no dejarlos escapar y finalmente alcanzó a uno con un _desmaius_ , y conjuró unas gruegas cuerdas que le ataron las manos, impidiéndole escapar.

Los otros habían conseguido huir.

Hermione y Ron salieron disparados hasta el hombre que yacía en el pasto, para ponerlo bajo cubierto. Ted los acompañó.

—¡Es Scabior! —gritó Ron cuando reconoció el rostro del carroñero que nunca habían conseguido meter a Azkaban. Habría sonado incluso como un grito de júbilo si no hubieran visto lo que acababan de ver y tuvieran el estómago revuelto, aun recordando la pierna desaparecida y la sangre chorreando.

—Lo llevaré a a las celdas preventivas que hay en el Ministerio —anunció Ted, que era el único auror presente.

—Te acompañó —atajó Ron y los dos se marcharon desapareciéndose con el hombre desvanecido que no tardaría en despertar.

Bill abrazaba a Fleur y Victoire miraba fijamente el lugar en el que su novio había desaparecido. Fred sujetaba fuertemente a Roxxanne y Albus, en la cocina, abrazaba a Lily, rogando que no le pasara nada. No a ella, no a su hermana favorita.

En la mesa, la cena había quedado olvidada.

* * *

La navidad en San Mundo era desoladora, con tan sólo unos cuantos doctores de guardia. Ya no había visitas y todo estaba en silencio. La recepcionista hablaba con una enfermera mientras las dos miraban a Harry, que estaba sentado en la sala de espera. A James cada segundo le parecía una eternidad. No hablaba ninguno de los dos y Harry aún parecía aturdido. James miraba al piso y se retorcía las manos, nervioso.

«Por favor, que puedan hacer algo por mi madre», se repetía a su mismo, una y otra vez.

Pero no se lo acaba de creer y veía pasar los minutos en el reloj que estaba en la pared de enfrente, y cada minuto parecía un siglo allí sentado, deseando saber como estaba su madre a la que había visto perder una pierna hacía menos de media hora.

Entonces apareció el sanador que los había recibido. Tenía la mirada cansada y en las manos aun llevaba unos guantes llenos de sangre.

James le leyó la verdad en la mirada antes de que dijera nada.

Y quiso gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon jour!
> 
> Bueno, pues lo que parecía que iba a ser una bonita cena de navidad en casa de los Weasley, ha acabado en… esto, que no sé como definir.
> 
> Bueno, conocemos más a Audrey Weasley, que es muggle. (¿Cuál es su profesión? Ya se los dejé bien obvio). Se ha tenido que acostumbrar al mundo donde vive su esposo y a que sus hijas vayan a un colegio que ni siquiera conoce, ni verá nunca… Pero después de tanto, parece que conoce bien a la familia Weasley.
> 
> Más notas… hum, el apellido de casada de la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle, es Quincampoix, que sale en mi película favorita, Amelie, y es el apellido de Nino. Estuve a punto de ponerle Poulain, pero hubiera sido muy obvio y muy descarado: mi pseudónimo es así. Me la imagino, además, como una Charlize Theron con el cabello corto, como apareció en la entrega de los Óscares. A Fleur me la imagino igual como Charlize, nada más que sí un poco más vieja (esta bien que tenga genes de veela, pero pues también envejece) y con el cabello largo. Y además, no saben como me harta escribir el acento fgancés (?).
> 
> A Victoire, mamona e inteligente, me la imagino como una actriz últimamente bastante conocida (guapa, sí, evidentemente) que se llama Sophie Turner e interpreta a Sansa "quemo colchones cuando me viene la regla" Stark en Juego de tronos un personaje que… ¡no me gusta nada, absolutamente nada, nada de nada! (aunque resulta ser, por supuesto, interesante…)
> 
> Ginny Weasley. Sí, he matado a uno de mis personajes favoritos. Me gusta en casi todo, menos en compañía de Harry. No sé como lo vé atractivo. En fin, como bonus, ya que la maté, diré que de adulta me la imaginó como Julianne Moore.
> 
> En fin, ¿se esperaban el final del capítulo? ¿No, verdad? Bueno, pues… ¡Han atacado, han lanzado bombas y han…! Bueno, ya han visto como han dejado a Ginny. Ellos, por su parte, se han quedado a Scabior, que de algo les debe servir. ¿Ideas sobre qué pasará?
> 
> La canción de este capítulo es This ain't a scene it's an arms race, de Fall Out Boy y la primera vez que la oí fue en un Mello Tribute (Mello, personaje favorito de Nea de Death Note). Es muy genial y para mí que le queda al capítulo. (http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= GNm5drtAQXs Sin espacios)
> 
> Hasta el próximo viernes, no se olviden de comentar y…
> 
> Somos divinos y el tiempo no puede cambianos.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> 4 de abril de 2013


	26. Saharabbey road

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: Saharabbey road**

_"Se lo llevó la tormenta y el tiempo, nada se pudo salvar, sólo quedó una chispa de luz, suspira por volver a empezar." Vetusta Morla_

* * *

Eran más de las doce y Ashley Zeller acaba de irse a acostar, luego de ver un video de un concierto de navidad en Nueva York que su abuelo había puesto y que Ashley había empezado a ver con curiosidad después de un rato de oírlo. Rose estaba exahusta y al día siguiente tendría que trabajar en la División. No había descanso para ella. Suspiró y apuntó con su varita a los trastos sucios para que se empezaran a lavar solos. Una esfera colocada en la mesa de la sala, muy parecida a un chivatoscopio, empezó a sonar y a vibrar.

«No ahora…», pensó Rose Zeller, pero sabía que una vez que empezaba a sonar, la alerta no se callaría hasta que hubiera leído su mensaje. Era el modo más eficiente de comunicación entre los aurores cuando no había red flú disponible. Se aproximó hasta la sala, donde su padre aún seguía sentado en el sillón y cogió con la mano izquierda la alerta para que el mensaje apareciera en su superficie. Sólo respondería ante de tacto.

«Ven inmediatamente, tenemos a Scabior. T. L.» Así que Lupin. ¿Y quién más? ¿Cómo ese inexperto auror le mandaba una alerta a las doce y pico de la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre, en plena navidad, avisándole que tenían a Scabior, un carroñero bastante escurridizo? Algo no le sonaba bien. Se suponía que Ted estaría con Harry, que celebraría navidad con los Weasley… ¿Qué había pasado?

—Volveré más tarde —le dijo a su padre, que la miraba fijamente, preguntándole con los ojos que ocurría.

—¿Una emergencia? —le preguntó él.

—Un fugitivo arrestado —especificó ella, sin darle más detalles—. Cuida a Ashley mientras no estoy —le encargó, como siempre hacía, siempre que salía así de casa.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, que estaba conectada con el ministerio desde hacía dos años, y se dirigió al atrio. Estaba vacío, no había ni un alma. Después de todo, era navidad. ¿Quién estaría allí bajo voluntad propia, si podía estar con su familia, o sus amigos? Suspiró y se dirigió hasta la planta donde se realizaban los juicios a los criminales y estaban las celdas preventivas donde todos se alojaban hasta que su juicio fuera realizado. Donde estaba Sayuri Ihara, esperando que se realizara su audiencia, que sería el veintiséis.

Allí encontró, parados al lado de la segunda celda a Ted Lupin, a Harry Potter y a su hijo, James, que parecía no saber muy bien qué pintaba allí.

—Rose —dijo Ted, aliviado, cuando la vió llegar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, ahorrándose los saludos.

—Atacaron la Madriguera —soltó Harry, y Zeller pudo entender qué era lo que James, estudiante de la academia de aurores, hacía allí exactamente. Se quedó callada esperando una mejor explicación, y entoces Harry decidió seguir—: Ron atrapó a Scabior…

«Así que Ron Weasley, ex auror», pensó Zeller, «podría haber llegado más lejos, pero ese accidente antes de que naciera su primera hija…»

—¿Y? —preguntó, manteniendo la calma.

—Estás al mando, Rose —le soltó Harry—. La División es enteramente tuya…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello—. Potter… —empezó y hasta ella notó el tono amenazador que había adoptado su voz, mezclado con sorpresa.

—Lo digo en serio —zanjó Harry, con una voz que no daba derecho a replica. Demasiada fría, como nunca se la había oído—. Si sigo aquí, acabaré haciendo una estupidez. No permitiré que la División de aurores se hunda por eso.

—No enti… —empezó Zeller, pero entonces la voz de James Potter la interrumpió:

—Asesinaron a mi madre —soltó de tajo. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, dejando que el cabello lo escondiera de las miradas de los demás. Rose se le quedó mirando un momento, sin preguntar nada más. Parecía que estaba conteniendo su furia a todas penas.

—Por favor, Rose… —pidió Harry, y la auror se fijó por primera vez en la mirada desolada que le dirigía Potter, como nunca se la había visto, ni siquiera en los casos más desesperados—. No renunciaré —dijo—, eso desmoralizaría a mucha gente, pero… no me siento capaz de estar aquí y dirigirlos sin mandarlos al fracaso… Estás al mando, Rose. Todo lo que hagas… es tu responsabilidad.

—Así que además de sin ministro, también nos vamos a quedar sin ti —le espetó.

Harry sonrió un poco en modo de disculpa.

Rose Zeller suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó, finalmente—. Cuidaré de la División hasta que puedas volver —le dijo, y lo abrazó.

Rose Zeller, que no era dada a las muestras de afecto, pero podía ver la desolación que se escondía tras aquella mirada dura, la desesperación que se desvelaba tras sus actos, que se escondía tras sus palabras frías.

La División de aurores le pertenecía.

* * *

Se enteró casi a primera hora de la mañana, cuando se abuela fue a despertarlo pata decirle que su padre estaba en el hospital porque le habían avisado que Astoria presentaba mejoras y se le había salido lo de la exequia a Ginny Potter publicada en El Profeta. Entonces había bajado a desayunar con un vago malestar, preguntándose como estaría Albus, o como estaría Lily, con quien había pasado intercambiando cartas todo el fin de semana. Antes de mediodía decidió que no podía seguir en la duda y que aunque Ginny Potter —que siempre lo había mirado con un aire de superioridad, como si los Potter fueran mejor que los Malfoy— no le importara en lo más mínimo, se presentaría de improviso en la casa de los Potter, en pleno Londres. Aunque no fuera el mejor apoyo moral del mundo.

Definitivamente, había mucha gente allí, para una casa tan pequeña en comparación a la mansión Malfoy y todos lo miraron como si tuvieran que resignarse a su prescencia. Al menos había sido Albus quien había abierto la puerta mientras una mujer con peinado de trenzas y piel oscura, que era a todas luces la madre de Roxanne Weasley, se metía de nuevo en la cocina con una mujer pelijorra que le preguntaba si podía ayudar en algo más antes de irse.

—Tienes casa llena —comentó como saludo, sin saber qué decir o cómo comportarse con Albus, que estaba despeinado y lo miraba como ausente.

—Tía Audrey insiste en ayudar —respondió él—, aunque sea muggle… Pero creo que ha confortado un poco a Lily hace rato. Y tía Angelina ha decidido que hará la comida porque Kreacher está arriba llorando y nadie creía que apreciara tanto a mi madre… Y tampoco es que el elfo doméstico sea ya muy joven…

—¿Y tú, cómo estás? —le preguntó Scorpius, de improvisó, cortando la verborrea de Albus, que nunca hablaba tanto.

Albus se le quedó mirando un momento antes de responderle.

—¿Y tú cómo crees? —le espetó, con la voz dura.

—Ya —murmuró Scorpius, sintiéndose incómodo—. Lo siento.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—En todo caso… Lily está peor —musitó, apretando los puños—. No sé que decirle. No sé que hacer, Scorpius. —Se quedó callado un momento, un segundo apenas—. Quizá lo dábamos todo por seguro… —musitó—, quizá creíamos que era imposible que nuestra madre no conociera a nuestros nietos, quizá no veíamos el peligro…

—Quizá el peligro no se dejó ver —lo cortó Scorpius—. Al, estas cosas no se pueden prever. —Al menos sabía de lo que hablaba. Recordaba la sensación cuando había visto a su madre en coma e intentaba imaginarse los sentimientos de Albus, que debían ser mil veces peor.

—Ya… —dijo Albus, que no se veía muy convencido—. Mi hermana está arriba —le dijo— y… ya lo he intentado muchas veces… ¿podrías…?

—Claro —le dijo Scorpius, dándole un apretón en el hombro—. ¿La misma habitación que siempre?

—Sí —respondió Albus y Scorpius subió las escaleras, buscando el cuarto que tenía con letras rojas escrito «Lily Potter. NO ENTRES». Ignoró el letrero y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.

Se encontró a Lily Potter sentada en la cama, con el cabello despeinado y un paquete largo a medio abrir sobre las rodillas. Scorpius se acercó con cautela, pero Lily ya se había dado cuenta de que alguien había invadido su sagrada privacidad.

—Vete —espetó—. Quién quiera que seas… —se interrumpió al levantar la vista y descubrir a Scorpius mirándola.

—Soy yo, Lily —murmuró él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, demasiado directa, demasiado fría, demasiado seca. Estaba encerrándose en su muralla, allá donde nadie la alcanzaría y nada podría hacerle daño.

Scorpius se encongió de hombros.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Todos me preguntan lo mismo —le dijo Lily, volviendo la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos—, y ya todos saben la respuesta. ¿Cómo se supone que estás cuando muere tu madre? ¿Cuándo le explota una bomba frente a tus ojos…? ¿Cómo se supone que estás, Scorpius? —Le cayeron lágrimas rodando por las mejillas y Scorpius se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo voy a estar…? —medio sollozó—, ¿cómo voy a estar? Para la mierda —murmuró—, estoy para la mierda… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? La gente que intenta hacerte sonreir. De verdad espera que sonrías, no importa que tu madre se haya muerto, porque obvio ella querría verte feliz… Pero, Scorpius, ¿cómo se supone que me puedo sentir feliz después de todo esto?

«No lo sé», pensó Scorpius, mirándola atentamente, descubriendo como la desgracia la hacía aun más bella. Era la chica más hermosa que había conocido nunca. La más hermosa que vería en toda su vida…

La abrazó y ella se recargó en su hombro, dejando caer el largo paquete que tenía en las piernas. La dejó llorar en su hombro, sintiendo como sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa. No sabía qué decirle o cómo tratarla. No sabía qué hacer, pero al menos estaba allí, y la estaba abrazando…

—Y… es navidad… y… ni siquiera he abierto los regalos —balbució, con la voz cortada, rota—. Sólo el de ella… sólo el de ella. ¿Y sabes? —le preguntó, sin esperar ninguna respuesta—. Hace unos días le dije… le dije que tenía poca imaginación para los regalos… Incluso…, llegué a pensar que me daría algo…, algo que no me gustaría. Pero… ¿sabes qué me regaló? Es una saeta de luz. Una saeta de luz. Llevaba ahorrando desde julio para comprarla y… al final… me la compró ella. La escoba más rápida del mercado… Scorpius… No creí que fuera a regalarmela…

«Cuánto lo siento por tu madre, Lily», pensó Scorpius, sin decírselo. Ya se lo dirían todas las personas que asistieran al funeral de aquella tarde. Y muchas no serían sinceras.

* * *

El ataúd de Ginny Weasley estaba cerrado. Nadie quería ver el cadáver. Nadie quería enfrentarse a aquel cuerpo deshecho y sin una pierna que antes había sido la esposa de Harry Potter, ex buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, redactora de la columna de deportes en El Profeta. Nadie quería ver el cuerpo, y sin embargo, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley tenían presente el grito de Ginny, la visión de su cuerpo sin una pierna… la sangre, sobretodo la sangre derrámandose sobre el pasto, sin pausa.

Arthur y Molly Weasley habían aceptado que los siguientes serían ellos. James sabía que nunca, ni en sus peores sueños, habrían imaginado que después de enterrar a Fred, enterrarían a otro hijo. Menos a ella, la única mujer en varias generaciones, Ginny. Mucho menos a ella.

Y James estaba harto. Harto de estar allí, harto del ataúd cerrado en el que estaba el cuerpo de su madre que nunca volvería a ver y de la cantidad tan monstruosa de gente que había llegado a su funeral. Algunos viejos amigos del colegio, como los Longbottom, que habían llegado con sus dos hijos. O los Scamander, que habían estado en la cena. Habían acudido también los McLaggen, a los que todos los Weasley —con la notable excepción de Fred, que mantenía una relación tira-afloja con Dahlia McLaggen—, y Harry, habían tratado de uñas. La mayoría se habían negado a contestar a las preguntas de Lavender, que estaba dispuesta a hacer de aquella muerte un doloroso espectáculo en Corazón de Bruja.

A James le pareció ver también a muchos compañeros de El Profeta de su madre y varios aurores, entre ellos la auror a la que su padre había dejado al mando, Rose Zeller, que no se quedó en el funeral más de un cuarto de hora, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Dean Thomas y su esposa, Parvati, le dieron las condolencias por la muerte de su madre con una mirada cargada de lástima. Parecían sinceros y era obvio que tenían buenas intenciones, pro a James le desagradaban esas miradas de lástima que le dirigían cada que se le acercaban. Frank Longbottom se había apostado a su lado, intentando mantener una conversación, pero al ver que James contestaba sólo con monosílabos —o directamente no conestaba—, había optado por quedarse allí, callado, dándole su apoyo en silencio. 

James sentía como si le estuvieran exprimiendo el corazón, como si se lo estuvieran haciendo polvo. Veía a su hermano Albus, de pie delante del ataúd, sin decir nada a nadie, y a Lily, sentada en la primera fila de sillas, que recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius Malfoy —a quien la mayoría de los asistentes miraba con extrañeza— y lloraba quedamente. Veía las lágrimas caer por el rostro de su hermana, sin que esta hiciera ningún intento por limpiarlas…

A James siempre le había parecido que Lily era una mujer fuerte, como su madre. Le había parecido que las bromas pesadas de todos sus primos mayores y de él mismo la habían curtido, y a menudo prefería la prescencia masculina a la femenina —porque decía no entender a la mayoría de las mujeres—. Y ahora la veía allí, más destrozada que cualquier otra persona, llorar por la muerte de su madre. Ginny Potter siempre había sido más cercana a su tercera hija que a cualquiera de los otros dos… Y aunque a todos los quería del mismo modo, se notaba el vínculo especial que tenía con Lily, que quería jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

Y entonces, decidió que no podía seguir allí parado, recibiendo miradas de lástima y conmiseración.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto Frank cuando lo vio correr hacia la verja principal de la Madriguera.

«No tengo ni idea», pensó y no dijo nada. «Lejos, quizás». Cuando se desaparecio, no obstante, supo inmediatamente a qué lugar llegaría. La mansión Zabini.

El elfo doméstico lo dejó pasar y Liliane lo recibió con una mirada que no delataba sorpresa, pero si le preguntaba qué hacía allí a esa hora en ese momento.

—Vaya, Potter… No esperaba verte hasta mañana —le dijo, aun sentada en uno de los sillones del salón de invierno, con un libro entre las manos. Iba vestida con otro de sus vestidos negros.

«El luto», le había explicado ella la primera vez que le había pedido ayuda y ahora parecía entenderla. La había visto en el funeral de su madre, recibiendo el pésame de todos los asistentes, y ahora entendía su desesperación callada. ¿Cuántos de los asistentes en el funeral de Ginny Potter no habían ido a ganarse el favor de su padre? ¿Cuántos de verdad sentían su muerte? ¿Cuántos iban a cumplir sólo una obligación social de la que no habían podido zafarse? ¿Cuántos iban a admirar a Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, su héroe nacional y a decirle que sentían, sin sentirlo realmente, su desgracia, y que lo entendían, sin conocer si quiera esa sensación?

—¿No has leído El Profeta —le preguntó James.

—Sí. —Liliane volteó a verlo—. Y he de decir que te hacía en otro lugar, mucho más deprimente que este.

—Ahora lo entiendo —le dijo James—. No quiero oír los pésames de gente que los dice sólo por compromiso, no quiero ver sus miradas de lástima… Me tratan como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar…

Liliane lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—No estoy aquí para escuchar tus problemas, Potter —le espetó, aunque parecía amable—. Sin embargo, si quieres ocupar la mente en algo… Tengo una biblioteca llena de libros.

James se encogió de hombros y le tiró un pedazo de pergamino que había aferrado hasta ese momento, sin soltarlo. El pergamino estaba casi hecho pedazos, lleno de sudor, pero aún así Liliane pudo leer el mensaje. El último mensaje de venganza qe James había recibido.

—¿Y esto qué? —le preguntó Liliane.

—No lo noté antes —empezó James—, pero, ¿no te suena de algo esa caligrafía, esa tinta? Zabini, los que asesinaron a tu madre también hicieron lo mismo con la mía.

Liliane no dijo nada por un momento, viendo el pergamino, considerando qué decir o qué hacer.

—Así que tienes un verdadero motivo para ayudarme, Potter —le dijo, lentamente—, un motivo para joder a esos hijos de puta.

«Algo así», pensó James. «Pero nunca me convertiría en ti, Zabini».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Pues este capítulo es transitorio, y, como podrán ver, está dedicado a Ginny Potter que sí… ¡está muerta! Y créanme que no me alegra nada decirlo porque ella me gustaba mucho cuando hacía mocomurciélagos a gente idiota como Zacharias Smith.
> 
> La primera escena es de madrugada, porque Rose Zeller al parecer no descansa ni en navidad. Harry, temeroso de cometer errores, de dejarse llevar por la desesperación o el odio, la deja al mando de la División de aurores y ella al ver el estado de su jefe, acepta. ¿Qué pasará en esa oficina ahora que Rose está al mando de todos los aurores? ¿Harán algún progreso? Bueno, les dejo eso a su consideración.
> 
> Después Scorpius Malfoy hace gala de ser bien amigo y bueno, pues pasa lo que pasa. Albus no está bien, a él también le ha dolido, y aunque a Scorpius Ginny ni le va ni le viene, se siente mal por su amigo. Intenta consolar a Lily, pero lo único que hace es dejarla llorar en su hombro y Lily no lo rechaza. Sí, me he inventado la saeta de luz. Vamos, que como no hay nada más rápido que la luz en este mundo debe ser muy buen nombre para una escoba rápida. Y Ginny se la ha comprado a Lily de regalo de navidad. Lily juega al Quidditch, ¿qué posición? Los dejo adivinar.
> 
> Se pueden ver algunas caras en el funeral, y James acaba harto con todas su letras, lárgandose a la mansión Zabini. La caligrafía de las notas, como podrán notas, es la mismita. Sólo James podría haber notado el parecido, pero sólo se dio cuenta con la última… Parece que no tenía la cabeza muy bien puesta. Ahora, si la caligrafía es la misma, eso significa que… los agresores de Pansy y de Ginny son los mismos y que al parecer James y Liliane ahora de verdad unirán fuerzas. Aunque no hay que olvidar que a Liliane la consume la ira, y James parece que no quiere andar por esos derroteros, pero bueno, muy bien no debe de estar.
> 
> La cansión del capítulo es Saharabbey Road de un grupo español que me encanta. ¿Adivinan quien es? Vetusta Morla (si han leído el libro más famosa de Michael Ende… ¡es un sacrilegio que el nombre no les suene de absolutamente nada!). Es de su disco Los días raros. El principio, evidentemente, se refiere a la pérdida de Ginny… —«Se lo llevó la tormenta y el viento, nada se pudo salvar…»— (http :// www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= KWtITuQ5lSo Sin espacios)
> 
> Por último, no olviden…
> 
> All Hail Lelouch!
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 7 de abril de 2013


	27. Nada

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: Nada**

_"Y no se tú, ni qué dirás pero no hay nada mucho qué pensar. La oscuridad me acecha incrédula. Nada que pueda perder, nada que no pueda hacer" Zoé_

* * *

Al llegar aquella mañana a la oficina la esperaba un café caliente y un ejemplar de El Profeta, en cuya primera plana aparecía una fotografía reciente de Ginny Potter junto a su marido, en los últimos mundiales de Quidditch en Alemania y otra fotografía de Minerva McGonagall en su último año como directora. Aquel periódico prometía una crónica detallada de los funerales de ambas mujeres para satisfacer el morbo de su público, que convertía la desgracia en un espectáculo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Resopló de mal humor y dejó el periódico a un lado cuando Ted Lupin apareció ante su vista, con el cabello negro y largo. Parecía estresado y cansado. Cuando el joven vio la copia de El Profeta, se acercó hasta el escritorio de Zeller.

—Y eso que no viste lo que publicaron en Corazón de Bruja —comentó Ted, sin saludar si quiera—. Parecía lo más serio que habían publicado hasta el momento hasta que, en el reportaje firmado por Lavender McLaggen, especulapan sobre quién podría ser la próxima pareja de mi padrino… —Sí, definitivamente, no estaba de buen humor—. El Quisquilloso fue el único que no convirtió todo esto en un espectáculo barato. Irónico.

—Porque la editora jefe es Luna Scamander —le espetó Zeller—, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque esa revista tiene todo menos seriedad.

Ted le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Rose, tengo que ir a trabajar —le dijo—, una pila de papeles me espera en mi escritorio y me parece que ya averigüe algo sobre Dedalus Diggle. —«Sobre Minerva, en cambio», suspuso Rose, «no has avanzado nada». No le extrañaba nada aquello.

Rose no le dijo nada cuando se retiró de nuevo a su escritorio y se enfocó en su propio trabajo. La División de aurores estaba a su cargo y dependía de ella, al menos toda esa semana. Estaban a martes y las El Profeta no había parado de publicar malas noticias (y ataques velados contra los aurores) desde la fuga masiva de Azkaban. Necesitaban hacer algo al respecto. Ya.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz a su espalda y ella se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Dennis Creevey.

—No esperaba verte hasta már tarde —le espetó Rose.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Rose —le respondió él, con una nota de ironía en la voz—. Al final mi esposa no se demoró demasiado en San Mungo, después de todo, está en sus últimas revisiones…

—¿Ahora intentas ser un padre de verdad? —le espetó Rose, dolida.

Dennis la miró con la ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada. Rose sabía que aun se notaba su propio resentimiento por cosas que habían pasado hacía tanto tiempo… «En cierto sentido, todo eso me volvió más dura».

—Creo que tenemos mortífagos fugados que buscar —dijo Dennis, finalmente, cambiando de tema. Señaló el mapa que estaba pegado en la pared del cubículo de Rose—. Allí —empezó, apuntando a Liverpool—, vieron a Rowle hace poco. O dijeron verlo; yo que sé. Técnicamente podrían estar en cualquier parte, pero sería buena idea empezar por allí. O interrogar a Scabior.

—Hay gente encargándose de eso —dijo Rose.

—¿Irás tú? —preguntó Dennis.

—Más al rato —le respondió ella.

—Consígueme un permiso para poder interrogarlo —le pidió y en sus ojos Rose pudo ver una chispa de desesperación que no pasaba fácilmente desapercibida.

—No, Creevey —atajó—, aun es demasiado pronto para que haga eso.

—Ahora eres la jefa —remarcó él, haciendo notar más la ya de por sí obvia ausencia de Harry Potter.

—Lo que no quiere decir que me saltaré todas las normativas de la División de aurores por la torera —empezó ella— sólo para que puedas interrogar a Scabior. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si conseguiremos información.  Así que la respuesta es no.

Creevey parecía decepcionado.

—¡Rose! —Ted apareció sin aviso en el cubículo de Rose—. ¡El paquete que mató a Diggle no venía de Australia, no se lo mandó su sobrino! —exclamó—. Acabo de recibir una carta del Ministerio de magia Australiano y dicen que el sobrino de Dedalus, Joshua, ha declarado bajo veritaserum que no envió ningún paquete. —Rose lo miró e intentó contener una sonrisa, por fin avanzaban en algo, aunque fuer mínimo—. Por otro lado los infelables devolvieron el libro aduciendo que era magia negra muy avanzada y no me quieren decir nada en sus informes, sólo ordenaron que nadie lo tocara directamente…

—Quizá te convenga hablar con un experto en magia negra… —dijo Creevey, interviniendo—. Un colega del departamento del mal uso de artefacor muggles conocía a alguien… Liliane Zabini me parece que se llamaba.

—¿Zabini? —preguntó Zeller sorprendida—. Creí que sólo Holmes la llamaba cuando había magia negra involucrada en sus casos.

Creevey se encogió de hombros.

—Es una experta, dicen, pero no he tenido el placer de confirmarlo —les dijo—, no entra dentro de mi campo de trabajo. Ahora, Rose, ¿te importaría que volviéramos a hablar de mortífagos fugados?

* * *

Aún muy dentro de él le costaba creer que Jezabel estuviera allí de nuevo, ilesa. La habían dado de alta el día anterior, luego de comprobar que aquel método  _muggle_  tan extraño llamado «puntos» funcionaba. Al final resultaba que los  _muggles_  servían para algo. Irónico. No sé acostumbraba a verla por allí, sin ese halo de vitalidad que la caracterizaba, con la mirada perdida o fija en la cicatriz que le quedaría en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Padre… —lo llamó aquella mañana, finalmente, mientras Emmanuel estaba fuera—. No le dije a nadie quién nos rescató —dijo, con la voz baja.

Bueno, si su hija quería intrigarlo, había logrado hacerlo.

—Fue el abuelo, papá —dijo finalmente—. Abdiel —especificó por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Así que Abdiel Nott. Un nombre que Theodore llevaba años sin oír fuera de la mansión Nott, y que él mismo nunca pronunciaba, pues le recordaba a aquellos demonios que lo habían invadido durante su adolescencia. Abdiel Nott, que se había fugado de Azkaban hacía menos de una semana, hacia su aparición triunfal rescatando a su hija y a su novio. Al final tendría que agradecerlo a su padre qué Jezabel estuviera viva y no quería deberle nada a su padre.

—Papá, el dijo que si no lo hubieras traicionado, te estarías pudriendo en Azkaban —terminó Jezabel.

Theodore Nott dudó qué responder a aquella pregunta muda que su hija le hacía con los ojos. Dudó por primera vez en años. Sin embargo, siempre supo que cuando uno de sus hijos preguntara, les diría la verdad.

—Dejé que lo encerraran en Azkaban por sus crímenes y por los míos también —respondió finalmente—, y yo quedé impune. —Volvió a dudar un momento, pero al final se alzó la manga izquierda de la camisa. Nunca había dejado que sus hijos la vieran, aun cuando no le traía tan malos recuerdos como a Draco Malfoy. Una cosa era que Emmanuel y Jezabel supieran que existía y otra que la vieran tan cercana, tan tangible.

—La marca tenebrosa —dijo ella.

—La conoces. —No le sorprendía.

—Todos la conocen —espetó ella.

—Dejé que lo encerraran saldando sus crímenes y los suyos, y según los más radicales, lo traicione. —«Quizás sí lo hice», pensó Theodore Nott, pero no pensaba contarle a su hija más cosas. No pensaba contarle los asesinatos que había cometido con diecisiete años y todas las personas que había torturado solo para sobrevivir. Se habría convertido en un mounstro como su padre si la guerra no hubiera terminado abruptamente aquel tres de mayo, quitándole lo poco que entonces le quedaba de adolescencia—. Pero él quería ver su linaje intacto.

«Lo logró, al fin».

—Papá… tu mano… —Jezabel se la señaló.

Theodore la levantó. Parecía tener partes podridas, pero aún no estaba tan grave como el dedo de Liliane Zabini.

Sin embargo, se les estaba terminando el tiempo.

—No es nada —le dijo a su hija, tranquilizándola. Era la primera vez que le mentía.

* * *

Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Él no la había llamado y ella no había asistido al funeral de Ginny Potter el día anterior. Sin embargo ese día se había dicho (y su madre se lo había recordado) que al menos debería hacerle una visita a Albus… Tracey Higgs, su madre, había asegurado que tampoco estaría de más darle el pésame, pero ella no pensaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. Bastantes mentiras decía ya como para acabar de dando el pésame por la muerte de alguien que le daba exactamente igual. Además al menos con la muerte no se mentía.

Su madre había insistido más que ella en aquella visita y ella finalmente había buscado a Albus por la red flú, preguntándole si era conveniente hacerle una visita en su casa, en Londres. Él asintió y le dijo que estaba su tía Fleur —una mujer rubia que aun en la cuarentena le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera— con su hermana menor Gabrielle, ocupándose de que los cuatro Potter restantes no se mataran entre sí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a modo de saludo, en un intento por empatizar con el chico que la estrechaba contra sus brazos a escondidas en Hogwarts, conteniendo las ganas de comérselo a besos. Quizá no fuera lo mejor en ese momento.

—¿Te lo parece? —respondió él, con una pregunta que sonó como hielo. Intentaba ser amable, pero se notaba que no le salía. Quizá no hubiera sido la mejor idea aquella visita. Quizá Niklaus hubiera tenido la gran casa señorial de los Pucey para ellos dos solos y ella podría estar metida entre sus sabanas…

Ella alzó una ceja. Eso debería bastarle a Albus como respuesta.

—Ya… —dijo él—, por supuesto que no. —Suspiró—. No sé como debería sentirme, pero sé que me da miedo como me trata la gente. Con tanto cuidado, como si fuera un magifuego Weasley a punto de estallar.

«¿Y a mi qué?», se preguntó Justine, que no sentía nada por Albus más alejado de lo físico, de esos besos que le daba, de las caricias en los brazos… Los quería a Niklaus y a él por lo mismo y los dos se creían posedorees de su amor o de su retorcido afecto.

—Lo siento, Justine —murmuró Al—, supongo que fui muy brusco.

 Ella sonrió y lo besó, pero el no correspondió el beso con mucho entusiasmo. Era el Potter que menos se llevaba con su madre y estaba destrozado. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaría su hermano o su hermana. Inconsolables quizá.

Ella abrazó a Albus, sin demasiadas pretensiones, sin pretender consolarlo en lo más mínimo, porque no sabía como, y él aceptó su abrazo rodeándole la espalda torpemente con las manos.

En ningún momento dijo «lo siento por tu madre», y Albus no se lo pidió. Se limitó a aceptar aquel abrazo y en el fondo, los dos sabían que era falso.

* * *

El reloj marcaba el final de la jornada, pero ella estaba segura de que seguiría allí dentro de tres horas y de que todos los aurores lo harían. Si no todos, la mayoría seguiría allí para cuando diran las diez y llevaran más de diez horas de jornada. Aquel era uno de los departamentos con más movimiento en todo el Ministerio, siempre había gente entrando en saliendo.

Rose se puso en pie y se masajeo los ojos. Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar órdenes, sin embargo, aquel podía calificarse como un día «tranquilo»; en comparación a los demás, claro está.

—¡Savage! —llamó a uno de los aurores más experimentados de todo el departamento. El auror levantó la cabeza de su escritorio, pues llevaba días asegurando que lograría demostrar la inocencia de su protegida, Sayuri Ihara que había perdido a toda su familia, menos a su padre, a causa de una explosión.

—¿Rose? —preguntó él, al llegar al cubículo de Rose.

—Me acaba de llegar un informe de los interrogatorios a Scabior bastante reveladores… —informó—. No sabemos dónde se escondía, ni si ha ayudado a otros mortífagos todavía, pero el informe menciona que dijo el nombre «Ihara» una vez.   

—Y crees que puede ser una pista —sospechó Ian Savage.

—Por supuesto —respondió Rose—, y quiero que me acompañes, me dispongo a interrogarlo yo misma.

—Llevo demasiados años alejado de las salas de interrogatorio. —Ian Savage sonaba inseguro.

—No me vengas con pretextos —arguyó Zeller—. Tú ya estabas en el cuerpo antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts y ahora estás a dos pasos de demostrar la inocencia de esa bonita chica asiática a la que tanto proteges. Vamos.

Ni siquiera esperó a ver su la seguía o no. Se dispuso a bajar hasta las salas de los tribunales, donde se realizaban los juicios a los criminales peligrosos y donde estaban las celdas de detención preventiva que, en la mayoría de los casos, eran sólo un escalón antes de Azkaban. Al llegar al ascensor, Rose comprobó con satisfacción que Savage, viejo lobo de la División, se había decidido a acompañarla.

Un custodio que parecía bastante aburrido estaba vigilando las celdas ya de por sí aseguradas. Su única obligación era revisar quien entraba y quién no, además de intentar evitar los contratiempos. Sin embargo, aquellos custodios solían ser en general desertores de la academia o aurores que no daban el ancho.

—Vinimos a ver a Scabior —anunció Zeller.

—Pasen —asintió el chico—, celda nueve.

Zeller entró caminando con paso fuerte y seguro hacia el fondo. En la celda diez estaba Sayuri. En la nueve, Scabior, y ellos dos eran los dos únicos inquilinos de auqella prisión improvisada después de la guerra.

—¿Tenemos autorizado el uso de veritaserum? —preguntó Savage.

—No —dijo Zeller, con fastidio—. La burocracia se impone y los encargados de las pociones son más lentos que un gusarajo.

Savage asintió conforme, antes de entrar a la celda de Scabior, un ex carroñero que ni siquiera ostentaba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo y que seguía que Voldemort era lo más genial que le había pasado en la vida. Vaya idiota que era.

—¿Más interrogatorios? —disparó, con la voz ronca y acuosa. Tenía las manos esposadas y estaba repatingado en una silla.

—Hasta que sueltes toda la información —le dijo Rose, con la voz dura—. Así que tú decides cuántos interrogatorios quieres —comentó, sin un atisbo de sonrisa. Savage, detrás de ella, sonrió. Esa mujer iba a conseguir todo lo que quería. 

Scabior no dijo nada.

—Podríamos empezar a hablar sobre tus ex compañeros de ejército fugados —empezó Zeller, y su voz tenía un tinte duro e impersonal—, pero creo que perderíamos el tiempo, así que siempre puedo guardar la veritaserum para eso… En cambio, hay otro tema.

—Sayuri Ihara —soltó Savage, sin rodeos y vio como los ojos de Scabior se delataban solos con aquel brillo oscuro.

—¿Ya explotaron sus padres? —preguntó, con un atisbo de sarcasmo en la voz.

Savage apretó los puños y no dijo nada. Por un momento, dejó que Zeller llevara el interrogatorio allá a donde quisiera.

—¿Qué sabes de Sayuri Ihara? —preguntó.

—Una chica muy linda, claro. —Scabior sonrió. Tenía un diente podrido—. Cercana a Hermione Weasley —murmuró, con resentimiento guardado, como si todavía estuvieran en plena guerra y no hubieran pasado veintiséis años.

—¿Qué sabes? —repitió Rose.

—Sayuri fue sólo un instrumento, claro —alardeó Scabior—, pero me parece que necesitarás algo más que tus preguntas para hacerme soltar prenda…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aló!
> 
> Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos hoy.
> 
> A una Rose Zeller asqueada de lo que la prensa puede hacer (convertir la muerte en un espectáculo morboso), con resenimientos hacia Creevey (aún) y eso que ya trabaja con él. Por otro lado, el libro que mató a Diggle no salió de Australia, ¿de dónde salió y quién lo envió? Bueno, como está atascado de magia negra, Creevey le dice a Ted que quizá puede hablar con una conocida de un colega en uno de los departamentos del mal uso de artefactos muggles: Liliane Zabini. Sí, a principio del fic se menciona que es una experta en este tipo de cosas a pesar de su juventud, y no puede estar encerrada en su venganza toda la vida.
> 
> Por otro lado, ejem, ejem, una plática poco común entre Theodore y su hija. Ya sabemos como Theodore, a pesar de tener la marca tatuada (¿quién dice que Draco Malfoy era el único sexy adolescente con una?) se salvó de Azkaban. Le deja ver la marca a su hija, en un acto de acercamiento o de lo que sea. En fin, ¿qué creen que pase con los Nott en general? Como Theodore menciona, ya no tienen mucho tiempo.
> 
> Justine visita a Albus y en medio de sus pensamiento podemos ver que la lleva a intimar con Albus, y con Niklaus, y ella sostiene que no es más que el físico y que no hay nada más. Eso sí, a su madre le encantaría ver a su hija con apellido Potter.
> 
> Por último, Scabior suelta algo sobre Sayuri, que tiene que demostrar su inocencia si quiere salir libre. ¿Qué más oculta? ¿Qué más pueden descubrir Zeller y Savage interrogándolo?
> 
> La canción es de Zoé (buen grupo para las depresiones) y se llama Nada. La parte mencionada al inicio queda bastante bien con todo lo que está pasando en la historia, pues parece que es hora de arriesgarlo todo («Nada que pueda perder… nada que no pueda hacer»). (http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v = 6ufJw-TccJ8 Sin espacios)
> 
> Y no olviden…
> 
> Valar morghulis
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 22 de abril de 2013


	28. Sola

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII: Sola**

_"Lleno la bañera de mentiras y halagos y sumerjo mi ansiedad. Siento el cosquilleo de la espuma en mis brazos y sonrío hasta llorar" La oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

Aquella no era su túnica, ni ese su lugar. No se sentía cómoda allí, sabiendo que sólo era un reemplazo temporal de Harry Potter, el héroe nacional, que llevaba casi dos días sin aparecer ante una cámara para que un fotógrafo dispuesto a vender su trabajo al mejor póstor hiciera aún más pública su tristeza. Sí, sólo un reemplazo, y tampoco  la consolaba demasiado el hecho de que algún día Potter le había prometido que ese lugar sería suyo.

El Winzengamot llevaba dos horas de sesión y la última media había sido enteramente dedicada a Sayuri Ihara, que llevaba una túnica blanca que Savage le había conseguido luego de decirle que su madre y su prometido habían muerto en una explosión que también había acabado con su casa para siempre. Rose, en parte, sólo estaba allí por la chica de mirada temerosa. Scaboir, después de horas de interrogatorio, hacía aceptado que Sayuri era una herramienta para desaparecer del mapa a Hermione Weasley. A Zeller le habían dado ganas de estamparle su puño en la cara, pero se había contenido. Detestaba a aquello hombre, que se burlaba de ellos aun preso y en la peor situación en la que podía estar. Además, no había confesado si tenía algo que ver con el envenenamiento a Horace Slughorn (después de todo, no había muchos mortífagos a mano disponibles para preguntarles porque el antiguo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts tenía una marca en un pergamino) o con el secuestro a los dos adolescentes, Nott y Zabini. No había contestado nada más en realidad. Pero Zeller le sacaría las cosas, antes o después, con  _veritaserum_ o sin ella.

Rose Zeller miró de nuevo a Savage, que había usado ya todos los recursos que tenía para convencer al Winzengamot de que Sayuri era parcialmente inocente y que después de todo no merecía ir a Azkaban. Incluso un recuerdo de su interrogatorio a Scabior. Ya no parecía nervioso, aunque había varios miembros del Winzengamot que aun se mostraban con dudas al respecto. Zeller empezaba a odiar aquel lugar, donde se movían más intereses políticos que ganas de proteger a los magos ingleses. Finalmente Susan Corner instó a todos a votar a favor o en contra de Azkaban y, con evidente alivio, Savage comprobó que más de la mitad le creían. Hermione Weasley se abstuvó.

Susan Corner se masajeó las sienes un momento antes de proclamar el veredicto. Zeller se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única ansiosa por dar por terminada la sesión.

—Sayuri Ihara, acusada de intento de asesinato a Hermione Weasley —empezó, con la voz fuerte y clara, haciéndose oír en todo el recinto—, no irá a Azkaban ya que se ha comprobado que no atacó a la señora Weasley consiente y que fue vícima de hipnotismo. Sin embargo —añadió, dejando en claro que no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuealas—, la señorita Ihara no podrá trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica nunca más ni en ningún puesto cercano a Hermione Weasley. Tampoco podrá aspirar a un asiento en el Winzengamot y a ninguna orden de Merlín mientras siga bajo el influjo de la orden que le fue dada bajo efectos hipnóticos.

En resumen, según lo que Savage le había contado sobre Sayuri, se acababan de ir al traste todos sus sueños.

—Finalmente —siguió Susan Corner antes de que se alzaran más murmullos en la sala—, para asegurarnos de que no ocurre ningún incidente, la señorita Ihara contará con vigilancia constante de parte de la División de Aurores.

Como siempre, a la División nadie le había preguntado si le parecía bien prescindir de una auror para gastarlo en aquella chica. Después de todo lo que había pasado y del asesinato de su familia, quizá no fuera tan mala idea. Bueno, si Harry Potter estuviera en la dirección de la División quizá su ahijado sería la persona que pasaría horas y horas con Sayuri Ihara, sin nada más interesante que hacer, pero Zeller pensó que bien podían prescindir de la inutilidad de Webber por un rato. Aquel auror con medio año de graduado de la academia aun estaba muy verde, para gusto de Zeller.

—Se levanta la sesión —anunció Susan Corner y finalmente, Zeller se vio libre. También Sayuri Ihara, que ya no estaría detenida ni un momento más, pero se veía ahora en el mundo sin madre, sin casa, sin prometido y sin boda. Sueños y futuro destrozados en dos semanas y media. A Rose le sonaba de la mierda.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de quedarse a consolar jovencitas, de eso ya se encargaría Savage. Rose se encargó de seguir a la marea de túnicas moradas que se dirigían hasta la salida de la sala y de allí a los ascensores, que estarían repletos de gente que querría subir hasta las plantas más altas del ministerio. Rose, sin embargo, no se dirigió a los ascensores de inmediato.

Distinguió a Dennis Creevey antes. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Creevey? —preguntó, sin saludar antes.

—Esperarte. —Rose Zeller alzó una ceja a modo de incredulidad—. Mi esposa salió antes de lo esperado de San Mungo… —«Así que a ella la acompañas», pensó Zeller con amargura, acordándose de su cara enrojécida cuando le preguntaban por el padre de Ashley y ella tenía que inventar cualquier excusa para no contarles que se había largado—. Llegué más temprano y allá arriba me dijeron que estarías aquí, así que decidí bajar.

—Arriba es más cómodo esperar a alguien.

«No te hubieras molestado.»       

—Preferí bajar —comentó Creevey—. Hacía mucho que no veía las salas de juicio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin entrar a una de ellas, Creevey? —preguntó Zeller—. Antes venías a miles de juicios, sobre todo si eran de ex mortífagos o carroñeros que tú hubieras atrapado.

«Pero nunca fue enjuiciado aquel a quien le guardas más rencor, ¿no?», se dijo para sí, «Rowle».

—Lo suficiente.

Zeller se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores, que seguían llenándose de magos con túnicas moradas.

—Subamos, entonces —le dijo a Creevey—, no creo que estés aquí por nada —le espetó.

Se dirigierón hasta la División de aurores y Zeller, que no quería que los aurores se enteraran de lo que estaba planeando con Creevey («no aún», pensó), uso por primera vez desde que estaba a cargo el despacho que le pertenecía aun a Harry Potter.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, una vez que estuvieron en el escritorio y de que se aseguró que nadie los venía.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte… no se me ocurrió hasta hoy en la mañana que con esto… —sacó un pergamino enrrollado descuidadamente— podía ubicar una localización aproximada de los fugados —y desplegó el pergamino.

Era un mapa. Un mapa del Reino unido. Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia, Irlanda del norte. Tenpia puntos rojos titilantes por allí y por allá, que no se quedaban quietos. Y una mancha. Una pequeña mancha color rojo cerca de Liverpool, el lugar donde habían encontrado vagando a Sayuri Ihara. Zeller se fijó un poco más en el mapa y se dio cuenta de que el borde no era sólo una greca dibujada a capricho… eran runas dibujadas con extraordinaria precisión en tinta negra.

—¿Runas antiguas? —preguntó Zeller.

—Tomé la asignatura, ya sabes —contó Dennis—. Tiempo después, cuando perseguí a Nott hasta Noruega les encontré esta maravillosa utilidad y diseñé varios mapas. ¿Sabes qué hace? —preguntó, dándose importancia, porque era obvio que Zeller no tenía ni idea de cual era la habilidad oculta de ese mapa—. Detecta la magia negra —dijo, después de una pausa—. No es muy útil algunas veces, pero ahora, en ese punto tan notorio en Liverpool… me parece que tendrás que peinar la zona porque allí estarán la mayoría de tus mortífagos fugados.

Zeller sonrió un momento.

Tenían una pista.

* * *

Tocó la puerta, vacilante, y el sonido de sus nudillos contra la madera le sonó lleno de dudas y, aunque no se atrevía a admitirlo, lleno de miedo también. Miedo de morir por aquella maldición que la sangre de Antonin había cerrado, de que su padre muriera. Suspiró y volvió a tocar sin oír respuesta de su hermano, que tan cambiado parecía después de su cautiverio. Más cerrado, más temeroso, más callado. Era y no era su hermano menor; se habían llevado una parte de él irremediablemente. Ese Antonin que les habían devuelto no era el Antonin que le hacía bromas hirientes a Liliane y le respondía de manera impertinente a su padre. No era el hermano ta parecido a ella, tan perceptivo. En vez de todo eso la vida le había devuelto a ese Antonin Zabini que permanecía en silencio, que se miraba el brazo vendado fijamente, ese brazo con esa herida que había sido cosida al método  _muggle_. Seguía teniendo mal aspecto, pero al menos ya no sangraba.

—¿Antonin? —llamó Liliane al abrir la puerta, cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría. Lo encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el frío jardín de los Zabini en aquella época del año cubierto de blanco. Pansy Zabini se había asegurado de que siempre estuviera impecable.

Se quedó allí parada sin saber qué decir o qué preguntar. No sabía como tratar a su hermano y eso la asustaba. No sabía como sobrellevar aquella situación, como no podía sobrellevar la de su madre de otro modo que no fuera enterrada en su biblioteca para descubrir que le habían hecho a Pansy. No sabía como consolar a su hermano, como confortarlo, como alejarlo del miedo en el que estaba sumido tan hondo…

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó finalmente, aun parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

Su hermano le dirigió la mirada y a Liliane ya no le sorprendió lo lejanos y oscuros que parecían sus ojos. Había visto pasar su vida ante ellos. Además, los medimagos le habían dicho a Liliane que lo habían torturado con la  _cruciatus_. La joven suspiró y se dirigó hasta Antonin dispuesta a acabar con aquello que había ido a hacer de una vez por todas. Quería descubrir si tenían algún remedio o si morirían irremediablemente, condenados por aquella maldición.

—Hey —empezó—, Antonin… ¿estás bien? —inquirió, poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

Antonin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a estar, Liliane? —le respondió él con una pregunta, y su voz sonó débil, tan diferente de la del Antonin que había intentado molestarla antes de desaparecer—. ¿Cómo voy a estar? —repitió.

Fue la primera vez que Liliane abrazó a su hermano en mucho tiempo. Lo rodeó aun sin creer que estuviera allí, vivo aún, después de haberlo dado por perdido. Antonin se aferró a ella con desesperación…, al ella, a Liliane que le costaba tanto mostrar sus sentimientos y derribar la muralla con la que se había cubieto desde muy pequeña, criada por una madre caprichosa y voluble y un padre que se dejaba absorber por su trabajo cada que Pansy Zabini se volvía difícil de complacer. Aquel abrazo significó todas aquellas cosas que Liliane nunca diría porque no sabía como; ese abrazo era desesperación… era todo lo que había sufrido aquellos días.

«Te quiero, Antonin».

—Antonin —empezó, al soltarlo, dudando sobre si era conveniente pedirle lo que le iba a pedir—, ¿sabes por qué querían tu sangre?

El chico negó.

—Quieren matarnos, Antonin —dijo Liliane, finalmente, dispuesta a no ocultarle nada a su hermano—, quieren venganza contra nuestro padre, pero nos van a llevar a nosotros entre las piernas. La magia ancestrar matará a todos los que sean sangre de tu sangre, Antonin, porque tu sangre cerró la maldición.

—Y tú quieres impedirlo —aventuró Antonin.

«Sigue siendo perceptivo», pensó Liliane.

—Ya no sé que más hacer —murmuró Liliane. En todos los libros que había consultado se aseguraba que la magia ancestral, bien hecha, no se podía deshacer—. Ya no sé a quién acudir o qué libro consultar. Y, Antonin…, quiero saber qué ocurrió en tu cautiverio…, qué oíste. Lo que sea, no importa. Algo podría salvarnos.

Antonin cerró los ojos. Liliane no quería hacerle recordar eso, pero no tenía ya más opciones. Sólo le quedaba aquella mínima esperanza de que Antonin hubiera oído algo que los salvara, de que hubieran cometido un mínimo error.

—Liliane —musitó Antonin. Su voz era apenas audible—, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que fue. Y si tienes suerte…, jamás tendrás que vivirlo. Liliane —repitió Antonin—, qué sabrás tú de estar encerrado en un cuarto con una sola rendija y un solo catre. Qué sabrás tú de la desesperación, del dolor…

—Por favor —suplicó Liliane—, por favor. —Suspiró y ese miedo que no se atrevía a materializar pugnó por salir de lo más profundo de ella. Se miró el dedo cada vez más podrido como si fuera el de un cadáver. Apestaba a muerte y si no se apresuraba, pronto se extendería—. No quiero morir sin haberlo intentado.

Antonin suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si sus recuerdos dolieran indescriptiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó finalmente.

—Lo que sea —respondió Liliane—, cualquier cosa…

—Ella se llama Morrigan —empezó Antonin, intentando unir recuerdos que deseaba olvidar— y me amenazó con matarte si no accedía a darle mi sangre. Tiene un óculo y así monitorea todos nuestros movimientos…

Así que un óculo. Una bola de cristal para ver el presente, como solían llamarlos. Eran difíciles de conseguir, porque eran muy raros, y muy difíciles de controlar. La mayoría sólo mostraba imágenes al azar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en alguna parte. Pero si Antonin decía que esa tal Morrigan los usaba para monitorear sus movimientos, quería decir que sabía controlarlo. Y que era una bruja muy poderosa.

—Y… no recuerdo mucho, Liliane —siguió Antonin—. Recuerdo el dolor, sobre todo el dolor… y como Morrigan hizo que mi sangre cayera sobre un pergamino. —«Concuerda, si son objetos gemelos, concuerda…»—. Luego lo intentaron con Jezabel, pero ella tenía el periodo y no lo hicieron… —Antonin cerró los ojos—. Morrigan dijo algo… Algo como «así no puedo engañar a la magia ancestral», así que no lo hicieron…

—Antonin… —interrumpió Liliane, con esperanzas por primera vez desde que había entrado allí—, ¿seguro? ¿Seguro de que dijo «engañar a la magia ancestral»?

Antonin la miró confusó.

—Sí, eso dijo… —confirmó.

«Engañar a la magia ancestral», pensó Liliane. «A la magia ancestral técnicamente no se la puede engañar…»

—Antonin… —empezó—, quizá tenemos esperanza.

Casi conreía.

* * *

—¿Engañar a la magia ancestral? —Tenía la ceja alzada y llevaba la mano izquierda cubierta por un guante. Liliane lo miraba direcamente, aferrándose a la única esperanza que tenía (ella, tan acostumbrada a perder las ilusiones). Sólo les quedaba eso y nada más—. Los libros no lo mencionan, señorita Zabini… casi ningún libro, pero sí, es posible. —Theodore Nott sonrió y más que una sonrisa le pareció una mueca.

Liliane le había contado lo que le había contado Antonin.

—¿Sabe por qué no puede engañarse a la magia ancestral con la sangre de una mujer en esos días? —preguntó Nott de nuevo, que al menos, había resultado ser un experto en eso. Liliane suponía que también era un experto en magia negra.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

—Dicen que las brujas son más poderosas esos días… o solían decirlo —empezó Nott—; hace años que no oigo a nadie que lo asegure. Pero no es cierto… no en todos los casos, al menos. Sólo son más poderosas al realizar magia ancestral. Tan poderosas que no la pueden engañar.

Liliane asintió.

—Ya…

—Tú madre debería de haberte dicho todo eso —le dijo.

«Mi madre no me prestaba atención», pensó Liliane. «No la suficiente». Y así la había querido, o así la había aceptado. Había aceptado los caprichos de su madre como algo natural y normal. Las llegadas tarde de su padre que empezaron en sus últimas vacaciones después de pasar el año en Hogwarts. Aceptó los reclamos a gritos de Pansy Zabini. Lo único que no había aceptado fue que la mataran. Allí estaba, vengándola.

Liliane, como respuesta, sólo alzó la ceja.

Theodore Nott entendería.

* * *

Le resultada tan raro. Tan extraño. Le reusltaba fuera de lugar su cama, sus sábanas color coral, el espejo biselado de enfrente, el tocador que denotaba el buen gusto para la decoración de su madre (tan diferente al de su padre, al que lo mismo le daba el color de las cosas). Le parecía raro el vestido verde jade que llevaba puesto, el armario que se escondía tras una puerta en su habitación. No se acostumbraba a ver la luz o tra vez.

Y, sobre todo, no podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

No podía fingir una sonrisa.

Si antes sólo le salían las sonrisas burlonas a cada momento le costaba más curvear los labios hacia arriba y alegrarse de estar viva. Puta alegría era esa. Le hubiera alegrado que no la hubieran secuestrado. Quizá hubiera sido más feliz sin conocer nunca la desgracia absoluta. Sería más feliz si no recordara a Antonin en aquel catre, herido con una venda que le había improvisado.

Aquel momento los había ligado, para bien o para mal.

Y Jezabel nunca había deseado estar ligada a alguien. No de aquel modo. No de esa forma. Se sentía ligada a Antonin por la desgracia y por las lágrimas cada vez más saladas. Estaba ligada a Antonin Zabini. Para bien, y para mal.

Jezabel se quedó mirando al techo, tirada en la cama, arrugando el vestido tan bonito que le había regalado su hermano. Nunca había considerado el amor como nada que no fuera un amasijo de caricias y besos, de sonrisas curveadas e insuniaciones en medio de las clases de pociones de Slughorn. Nunca se había atrevido a pensar que tras ese montón de lágrimas y ese sufriciento lacerante, que lastimaba más que la tajada en el brazo, se escondiera el amor. Amor, cuatro letras que cada quien manejaba a su antojo, que cada quien acomodaba a su mejor conveniencia, que cada quien interpretaba como mejor le parecía o como mejor le acomodaba.

Y para ella había dejado de ser un amasijo de besos y un revoltijo de piel, esa sensación cuando estaba desnuda en su cada, abrazada a él, ese montón de caricias sin sentido, ese montón de pequeños roces que habían dado paso a insinuaciones y cosas cada vez peores en las clases de pociones, donde nadie se fijaba mucho en qué hacía el de al lado. Había pasado a ser esos abrazos desesperados y sus propias lágrimas, ese terror que había sentido en compañía de Antonin, encerrados en un cuarto con un catre.

Para bien y para mal, si seguían juntos, sería por ese vínculo que nadie llegaría nunca a compartir.

¿Tenían arreglo? ¿Tenían solución después de eso?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este capítulo me ha costado los mil demonios, quizá porque la época de exámenes (hace dos semanas) se me puso encima y me dijo que yo no podía escribir tanto como me diera la gana. Lo peor fue cuando vino inspiración y me provocó arranques de «quiero escribir, putas, no estudiar física». Lo de siempre, vamos. Se me ocurren las mejores ideas haciendo el problemario de física. No saben lo buenas que son las que me nacen resolviendo problemas de Ley de Ampere.
> 
> En primer lugar tenemos una escena de Zeller en la que se mezcla todo. Sayuri, Creevey, el hecho de que ¡oh! ella está a cargo (juro que no es porque yo no soporte a Harry Potter…). Primero, Sayuri acaba bien si es que a esa cosa le quieren llamar bien. Está libre, vigilada, bajo hipnosis, no puede conseguir un puesto en el Winzengamot. Como una perla, vamos. No, no, está de la mierda, sobre todo si nos acordamos que sus padres y su prometido ¡PUM!, explotaron.
> 
> Por otro lado Creevey estudio Runas Antiguas porque a mí me da la real y regalada gana. ¿Qué sabemos de Creevey además de que seguía a su hermano a todos lados y adoraba un poco menos que Colin a Harry? Tiene un mapa MUY especial. ¿Qué uso le darían ustedes? Y… ¿creen que lo de Zeller tenga resultados favorables?
> 
> Bueno, luego tenemos a mi persona… No, esperen, no se muestran favoritismos, todos son mis hijos. A mi personaje más antiguo, pues, Liliane. Intenta hablar con Antonin, que está sumido en algo llamado depresión post-secuestro. Internet y libros de psicología ayudaron un poco no mucho y me temo que quizás, no lo suficiente. Pero ejem, a quienes se acuerden, bueno, pues al parecer Antonin si recuerda algo importante, o que parece importante y Liliane va a contárselo a Nott para sacarse las dudas.
> 
> Por último tenemos una escena de Jezabel Nott. Como información bonus yo me imagino a la chica como Emilia Clarke. De hecho, fue el único persona que tuvo cara antes de tener nombre, así que, sí, mi imaginación hizo una copia de Emilia Clarke para personificar a Jezabel Nott. Como nota, Emilia es Danaerys Targaryen en Game of Thrones y es absolutamente hermosa. Obviamente, para Jezabel me la imagino con su color de cabello natural: castaño.
> 
> En fin, también tiene trauma post-secuestro y unas otras pocas cosas en la cabeza. Bastantes en realidad. Quería mostrar un poco de Jezabel, un contraste entre antes y después de eso, porque después de eso es obvio que nunca volverán a ser los mismos. Imposible. ¿Qué creen que pase con esos dos, Antonin y Jezabel, abrazados por la desgracia?
> 
> El capítulo se llama Sola y es la primera canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos (por el que me ha durado más el fanatismo): La oreja de Van Gogh. Aparece en A las cinco en el Astoria y bueno, una vez que la escuché me acordé de Jezabel en este preciso instante (http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= TlCW8_rdbeE Sin espacios).
> 
> Recuerden:
> 
> Todos tenemos un secreto escondido bajo llave en el ático del alma.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 3 de Mayo de 2013
> 
> (el día que iba con el vestido negro
> 
> a quice años de la batalla de hogwarts)


	29. Waga routashi aku no hana

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII: Waga routashi aku no hana**

_"Dakusei wa oni seigi wa nanzoto. Tou maeni aragae yo akutoku no hana.  Gizen no yume shishi me ni wa me wo sashi" Ali Project_

* * *

Si a los dieciséis años le hubieran dicho que acabaría colaborando con Liliane Zabini mano a mano se hubiera reído con ganas y si le hubieran dicho que a los diecinueve sería huérfano de madre sólo se hubiera molestando en espetar un «cállate». Como cambiaban las cosas en tres años. O no en tres años, en un soplo de tiempo. Antes de recibir la petición de ayuda de Zabini no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni siquiera volver a verla. Y en dos semanas y media había muerto Pansy Zabini, habían secuestrado al hermano de Liliane, Daphne Nott estaba en coma por culpa del mismo hechizo que había matado a la madre de Zabini y su propia madre, Ginny, estaba enterrada a dos metros bajo tierra, sin una pierna.

¿Cómo había acabado allí? Estaba encubriendo a Liliane mientras le mentía a Zeller, la auror con la carrera más metéorica después de su padre. Era cómplice de todo lo que pasara allí, fuera legal o no.

—¿Crees que al engañar a la magia hayan dejado abierta la posibilidad de que pudieras romper la maldición? —Jodida curiosidad. Debería de haber dicho «Bueno, la verdad es que no sé nada de magia ancestral, así que no puedo ayudarte, Zabini». Mejor, eso lo debió de haber dicho en cuanto la magia ancestral salió a colación en ese asunto que tenían entre los dos, pero la curiosidad, traicionera, no lo había dejado.

Liliane se encogió de hombros, parecía ausente e ida, pero aún así lo había llamado y le había dicho eso. «Tengo que intentarlo», parecía significar su gesto y su mirada medio ausente.

—Theodore Nott sabe más que yo de esto —comentó ella.

—Así que has decidido hacerte con otro cómplice —comentó James, a modo de broma sin tener en realidad ningún motivo para bromear.

—Secuestraron a su hija —atajó ella, que parecía no estar dispuesta a decir nada más— y Emmanuel le dijo que estaba contigo, así que quiso saber los motivos.

—¿Sabes que yo no tengo demasiados motivos para estar aquí, verdad? —inquirió James, sin saber ya qué decir, o qué agregar a ese tema.

—Hasta el lunes no tenías ninguno, Potter, más que una curiosidad desmedida —le espetó Liliane, que parecía haber notado esa curiosidad de James hacia toda la magia ancestral. Pero cómo no notarla, si el James adolescente ya era un fanático de las maldiciones, sobre todo de las más extrañas o desconosidas—. Pero ahora tienes una, y muy grande. ¿Estás conmigo? —le preguntó y a James le dio la impresión de que sólo había una respuesta correcta.

—¿Y si quiero que se solucione de la manera correcta? —atacó de vuelta, sin darle tiempo a Liliane Zabini de nada.

—Entonces, Potter —espetó ella—, eres ingenuo. Ayudame a romper esta maldición —pidió—, y te ayudaré a encontrar a los asesinos de tu madre. Tienes mi palabra, Potter —le dijo Liliane—, y te aseguro que mi palabra es de fiar. Y tienes mi juramente inquebrantable, si quieres.

«No, gracias, Zabini, no soy tú», pensó James.

Pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Y según tú, Liliane —empezó James—, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

—Demostrarle a la magia ancestral que la han engañado —contestó ella, tajante y segura de su respuesta—. Nott lo dijo como la posibilidad más viable, la más segura.

—El problema, Zabini, es cómo harás eso.

Liliane se le quedó mirando con los ojos oscuros abiertos, grandes y fijos sobre él y por un momento le pareció sincera por fin.

—No tengo ni idea —confesó.

«Más vale que se te ocurra una, Zabini», pensó James, sin decirle nada. «Y pronto».  

* * *

—¿Tus padres lo saben?

—¿Lo nuestro?        

—No, tonto, no sólo eso.

—Nunca me he molestado en contárselos —respondió Hugo Weasley, acomodándose un mechón de cabello—, pero tampoco es como si se los hubiera ocultado descaradamente. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia a un asunto que a sus quince años, casi dieciséis, era el más importante del mundo—. Supongo que saldrá el tema cuando tenga que salir y ellos lo aceptarán. No es como si Lily no lo supiera… Y creo que Al lo sospecha.

—Al siempre sabe todo.

—Es que mi primo es observador —se defendió Hugo—; un poco más de lo normal, vale, pero observador. Y seguro que se lo contó a Rose. Siempre le cuenta todos los chismes familiares a Rose.

—Y si la mejor amiga de tu prima Rose se entera…, esa tal McGonagall —empezó Lyssander.

—… se entera el mundo —completó Hugo.

—No, quizá el mundo sólo se entere cuando se lo cuenten a Roxanne —comentó Lyssander Scamander, un chico con el cabello rubio, un poco más oscuro que el de su madre, pero con el mismo rictus soñador y los mismos ojos claros y abiertos de paer en par—. Esa chica sí que me da miedo. Aunque sea tu prima y todo. Pero lo sabe absolutamente todo de todo el mundo en Hogwarts, lo suyo parece espionaje profesional. —Se quedó pensando un momento antes de añadir lo que estaba pensando—: Además se ve muy dura con su uniforme de Quidditch, cada que lo trae puesto recuerdo que es golpeadora y que mandó a Elijah Pucey a la enfermería en el último partido contra Slytherin.

Hugo sonrió. Roxanne solía provocar ese tipo de opiniones en los chicos. Pero sabía de primera mano que muchos estaban colados por ella. Y también sabía, de primera mano, que no le iba hacer caso a ninguno que tuviera algo colgando entre las piernas.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó, cambiando de tema, porque no tenía ni idea de que agregar sobre su prima—. ¿Lo saben?

—¿Lo nuestro? —inquirió Lyssander—. No, es divertido mantenerlo en secreto. —Le sonrió con ternura al chico—. ¿Lo otro? Claro que sí —y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que les da igual porque no opinan absolutamente nada bueno ni nada malo al respecto.

—Los secretos son divertidos —le dijo Hugo, sonriendo—. Sobre todo si mis secretos tienen que ver contigo. —Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Algún día tenemos que contárselos.

—Claro, pero mientras tanto me da igual —atajó Hugo—. Es divertido así —y se inclinó a besarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La luz fue lo primero que vio. Deslumbrante, en sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? No sabía por qué, pero le costaba recordar lo último que había pasado antes de que se durmiera…

—¿Astoria? —Era la voz de Draco, llamándola, con un ligero mátiz desesperado. Algo había pasado, su esposo nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones o los sentimientos…—. ¿Astoria? —volvió a llamar y ella intentó enfocar la vista, pero las lámparas le lastimaban los ojos y le hacían imposible ubicar el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

—Ya ha despertado, señor Malfoy… —dijo otra voz—. Dele tiempo, ha estado dos semanas en coma…

¿En coma?, fue la pregunta que se prendió en el cerebro de Astoria como una ráfaga. Intentó hablar y no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarse con la gargante seca y ardorosa. Ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se sentía entumecida, como si hubiera dormido demasiado tiempo…

Entonces, por fin ubicó a su marido, que la miraba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había caído en coma?

—¿Le quedarán secuelas? —oyó que preguntaba la voz de su marido, dirigiéndose a una persona que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo señor Malfoy —aseguró la otra voz, calmada—, ya la examinaremos cuando este bien despierta. Sin embargo, le aseguro que ya hemos tenido otros pacientes que también sufrieron las consecuencias de tocar ese collar…

¡El collar!, pensó Astoria. Aquel collar que le había enviando un anónimo…

—Avíseme si sucede algo —volvió a decir la voz del sanador—, me pasaré de nuevo en dos horas.

—Astoria —volvió a decir Draco, ansioso—, Astoria.

—Draco… —dijo ella con la voz ronca por la falta de uso. Sonaba como una anciana.

—Astoria, todo saldrá bien… —dijo Draco, y sonrió por primera vez. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin hacerlo.

* * *

A Rose no le gustaba el ambiente que se respiraba en su casa, con su madre a un paso de convertirse en Ministra de magia, su padre nervioso (y también un poco celoso porque él, comos socio de Sortilegios Weasley era opacado por su esposa)… Y todo aquel asunto de su tía Ginny. Aun estaba conmocionada por haberla visto morir. ¿Por qué precisamente había tenido que pasar eso en la cena de navidad? Rose suspiró. No debería de estar pensando en eso cuand había aceptado aquella cita con ese chico francés. A la luz del sol, no era tan guapo. De hecho, tenía la nariz ancha y los ojos muy juntos. Pero su cabello con ese flequillo que le caía sobre la frente, era precioso.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch? —preguntó él.

—No, casi nada… —respondió ella, sonriendo.

—Yo solía  _jugaglo_  de pequeño… —empezó él—,  _pego_  nunca se me dio demasiado bien, así que me  _abuggí_  de intentarlo. 

—Papá estaba obsesionado con que me gustara el Quidditch —contó Rose—, porque el había sido guardián de adolescente, pero yo prefería otras cosas. Cuando mi hermano Hugo tuvo la edad suficiente para montarse en una escoba creo que fue más feliz. A Hugo le entusiasmaba jugar con él.

Aquello estaba bien. Hablar de temas banales, sin muertes de por medio, ni fugas, ni nada. Había oído como su madre le contaba a su padre que la tía Ginny no había sido la primera víctima de aquella bomba tras el ataque a King Cross y le había contado algo sobre una antigua novia de su tío Harry que se había casado con un  _muggle_. Hasta prefería oír sobre Quidditch que a esas pláticas.

— _Gose_ … —empezó Michel, con una sonrisa en los labios—,  _gealmente_   _eges_  una chica muy  _integesante_.

Vaya halago, aquel chico sí que le gustaba. Aunque seguramente volvería a Francia después de Año Nuevo y entonces sóo intervambiarían unas cuantas cartas esporádicas hasta olvidar que se habían conocido y guardar aquellos días en sus recuerdos como una hermosa casualidad. Sí, esa perspectiva era lo que más le gustaba a Rose de aquello, que aun no quería una relación seria con nadie. No, no con lo que estaba pasando. No en ese momento, ni en esas circunstancias.

—Gracias —sonrió ella.

—¿Podemos  _quedag otgo_  día? —preguntó Michel.

—Claro —respondió ella, mientras caminaban la última cuadra que les faltaba antes de llegar a la casa de Rose, ya casi estaban cerca de la casa y a Rose le parecía que daca vez caminaban más lento—, me gustaría mucho.

—¿El sábado? —preguntó Michel.

—¿Pasado mañana? —inquirió Rose, dudosa—. Me parece que sí. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó.

—Es una sorpresa. —Él se encogió de hombros.

Ya estaban ante la puerta de Rose.

—Entonces, hasta el sábado.

Rose sonrió ante la perspectiva.

* * *

—¿Cómo va todo? —le preguntó él, con su voz calmada. Su voz salía desde adentro de aquella capucha que casi nunca se quitaba. Odiaba que le vieran la cara y eso Morrigan lo sabía muy bien.

—Pésimo —musitó ella—. Abdiel fue un error.

 —Ya lo sabemos —respondió él—. No creí que le fuera tan leal a la sangre, no cuando Theodore no traicionó como lo hizo…

—Nadie lo creyó —respondió Morrigan. Allí había estado el error—. La chica Zabini sabe que engañamos a la magia ancestral —dijo y su voz sonó con frustración acumulada—, aunque aun no tiene ni idea de cómo deshacer la maldición…

—… y esperemos que no lo haga —le dijo él—, aunque claro, siempre podemos volver a mandar a alguien a que lo deje fritos…

Morrigan sonrió con malicia justo cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico. Cabello negro con flequito, nariz ancha, ojos oscuros.

—Sí que pareces un idiota con esa pinta —le recriminó Morrigan y él se río.

—Pero confía en mí y en mi pinta de idiota y en mi acento falso francés —respondió él al tiempo que su cabello se iba volviendo cada vez más claro hasta volverse blanco y se iba haciendo más alto, con las facciones más angulosas y la piel mucho más blanca… Así, parecía mayor—. Mi apariencia original da más miedo —dijo él.

—Lo que tú digas —ladró Morrigan—. ¿El sábado? —preguntó.

—El sábado —confirmó él.

Oyeron una risa que provenía de debajo de la capucha.

—Vaya, quien me iba a decir que ustedes me iban a conseguir una buena venganza…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo muy relleno, pero bueno, esto es lo que hay.
> 
> Como primera escena tenemos a Liliane y a James, que ya hacían falta con su tensión sexual por allí. No hay gran cosa que contar sobre ellos, sólo el hecho de que me he estado planteanbdo escribir su historia en Hogwarts (la historia que comparten, pero no estoy muy segura de nada, así que se queda en veremos). ¿Conseguirán evitar la muerte de todos los Zabini y todos los Nott? ¿Seguirán más adelante?
> 
> Lo de Hugo y Lyssander espero que no sea una sorpresa… (ojalá). En fin, a Lyssander me lo imagino como al chico que CASI interpretó a Teddy Lupin en el epílogo, y que, para bien, cortaron. No es Teddy Lupin ni de coña. Luke Newberry, se llama el chico.
> 
> Astoria despertó. Hurra. No en serio, algo bueno tenía que pasar. Eso no significa que los Malfoy estén excentos de todo peligro, pero bueno.
> 
> Rose tiene una cita con el chico que conoció en la fiesta de Louis… y…
> 
> Ejem, sí, a los antagonistas ya les hacía falta una escena. Morrigan tiene un óculo y espía a todos, lo que la vuelve una especie de Dios Omnipotente o algo así. Y Michel en realidad no es Michel, o quizá sí, quien sabe. Lo que sí es que de pelo negro no tiene ni un coño y de bondad, tampoco. ¿Qué le espera a Rose?
> 
> La canción es Waga routashi aku no hana, de Ali Project y habla del panorama general de Vendetta. Es el segundo ending de Code Geass R2. (http : / / www. youtube. Com / watch ? v = AFFlaIsOV6E Sin espacios)
> 
> En fin…
> 
> Voglio moriré.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 11 de Mayo de 2013


	30. From one to six hundred kilometers

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX: From one to six hundred kilometers**

_"The most tender thing you've said to me is that I suffer from paranoia sometimes when I wish to kill I count from one to six hundred kilometers" Dillon_

* * *

Ningún sanador sabía ya que hacer con Daphne. Menos desde que Cho Ihara murió en su casa con una explosión que no dejó ningún cadáver que enterrar. Theodore Nott sonrió amargamente, imaginándose que tuvieron que raspar esa pasta negra que se ve en las fotos para poder entregarle algo que enterrar a su hija que acaba de salir libre de un juicio en el Winzengamot. Daphne aun duerme y no saben como despertarla, como sanarla. Interiormente, les da igual. No es que nadie le tenga mucho aprecio a los Nott, después de la guerra. Si siguen allí es por sus negocios. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por intentar limpiar su imagen tanto como Malfoy, siempre preocupado de los pensamientos de los demás, al igual que Astoria. Pero no, Daphne y él se dedicaron a lo suyo, evadiendo al ministerio como podían, dejando que las cosas pasaran. Nunca habían sido como los demás. No, siempre habían estado juntos, jodiéndose en los dos sentidos de la palabra, casándose porque a Theodore no le quedaba de otra si quería mantener aquel apellido que sólo despertaba miradas recelosas.

Así, la quería.

Así, la necesitaba.

Y nadie sabía como despertarla, a esa mujer que le había entregado todo su ser y a la vez no le había entregado nada. La mujer que le había dado dos hijos que se parecían a ella y que compartían su belleza exorbitante.

—Amo —intervinó uno de los elfos domésticos. Theodore Nott no se molestó en mirarlo y averiguar cuál de todos era. Hermione Weasley podía decir lo que quisiera y reclamar derechos para los elfos domésticos, que a él le daba exactamente igual—, la señorita Zabini ha venido… y trae compañía.

Por el tono de voz del elfo, Theodore supuso quien podía ser esa compañía que lo ponía tan nervioso. Hubiera deseado rechazarlo, pero necesitaba a Liliane Zabini y la necesidad podía más que sus deseos. Finalmente oyó a la chica entrar, vestida de negro, con el luto por su madre riguroso. Se pregutó si esa chica sabía que él había besado a su madre ebria y más insoportable que nada una vez. A su lado iba James Potter, el primogénito del héroe indiscutuble que había llegado a donde había llegado por una serie de casualidad, según Nott. Su hijo parecía tan idiota como él, pero si Liliane Zabini había montado aquella alianza debía de significar algo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Zabini —saludó, sin levantar la vista de El Profeta, un vistoso caso de cómo no hacer periodismo en el mundo—, y… señor Potter. —Les dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, lo más gentil que podía llegar a ser y esperó a que Liliane Zabini le explicara por qué estaba allí.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Liliane y se acercó unos cuantos pasos—. No nos queda mucho tiempo —y le enseñó el brazo. Si salía viva de aquelo, quizá su dedo no.

—Estás desesperada —comento Theodore Nott con todo el tacto que lo caracterizaba: ninguno en lo absoluto—. Tienes suerte porque me parece que ayer encontré algo sobre romper maldiciones de magia ancestral… Vago, por supuesto —especificas, porque ningún mago se ha atrevido a plasmar algo sobre ese tema en el pergamino para volverlo un libro o un precedente.

Potter no ha abierto la boca y no parece estar deseando hacerlo. Theodore Nott recuerda como alguna vez decidió gastarle una broma a Antonin, un chico cuatro años menor que él. Al menos parece que ha madurado, aunque tiene un gusto pésimo para vestirse que quizá le viene de su padre. Porque de su madre, esa pedante y guapa pelirroja que Zabini seguía con la mirada de adolescente, seguro que no.

—Me arriesgaré si es necesario —indicó Liliane.

—Será necesario, y lo sabes —atajó Theodore Nott—. ¿Qué sabes sobre realizar magia ancestral? —le preguntó, intuyendo que la respuesta sería un «nada», porque esa chica aun no se habpia visto obligada a montar las protecciones de una casa propia. Era demasiado joven para pensar en casarse.

—Nada —admitió ella.

—¿Y cuánto estás dispuesta a arriesgar? —le preguntó—. Porque no sé si lo sepas… pero la magia ancestral tiene un precio.

«Y no todos están dispuestos a pagarlo», pensó Theodore Nott.

—Lo que sea necesario —zanjó Liliane Zabini.

—Me alegra oírlo, Liliane Zabini —comentó Theodore Nott—. Ven mañana. Trae a Antonin —le dijo—, necesitaremos su sangre y la de Jezabel porque ellos cerraron la maldición. —La magia ancestral era siempre peligrosa. No se debía jugar con ella, menos como lo estaban haciendo los que habían secuestrado a Jezabel y a Antonin. ¿Cuánto habrían pagado por aquello?—. Ah, y quizá a Potter también le interese —comentó y vio el respingo que pegó el chico—, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó. «De otro modo no estarías aquí, chico».

—No —musitó el chico pelirrojo de las mejillas medio pecosas.

—Quizá el joven Potter quiera guardarte un secreto más —zanjó Theodore—.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué la ayudaba?    

—Hasta mañana entonces, señor Nott —se despidió Liliane. Potter la siguió hasta la salida y Theodore Nott volvió la vista hacia el periódico, que se dedicaba a lamerle el culo a Hermione Weasley mientras ignoraba al ministro interino, cuñado de quien, estaba seguro, sería la futura ministra.

* * *

Angelina Weasley trabajaba en el ministerio de magia. A los diecisiete años no se imaginaba encerrada en una oficina y a los trece tampoco. A los once quería jugar Quidditch profesionalmente en cualquier equipo que la aceptara y quizá habría seguido en ese empeño si no se le hubiera venido una guerra a la cabeza. Si no se hubiera enamorado y desenamorado, si no hubiera llorado en el funeral de un chico que siempre la hacía reír… si la vida no le hubiera enseñado que el mundo era mucho más que Quidditch y rivalidad que, al final del día, no servía de nada.

Al final le había acabado gustado aquel trabajo, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, justo donde había empezado su aburrido cuñado que había escalado hasta convertirse el ministro de magia más mediocre (según su opinión) que había tenido la Inglaterra mágica. Eso sí, ella nunca había intentando regular los grosores de los culos de los calderos.

Respiró y vió su carpeta de pendientes, al lado de la cual estaba una nota de Hermione, en la que le pedía un favor. Al final, después de pensarlo unos días había acabado por aceptar. Ahora tenía una nueva bruja a su cargo y a un auror en la oficina estorbando a todo aquel que quisiera trabajar.

—Señora Weasley —llamaron a la puerta. Angelina lo distinguió como la voz débil de Sayuri Ihara, que acababa de entrar a trabajar allí luego de haber librado un juicio sin mucha audiencia. Hermione no quería que se filtrara nada que pudiera arruinar más la vida de esa pobre chica—, han traido esto. De la Confederación internacional mágica —especificó. Angelina asintió y le indicó que dejará allí los papeles. Sayuri Ihara no parecía demasiado feliz en su nuevo trabajo, pero al menos era eficiente.

—Ihara… —la detuvó Angelina.

—¿Si, señora Weasley? —preguntó la chica, que tanto se parecía a su madre. Hasta era una manguera viviente, joder. Al menos era inteligente, y capaz, pero en ese momento parecía que la desgracia la arrastraba.

—Dígale al auror Moon que deje de molestar a mis empleados de mi parte —le espetó. Nunca habría aceptado tener allí a ese tipo tan molesto si el Winzengamot no hubiera decretado que Sayuri debía de estar vigilada. Planeaba insinuarle a Hermione la próxima vez que la viera que mandara a alguien menos estorboso y menos molesto.

—Claro, señora Weasley…

—¡Mamá! —Fred. Era Fred.

—Fred Weasley, ¿no te he enseñado modales? —le espetó al niño de casi veinte años que estaba en su puerta y había decidido entrar sin tocar por las buenas, como siempre. Pecoso y con el cabello un poco largo, como su tío cuando Angelina había decidido salir con él—. ¡Toca la puerta!

—Lo siento, mamá —le respondió con una sonrisa que decía justamente lo contrario—. ¡Vine a darte buenas noticias!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó sin ningún interés. Las buenas noticias de Fred casi nunca eran lo que se podía catalogar como buenas noticias.

—¡Papá ha conseguido un local perfecto en París!

Sortilegios Weasley se extendía. Vaya que se extendía. Primero había sido el Callejón Diagon y luego habían acabado por absorber a Zonko que había cerrado luego de la guerra. Ahora estaban a punto de abrir una sucursal en Irlanda y, por lo que Fred contaba, una en París. Bueno, eso sí eran buenas noticias.

—Fred, es una excelente noticia —le dijo Angelina Weasley a su hijo—, pero, ¿quieres apartarte de la puerta para que la señorita Ihara pueda salir de mi oficina? —le dijo.

No se le escapó la mirada que le dirigió su hijo a Sayuri.

Jóvenes, definitivamente.  

* * *

La bruja de Blair estaba a reventar aquel viernes por la noche y él no tenía menos ganas de estar allí. El único que parecía de buen humor era el rubio que los había convocado luego de contarles que su madre había despertado. Emmanuel estaba más callado que de costumbre —lo cual era casi imposible— y Albus simplemente no estaba de humor para largarse de buenas a primeras a un pub. Aunque quizá lo de ahogarse en whisky de fuego fuera una opción excelente, quien sabe. Cerca de sus tíos, que insistían en pasarse por la casa de los Potter día sí y día también para asegurarse de que su padre —que acampaba en el dormitorio que, hasta antes de navidad, había compartido con su madre— estuviera bien. Al menos Kreacher parecía mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Ginny no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero vaya que se había deprimido. 

—Despertaron a mi madre —anunció Scorpius antes de darle el primer sorbo al hidromiel que había pedido. Albus no dijo nada y Emmanuel siguió con la vista fija en su vaso. Pues bien, si el chico esperaba aplausos por aquello con un huérfano reciente de madre y otro a punto de serlo no lo iba a conseguir.

—No te diré mentiras, así que prefiero quedarme callado —le dijo Albus dándole un buen trago al whisky de fuego.

—Ya, me esperaba esta reacción —refunfuñó Scorpius—, pero igual tenía que decirlo. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Albus soltó un gruñido.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Saltando en una pierna? —le contestó y detectó en su propia voz un tinte amargo y agresivo—. Aun llora. Pero no lo admite aunque todos la oímos. Con ese orgullo siempre pensé que me haría buena compañía en Slytherin —comentó, sonriendo amargamente—. Ah, sí, y al parecer quiere besarse contigo, porque mis intentos de evitar que te convirtieras en mi cuñado resultaron bastante infructuosos.

—Las cosas no están pasando por casualidad —soltó Emmanuel Nott sin mirarlos—. Demasiadas cosas para tan pocos días. Sobre todo con lo de Shacklebolt.

—Dicen que tu día será la nueva ministra, Al —comentó Scorpius.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos no es tan aburrida como tío Percy —dijo, sin muestras de interés—. Sí, será la nueva ministra de magia. No hay ningún candidato que le llegue si quiera a los talones.

—No parece encantarte la idea —le dijo Emmanuel.

—Bueno, ¿a Shaclekolt lo mataron por algo, no? —preguntó Albus con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si todo fuera tan obvio—. Y apuesto que la primera razón fue por ser quien era: ministro de magia.

«No quiero más muertes en la familia».

—Emmanuel, ¿qué tienes allí? —preguntó Scorpius abruptamente señalando la mano del chico de cabello negro y piel pálida.

—Nada… —dijo. Pero Albus atrapó su mano y lo obligó a voltearla, con una curiosidad ardiente. En la palma, había pedazos de piel seca, como podrida.

Como la de un muerto.

* * *

Susan Corner estaba de buen humor. Inna Selwyn también. Hermione Weasley, no. Lo de Ginny había sido un duro golpe que aun sentía. Pero no podía dejarse nublar por eso cuando estaba tan cerca de convertirse en ministra de magia. No podía dejar que la rabia o el dolor la consumieran, como amenazaban hacer con Harry, que se había recluido en su habitación después de dejarle el mando de la División de aurores a la mujer que estaba justo frente a ella en ese momento. Rubia, con el cabello recogido en una trenza por detrás y vestida con la túnica de los aurores. Rose Zeller.

—No quiero nada que ver en asuntos políticos —espetó la mujer. Inna Selwyn la miró como a un bicho y Susan Corner, con su rostro pacífico, intentó no lanzarle su taza de té en la cabeza—, ya tengo bastantes complicaciones en la División y dudo que ustedes entiendan…

—No estamos pidiendo que respalde a la señora Weasley públicamente —le dijo Susan. Hermione se abstuvo de hablar por un momento, no quería dar una mala impresión, no cuando estaba tan cerca—. Sólo queremos un poco de ayuda… La señora Weasley ha sido atacada dos veces en las últimas semanas y comprenderá que es lógico que tema por su seguridad.

De hecho, Hermione no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con Susan y con Inna, pero las dejaba hacer. Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en el Winzengamot que por lo que ellas hicieran para su campaña. Y las dos parecían bastante interesadas en que llegara a ocupar la silla de Shacklebolt en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Qué quieren, entonces? —le preguntó Zeller, con su voz que era como un ladrido nada amable.

—Protección para la señora Weasley, por supuesto —dijo Inna, como si todo fuera tan obvio.

—No le pediremos mucho —intervino Hermione por primera vez, deseosa de acabar con aquello. Harry no hubiera discutido tanto con aquel tema.

—De hecho, estamos interesadas en que la señora Weasley obtenga la mejor protección posible —le dijo Inna Selwyn—, si pudiera ser, del auror Alexander Holmes.

—No —fue la primera y la última palabra de Zeller—, no prescindiré de un buen auror por los caprichos de miembros del Winzengamot. No se si se hayan dado cuenta, señoras, pero hay ex mortífagos sueltos por allí.

Hermione intentó no mirar con censura a Selwyn.

—¿Lupin? —preguntó ella. Sabía que Ted tenía poca experiencia y no sería una dura pérdida para Zeller.

—Definitivamente no —repuso Zeller, que al parecer no quería perder a su «ayudante» preferido—. ¿Proudfoot? —Alguien de la vieja guardia; no se podían quejar.

Susan miró a Hermione, que asintió.

—Supongo que estará bien —confirmó Susan.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Zeller.

—Por el momento, sí —respondió Hermione Weasley con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Entonces, señoras, espero que queden satisfechas con el desempeño de Proudfoot —les dijo al ponerse en pie y estrechar sus manos.

«Odio la política», pensó. Y estaba allí metida hasta el cuello mientras Potter lloraba a su señora, alejando de la División de aurores para no hacer ninguna estupidez. A Zeller le tocaba limpiar la mierda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Bien, tenemos nuevo y jugoso capítulo con Theodore Nott al principio de él y un pequeño vistazo a su relación con Daphne, que sigue en San Mungo en coma. He luchado con este capítulo a brazo partido porque es el capítulo que se cruzó con la season finale de TVD y, por supuesto, con el hermoso fin de semestre. Oficialmente estoy fuera de la prepa.
> 
> Parece que Theodore Nott sabe como llamar a la magia ancestral y está dispuesto a ayudar a Liliane a hacerlo. Pero no parece de los que ayuda porque sí, ¿cuáles son sus intereses tras esto? Y ¿lograran su cometido? ¿Se salvarán la vida a sí mismos? ¿James le guardará un secreto más a Liliane? 
> 
> En fin, fuera de eso tenemos a Angelina Weasley, como jefa de Sayuri ahora. Sayuri sigue en el ministerio, pero bien lejos de Hermione, donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie. También vemos al principio un poco del trasfondo de Angelina, y por supuesto, a Fred que va a darle la noticia de que Sortilegios Weasley se extiende. Algunos aun no sienten el duro golpe de la desgracia, como se ve.
> 
> Albus, Emmanuel y Scorpius se juntan. Un poco de panorama de los personajes, y un ligero respiro para todos… Pero no durará mucho, hay cosas acechándolos a todos por allí. Y no olvidemos que uno tiene a su madre en coma, el otro es cornudo y además huérfano de madre. Parece que el único que la pasa bien es Scorpius ahora que tiene a Lily Potter y que su madre ha despertado.
> 
> Al final volvemos a la política, junto con Hermione Weasley y Rose Zeller, que prefiere no verse inmiscuida en intrigas. Le gusta ser auror y proteger a los magos, pero hay un trecho muy grande entre eso y ser partícipe de los juegos políticos que últimamente rodean a la esposa de Ron, con eso de que se convertirá en ministra.
> 
> La canción se llama From one to six hundred kilometers y es de Dillon, de su álbum This Silence Kills (ampliamente recomendado si les apetece oír canciones repetitivas como la fregada, si no, abtenerse). (http : / / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= ewvs0taI9Is Sin espacios)
> 
> Creciendo fuerte.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 29 de mayo de 2013


	31. Allí donde solíamos gritar

* * *

**Capítulo XXX: Allí donde solíamos gritar**

_"¿A que no sabes donde he vuelto hoy?  Donde solíamos gritar  diez años antes de este ahora sin edad, aún vive el monstruo y aún no hay paz." Love of lesbian_

* * *

«¿Cuánto eres capaz de pagar?», era lo que le había preguntado Theodore Nott cuando había aparecido aquella tarde en compañía de Antonin y de James Potter, a quien su curiosidad enfermiza había arrastrado allí. Y la promesa de que si ayudaba a que Liliane se salvara, ella le ayudaría a conseguir una venganza por el asesinato de su madre. Aun se lo prgeuntaba a sí misma. ¿Qué era capaz de dar, de ceder, a cambio de su vida y la de lo que quedaba de su familia? Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar al fuego encendido en el centro de la habitación, donde descansaba el pergamino que tenía aquel «Iremos por ti, Blaise Zabini», sin quemarse. ¿Cuál iba a ser el precio?

—Tienes que hacer que la magia ancestral te escuche, Zabini —le espetó Theodore Nott, con una media sonrisa torcida pintada en un rostro que inspiraba todo menos confianza—, y la magia sólo te escuchará si la llamas. ¿Sabes cómo llamar a la magia ancestral? —le preguntó.

Liliane asintió. Conocía la respuesta a la perfección luego de tantos libros leídos.

—Sangre. A la magia ancestral se la invoca con sangre —musitó.

—Bien, señorita Zabini —dijo Theodore Nott—. Y mejor que sea la tuya, porque la de tu hermano cerró la maldición y la magia ancestral lo ignorara. —Le extendió un athame bastante antiguo—. Sobre el fuego, directo sobre el pergamino —le especificó—. Y recuerda, tienes que convencer a la magia ancestral de que la engañaron.

—¿Cómo lo haré? —preguntó ella, sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

—Cuando llegué el momento, Zabini, lo sabrás —le espetó Theodore Nott. Seguía extendiéndole el athame.

Suspiró y lo tomó con la mano derecha, firme, y se adelanto hasta el fuego encendido sin entender por qué su hermano Antonin tenía que estar allí, tenía que mirar aquello. Sin entender por qué Potter había accedido a acompañarla de nueva cuenta a algo que ni le atañía, ni le importaba. Por qué Jezabel la miraba con un miedo que nunca antes le había visto en la mirada… cerró los ojos un momento y posó la hoja del athame en su mano izquierda, sintió el frío y no le importó. Cerró la mano y jaló la hoja del athame hacia afuera y sintió el dolor momentáneo y la sangre que empapaba la palma de su mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, la dejó caer en el fuego. Directo sobre el pergamino, como había dicho Theodore Nott.  

Y entonces entendió lo que le había dicho su padre sobre la magia ancestral, sobre sentirla… Sentía aquella maldición correr en su torrente sanguíneo, y esperó. Nott le había dicho que esperara, que no se impacientara.

La magia ancestral venía de los espíritus antiguos, y, como bien había dicho Nott, ni tenían mucha paciencia, ni aceptaban órdenes. Y por supuesto, querían un pago. «¿Qué serás capaz de ceder, Liliane?», se preguntó a sí misma otra vez, aun sintiendo el torrente de magia dentro de sí. No tenía ni la menor idea, no quería pensar en eso, porque quizá, si lo pensaba demasiado no se atrevería. La habían enseñado a ganar las peleas en las que tomaba parte, a obtener la mejor parte de todos los contratos, no a arriesgarse en vano.

«¿Qué quieres?», le preguntó, en su cabeza, un torrente de voces chillonas. Así que era eso. Los espíritus que muchos siglos antes habían dejado que la magia ancestral naciera.

«Romper la maldición», pensó ella. No dudo. No había tiempo para dudar, ni iba a haber segundas oportunidades.

«Imposible», atajaron ellos. «Imposible». No dijeron más.

«Los engañaron», dijo ella.

«Nadie nos puede engañar». Voces lapidarias, que sentían que las estaban haciendo perder el tiempo. 

«Puedo demostrarlo».

«No puedes, podemos leer dentro de ti…», le dijeron, «no tienes ninguna prueba».

Intentaba pensar rápido, porque si las hacía enojar se irían definitivamente y no volverían a responder su llamado. Ella no tenía pruebas, ninguna… pero… Antonin… Antonin tenía el recuerdo. Y si esas voces podían leer dentro de ella…

—Antonin, acércate —dijo, sin voltear a mirar a su hermano, y cuando sintió que estaba a su lado, cogió de nuevo el athame e hizo un corte en la palma del chico—. Deja que caigan unas gotas sobre el pergamino —le ordenó.

Vio la palma de Antonin extenderse, sin entender de qué iba todo aquello, y dejar caer la sangre que le manaba del corte.

«Mi hermano puede probarlo», pensó. «Sus recuerdos pueden probarlo».

«Ya veremos».

No hablaron durante unos momentos y Liliane no presionó. Sólo quería, desesperadamente qué aquella maldición se rompiera para no temer por su vida si deseaba vengarse. Respiró hondo, y volvió a pensar en el pago, otra vez. Theodore Nott la miraba junto a sus dos hijos y James desde atrás.

«Nos engañaron», dijeron las voces, entonces. «Pero eso no será suficiente para romper una maldición».

«¿Qué lo será entonces?», preguntó Liliane.

«Necesitamos un pago y no vamos a negociarlo».

Por supuesto. Un pago. Liliane suspiró. A esas alturas, estaba dispuesta a todo, a cualquier cosa, si eso la iba a salvar e iba a salvar a Antonin y a su padre.

«¿Qué quieren?», dijo ella.

«Lo que sólo una mujer puede hacer», le respondieron.

Liliane no lo pensó demasiado, porque si lo hacía, se iba a arrepentir.

«Rompan la maldición», pensó.

Y el pergamino estalló mientras se volvía cenizas a gran velocidad dentro del fuego. El ruido del pequeño estallido la tomó por sorpresa y cerró los ojos montaneamente. Una vez que el pergamino estuvo pulverizado, volvió a oír las voces.

«Está roto, Liliane Zabini, no avanzará más», le dijeron. «Sin embargo, lo que ya había hecho no puede deshacerse. Las marcas quedarán para siempre». Y se extinguieron.

Theodore Nott se acercó hasta a Liliane, a quien le costaba mantenerse en pie. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta qué tan exhausta estaba.

—Hecho —musitó.

—¿Qué pidieron como pago? —preguntó Nott.

—Mi fertilidad —respondió Liliane.

Estaba hecho, nunca podría tener hijos.

Vio como Nott suspiraba imperceptiblemente y se acercaba al fuego. Era su turno.  Dejó caer el pergamino que decía «Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott» y tomó el athame. Liliane casi sonrió. Estaba salvada.

* * *

Ted Lupin había recibido un paquete de parte de Rose antes de que esta se marchara a una de las últimamente demasiado frecuentes redadas en Liverpool. Era sábado y estaba esperando salir un poco más temprano de lo habitual para poder ver a Victoire, que se la pasaba enojada con él la mitad del tiempo porque no podía verlo. Que poco comprensiva resultaba, joder, pesnsó. Pero al echarle un vistazo a ese paquete le quedó claro que eso de salir temprano estaba en sus sueños nada más. «Susan Corner recibió esto esta mañana», había dicho Rose, «y lo debería de haber mandado Uso incorrecto de los objetos muggles, pero me parece que quizá pueda ayudarte a esclarecer lo de Diggle». Y le había sonreído como le sonreía en la Academia antes de espetarle que en eso de Duelo todavía estaba muy verde.

Era otro libro. Y apestaba a magia negra como el que había matado a Diggle y, probablemente, tuviera el mismo hechizo. Al menos, Susan Corner nunca había llegado a tocarlo pues las protecciones que tenía la casa en Colwyn Bay, en Gales, una zona en la que casi no había magos, lo había detectado antes. La familia Corner había tenido suerte.

Lo malo era que Ted Lupin no sabía gran cosa sobre magia negra. Las generalidades, quizá. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo poder tocar ese libro sin que lo explotara a él también. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no se había interesando más en la magia negra? Sabía luchar contra ella, pero no la entendía, y para derrotar algo por completo, había que entenderlo. Acabó por decidir que no tenía muchas posibilidades si le seguía dando la vuelta en su escritorio.

—¡Holmes! —llamó al tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio de Alexander Holmes—. ¿Sabes cómo contactar a Liliane Zabini? —Conocía la mansión Zabini pero no planeaba aparecer allí como si nada.

Alec lo miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera una sabadija, pero le contesté al fin.

—Quién diría que algún día tú precisamente me pediría esa información… —sonrió sardónicamente—. Tú, el ojito derecho de Zeller. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mándale una lechuza. Ella trabaja bajo sus condiciones. 

Ted Lupin volvió a su escritorio a redactar una misiva cuando un auror con el que apenas había cruzado palabra y que últimamente era parte de las redadas de Rose, exclamo, por fin, una buena noticia.

—¡Tienen a Nott! ¡A Abdiel Nott!

Rose Zeller entró unos pasos después.

—Shaper, me alegraría que no gritarás en la oficina y que bajarás a decirle al tipo que se encarga de revisar quién carajos entra al ministerio y de comprobar varitas que no deje entrar a ningún reportero de ningún periódico hasta que se anuncie una rueda de prensa.

* * *

Rose Zeller entró después en el despacho que, de nombre, aún seguía siendo de Potter, pero que desde el lunes era de ella seguida de Dennis Creevey. Savage estaba abajo, encargándose de un interrogatorio previo de Nott.

—Al final tuvimos suerte —comentó Creevey.

—Un fugado de vuelta al redil. —Rose medio sonrió—. El Profeta tendrá una razón para dejar de poner a la División de Aurores como inútil entre sus páginas.

—¿De verdad te importa tanto lo que piensen? —preguntó Dennis.

—¿Parece que me importa? —le preguntó ella de vuelta.

—No.

—Entonces ya tienes la respuesta —le dijo ella tomando asiento y sacando un pergamino.

—¿A quién le escribirás? —preguntó Creevey.

—A Potter. Aunque no lo parezca aun es el jefe de esta oficina y merece saber qué está pasando —comentó—. Aunque no lo sea más que de nombre.

—No debió de haberse alejado —comentó Creevey—. La noticia de que dejó la oficina de aurores a su suerte se extiende como rumor y si él no está presente en la rueda de prensa que se planea dar los rumores se extenderán con más fuerza.

—¿Parece que eso me importe, Creevey? —le preguntó Zeller, instándolo a dejar de comentar sobre la vida privada del héroe del mundo mágico, que a Rose no le parecía diferente a cualquier ser humano—. No. Si el decidió alejarse es su problema. Él afrontará las consecuencias de haberse dejado llevar por el dolor de perder a su esposa. Yo sólo mantendré a flote la División. —«Al fin y al cabo, un día será mía».

Creevey por sin se quedó callado y Zeller pudo escribir la misiva en paz. Omitía los detalles. Lo que importaba era que tenían a Abdiel Nott, uno de los presos de mayor de Azkaban.

—Rose —atacó Creevey de nuevo—, ¿ella sabe de mí?

A Zeller le costó entender la pregunta un momento y entonces se volvió contrariada hacia Dennis, con un semblante indescifrable.

—¿A quién le gustaría saber de un padre que la abandonó? —le preguntó a Creevey con el mayor desprecio que fue capaz—. Por supuesto que no. Ashley no tiene ni idea de cómo te llamas, ni quien eres. Después de todo, ni siquiera lleva tu apellido.

—¿No crees que debería saberlo?

—¿No crees que deberías haberlo pensando antes de abandonarla?

—¿Aún me guardas rencor?

—Ya no —dijo Zeller—, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿La vida da vueltas, no? —le preguntó Dennis, con una sonrisa mordaz—. Cuando te conocí querías ser fabricante de varitas mágicas.

—Cuando me conociste yo tenía once años y tú doce, han pasado casi treinta años, Dennis Creevey —le respondió Zeller—. Y aun más importante, pasó una guerra y en la guerra pasaron cosas. Lo de convertirme en auror sólo fue la consecuencia a todo eso.

Entonces Dennis sacó algo de su bolso y lo lanzó sobre el escritorio.

—La he conservado siempre —comentó—. Por la amistad y esas ridiculeces.

Rose observó la foto que había lanzado. En ella, una Rose de doce años y un Dennis de trece se daban la vuelta hacia la cámara, a la que veían con sorpresa. El fondo era la biblioteca y ellos parecían estar haciendo tarea.

Rose la recordaba perfectamente. Colin la había tomado con su cámara justo antes de ofrecerle ayuda con su tarea de Sprout, que trataba de mandrágoras, una de las mayores obsesiones de Colin.

* * *

—Iré con tu tío Harry —le dijo Ron—. Ha dejado de afeitarse y apenas sale de su habitación. Pensar que se enfrentó a una guerra antes de todo esto y no puede afrontar… afrontar… lo de mi hermana… —a decir verdad, a su padre también le costaba afrontarlo, pero lo intentaba—. Era la favorita de todos. Incluso de Percy, que era un imbécil. En realidad sigue siéndolo, por muy ministro que sea. —Rose le sonrió. Estaba más acostumbrada a su presencia que a la de su madre, a la que la carrera en el Ministerio la había absorbido. Más desde que e había anunciado la candidatura. Hugo y ella habían pasado más tiempo con Ron Weasley, ex auror y socio de su hermano en sortilegios Weasley, que con su madre, una mujer muy ocupada, demasiado inteligente y que se había labrado una carrera muy demandante—. Bueno, Rose…, supongo que estarás bien. Hugo se fue con los Scamander, que lo invitaron a pasar el día y tú irás a dar una vuelta con el Michel ese. Parece buen chico en realidad… —Ron Weasley, siempre celoso y protector con su primera hija, intentaba darle el visto bueno al francés con el que últimamente ella pasaba el tiempo.

—Estaré bien papá —le dijo Rose antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con Michel—. ¡Te veo al rato! —Le sonrió al chico—. Hola —saludó.

—Hola,  _Gose_  —le dijo él. A Rose le daba gracia la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre— ¿Caminamos?

—Claro. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Sorpresa.

Rose Weasley debió de haber desconfiado, pero no había motivo para desconfiar de aquel muchacho. No existían indicios, pistas. Nada. Debió de haber desconfiado, sin embargo.

En cuando salieron del límite de la barrera anti-aparición de la casa, Michel le tendió una mano.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Rose cogió su mano.

—Claro.

Se desaparecieron con rumbo desconocido. Rose Weasley no volvería ese día.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon jour!
> 
> Bienvenidos al capítulo treinta… donde pasan muchas y variadas cosas.
> 
> He salvado a los Zabini. Que sí, que dejarlos morir con tanta facilidad no era como mi idea principal. Sobre todo porque Liliane aun tiene mucho juego y sabrá dios que pasará después. Eso sí, ha pagado y caro, por salvar a su familia. Ahora es infértil. También salvé a los Nott. ¿Qué pagará Theodore? Ya lo averiguaremos.
> 
> Por otro lado, Ted Lupin ha decidio que él sólo no va avanzar más y ha decidio que la ayuda de la señorita Zabini, que Creevey le recomendó, no le vendría muy mal que digamos. ¿Qué saldrá de esto?
> 
> Por otro lado, ¡tienen a Abdiel Nott! ¿Qué les dirá? ¿Qué averiguarán? Ya lo veremos, pero por lo mientras Rose y Dennis tienen una conversación tensa en la que aparece Harry y el hecho de que se está dejando llevar, sobre Ashley y el hecho de que ella no conozca nada sobre Dennis ni leve su apellido, sobre el pasado de ambos, y algunos recuerdos. Sobre la foto, escribí una viñeta donde se narra cómo fue tomada para un reto que Tanit propuso en su blog. Alguna vez la publicaré.
> 
> Y Rose Weasley… bueno… ya verán. ¿Qué pasará con ella? Saquen a su Trelawney interior.
> 
> La canción que le da título al capítulo se centra, principalmente, en Rose y en Dennis. Allí donde solíamos gritar es de Love of Lesbian, uno de mis grupos favoritos, de su albúm 1999, definitivamente mi favorito. (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= tZapJzlivGY Sin espacios)
> 
> Y recuerden…
> 
> Dracarys.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 8 de junio de 2013.


	32. Thirty minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Out of sight. Out of mind. Out of time to decide. Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest of my life. Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose, we could fail. In the moment it takes to make plans or mistakes" t.A.T.u

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: Thirty minutes**

* * *

_"Out of sight. Out of mind. Out of time to decide. Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest of my life.  Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose, we could fail. In the moment it takes to make plans or mistakes" t.A.T.u_

_"Зареветь... Убежать..., Или дверь - на замок. И молчать, и лежать, - Изучать потолок... И мечтать - не как все... Целовать небеса. Потолок - карусель... Полчаса, полчаса..." t.A.T.u_

* * *

—Se parece a su madre —comentó la voz debajo de la capucha—, pero es pelirroja, como un Weasley cualquiera y su cabello es lacio y medio ordenado, como el de su padre.

Morrigan sonrió. Rose Weasley no tardaría en despertar y se encontraría atada a una silla de forma que no hubiera escapatoria. Un chico albino de rasgos angulosos estaba al lado de ella y contemplaba a la chica también. Parecía tan inocente… tam pura. Morrigan tenía ganas de destrozar esa inocencia, de hacerla pedazos, de acabar con su pureza y con su belleza.

—Es bastante crédula —comentó el albino—, pero muy inteligente. 

—No me interesa nada de eso —les dijo la voz debajo de la capucha—, quiero a su madre. Muerta.

Morrigan sonrió.

—Y la tendrás.

—No quiero otro fracaso como el de los Zabini y los Nott, Morrigan —le espetó la voz—. Al menos, no vuelvas a usar la magia ancestral contra familias que la conocen si existe si quiera la mínima oportunidad de que se vuelva contra ti…

—Lo tendré en cuenta…

—No quiero fracasos, Morrigan.

Morrigan estaba de mal humor desde que había visto por el óculo como Liliane Zabini se había zafado de la maldición con ayuda de Theodore Nott. Quería destruir, quería oír gritos, súplicas. Quería torturar.

—No habrá más fracasos, padre —espetó Morrigan, dirigiéndose al hombre encapuchado de la habitación—. Lo juro. —Entonces se escuchó el quejido que provenía de Rose Weasley y se acercó hasta a ella—. Empieza a despertar. La verdad es que el aturdidor que le lanzaste fue bastante fuerte, Adolf. ¿La vinculaste?

—Por supuesto —respondió el albino.

—Bien, pues… empieza el espectáculo… —musitó Morrigan, acercándose a la chica.

Rose Weasley abrió los ojos e intentó orientarse. Morrigan vio su muerca de sorpresa al encontrarse atada a una silla, disfruto los gestos que hizo intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda… Pero no la había. Sus brazos estaba sujetos a los de la silla y sus piernas una en cada pata.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, desorientada, con la voz medio quebrada.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo Morrigan

Rose fijo sus ojos atascados de miedo en ella. Morrigan disfrutaba aquello: el miedo en los ojos de las víctimas.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada contra ti —empezó, con una sonrisa sardónica—, pero… digamos que hay un motivo para que estés aquí. —Sacó su varita—. Dime, ¿cuánto te quiere tu madre?

 —Ella… hará lo que sea… —musitó Rose—, por liberarme… —Insegura. Con la voz temblorosa. Sin entender el propósito de por qué estaba allí. Morrigan empezaba a disfrutarlo—. ¿Qué está pasando? —se armó de valor para preguntar.

—Bueno, cariño… lo que pasa es que confiaste en la persona equivocada… —Morrigan sonrió mientras Adolf se acercaba transformándose lentamente en Michel, aquel adolescente con pinta idiota. Vio la cara de Rose transformarse en miedo, en el miedo más absoluto—. Pero no estás aquí para que hablemos contigo…

Con suavidad posó su varita en el antebrazo de Rose y empezó a desplazarla hacia abajo con lentitud, haciéndole un corte a Rose, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba. La chica gritó al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

—… estás aquí para llevarle un mensaje a tu madre… —le dijo Morrigan acercándose al oído de Rose—, y quien sabe, quizá ahora si funcione lo de matar al mensajero.

Jugar con la víctima era el mayor placer de Morrigan. Alzar la varita con tranquilidad, como si allí no pasara nada, y pronunciar el « _Crucio_ » con mórbido placer viendo a Rose Weasley retorcerse del dolor en medio de gritos. Le gustaba oír los gritos, las súplicas.

Cuando paró y el dolor se detuvo, Rose Weasley lloraba.

—Por favor… —musitó.

—Eres el mensajero, niña —espetó Adolf, que ya no era Michel, si no un muchacho albino de rasgos angulosos y ojos dolorosamente claros—, y lo que te pasa a ti, también le pasa a tu madre.

Morrigan sonrió. Aquello era sólo el comienzo.

Iba a asegurarse de matar a Rose Weasley lentamente. Y de llevarse a su madre con ella.

* * *

Tres semanas sin trabajar. Tres semanas en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvarse, salvar a su hermano, salvar a su padre. Tres semanas desde que había entrado a la casa después de una visita a Portia Flint, a quien no veía desde el funeral de Pansy. Al final, había llegado esa carta, firmada por un tal Ted Lupin, al que recordaba vagamente de la visita de Zeller a su casa. Y había aceptado reunirse con él en La dulce cafetera, una cafetería poco frecuentada en el Callejón Diagon, en pleno domingo de nochevieja, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Llevaba una falda negra con medias y un sueter de cuello de tortuga que la mantenía abrigada, pues la nieve no perdonaba.

Pidió un expreso doble mientras esperaba, y distinguió a Ted Lupin en el momento en que piso el local. Cabello verde peinado en pico. Cualquiera lo distiguiría desde la distancia.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Zabini —saludó el, extendiendo la mano y ella se la estrechó—. No creí que aceptara fijar la cita hoy…

—Lupin —empezó Liliane, interrumpiendo al joven auror, cuyas intenciones eran hacerla sentir cómoda—, vine a aquí a hablar de negocios, y de trabajo. Y creeme que no me interesa la cháchara inútil. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Ted se mostró incómodo, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Dos libros —le dijo—, Dedalus Diggle estalló al tocar uno de ellos.

—Interesante encantamiento.

—Magia negra.

—¿No te han dicho, Lupin, que la magia negra no existe y que depende de quién la use y para qué propósito? —le espetó Liliane, disfrutando la reacción de Lupin, contrariado—. Pero bueno, no discutiré eso. Asumo que no sabes de qué hechizo se trata y quieres ayuda.

—Aciertas.

—Bueno, Lupin, quiero la tercera parte de tu sueldo durante el tiempo que me tarde en esclarecer tu misterio. No negocio. —Ni siquiera le estaba exigiendo un gran precio. A Holmes, el único auror al que había tratado, le exigía la mitad. A los del Uso indebido de artefactos muggles, también. Pero Lupin apestaba a primerizo.

—Hecho, entonces… —parecía resignado—. Los dos libros llevaban notas anónimas. La caligrafía coincide. —Le extendió los pergaminos.

Liliane ni siquiera se detuvo a leerlos. Se fijó en la letra y recordó el que James le había enseñado de venganza y el que había descubierto su padre en el cadáver de su madre.

La caligrafía coincidía.

—Lupin, no trabajaré sola —espetó—, pero nadie sabrá con quién trabajo, ¿entendido?

—Supongo.

—Júralo, Lupin, jura que nadie sabrá con quién trabajo —le dijo ella, dispuesta a hacer partícipe a James Potter de aquello. Después de todo, la venganza lo corroía a él tanto como a ella.

—Lo juro.

—Entonces, Lupin, tenemos un trato. —Sonrió sardónicmente y le extendió la mano. Pero Lupin se fijó antes en su dedo meñique de su dedo izquierdo. Putrefacto.

—Su dedo… —empezó, pero Liliane lo cortó antes de que siguiera.

—Ya lo sé, Lupin —espetó—. Lo que tu llamas magia negra tuvo la culpa. —Le extendió la mano derecha un poco más—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lupin estrechó su mano.

* * *

Se había negado en redondo de nueva cuenta a que Dennis Creevey estuviera presente en el interrogatorio. Sólo los aurores podían estar presentes en uno y Dennis Creevey, aunque tuviera todas las capacidades de ser uno, nunca se había graduado de la Academia de Aurores.  En cambio, la acompañaba Savage, que aseguraba que Nott podía serles de ayuda.

—Se separó de ellos hace más de una semana, Zeller,  quizá el jueves o el viernes —le dijo Savage—, pero hasta el momento se ha negado a revelar nada sobre los planes que tenían sus compañeros prófugos. Sin embargo, me pregunto… ¿interrogaron ya a Antonin Zabini y a Jezabel Nott?

—No —respondió Zeller—. Liliane Zabini ha actuado como la tutora legal de Antonin y mandó una misiva diciendo que se presentaría el lunes sólo si le permitían estar presente durante el interrogatorio. Theodore Nott nos mandó una misiva recordándonos que él tiene que dar el consentimiento para que interroguemos a Jezabel y que no pensaba hacerlo hasta que su hija estuviera bien.

—Nott asegura haberlos ayudado a hiur —le soltó Savage, al tiempo que llegaban a las celdas que se encontraban cerca de las salas de juicio del Winzengamot. Zeller no dio ni la más mínima muestra de sorpresa. Tenía sentido, si lo pensaba con fría lógica. Jezabel era la nieta de Abdiel Nott. Sin embargo había algo más…

—Nott y Zabini fueron secuestrados antes de la fuga, Savage —espetó Rose—. Y eso significa…

—… que los ex mortífagos fugados tienen a alguien afuera, a alguien que los ayuda…

—¿De quién sospechas? —le preguntó Rose, siempre dispuesta a escuchar a Savage.

—Scabior, para empezar —le dijo Savage—, pero a Scabior lo atraparon. Quizá el menor de los Lestrange o Rowle. Los demás mortífagos fueron apresados o están muertos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la puerta de la celda más alejada de la entrada. Antes había pertenecido a Sayuri, ahora, era Abdiel Nott quien estaba allí. Savage le abrió la puerta y Zeller entró primero. Abdiel Nott estaba firmemente sujeto a la silla y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio entrar a los dos aurores.

—Buenas tardes, señor Nott —saludó Rose, sin intentar disfrazar a su voz con un tinte ligeramente amable.  

—Vienen a interrogarme de nuevo —comentó Nott.

—Que sagaz —le respondió Savage.

—Espero que tengan veritaserum esta vez —le dijo Nott.

Era nochvieja, el ministerio al completo parecía creer que merecían un descanso y no tendrían veritaserum hasta el día siguiente, lunes primero de enero. Y Zeller allí trabajando, sin saber si llegaría tiempo a cenar con su padre. Al menos Ashley tendría una celebración más decente, pues había permitido que pasara año nuevo con los Longbottom después de que ella le rogara varias veces y asegurara que Lucy Weasley y Eva Longbotton, sus mejores amigas, estarían allí.

—Lamentablemete no, señor Nott —espetó Zeller—, pero dejeremos la plática banal y vayamos a lo que interesa… ¿ayudó usted a escapar a los adolescentes Nott y Zabini?

—Quizá.

—Quizá no es una respuesta válida —comentó Zeller—, le aseguro que me sentiría mejor si me dijera un «sí» o un «no».

—Lamento que mi propósito e esta vida no sea hacerla sentir mejor, de verdad. Mi respuesta sigue siendo «quizá».

—Entonces, ¿en dónde se ocultan sus compañeros ex mortífagos? —intentó Zeller, pensando que con una botella de veritaserum todo eso sería mil veces más fácil y más rápido. Quizá tendría que haber esperado al día siguiente…

—Les perdí la pista.

—Pero usted sabía donde estaban —aseguró Savage.

—Eso no significa que vaya yo a decírselos, mientras pueda.

—Lo dirá tarde o temprano, Nott —le aseguró Zeller antes de pensar por qué flanco podría atacar a un hombre que estaba habituado a los interrogatorios, que llevaba casi veintiséis años en prisión y era culpable de crímenes que nadie llegaba a imaginar.

* * *

Fred se había ido con sus padres, que pretendían tener una pequeña cena de año nuevo en compañía de los Jordan, Lee y Alicia, que era sus amigos desde tiempos de Hogwarts. Frank, en cambio, estaba en el caldero chorreante con sus padres, donde pasarían año nuevo. En resumen, el apartamento que los tres chicos compartían estaría solo para James. Liliane había llegado rumbo a las seis de la tarde, cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas horas oscuro y la nieve cubría la calle. Había dejado el abrigo largo en el recibidor y se había adentrado hasta el comedor donde estaba un James Potter que empezaba a darle pena y que volvería el miércoles a clases en la academia de aurores.

—Potter —saludó.

—Zabini —respondió él—. No esperaba tu carta, al menos, no tan pronto —comentó, intentando hacer conversación. Pero ni él ni ella tenían ganas de conversar de nada. Menos él, supuso Liliane.

—La vida da vueltas, Potter —comentó Liliane—. Ha sido el ahijado de tu padre quien me ha proporcionado lo que vengo a enseñarte, Potter.

—¿Teddy? —preguntó James, sorprendido—, ¿hablamos del mismo Teddy Lupin?

—¿Es auror, no? —inquirió Liliane—. Pues bien, sabes a qué me dedicó, Potter. Lupin tenía un problema con dos libros que de lejos, apestan a un maleficio de magia abominable y, aquí estoy, con dos libros que apestan a magia abominable y dos notas que llegaron con ellos, escritas en un caligrafía que seguramente sabrás reconocer.

Puso las dos notas sobre la mesa y observó cuidadosamente la reacción de James Potter al verlas. La misma caligrafía de las notas que ellos dos habían recibido, pero mensajes diferentes. Una de las notas iba dirigida a Dedalus Diggle y otra a Susan Corner, las dos con el mismo mensaje genérico «Espero que disfrutes el libro».

—Dedalus Diggle murió al tocar el libro —dijo Liliane, o más bien… explotó.

—¿Y Susan Corner? —preguntó James.

—Tuvo suerte —especificó Liliane, sacando dos bolsas de plástico de a bolsa negra que cargaba. Había agrandado el interior para que cupieran esos dos libros—. Son estos dos —especificó—, y a menos de que quieras explotar, te sugiero que no toques ninguno.

—No lo haré —se quedó mirando los dos ejemplares, completamente iguales. De tapas verdes, ambos con el mismo título: «Historia de la magia contemporánea en el Reino Unido»—. ¿Existe de verdad este libro? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Si existe, en Flourish & Blotts no lo conocen —respondió Liliane—. Así que no, probablemente sólo fue lo primero que se les ocurrió para hacer ver el libro interesante. Pero, Potter, esto no nos interesa.

—Ya lo sé, Zabini —siguió mirando atentamente los libros; Zabini sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a una idea que aun no se atrevía a exteriorizar—. ¿Sabe Lupin como explotó Diggle? —preguntó, finalmente.

—No —respondió Liliane—. Un vecino oyó la detonación. A Diggle tuvieron que rasparlo del suelo y de las paredes.

—Quizá es el mismo mecanismo de las bombas… ¿quedó alguna marca, o algo parecido? —volvió a preguntar.

—Lupin aseguró que sólo había afectado a Diggle —le dijo.

—Entonces quizá no tiene el mismo mecanismo que las bombas que mataron a mi madre… —titubeó. Liliane vio como apretaba los puños. Los dos eran huérfanos de madre con diferencia de dos semanas. Los dos estaban en una carrera maratónica sin sentido ni rumbo que los llevaba hasta los senderos más oscuros de la venganza—. ¿Un  _engorgio_   modificado que se activa a tocar el libro y no para hasta que la víctima explota? —preguntó. Pero sólo estaba lanzando teorías al aire, sin nada más.

—Quizá —accedió Liliane.

—¿Por qué me hiciste partícipe de esto? —preguntó James de sorpresa, soltando la pregunta a bocajarro como si llevara mucho tiempo conteniéndola dentro de sí y empezara a pudrírsele en la gargante.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Liliane—. Quieres venganza y yo quiero venganza. Los que enviaron esto mataron a mi madre, y secuestraron a mi hermano… Mataron a tu madre también. Nos une eso, Potter, quieras o no, desde el momento en que apareciste en el funeral de mi madre y horas después aceptaste prestarme tu ayuda en una cafetería  _muggle_. Así que decídete de una vez. Ignora a tus dudas y quédate o hazles caso y lárgate. —Ya había puesto las cosas sobre la mesa—. Lo que hagamos para llegar hasta ellos puede ser de dudosa legalidad, Potter, y creo que lo tienes bien asumido. ¿Quieres venganza o no? —lo cuestionó. Ya no quería dudas, ni preguntas, ni cuestionamientos.

—¿Qué serías capaz de hacerles a esos hijos de puta? —le preguntó James, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Conoces la respuesta. Por la familia soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa —le dijo, con la voz serena y confiada.

«Un avada kedavra o algo peor. Sería capaz de abrirlos en canal y verlos desangrarse sin inmutarme, de hacerles pasar todo el terror por el que pasó mi hermano, podría oír sus súplicas sin que me temblara la mano como me temblaba cuando encontré a mi madre en el recibidor, contorsionada en una posición anti natural». Liliane Zabini lo había pensando, una y otra vez. Se había cuestionado ya ella misma hasta donde sería capaz de llegar para vengar a su madre, para vengar a su hermano y a ella misma. Y yo lo sabía. Sabía que no le temblaría la mano hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

—La pregunta, Potter, es de qué serías capaz tú —le dijo, con la voz seca y fría.

James Potter se quedó callado. Apretaba los puños y había bajado la cabeza, dejando que el cabello pelirrojo le escondiera los ojos, quizá para que Liliane no lo viera. Temblaba de rabia o de tristeza. Quién le iba a decir a Liliane que ya no los uniría sólo la curiosidad enfermiza por los maleficios, si no también la venganza, capaz de llevarlos por senderos oscuros.

—No lo sé —musitó finalmente—. No lo sé, Liliane, y no lo sabré hasta que los tenga delante.

«Algo es algo», se resignó Liliane.

—¿Lloraste la muerte de tu madre? —preguntó James, de sorpresa, nuevamente.

—No le enseño mis demonios a cualquiera, Potter —espetó Liliane.

Pero si la había llorado, aunque no había dejado que nadie viera sus lágrimas. Había llorado la muerte de una madre que tenía la voz chillona y la nariz fea, una madre que era caprichosa y estaba obsesionada con la edad, con el hecho que de Blaise Zabini dejara de verla hermosa, aunque nunca lo había sido. Había llorado y había jurado venganza después de que Zeller se había largado con su mirada de suficiencia en la única visita que se había molestando en hacer a la mansión Zabini.

—Las lágrimas saben saladas, Zabini, pero la lástima es lo peor —le dijo James Potter.

—Potter… —empezó Liliane—, ¿serías capaz de alzar tu varita, verlos a la cara y convertirte en un asesino?

James Potter alzó la cabeza. Los ojos estaba húmedos y la boca convertida en una fría línea.

—Zabini… —dijo, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—, no lo sé.

Entonces la chimenea se encendió de improviso y fue Lily Potter la que apareció allí, por medio de la red flú. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba despeinada.

—Lily —dijo James—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lily Potter no contestó de inmediato. Su mirada se detuvo primero en Liliane Zanbini, a la que sólo conocía de nombre y después en su hermano. Parecía que intentaba medir las palabras que iba a decir, que intentaba predecir el impacto. Pero no pudo. No pudo hacerlo menos cruel y desconsolado.

—Creen que secuestraron a Rose —anunció.

Liliane pudo ver perfectamente la cara de James. Pudo ver como las palabras de su hermana menor habían caído como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Están seguros?

—James, no la encuentran en ninguna parte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Bien, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en cuanto a extensión de hojas, creo yo, porque estamos a punto de que Vendetta llegue a las trescientas páginas de Word. Bien, y han pasado unas cuantas cosas…
> 
> Morrigan tiene a Rose, y Michel no se llamaba Michel, sino Adolf, y es joven, como Morrigan, además de albino. ¿Qué destino le espera a Rose? Conjeturas, conjeturas.
> 
> Por otro lado, Liliane y Ted se reúnen. Liliane pone sus condiciones, asegurando que no negociará y Ted no tiene más remedio que aceptarlas, porque para él lo de los libros explota-personas no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Liliane, además, nota algo en los mensajes que llegaron junto los libros. ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué une a Diggle y a Corner para que deseen matarlos?
> 
> Zeller y Savage interrogan a Nott, pero decir que obtienen buenos resultados… bueno… no mucho.
> 
> James y Liliane pasan nochevieja con un par de libros, cuestiónandose hasta dónde serán capaces de llegar por venganza. ¿Hasta dónde creen que llegue Liliane, hasta dónde James? ¿Encontrarán la paz que buscan si llegan a encontrarse frente a frente a los hijos de puta? En fin, al final, aparece Lily Potter, a quien, por cierto, imagino como Rose Leslie, la actriz que hace a Ygritte en Juego de tronos. Y lleva pésimas noticias, porque Rose está a punto de cumplir las veinticuatro horas desaparecida, o ya las cumplió. ¿Qué hará la familia Weasley al respecto?
> 
> El título del capítulo es Thrity minutes, una canción de t.A.T.u que descubrí cuando un amigo decidió enseñármela después de una plática de asuntos amorosos. Se refiere a James y a Liliane, como no, en sus dudas, porque es el momento de plantearse las cosas de una manera más seria; de decidir si son capaces de matar a alguien o serán capaces. Las dudas corroen. Como curiosidad el capítulo es el único que hasta el momento tiene dos citas diferentes, porque la canción tiene dos versiones diferentes. Una en inglés y una en ruso. (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v= zFay_iD-uOY En ruso, sin espacios http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= 8gaPklI_ps4 En inglés, sin espacios)
> 
> Finalmente…
> 
> Morsmordre!
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 10 de junio de 2013


	33. Komm, süßer tod

* * *

**Capítulo XXXII: Komm, süßer tod**

* * *

_"I wish that I could turn back time 'cause now the guilty is all mine, can't live without the trust from those you love. I know we can't forget de past" Arianne Schreiber_

* * *

Los Weasley se habían congregado en La Madriguera donde Ron y Hermione habían aparecido después de buscar a Rose por todas partes. No estaba en casa de Hestia McGonagall y no tenían datos sobre el tal Michel con el que había salido. Además, Hermione tenía un brazo herido, que le habían vendado cuando se había negado a arreglarse con un solo  _episkey_. El origen de aquella herida había sido de lo más extraño, pensó Hermione, recordando como un dolor lacerante la había despertado a mitad de la noche, un dolor que le recordaba a Bellatrix Lestangre y a su risa maniaca y había visto la herida justo encima de aquella marca «sangre sucia». No recordaba demasiado cuando a la mañana siguiente habían descubierto que Rose no había llegado por la noche y ambos se reprocharon el no haberse quedado despiertos a esperarla.

Estaba presente casi toda la familia. Exceptuando a Dominique, que se había quedado con los hijos pequeños de la hermana de su madre, a Hugo, que había ido con los Scamander, a Lucy, que estaba con los Longbottom y a Molly, su hermana, a quien sus padres habían preferido dejar en casa.

Cuando James apareció con su hermana y una chica de piel oscura con el cabello un poco desordenado que llevaba un abrigo negro y se mantenía prudentemente apartada de los demás, Hermione estaba en la mesa del comedor acompañada por Molly que le había preparando un té intentando tranquilizarla.

—¿Ya han avisado a Hugo? —preguntó una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, que lo llevaba lacio hasta los hombros. Su tía Audrey siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la cabeza fría.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Está con los Scamander desde ayer —dijo Hermione—. Le pedimos a Luna que no le dijera nada hasta mañana…

«Tenían esperanzas», comprendió Albus. Esperanzas que tal vez no se cumplirían, tal y como iban las cosas. Se respiraba en el ambiente. Ese tufo a desgracia y a malas noticias.

—Tía —intervino Lily—, sobre la herida…

Hermione alzó la cabeza. No parecía demasiado interesada, pero la chica que había llegado con James se acercó un poco más. Fue cuando Albus reconoció a Liliane Zabini en todo su espledor. La nariz prominente, un poco vuelta hace arriba. Los ojos oscuros. La oscura y el cabello recortado hasta los hombros, completamente lacio, lo único que había heredado de su madre. En otras circunstancias, hubiera sonreído socarronamente al ver a James con ella. Pero no en ese momento.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó la chica con la voz fría y seca. No se notaba cómoda junto a tanta gente, menos tanta gente pelirroja.

Hermione miró un momento a su alrededor y finalmente empezó a quitarse la venda que le cubría todo el antebrazo izquierdo. Albus ya la había visto, sólo era una herida superficial que cortaba por la mitad las palabras «sangre sucia». La mayoría sabía que la tía Hermione las tenía, pero no todos las habían visto.

Liliane Zabini cogió el brazo de Hermione en cuanto este no tuvo más venda y lo examinó antes de sacar su varita y pasarla por encima sin pronunciar ni una palabra. «Usa no verbales», pensó Albus, recordando a su hermano James y la manera en que lo exasperaba en cuanto fue capaz de controlar un encantamiento no verbal.

—Hay un hechizo vinculante —anunció Liliane Zabini.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Lily, que era la única que no los había oído nombrar nunca. Era la única menor de edad presente, pero todos estaban demasiado preocupados por Rose como para preocuparse por alquien más.

—La vincularon a  _otga pegsona_ … —empezó Gabrielle Quincampoix, que había acudido acompañando al matrimonio de Bill y Fleur—. Y en un hechizo vinculante, lo que le pasa a uno… le pasa al otro.

—¿A quién la vincularon? —preguntó la tía Angelina, rompiendo el silencio.

—A Rose —musitó Hermione—. A Rose.

—¿Puedes romperlo? —Ron se dirigió a Zabini.

—No. Se necesita a la otra parte… la vinculante, y no la vinculada —respondió Liliane Zabini, aun con el tono frío y seco. No parecía demasiado interesada en lo que le pasara a Hermione Weasley y Albus se preguntó cuál sería su propósito allí.

—Entonces… Rose está viva —resumió Fred, el hijo de Fred y Angelina, que hasta el momento se había alejado lo más posible de la mesa donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Albus sabía que habían estado cenando con los Jordan, pero habían interrumpido bruscamente la cena cuando había aparecido Ron, pidiendo ayuda.

—Mientras la señora Weasley lo esté —empezó Liliane, señalando levemente a Hermione para dar a entender a qué señora Weasley se refería—, Rose Weasley estará viva.

Ron volvió a intervenir.

—¿Puedes curarla?

Liliane negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo se puede curar a Rose —explicó Liliane—. Si Rose se cura… su esposa lo hará también.

Hermione volvió a ponerse la venda apretada, para evitar perder sangre. La mayoría de los Weasley se quedó mirando a Liliane por un momento antes de que esta volvió al sitió junto a James Potter.

—Tía… —intervino éste, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que había entrado—, haremos lo que sea para encontrarla.

—Llamaré a Zeller, Hermione —intervino Harry Potter sacando una esfera que parecía a un chivatoscopio. Los tres Potter la habían visto sonar infinidad de veces mientras un mensaje aparecía en su superficie—. La encontraremos.

«Palabras vanas», pensó Albus al fin y al cabo. «Ojalá encontrar a Rose fuera tan fácil como hablar».

* * *

Cuando despertó, tenía una venda en la herida del brazo y aun estaba en la silla. Sentía el cuello contracturado y la espalda la estaba matando. Le tomó un minuto recordar dónde estaba, pero cuando llegaron los recuerdos lo hicieron de golpe. El  _crucio_ , la mujer de cabello negro enmarañado que la había herido… Michel. Michel. Había creído que Michel era un buen chico, que era guapo…, que quizá… Pero había sido mentira, todo había sido mentira. Un engaño.

—Despertaste —oyó una voz. «La voz de Michel», pensó, «pero sin el acento». El chico albino la miraba desde la entrada, parado allí. Los brazos cruzados al frente, la mirada de superioridad. Y ella allí, hambrienta y herida. Si no hubiera estado atada, si no estuviera allí contra su voluntad habría sonreído sardónicamente, pero no era el caso—. ¿Aun te lo preguntas, no? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó. Rose se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Absolutamente nada—. No eres tan importante por ti sola, Rose Weasley —le dijo el chico acercándose a ella—, no… pero… en cambio, tus padres… Lo mayores con los que te has codeado toda la vida… Ellos sí que son importantes. —Le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a alzar la cabeza. Rose intentó resistirse, pero no lo logro y entonces miró hacia otro lado, para no encontrarse con los ojos tan claros del chico—. ¿Sabes, Rose? Siempre me pregunté si tus besos eran más interesantes que tu conversación.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía el aliento del chico sobre su cara.

—¡No! —gritó cuando vio los labios del chico tan cerca de los suyos, debatiéndose casi inútilmente—. No lo hagas… por favor…

Súplicó.

Ya no le quedaba nada.         

Pero los labios del chico nunca la tocaron. Su varita sí. Justo en el cuello.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a un beso robado? —preguntó—. Deberías tenerle más miedo a mi varita, que conoce peores formas de torturar que una simple  _crucio_.

—¿Juegas con las víctimas, Adolf? —interrumpió la voz de Morrigan.

—No me dejaste hacerlo con los otros dos —se quejó él.

—Te regalé al guardia de Azkaban, que, si no mal recuerdo, esta pudriéndose en una zanja en medio de la nada… —dijo Morrigan, acercándose—. Déjala, la estás aterrorizando con tu sola prescencia… —Sonrió. Era la sonrisa más fea que Rose había visto nunca—. Sería más productivo si su madre estuviera sintiendo algo en este momento.

Alzó la varita.

—¿Dónde está tu madre, ahora, niña? —le preguntó despectivamente—. ¿Dónde está tu madre los lunes por la mañana?

«Este debe de ser mi peor año nuevo», pensó Rose.

—¡Contesta!

—Por favor… —empezó, pero no llegó a terminar.

—¿Por favor, qué? —le preguntó Morrigan—. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaré marchar porque me lo pidas por favor?

—Por favor… —súplicó.

—¡Dime dónde está tu madre los lunes por la mañana! —le gritó Morrigan.

—En la oficina… en su oficina —acabó por responder Rose, antes de toser—. Los lunes por la mañana siempre está en su oficina.

—Bien, la niña empollona contesta por fin… —le dijo Morrigan—. Y dime, ¿sabes la respuesta a otra pregunta…? —dejó que sus palabras se perdieran en el aire antes de añadir, con el tono más cruel que pudo—. ¿Cuántas  _cruciatus_  es capaz de resistir una persona sin volverse loca?

«No… por favor, no…», pensó Rose. «No otra vez». No de nuevo ese dolor.

—¿Lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces nos arriesgaremos… —Seguía apuntándole, y Rose intentó ignorar la varita. Intentó ignorar la voz de Morrigan y la lapidaria palabra que siguió. Pero no pudo ignorar el dolor, eso nunca—. ¡ _Crucio_!

El dolor. El dolor. El todo el cuerpo, como sí toda su piel estuviera siendo abrazada, como si estuviera siendo perforada una y otra vez…  Una y otra vez. Oía sus propios gritos y no le parecía su voz la que profería esos alaridos. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a ella?

Y entonces se detuvo y dejó caer la cabeza hacía adelante, sintiendo aún un ligero dolor en todo el cuerpo, que resultaba ser incluso hasta placentero si lo comparaban con la cruciatus.

No vio a Morrigan acercarse hasta a ella, pero sintió las manos que tomacan uno de sus dedos en la mano izquierda y le apuntaban con la varita. Y oyó el crac que se convitió en un dedo roto. Y sintió el dolor. Después, sin embargo, Morrigan hizo que las cuerdas desaparecieran y la levantó como a un costal.

—Llévatela a la celda donde estaban los otros dos —le dijo a Adolf—. Y hagas lo que hagas, asegúrate de que siga viva. Me aseguraré de sacar buen partido de ella. —Hizo una pausa y Rose apenas si pudo oír las últimas palabras—. Voy a exprimir todo el miedo que tenga la familia Weasley.

* * *

Harry estaba intentando mover todas las influencias que tenía para que toda la división se movilizara en busca de Rose Weasley, pero Rose Zeller estaba de mal humor. Liliane Zabini había aceptado que interrogaran a su hermano y había estado presente durante el interrogatorio. Efectivamente, Abdiel Nott los había sacado. Le habían pedido los recuerdos al muchacho, para poder ver rostros y Liliane Zabini había dicho que sí. Cooperaba al menos, que era más de lo que se podía decir de Nott. Harry, en cambio, sólo se estaba enfocando en su sobrina.

Y ese era uno de esos momentos en los que las influencias se le iban a la cabeza. Pero Zeller no podía movilizar a toda la División en busca de una chica cuando ni siquiera tenían pistas. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo. Y ni Harry, ni los del Winzengamot, lo entendían.

—No podemos hacerlo, Potter —le espetó a su jefe—. No tenemos ni una idea de dónde pueda estar esa chica. ¿Dónde sugieres que busque? ¿En toda Inglaterra, para empezar? —le preguntó sardónicamente—. ¿Han intentando ya con un hechizo localizador? —volvió a la carga y vió como negaba con la cabeza—. Dile a Holmes que te ayude con uno, Potter. Y quizá el vinculante de Hermione Weasley sirva para algo más que para herirla… si se encuentra en condiciones, podría participar en el hechizo localizador. —Se sentía extraña dándole órdenes a su jefe, que no parecía estar en condiciones de pensar en nada. Si por el fuera en ese momento la División de aurores ya estaría en medio de un fracaso rotundo—. Savage está intentando averiguar que sabe Abdiel Nott desde que nos autorizaron el uso de veritaserum. Si sabe algo acerca de lo de tu sobrina, nos lo dirá. Así que Potter, no hagas idioteces. Si la vamos a buscar, vamos a hacerlo bien.

Zeller conocía muy bien la pregunta que pasaba por su mente. ¿Y si hubiera sido uno de sus hijos? ¿Qué estaría pasando si hubiera sido uno de sus hijos? Pero no, había sido la primogénita de Hermione Weasley, que llevaba vendado el brazo izquierdo y entablillado un dedo. A Rose la asustaba aquello. Si lo que decían era cierto, cualquier cosa que le hicieran a su hija, se vería reflejada en ella. ¿Cuánto la torturarían sus secuestradores para lastimar a Hermione Weasley, que en ese momento se encontraba en una posición delicada?

Una posición más que delicada, si se atenía al titular de El Profeta que informaba que el ministro interino Percival Weasley, convocaría elecciones para la próxima semana. Hermione tenía que llegar viva y entera a esas elecciones.

—¡Lupin! —llamó y el joven, con el cabello negro esa vez, fue hasta ella—. Ve con Susan Corner, ¿quieres? O con Inna Selwyn, me da igual, pero ninguna de las dos ha parado de enviar mensajes desde la primera hora de la mañana y diles por favor que dice tu padrino (aunque no lo diga) que dejen de enviarlos y que Hermione Weasley sigue viva. Luego… luego sigue con lo que sea que estabas haciendo… —Se detuvo al ver que faltaba algo en el escritorio de Ted—. ¿Y la foto de tu pelirroja novia?

Ted ni siquiera miró a Zeller para responderle.

—Lo hemos dejado.

Rose no le pudo decir nada más antes de que saliera rumbo a la oficina de Susan Corner.

—Rose…

—Creevey —saludó Rose, pues había reconocido a Dennis por la voz—. Llegas a tiempo.

—Nunca había visto la oficina de aurores tan movida —comentó él.

—Hermione es un pez gordo, hablando con términos muggles —empezó Zeller— y secuestraron a su hija. ¿Sinceramente, qué esperabas? —le preguntó—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarla, por cierto? Tú te dedicabas a buscar gente…

—¿Era mayor de edad, verdad? —preguntó Dennis.

—Sí.

—Lástima, de otro modo podríamos usar el detector…

—Cabe decir también que no tengo mucho tiempo para encontrarla porque la vida de la futura ministra depende de que encontremos a su hija, viva de preferencia… —Zeller estaba de malhumor—. Por otro lado, tengo a muchos fugados que encontrar, que probablemente estén implicados en esto también. Además, Theodore Nott ha decidido que no permitirá que interroguemos a su hija hasta que ésta se encuentre bien del todo, lo cual significa que no permitirá que la interroguemos hasta que le salga de los huevos, lo cual probablemente será el día que consigan que su esposa despierte. Y ese día no se ve muy cercano. —Se detuvo en su perorata un momento—: Tengo que mantener este lugar de descerebrados a flote, Creevey, y tú vas a ayudar.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—Ya lo sabes, Creevey —le espetó ella—. Rowle es tuyo.

—¿La impunidad también? —le preguntó él. La pregunta implicaba demasiadas cosas. Implicaba, por sobre todo, que le estaba contando los planes que tenía para Rowle. Lo pensó, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar.

—No te excedas cuando lo encontremos.

—Perfecto. Dile a Savage que averigue la ubicación aproximada del refugio de los fugados le cueste lo que le cueste y todos los detalles sobre el lugar —le dijo a Zeller—. Nott debe saber algo.

* * *

Se lo encontró de bruces cuando iba de regreso a la División y ella salía en compañía de Antonin, que era mucho más alto de ella, pero aun tenía la cara de un niño. Lupin casi chocó con ella pero tuvo la decencia de detenerse a tiempo.

—Justo a la persona a la que quería ver, Ted Lupin —comentó con sorna—. He pensado que te bajaré un poco los costos por ayudarte… —empezó.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, la cuarta parte de tu sueldo solamente… —empezó Zabini—, pero quiero toda la información referente a los fugados de Azkaban. Toda la que consigas.

—Eso es delito, los casos son confidenciales. —Ah, que recto… que legal. Liliane sonrió.

—Lo que me digas puede ayudar a encontrar a Rose Weasley, Lupin —le espetó—. Pero acuérdate, yo no negocío, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Lo tomo.

Liliane sonrió con suficiencia.

—Perfecto —se dio la vuelta—. Vámonos, Antonin.

Caminó junto a su hermano un trecho, pisando fuerte, pensando en que toda la familia Weasley se había enterado ya de que tenía alguna clase de relación con James. Por supuesto, la verdadera relación que tenía con James Potter no les pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿De verdad ayudarás a encontrar a Rose Weasley? —le preguntó Antonin mientras caminaban.

—A matar a sus secuestradores —respondió en voz baja—. La intuición me dice que una tal Morrigan está implicada.

Ah, venganza, dulce venganza.

Y por primera vez en semanas, todo marchaba bien para ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes, señoras y señores!
> 
> ¡Habemus nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Toda la familia Weasley se reúne ante la noticia del secuestro de Rose y Liliane acaba metida en el asunto gracias a las heridas raras de Hermione. Así que ya sabemos por qué torturan a Rose. Lo que le pasa a Rose Weasley, también le pasa a su madre. Visto así, ninguna de las dos tiene mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasará?
> 
> Adolf aterroriza a Rose y Morrigan ayuda también. Pobre, pobre Rose. Pensar que esto empezó con notas que decían «Venganza» y a acabado… en esto. Eso sí que es triste. ¿Saldrá viva o no? Hagan sus apuestas.
> 
> Rose Zeller tiene una División de aurores que mantener a flote (suena a mucho trabajo). Le deja claro a Harry que si van a hacer las cosas, las van a hacer bien a la primera y no van a conducir a la Divisón al fracaso.
> 
> Liliane, por otro lado, cambia el precio de la ayuda que le prestará a Ted Lupin. Se lo baja, pero a cambio pide información… Y la información es muy valiosa, todos deberían saberlo.
> 
> La canción de este capítulo se enfoca un poco en Hermione y en Ron y en la culpa que ellos mismos sienten por lo de Rose. Se llama Komm, süßer Tod y es la canción que destaca en la película The End of Evangelion. La canción es interpretada por Arianne Schreiber. (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= bCLoNOYcVQU Sin espacios)
> 
> Finalmente, recuerden…
> 
> La facción antes que la sangre.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 10 de junio de 2013
> 
> (el día que escribí dos capítulos)


	34. Bel amour

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII: Bel amour**

_"Si je pouvais bâtir, un soleil, un empire pour toi, sans hésiter cent milles fois, je le ferais" Emilie Simon_

* * *

«No volveremos a ser los mismos», pensó Jezabel. Veía a Antonin con más frencuencia, sí, pero ahora Theodore Nott la tenía sometida a una estrecha vigilancia. No podían arriesgarse, no más de lo necesario. Así que estaban en uno de los salones de la mansión Nott, rodeada de protecciones que su padre había hecho aun más fuertes después del secuestro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó a Antonin. Antes nunca le hacía esa pregunta, no tenían ese tipo de conversaciones. Se limitaban a besarse y a discutir sobre su visión del amor.

—Normal —respondió él—. La herida cicatriza.

—La mía también lo hace. —Jezabel enterró su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Antonin—. No dormí bien ayer. Y mi padre se niega a abusar de la poción para dormir sin soñar.

—Apesta.                                     

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron callados otra vez. Los había unido ese cuarto, los había unido Morrigan, con sus amenazas y los había unido el terror. Pero cuando estaba a salvo… Debería alegrarse. Debería sonreír. Pero no podía.

—Mi hermana quiere vengarse de los hijos de puta, por eso vino a hablar con tu padre —le dijo Antonin en voz baja—. No sé que se propone.

—Mi hermano desearía hacerlo —empezó Jezabel—. Pero no son más que deseos. —Hizo una pausa y al final, añadió algo—: ¿Así que así será siempre? ¿Nos perseguirá su rostro y su voz en nuestras pesadillas hasta que no podamos más?

La veía cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Y después de ella veía a Antonin retorciéndose en el suelo, víctima de la  _cruciatus_. Y abría los ojos y estaba en su cama, con una colcha color salmón muy claro y colgadas del dosel cortinas del mismo color. Y veía el espejo ornamentado de plata que le había regalado su madre a los trece años, contándole como era una reliquia que le había dado su abuela Florence Greengrass. Y veía su gran recámara, que antes había pertenecido a otro miembro de la familia Nott… Y sabía que estaba a salvo.

Y por algún motivo, no lo sentía.

—Antonin… ¿por qué a nosotros?

Antonin sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que ya había perdido la poca inocencia que le quedaba.

—¿Y yo que sé? —le respondió él—. Casualidad, destino, circunstancias… Da igual. Es una putada, pero da igual la razón.

Jezabel no sonrió. Le apretó la mano.

—Antonin —llamó su hermana Liliane, que acababa de entrar al salón—. Vámonos.

Antonin besó a Jezabel antes, como si no quisiera separarse de ella. Jezabel lo entendía. Era su novia y su compañera de pesadilla a la vez. Estaban unidos por lo peor que les podía pasar en la vida.

—Te veré después —le dijo Antonin antes de seguir a su hermana Liliane al recibidor.

—Quieren venganza. —Emmanuel acababa de entrar—. Mi padre y ella. Lo he oído cuando se estrechaban la mano.

Se sentó al lado de ella. Era pálido, como ella, y había heredado también los rasgos de Daphne Greengrass. Sin embargo, los dos compartían los mismos ojos azules claros de su padre, Theodore Nott.  Emmanuel había sido el hermano mayor que siempre había estado velando por ella sin decírselo a nadie. Protector como ningún otro.

—Lo sé —le dijo—. Antonin me lo dijo.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos —musitó Emmanuel.

Apretó los puños.

—Papá no dejará que te pongas en riesgo —le dijo Jezabel—. Ni siquiera por esto. —Se acercó hasta a él.

—Papá hará todo para proteger a la familia —espetó Emmanuel.

—La familia es lo más importante, ¿no? —le recordó Jezabel.

«Aunque a veces, más que familia, parecíamos cuatro extraños con increíble parecido», se permitió pensar. Su unión había llegado con el ataque a Daphne Nott a plena luz del día en el callejón Diagon. Antes Daphne siempre había estado llena de compromisos, alejada de los hijos que a los veintiséis años no había estado segura de desear, y su padre siempre metido en los negocios.

Habían tenido demasiado tiempo para crecer como se les daba la gana. Como niños ricos y vanidosos, orgullosos de su linaje sangre pura. 

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Emmanuel.

—Quizá.

Emmanuel sonrió.

—Mamá no despertará, o eso dicen —soltó a bocajarro. Después de todo, ya parecían inmunes a las malas noticias.

—Ya… —Jezabel, la más chica, había sido siempre la predilecta de ambos padres—. Emmanuel, ¿por qué nos tocó ser Nott?

—Porque sí. —Le dio la razón más estúpida del mundo y aun así era lógica para su pregunta que no tenía una respuesta correcta—. No lo cambiaría, Jezz, no lo cambiaría por nada.

«Jezz». Sólo Emmanuel la llamaba así.

—Yo tampoco.

Jezabel sonrió.

—Yo tampoco, Emmanuel.

Pero de haber podido, habría eliminado a Morrigan de su mente para siempre, para no recordar la desgracia nunca más.

* * *

—Traficas con información ahora —le dijo James Potter al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa del comedor de su apartamento. Al fin y al cabo, ya todo Dios sabía que estaba relacionado con Liliane Zabini de alguna manera. Su extensa familia no había preguntado nada, pero había visto la interrogación de sus ojos, queriendo averiguar que estaba haciendo ella allí poco antes de año nuevo.

—Pucey me lo enseñó —le dijo Liliane—. En Slytherin, traficar con información es bastante rentable.

—¿Pucey? ¿Niklaus Pucey? —le preguntó James—. No sabía que estabas relacionada con él.

—Oh, más de lo que te imaginas —soltó Liliane—. Me enseñó más cosas además de los evidentes beneficios de traficar con información y con habladurías. —Liliane miraba el libro que tenía enfrente—. Me enseñó que hasta el chico que más alardea se vuelve idiota cuando ve a una chica desnuda.

—Hace tres semanas no creo que me dijeras eso de muy buen grado —le espetó James, intentando imaginar aquella escena, pero sacudiendo la cabeza cuando notó el rubor de sus mejillas.

Liliane sonrió enigmáticamente y no respondió.

—¿Cuántos años tenían? —preguntó James, vencido por la curiosidad, seguro de que su pregunta no se iba a oír demasiado bien.

—El morbo no tiene límites —comentó Liliane—. Quince. A finales de cuarto, años antes de que decidiera que sería divertido tirarse a la novia de tu hermano.

—¿La novia de mi hermano?                                                  

—Higgs, James, Higgs —aclaró Liliane—, la chica que falsificaba pases para que todo dios pudiera entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Aun los hace, supongo. Y se tira a tu hermano.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan enterada de eso.

—Antonin —dijo solamente—. Sabe más de lo que parece.

«Pero al fin y al cabo sólo son chismes y habladurías», pensó James. «Es Hogwarts, es otro mundo. Y nosotros estamos metidos de lleno en el mundo real». En el colegio sus preocupaciones eran totalmente diferentes. Sólo importaba el nuevo chisme, el nuevo romance, la cercanía de los exámenes, la increíble travesura que realizaría con Frank y con Fred, la mirada de Longbottom cada que los mandandaban a su despacho, las reuniones de Slughorn, en las que Slughorn era lo menos importante… Había salido dos años atrás y ya le parecía un mundo terriblemente diferente. 

Liliane le apuntaba con la varita al libro que había matado a Diggle. Probablemente le hacía un revelio. Él lo haría.

—Tenías razón, Potter —soltó Liliane, entonces—. El libro libera un hechizo parecido a un  _engorgio_  cuando alguien lo toca… Y a menos de que tengas una idea de cómo desactivarlo, o de cómo lograron que el libro hiciera eso, nos atascamos aquí.

—Mi cabeza no bulle de ideas en este momento, qué quieres que te diga, Zabini —le dijo James—. Pero no creo que eso nos ayude a encontrar a nadie. —«Y hay unas cuantas personas en este mundo a las que, definitivamente, quiero encontrar». El problema era que no sabía qué haría cuando encontrara a los asesinos de su madre. ¿Sería capaz de alzar la varita y matarlos a sangre fría? No lo sabía. Pero si se los encontraban de frente, las circunstancias lo obligarían a averiguarlo.

—Los libros no —le espetó Liliane—, pero la información que Lupin nos filtre, sí que puede ser de ayuda.

—Eso es delito.

—Si nadie se entera, no hay delito —le insinúo Liliane.

«Y por mí no se enterarán», pensó James. Tenía más cosas que perder si se le salía todo lo que había estado haciendo con Zabini. Empezando por el hecho de que Liliane le había ocultado pruebas de un delito a Zeller, falsificándolas, y él era su cómplice. Ahora con el «tráfico de información» que había armado Liliane… Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que podía ser muy útil. Y que Liliane le caía bien… bueno, un poco.

Sólo faltaba rogarle a Merlín que a Rose la encontrarán viva. Fuera quien fuera, pero que la encontrarán.

«Rosie… ¿por qué tú?»

* * *

No le gustaba que la vieran llorar. Odiaba mirarse al espejo y descubrir el mapa de sus propias lágrimas tatuado en su rostro. Era una leona orgullosa y odiaba el sonido de sus propios sollozos, que se habían vuelto últimamente tan frecuentes, estuviera donde estuviera. Y en ese momento, estaba en la mansión Malfoy. ¿Por qué se permitía enseñarle la parte más escondida de su ser a Scorpius, que ni siquiera pertenecía a la familia, y que sólo había sido un pretendiente más hasta que ella se había lanzado a besarlo? ¿Por qué a él le dejaba ver sus lágrimas, las que ni siquiera Albus o James, sus hermanos, conocían? Scorpius conocía la peor parte de ella. La que el temeroso de Hugo no veía, o el protector de Albus ni siquiera conocía. La parte que ella odiaba y aceptaba como suya a partes iguales.

La parte que la hacía llorar de rabia al recordar comos su padre había intentado apartarla, como le había gritado a Albus que la sacara de allí y su hermano lo había intentado, pero no había podido hacerlo antes de que los dos vieran el macabro espectáculo que su madre había protagonizado al quedarse sin pierna. Y lo peor fue después, en la espera. Sentados todos en los restos del aquel comedor en el jardín que contenía los restos de una cena navideña que nadie quería probar. Esperando que apareciera Teddy o su padre o James y les dijeran que su madre estaba bien.

Pero cuando aparecieron su padre tenía el rostro más triste que le había visto nunca, y Teddy evitaba mirarlos a la cara. Y James lloraba.

Y Lily Potter nunca había visto llorar a su hermano mayor desde que eran unos críos. Menos de aquella manera, como lo había hecho, con callada desesperación, antes de acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos sin decir ni una palabra. Ella había entendido de inmediato lo que había pasado. Había entendido que su madre no volvería nunca y se había negado a aceptarlo.

—Desearía regresar el tiempo, Scorpius —le dijo al chico rubio— regresarlo hasta antes de navidad y advertirles a todos. Pero no se puede. A veces sueño con eso, sueño que salvo a mi madre. Me obsesiona la idea.

—Lily —musitó él—. Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo para ti.

¿Por qué lo había elegido a él como confesor? Él, Scorpius Malfoy, que hasta hacía semanas sólo veía su cabello rojo con admiración. Al mejor amigo de su hermano, al adolescente mimado por su padre y su abuela, que la había recibido cuando había llegado con una mirada recelosa y un frío apretón de manos.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó Lily, cambiando de tema.

—Mejora —respondió Scorpius—. La darán de alta en pocos días. —Casi sonreía.

—Me alegro por ti.

«Ojalá me pudieran decir lo mismo, oh, mamá…, ojalá estuvieras aquí. Y nunca volvería a decirte lo mala que eras escogiendo los regalos de todos los que no eran tus hijos…, ni me enfadaría contigo por trabajar los fines de semana, te lo juro. E iríamos juntas a ver a las  _Holyhead Harpies_ , como siempre, y me contarías de cuando fuiste cazadora en su equipo y como tuviste que dejarlo cuando te dijeron que estabas embarazada de James… Ojalá estuvieras aquí, mamá».

Y Rose. Por favor.

Que la encontraran viva. Que la encontraran bien.

Al menos todavía tenían esa esperanza.

* * *

La miraban como a una tullida, como si se pudiera caer en cualquier momento y morir. Tenían razón. Quien sabe cuantas cosas le podían hacer a Rose para atormentarla a ella. A su Rose. La niña pelirroja bonita que había estado nueve meses en su vientre y había nacido tras veintiocho horas de trabajo de parto y que tenía los ojos azules de Ron y los rasgos de ella. La niña más bonita que había visto nunca, que había visto crecer al lado de su hermano, la niña que quería ser medimaga. ¿Por qué se la habían llevado a ella?

—Estaré bien, Susan —le espetó a la mujer de cara redonda enfrente de ella. Acompalada de Roderick Barfleur—. Procuraré estarlo.

—Quizá sería conveniente que no te presentaras en público unos días… por si pasa algo… —le dijo Roderick, intentando suavizar lo que nadie quería decir: que ella podía morir en cualquier momento.

—Hermione, estás en grave riesgo —intervino Susan, tratando de calmar los ánimos—. Los medios no cuestionarán tu desaparición por unos días, pues lo interpretarán a su modo. —Se acercó a ella—. No podemos correr riesgos con las elecciones.

«Que las elecciones se vayan a la mierda», pensó. Primero estaba Rosie. Pero no podía decirle eso a esos dos, que eran los hilos que movían a todo el Winzengamot. Sabía que se convertiría en ministra. Lo sabía, pero el día aun estaba lejos y ella estaba en peligro mortal, con su hija desaparecida. ¿Dónde estaba Rose? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cuánto la habían aterrorizado? Ella misma tenía terribles recuerdos de cuando Bellatrix la había torturado… «Pero eso no fue un día entero. Rose lleva con esos malnacidos desde sábado y casi son las cinco de la tarde del lunes».

Lunes primero de enero.

Vaya inicio de año tenía.

—Me retiraré de donde El Profeta o la radio pueda verme, entonces —cedió Hermione—, pero mi hija es más importante en este momento.

—Moveremos todas las influencias que podamos, Hermione —le dijo Roderick—. Si tu nombre viene tras ellas, serán muchas. La encontrarán, te lo aseguro.

«No me lo asegures, encuéntrala».  No tenían ni una pista. ¿Cómo la iban a encontrar así?

A su niña. Su niña…  ¿Por qué se la habían arrebatado de aquella manera desalmada?

Entonces sintió el dolor. Otra vez. El dolor en todo el cuerpo y de mordió los labios para no gritar y se aferro a la mesa, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un jadeo. Ese dolor, capaz de hacerte sentir en el infierno. La Cruciatus en todo su esplendor…

—¡Hermione! —Susan se dio cuenta y se precipitó ante ella—. ¡Hermione! —La sostuvo de un brazo y Hermione se lo agradeció con una mirada.

Como empezó, se detuvo. De repente.

«¿Qué le están haciendo, Merlín? ¿Qué le están haciendo?»

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bien, tenemos un capítulo un poco pasivo, como han sido los últimos. No, no lo siento por la falta de acción, a veces es un poco necesaria.
> 
> Jezabel y Antonin se deleitan ante lo apestoso de sus vidas después del secuestro. El trauma post-secuestro es cañón y les pega muy muy muy duro. También vemos como Jezabel percibe a su familia, como quiere a su hermano, por la conversación que ellos tienen al final de la escena, dejando en claro los altos valores familiares que les han inculcado. «La familia es lo más importante».
> 
> Liliane trafica con información y tiene una conversación con James. Sí, lo de Pucey es en serio. ¿Qué creían que Higgs tenía su exclusividad? Claro, que ahora sí que la tiene… o no. ¿Conseguirá datos útiles de la boca de Ted Lupin? Ya lo veremos. En fin… teoricen, señores, teoricen.
> 
> Lily se cuestiona varias cosas junto con Scorpius, recuerda el momento en el que le dijeron que su madre estaba muerta y otras cosas. ¿Por qué Scorpius es su confidente? Ya lo sabremos.
> 
> Y lo de Hermione. ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? ¿Llegará a Ministra?
> 
> La canción se llama Bel amour, es francesa y es de Emilie Simon. También es parte de la película La delicatesse (La delicadeza), una película que deberpian ver porque es con mi adorada Audrey Tautou. Pero sin salirnos del tema, la canción aborda la desesperación de todos por recuperar a Rose, los sentimientos de Lily al hablarle internamente a su madre y la tristeza de Hermione. Sobre todo los primeros versos, en la cita: «Si yo pudiera construir un sol, un imperio para ti, sin vacilar, mil veces yo lo haría». (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= pMQpKvBfFT0 Sin espacios)
> 
> Bueno, hasta la que sigue.
> 
> Y, por último…
> 
> ¡Por Narnia! ¡Y por Aslan!
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 11 de junio de 2013


	35. Born to die

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV: Born to die**

_"Choose your last words, this is the last time 'cause you and I, we were born to die" Lana del Rey_

* * *

Zeller tenía un informe bastante detallado sobre lo que Ian Savage había averiguado de la boca de Abdiel Nott bajo los efectos de la veritaserum, lo cual significaba que tenían un punto de partida. La «guarida» de los hombres fugados de Azkaban estaba en al este de Stockbridge Village en Liverpool, antes de llegar a unos campos de pesca, ubicación exacta, no se conocía. Por lo demás era subterránea y no se tenía idea de cómo había sido construida. Por otro lado, Savage decía que, sobre algunos temas, Nott conseguía evadir la veritaserum asegurando que un hechizo le impedía decirlo. Lo que más le importaba a Zeller de todo el asunto y no podían sacárselo a Nott de ninguna manera: los aliados que tenían fuera, los que los habían ayudado a escapar de Azkaban y los que, probablemente, eran responsables del secuestro de Zabini y Nott. Por otro lado, como Scabior pertenecía al mismo grupo, también eran responsables del secuestro de Sayuri Ihara y los efectos que eso había causado…

Scabior, por su parte, tenía hechizos mucho más poderosos que Nott para impedir que averiguaran sus secretos y no habían podido sacarle demasiado. Pero cualquier cosa funcionaba. 

—Tenemos un punto de partida —le dijo Dennis Creevey, intentando sonar optimista. La presión de Harry y del Winzengamot se sentía en la división como nunca antes. La desaparición de Rose Weasley era cosa seria.

—No se puede ser optimista en esto —le dijo Rose—, no lo intentes. —Robards, el antiguo jefe de la División a menudo les recordaba eso cuando aún buscaban mortífagos fugados. Pero se había retirado temprano, harto del ritmo de vida que llevaba y le había dejado la oficina a Harry Potter, el hombre más joven que había sido jefe de la División alguna vez: en ese entonces Harry Potter tenía veintisiete años y Zeller llevaba apenas un año como auror en funciones—. Sólo podemos hacerlo bien, y esperar tener suerte.

Dennis sonrió.

—La guarida debe de estar protegida por el  _fidelio_ , Rose —le espetó Creevey—, por lo cual tendremos que montar guardia en toda la zona hasta que alguien salga. Y conseguir entrar después.

«Y arrestar a todos, rescatar a Rose Weasley y desvincularla de su madre», enumeró Zeller con la mente, «¿cómo vamos a conseguir todo eso?»

—¿Cómo planeas que entremos después, en el hipotético caso de que logremos que alguien salga? —le preguntó Rose, que no tenía ideas sobre eso. Odiaba la maldición fidelio con todas sus fuerzas por ser capaz de esconder a varios mortífagos durante años en sitios escondidos a la mirada humana. Por supuesto, tarde o temprano se les acababa la comida, y como no podían conjurarla… simplemente tenían que abandonar su guarida.

—Bueno, Zeller, quizá tengamos que violar algunas normas de la División.

Ese «algunas» sonaba más como «más de una docena».

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba encerrada ahí. Con un catre manchado de sangre y una rendija por la que apenas si entaba alguno de luz. La habían dejado tirada en el piso y le dolía la espalda. Y el brazo, joder, como le dolía el brazo, a pesar de estar mal vendado. «No permitirán que pierda demasiada sangre», pensó, intentando ser objetiva, intentando no dejarse llevar por el dolor. Pero no podía. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí y echarse a llorar de la pura desesperación y la desolación. «¿Por qué a mí?», se preguntó, «¿por qué a mí?». Pero ya se lo habían respondido, ¿no? La mujer le había dicho que había sido por su madre. Por ser hija de Hermione Weasley. «Menuda mierda», pasó por su cabeza mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al catre para sentarse. Le daba la luz y cuando se sentó vio las manchas entre rojizas y cafés. «Sangre seca», comprendió pronto. ¿Quién había estado allí antes que ella? ¿Quién había sido el otro desafortunado?

Pero no podía más. El terror la corroía y se instalaba en su mente como inquilino permanente. Ya no podía pensar con demasiada claridad. Pero recordaba a la mujer y recordaba la pregunta: «¿Cuántas  _cruciatus_  es capaz de resistir una persona sin volverse loca?» Recordaba a Hestia Jones en clase de Defensa, hablando de las maldiciones imperdonables en cuarto y en el modo que se había obsesionado con ella después de ver la marca de su madre y de que alguien le contara que a su madre la había torturado una tal Lestrange. Pero nunca había logrado encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo sabía que debían ser muchas…, una tras otra, una tras otra, sin darle descanso a su cuerpo y a su mente.

Pero no lo habían hecho. No aún.

Oyó el rechinido de la puerta.

No levantó la cabeza.

Oyó los pasos que se acercaban a ella, sintió la mano que la tomaba de manera ruda por el brazo y oyó las palabras dichas por una voz que no conocía.

—Morrigan quiere verte.

«Otra vez, no por favor, otra vez no…»

Pero se dejó arrastrar a la prescencia de la mujer de cabello negro y largo, su mirada penetrante y su piel pálida, y a su sonrisa cruel, porque ya no le quedaba nada.

* * *

El medimago Jasons le había dico que probablemente daría a luz en las próximas dos semanas y Mai estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. Sentía las patadas de Colin en el vientre y la mayoría de sus amigas estaban encantadas con la expectativa de tener un bebé a quien regalarle toneladas de ropa, pero Mai estaba nerviosa. Era su primer hijo y no tenía ni idea de cómo sería. En el fondo, esperaba que heredara los ojos claros y bonitos de Dennis y el  cabello negro medio ondulado de ella. Así sería un niño precioso. Más que precioso.

Oyó a Dennis llegar a la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y se dirigió al recibidor. Últimamente se la pasaba en el sofá o en la cama. El vientre le había crecido bastante y cada vez le resultaba más dormir. En cualquier momento sentiría la primera contracción y su única preocupación era que en ese momento Dennis no estuviera en casa —y la verdad es que no estaba en casa muy a menudo los últimos días, pero procuraba llegar temprano y hacerla sonreír a toda hora, a pesar de que su trabajo no era precisamente el más seguro—. Mai sonrió al verlo entrar con el cabello empapado.

—¿Llueve? —preguntó.

—En Londres sí —respondió él—, un montón, como siempre. —Se acerco a ella—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Aun no estoy en una sala de San Mungo implorando que saquen a Colin de mi vientre —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Bastante bien. Ha venido mi madre otra vez al medio día a hacer la comida porque insiste que en mi estado es imposible cocinar… —Suspiró—. Me trata como inválida. Y preguntó por ti… como estaba habituada a verte por aquí a la hora de la comida…

Habían tenido una discusión sobre eso una vez. A Mai no le gustaba demasiado que Dennis volviera a cazar criminales, pero Dennis no había dado su brazo a torcer con eso. Mai intentaba entenderlo, pero para ella la guerra casi no había existido. En 1997, cuando Harry Potter derrotó a Voldemort, ella tenía dos años y no recordaba casi nada. Más que no salían casi de la casa dónde estaban con sus abuelos paternos, los Pinetree.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que últimamente tenías mucho trabajo. —Mai sonrió—. Lo lamentó, pero no dijo gran cosa.

—Perfecto. ¿Y Colin?

—Patea fuerte. Creo que está impaciente por salir o algo así…

Entones oyó a una lechuza en la ventana que ya había cerrado.

Dennis fue quien se acercó a la ventana.

—Que raro… —comentó Mai—. No solemos tener correspondencia nocturna.

Dennis abrió la carta mientras caminaba hacía la chimenea. Una vez llegó allí, la tiró al fuego luego de leer su contenido.

—¿Dennis? —preguntó Mai, extrañada por el comportamiento de su marido—. ¿Qué era eso? —le preguntó.

—Nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar —le respondió Dennis y curveó los labios hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa se veía falsa y forzada.

«Pues parece exactamente lo contrario», pensó, «¿en qué estás metido?»

* * *

Inna Selwyn estaba en su despacho cuando Susan Corner entró en él. Había estado leyendo El Profeta de esa mañana y aun no se comentaba nada de la ausencia mediática de Hermione. Más bien hablaba del secuestro de Rose Weasley, un montón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podremos resistir así? —preguntó Susan al entrar.

—No mucho —le respondió Inna—. Todos se preguntarán por qué la ausencia de Hermione si esto continua, y si se enteran de que está vinculad a su hija… bueno… esperemos que no lo hagan. Dirán que está a un paso de la tumba.

Susan suspiró y se sentó.

—Me pone de nervios que haya pasado esto justo antes de las elecciones —respondió—. Tenemos que encontrar a la chica. Hermione morirá si siguen hiriendo a su hija… Y la chica también lo hará.

—Volveremos a quedarnos sin cabeza —resumió Inna—, en resumen.

—Bueno, es sonó un poco desalmado.

—Pero tienes que reconocer que es verdad —continúo Inna—. Percy Weasley no es un líder. Era un buen asistente de Shacklebolt y le lamía las botas lo suficiente, pero no es un buen líder. No puede enfrentarse al Winzengamot en pleno, lo conoces. —Torció la boca en una mueca desagradable—. Además, a la gente en general le parece muy aburrido… No podemos llegar con la población mágica y decirles que ese es su ministro, a nadie le gustará. Si Hermione no puede llegar al sillón de ministro, definitivamente, nos quedaremos sin cabeza.

—Ya no nos quedan muchas opciones… Telemachus McGonagall, quizá, si se centra en su candidatura —musitó Susan—. Pero realmente espero que solucionemos esto. Hermione es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—Tendrá mano firme —comentó Inna—, eso que no se te olvide.

—Es heroína de guerra —le recordó Susan—. Tiene una orden de merlín de primera clase y una carrera meteórica en el Winzengamot, al que ingresó a los veinticuatro años, luego de dejar su trabajo como defensora de los elfos domésticos. La gente la aprecia. No tanto como a Potter, pero la gente la aprecia.

Inna suspiró.

—Mi padre se enfurecería de ver esto… No concebiría que una nacida de muggles se convirtiera en ministra. Pero los Selwyn perdimos posición después de la guerra y sólo queda adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos —comentó al aire—. Al final, tienes razón, es nuestra mejor opción. Y será buena ministra. Sabe moverse en la política, al contrario que Potter… o que su marido.

 Susan Corner sonrió.

—Será buena ministra, Inna —aseguró—, pero primero tiene que llegar. Tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para encontrar a su hija. Mover todo lo que sea necesario.

* * *

—Estás preocupado —insistió ella.

—Quizá un poco —admitió él.

—Lo suficiente. —Ella sonrió calculadoramente.

Dejó que el silencio los inundara un poco y luego se inclino para besarlo, pero Albus últimamente no parecía muy interesado en besarla, ni en recorrer cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Últimamente sólo pensaba en Rose Weasley. Claro. Como todos ellos. «Joder, que aburrido es esto», pensó Justine, pero se cuidó mucho de no decir nada. Salía con Albus Potter porque besaba de puta madre. Se acostaba con Niklaus Pucey porque le gustaba. Y Pucey los últimos días no tenía tiempo para verla y Albus no parecía tener ningunas ganas de revolcarse un rato. «Joder, joder», pensó Justine, «menudo momento elegiste para salir con un Potter». Acababa de recordar el pergamino que estaba en el primer cajón de una de las mesillas de noche de su recamara.

—No creo que te ayude de mucho estar tan preocupado, Al —le dijo, pero su tono no sonó demasiado consolador. No era demasiado buena con eso. Nada buena. Justine Higgs sabía falsificar la caligrafía de medio Hogwarts, tenía una radar infalible para detectar chicos que besaran bien, pero no le interesaba consolar gente destrozada, preocupada o cualquiera otra cosa.

—¿Y qué me va a ayudar, según tú? —le espetó. «Volvemos a Hogwarts el próximo lunes, y no quiere volver sin Rose», pensó Justine. Sí, quizá había acertado con eso—. Sólo puedo sentarme aquí, y estar preocupado, porque no soy lo suficientemente mayor según mi padre como para ayudar.

Justine suspiró. Aquello estaba resultándole terrible.

Si no iba a ver a un Potter desnudo, tampoco quería ser su pañuelo.  

Entonces recordó el pergamino de su mesilla de noche, de nuevo. Había llegado la media noche del día anterior.

«Entréganos a Albus Potter o Niklaus Pucey morirá. Escribe la respuesta al reverso, la lechuza volverá el miércoles».

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bien, tenemos un capítulo que me ha costado un huevo que no tengo, así que veamos…
> 
> Zeller y Creevey tienen pistas —pocas, pero cuentan como pistas—, y creo que Creevey está dispuesto a todo para encontrar lo que busca, ¿o ustedes no están de acuerdo? Zeller empieza a estar de acuerdo con sus métodos, que están muy lejos de ser ortodoxos y políticamente correctos, pero ya tendremos más oportunidades de ver a Creevey en acción. (Como nota, todas las localizaciones mencionadas, existen)
> 
> Por otro lado, Rose está cayendo en un hoyo más profundo: la desesperación. No tiene a nadie en quie apoyarse, ni siquiera —como si tenían Antonin y Jezabel—, ¿sobrevivirá sin volverse loca?
> 
> Susan Corner e Inna Selwyn discuten sobre la sucesión. Parecen bastante desalmadas, quizá, pero ellas se dedican a la política. No son amigas de Hermione, aun cuando Susan le tiene bastante simpatía (y es una buena persona). Inna proviene de una familia de sangre pura (con la que Umbridge asegura estar emparentada en el juicio de Mary Cattermole) que, seguramente, sigue las viejas tradiciones. Son políticas y listo.
> 
> Mai Creevey está a punto de dar a luz y está preocupada por el trabajo de Colin. Para quien quiera imaginársela busquen a Audrey Tautou muy jovencita con el cabello bien negro. Una monada. Su apellido de soltera es un guiño a Helena Dax y uno de sus personajes más… peculiares.
> 
> Y finalmente, Justine, Justine. Me atrevo a asegurar que nadie más que yo la quiere. ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué responderá?
> 
> La canción es de Lana del Rey. Me encanta esa canción. Pero sólo esa consigue hacerme sentir algo de Lana del Rey. En fin, habla, del panorama general, sobre todo por la tonada medio tranquila que lleva… (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Bag1gUxuU0g Sin espacios)
> 
> Finalmente…
> 
> Valar dohaeris
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 23 de junio de 2013


	36. 1999

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV: 1999**

* * *

_"Ya no hay ganas de seguir el show ni de continuar fingiendo, sólo quiero ser espectador…" Love of lesbian_

* * *

—Alecto está impaciente por tener víctimas… —musitó Adolf en su oreja, mientras veía directo al óculo, donde estaba una imagen de Albus Potter con esa chica rubia, Justine—. Y no es la única, Morrigan,… Rookwood también está muy sediento de sangre y de gritos.

—Todos lo están, los he oído —le respondió ella, ladeando la cabeza, intentando leer los labios de los dos chicos que estaban reflejados en el óculo que tenía enfrente. Pero con esa imagen tan pequeña era casi imposible—. Muchos se preguntan por qué no los dejo matar a la chica… o torturarla, si quiera… —«Están sedientos de sufrimiento»—. Pero les he prometido víctimas, y ellos esperan… Y si esperan lo suficiente las tendrán… —sentenció. Llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando eso, demasiado tiempo al lado de Adolf planeando una venganza que no les pertenecía, que le pertenecía a personas que habían estado en la guerra. Una guerra de la que ella sólo había escuchado historias—. Son guerreros, lucharán hasta la muerte si alguien los convence, si alguien les promete venganza, o un mundo nuevo…

—¿Y tú no quieres sólo venganza, cierto? —le preguntó Adolf, con ese tono peligroso en su voz, que le recordaba que la conocía bastante bien. En lo bueno y en lo malo.

Morrigan no le respondió. No quería responder a eso. Sólo Adolf intuía lo que iba después de todos esos planes que tantos años les había costado trazar. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a confiar en él.

—Oh, sé lo que deseas, Morrigan, lo sé muy bien —le susurró Adolf, en la oreja—. Soy sangre de tu sangre, nací casi al mismo tiempo que tú… Te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti misma.

Morrigan alzó las cejas y no permitió que su hermano viera su rostro. Sí, quizá habían nacido al mismo tiempo… pero a la vez eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. Sonrió. Adolf había nacido con ese cabello blanco y esos ojos claros. Odiaba la luz del sol y Morrigan se había habituado a la penumbra por él.

—Piensa lo que quieras —le espetó.

—Lo haré… pero en realidad, sólo venía a decirte, que a nadie le ha caído demasiado bien la noticia de que los Malfoy estén logrando salir de esto… —le contó Adolf—. Hay que ver lo bien que has ocultado el hecho de que los Zabini también estén ilesos… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos en esta burbuja?

«El que sea necesario», pensó Morrigan.                

—Les daré víctimas, si eso es lo que quieren, les entregaré a los restos de la Orden del Fénix, pedazo a pedazo… no pueden quejarse —adujo, mirando aún el óculo. Estaba tentada a cambiar de escena. A buscar algo más interesante, algo que no fueran dos adolescentes llenos de dudas.

—Pero quieren también a los Malfoy, hermana —le recordó Adolf—. Quieren verlos sufrir por traidores… por haberse salvado de lo que ellos no consiguieron huir… Sabes que está entre sus requisitos.

Morrigan suspiró con hartazgo.

—Entonces, me temo que vamos a agregar a alguien a la lista… —dijo, esbozando esa sonrisa peligrosa—. Ya sabes que hacer.

«Realmente voy a disfrutar esto», pensó Morrigan, imaginando las súplicas que recibiría los próximos días y la desesperanza de sus víctimas. Oh, desgracia, le encantaba la desgracia ajena.

Sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano Adolf.

Cruel y calculadora. Sobre todo cruel.  

* * *

—Liverpool —soltó Liliane de improviso, cuando por fin Frank se marchó después de dirigirles una extraña mirada. Pero ya casi todo el mundo sabía que trabajan juntos—. Están en Liverpool.

Miraba atentamente los dos libros que le había dado Ted Lupin. Había un  _engorgio_  en ellos y algo más. Quizá magia negra. James ya lo había examinado y no habían encontrado lo que disparaba el  _engorgio_. Liliane se inclinaba a creer que era magia más oscura o poco conocida, pero tampoco tenía una pista demasiado clara…

—¿Qué? —preguntó James.

—Nott declaró que la guarida se encuentra en Liverpool —completó Liliane—. Zeller se lo dijo a Lupin y Lupin a mí. —«Ya es una cadena», pensó, y nadie podía saber lo que estaban haciendo. Era tres; si uno se chivaba, todos caían. Ella por ocultar pruebas y traficar con información, James por cómplice y Ted por develar los expedientes a una persona no implicada.

Se quedó callada, esperando a que James dijera algo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. «Si la información es correcta, su prima está en Liverpool», se dijo Liliane, «pero no puedo actuar sin pensar… no con esto. Menos cuando hay tanto en riesgo».

—Liverpool, ¿eh? —musitó y se quedó callado unos momentos, hasta que, finalmente, añadió una pregunta—: ¿Qué haremos?

Haremos. Nosotros. Liliane sonrió. Quién lo diría.

—Bueno, Potter, no nos sobran las opciones —respondió ella—. Tenemos que esperar a saber un poco más, a tener más detalles. —«No podemos arriesgarnos, no ahora».

—Rose podría morir —sentenció James.

«¿Y qué otras opciones tenemos?», tuvo ganas de gritarle. Pero a Liliane no le importaba la chica. Liliane quería la venganza y en el fondo, sabía que James quería lo mismo. Nada iba a salir mal, no si de ella dependía.

—Potter… —empezó ella—, no podemos hacer nada estúpido. Sabemos que están en Liverpool. Y si nos atenemos a los recuerdos tenemos un mapa de ese lugar. Uno en la cabeza de mi hermano y otro en la de Jezabel Nott. Si vamos a tomar venganza —empezó, «y a rescatar a tu prima», añadió interiormente—, no podemos cometer ningún error. 

—Ningún error —se repitió James. «Si de él dependiera, ya lo habría arriesgado todo por conseguir rescatar a su prima», comprendió Liliane, «pero Rose Weasley está lejos de su alcance… No podemos hacer nada sin un poco de más información».

Volvió a concentrarse en los libros, lo cual era fácil, aun cuando llevaban tiempo atascados. Nunca habían creído que les sería tan difícil resolver un problema que involucrara una maldición. James estaba apuntándole a uno con la varita y Liliane a otro. Fuera del  _engorgio_ , y de rastros de magia desconocida, no había nada.

—Liliane… —empezó James—. Explotan al tacto —dijo, marcando lo más obvio—, y acabo de reconocer el rastro de magia que dejaron… —musitó—. Es demasiado parecido al de una snitch.

Liliane lo comprendió al momento.

—Memoria táctil —musitó.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes a ella?

—Bueno, Zabini —James sonrió por primera vez—, ¿sabes dónde podemos conseguir una snitch? Quiero comparar estos dos libros con una.

* * *

La lechuza estaba allí. Y había dejado muy claro que no se marcharía sin un pergamino atado a la pata. Justine se quedó viéndola, balanceando sus opciones, sentada en la cama, estrujando un pergamino en la mano. «Sólo tienes que hacerlo», se dijo, «sólo tienes que poner sí y dejar que se largue». Pero aún no se decidía. Lo había pensando más de mil veces y seguía sin estar segura. Estrujó el pergamino de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Justine? —Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrirse—. Tu padre y yo iremos a ver a los Flint. Quizá tu padre tenga algunas reuniones de negocios y tomemos el té con los Warrington —Tracey Higgs sonrió. Justine había heredado su boca. Y la forma de la barbilla. Menos mal que era más parecida a su padre en todo lo demás.

—No —Justine sonrió.

—Oh, perfecto, querida… —le dijo su madre—. Recuerda no regresar muy tarde si decides salir con Gaia.

Justine sonrió.

—Estaré aquí temprano —respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Y su madre se fue. Respiró hondo en cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y volvió a poner la atención en el pergamino.

Tenía que elegir.

Entre Albus y Niklaus.

Odiaba que la forzaran a elegir.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Entregar a Albus o esperar que a Niklaus le ocurriera algo. La estaban forzando a elegir de la manera más cruel que sabían porque sabían que ella era demasiado egoísta como para arriesgarse a sí misma.

Los besos de Albus, y sus palabras al oído, sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, contra Niklaus, y sus sonrisas torcidas, sus caricias…

«Sin sentimentalismos», se recordó.

¿Albus? ¿Niklaus? ¿Quién vivía y quién moría? Se sentía poderosa con ese poder en sus manos, pero en ese momento no lo deseaba.

«Sólo tienes que escribir sí», se dijo a sí misma de nuevo.

Sólo un sí. ¿Qué podía costar?

_La vida de Albus_.

Respiró hondo de nuevo, intentando decidir. La lechuza seguía parada en su alfeizar y no se iba a marchar sin lo que había regresado a buscar.

Era uno por el otro…

«Sólo un sí», vamos, se presionó de nuevo.

Quizá su subconsiente tenía razón. Sólo Niklaus la conocía tal cual era, sólo él conocía a la serpiente que se alojaba bajo el rostro de princesa, conocía sus mayores pasiones. Habían estado juntos desde que ella había tenido edad para aprender a andar. No quería reconocerlo, pero no quería que le pasara nada.

Niklaus había susurrado secretos que nadie más había podido oír en su oído desde que tenía doce años, y a los quince se había llevado una parte de ella. A los quince la había llevado a conocer el cielo, y lo más profundo del infierno. Niklaus Pucey la conocía tal cual era, conocía los pormenores de su vida, de su relación o lo que fuera que tenía con Albus. Y no sentía celos… al menos, no demasiados.

La conocía. Era él el único que sabía quién era. «¿Me arriesgaré a perderlo?», se preguntó Justine. Conocía la respuesta. Pero no quería decirla.

«Sólo un sí», volvió a recordarse.

Sólo un sí.

No hacía falta nada más.

«Sí», volvió a repetirse. ¿Cuánto podía costar?»

Tomó la pluma y la mojó con tinta. La temblaba un poco la mano. La primera letra salió chueca y la escritura se veía temblorosa, pero no había duda de que era un «sí».

Se acercó hasta la lechuza y le ató el pergamino a la pata. Esta se marchó conforme, con lo que había ido a buscar.

«Sin sentimentalismos», se recordó Justine.

Por Niklaus.

* * *

«Si ponemos patrullas en toda esa zona de Liverpool, tarde o temprano encontraremos a alguien más, y conoceremos la ubicación exacta del lugar donde se esconden los secuestradores de Rose», pensó Zeller, «pero siempre corremos el riesgo de que sea demasiado tarde y Weasley no sobreviva…» Pensaba demasiado los últimos días. Las charlas con Creevey habían acabado por mostrarle que, si bien tenían posibilidades, el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Demasiado en su contra. Rose Zeller se masajeó las sienes. Desaba estar a campo abierto, y no frente a aquel escritorio. En el campo abierto, sobre todo en esa zona que les interesaba de Liverpool, al menos se sentiría útil. En esa oficina, no.

—Buenos días, Rose —saludó la ya habitual voz de Dennis Creevey.

—Creevey —respondió ella.

—¿Te torturas pensando? —le preguntó él.

—Más te vale que tengas una idea para hacer más rápido, Creevey —le contestó—, y una muy buena.

—Quizá tenga alguna —empezó Creevey—. Y empieza por poner guardias en toda esa zona, sin dejar un un solo resquicio sin cubrir. Pero no lo anuncies. Manéjalo como algo secreto, sólo con personas que merezcan tu confianza. Si todos tienen el encancamiento desilusionador encima, nadie será capaz de ver que allí hay alguien vigilando…

—Empiezo a seguirte, Creevey…

—Entonces, sólo queda esperar a que alguien salga… —musitó Creevey— y, manteniéndolo aún todo como completo secreto aún… averiguar la ubicación exacta. 

—Si el que sale no es el guardián secreto, de poco nos servirá…

—Esperaremos tener suerte, Rose… Aunque por supuesto, sólo hay algo más poderoso que los hechizos de confidencialidad de Scabior y de Nott. Y sabes que es.

«Por supuesto que sé que es Creevey», pensó Rose, «¿cuánto estás dispuesto a quebrantar la ley para obtener lo que deseas?» En otro tiempo, se habría negado. Pero ya no podía permitirse más dudas o más fallos. Tenía que averiguar que estaba ocurriendo. Lo más rápido posible. 

—Suponiendo que acceda a lo que propones, ¿qué sigue? —le preguntó Zeller.

—Si no es el guardián secreto… siempre podemos averiguar cuanto se preocupan sus compañeros por él sin que pongamos en riesgo a la señorita Weasley… después de preguntarte por el nombre del guardián secreto, por supuesto. Si lo es… tendremos que entrar.

—Vamos a pelear en su terreno, Creevey —espetó Rose. Pero sabía que no tenían más opciones. No podían obligarlos a salir. Y tenían que rescatar a Rose Weasley, costara lo que costara.

—Es una desventaja, sí…

«Que tengamos suerte, Creevey, y lo que has perseguido por tanto tiempo, será tuyo», se dijo Rose. «Pero si fallamos, moriremos».

—No tenemos muchas opciones —musitó.

—No, Rose —le dijo Creevey—. No las hay. Tenemos que arriesgarlo todo si queremos obtenerlo todo.

«Pero se te ha olvidado, Creevey, que también podemos perderlo todo». Y tenían demasiado que perder. Demasiado.

—Bien, Creevey, entonces, lo arriesgaremos todo.

«Si no queda más remedio».

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tenemos nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Nadie se muere y tampoco torturan a nadie, pero tranquilo lo que se dice tranquilo, no ha estado mucho.
> 
> Primero, porque descubrimos cosas de dos de los antagonistas. Morrigan y Adolf. Aunque aún queda el tipo que jamás de quita la capucha, ese es super importante. Primero, son hermanos. Aunque parecerse, lo que se dice parecerse… Adolf es albino, con la ventaja de ser metamorfomago, aunque la verdad es que parece que prefiere su horrible aspecto normal. Para quien se lo pregunte, ¿han visto a Silas en El Código Da Vinci? (película que todo el mundo debería ver para ver a Audrey Tautou en ella, porque por lo demás puaj!) Sí, son hermanos, ¿quién los procreo? ¿Por qué están allí? Y a pesar de que son hermanos, Morrigan parece llevar el peso de esa venganza desde el principio… Aunque Adolf tomó protagonismo con eso de ser el pseudo pretedientente de Rose Weasley…
> 
> Por otro lado, Liliane sabe más cosas. Como que probablemente Rose Weasley y sus secuestradores —a los que les tiene bastante tirria—, están en una parte de Liverpool. Pero James y ella empiezan a tener propósitos brutalmente diferentes. Aun cuando James aun persigue una venganza, quiere rescatar a Rose. Pero Liliane quiere venganza. Y no quiere ni un solo fallo. ¿Funcionará esa relación? ¿Qué planeará Liliane? ¿Conseguirán la venganza que quieren?
> 
> Justine, Justine. Eres simple, pero no tanto. Sales con dos chicos porque besan de puta madre, pero ni tú te crees eso… Justine, Justine. En fin, ha tomado una decisión que afectará para bien o para mal a ese triángulo que forma con dos chicos. ¿Por qué creen que escogió a Niklaus? ¿Por antigüedad? ¿Por besar mejor? Nah, me parece que queda claro en el texto… Pero sí, no sólo sale con Niklaus por buen besador. Y quizá, aunque no lo crea, tampoco salga con Albus sólo por guapo. ¿Qué pasará allí?
> 
> Zeller y Creevey. Se empiezan a plantear los límites que Creevey no tiene reparo en olvidar si eso lo lleva a encontrar a alguien, pero que Zeller insiste en seguir. Ya ha roto unos cuantos límites, tanto suyos como de la división, pero hasta ahora se plantea que será capaz de hacer. ¿Qué creen que sea capaz de hacer?
> 
> El título, 1999 es de la canción de Love of Lesbian de mi álbum favorito de ellos forever (o sea, 1999). La parte citada habla de Justine un poco, sobre la elección, y sobre cómo ha dejado de mentirse a sí misma, y sobre Zeller, y como considera los límites que puede romper para obtener éxito, y como a la vez, no quiere hacerlo. (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = sBwu1QQRDAY Sin espacios)
> 
> Finalmente…
> 
> El ganador recibe una recompensa… el perdedor, un castigo.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 24 de junio de 2013


	37. Angels

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVI: Angels**

_"Sparkling angel, I believe you are my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear" Within Temptation_

* * *

—Adolf, la chica ya sabe que hacer —mencionó Morrigan—. Quiero a ese. Por lo menos a ese…

—¿Y después?                  

—¿Después? —la mujer sonrió—. Un gran golpe. Uno del que no se puedan recuperar…

* * *

Cuando le había llegado la carta se había dicho «¿por qué no?». No tenía nada mejor que hacer. James se la pasaba encerrado en su apartamento y Lily no podía ayudar en casi nada, aun cuando parecía casi anhelarlo. En vez de eso, acababa con Scorpius, o con Hugo, que estaba inconsolable con lo de su hermana. Pero Albus no era bueno ofreciendo consuelo así que procuba apartarse un poco de la catarsis familiar. Su padre estaba desesperado, sus tíos se veían como muertos en vida y toda la familia Weasley estaba un poco más taciturna que de costumbre. Su abuela en especial estaba demasiado aprehensiva. Lily y él habían ido a verla el día anterior y Molly los había recibido con abrazos, pero también con miradas cargadas de miedo.

Lo cierto es que no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran hacer, y quizá eso los ponía tan nerviosos. Su abuelo se la pasaba encerrado en el cobertizo, con sus cachivaches y entre todos los Weasley procuraban vigilar a Hermione cuando Ron tenía que trabajar. La hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle, se había marchado esa mañana, pues su marido tenía que volver a Beuxbatons. Louis y Dominique la habían acompañado a tomar su traslador en el Ministerio.

Así que Albus había optado por apartarse un poco. La catarsis por la que estaban pasando lo ponía nervioso. Lo ponía nervioso que un auror llegara y les comunicara que habían encontrado un cadáver pelirrojo en alguna parte del mundo que coincidiera con el de su prima Rose. Y personalmente si eso sucedía, él no quería estar allí para verlo. Rose no podía morir. No podía.

El elfo lo recibió en la entrada de la gran casa señorial de los Higgs, ubicada casi en el centro Cardiff, bajo la inocente apariencia de una casa familiar. Por supuesto, una vez que las verjas eran atravesadas, se revelaba una gran casa exquisitamente construida que, sin embargo, en tamaño, parecía una choza al lado de la gran mansión Malfoy. A Albus le gustaba, sin embargo. Su casa nunca había sido tan grande, y siempre estaba llena de gente (aunque parecía bastante más acogedora que Grimmauld Place, donde habían vivido hasta que Lily había cumplido tres).

Justine lo estaba esperando en el salón, con una falda color marfil que le dejaba atisbar una parte de sus blancas piernas y sus labios pequeñitos curveados en una sonrisa.

—Te esperaba hasta la una —comentó ella.

—Te dije que llegaría al mediodía —le dijo Albus aproximándose hasta ella. Parecía que sería el primer rato normal que pasarían desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Louis… y aquello se veía tan lejano. Al menos Justine no le preguntaba nada, pero tampoco intentaba empatizar con él. Así era ella, fría y le contaba entender incluso sus propios sentimientos—. Y aquí estoy.  

Ella se puso en pie y Albus pudo ver lo que tenía en la mano. Una botella de vino de elfo cerrada. Cuando se aproximó pudo ver que era uno bastante fino. Justine siguió el curso de su mirada y volvió la vista hasta la botella que tenía en la mano.

—Lo robé —se encogió de hombros como si no le preocupara—. Amenacé a Potts para que no dijera nada, aunque me parece que se planchará las manos si no lo vigilo con cuidado… Por creer que hizo algo incorrecto. —No parecía importarle demasiado el viejo elfo doméstico que merodeaba por su casa como alma en pena—. Pero me pareció una buena idea… —Le extendió la botella cuando Albus estuvo a dos pasos—. ¿Quieres hacer el honor?

Albus correspondió a la sonrisa cómplice de Justine al tiempo que apuntaba con su varita a la botella para sacar el corcho. Parecía que aquella sería una velada decente. Al menos, una que Albus disfrutaba, que llevaba desde navidad sin disfrutar de algo realmente. Todo acababa recordándole a su madre, que lo había recibido en King Cross para sus primeras vacaciones de navidad con una cara extraña y él no había sabido entender que Ginny Potter no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su hijo estuviera en la casa a la que odiaba. Todo le recordaba a los gritos de su madre, y sus sonrisas que se parecían tanto a las de su abuela. Sus palabras consoladoras cuando James lo molestaba una y otra vez… Era molesto y era triste. No quería acordarse de nada más, porque, simplemente, no quería volver a sentirse miserable.

«Joder, Rose…», pensó, «ojalá te encuentren».

Pero ese pensamiento siempre estaba allí, a la espera de encontrarlo descuidado para volver a su cerebro para atormentarlo una y otra vez.

«No pienses mucho en eso, no ahora», se dijo.

El corcho saltó de la botella.

—Añejado desde 2006 —comentó Justine—, el año en que nacimos.

Sonreía cuando le extendió dos copas para que sirviera un poco y uno de sus pies tamborileaba en el sueño de manera constante. Una de sus manos parecía temblar, pero Albus no lo notó mientras servía el vino de elfo y dejaba la botella a un lado para tomar una de las copas.

—¿Brindamos por algo? —preguntó Albus con una sonrisa—. ¿Además de por beber alcohol al mediodía sin comida en el estómago? —«Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto».

Justine sonrió aún más. Su sonrisa parecía más tensa que de costumbre.

—Por ti, Albus —le dijo y chocó su copa con la suya—. Salud —musitó levantando una ceja y llevándose lentamente la copa a los labios. Albus hizo lo mismo, pero no tan lento como Justine.

Una vez que dio el primer sorbo sintió el sabor del vino, que era exquisito… y algo más… Le pareció que empezaba a ver borroso y como Justine dejaba la copa a un lado, sin darle ni un sorbo. Se acercó hasta él mientras sus pies parecían dejar de responderle, y sus manos se adormecían poco a poco… y todo se iba emborronando cada vez más.

«¡¿Qué?!»

Justine se acercaba a él, pero ya no sonreía, no más… Y él cada vez oía menos, y veía menos… y el piso parecía más cerca, y el impacto contra la loza ya casi no dolió. Justine era cada vez más borrosa, sus bordes se difuminaban y la oscuridad inundaba los ojos color esmeralda de Albus, pero aún le pareció oír la voz de la chica, lejana… muy lejana:

—Lo siento, Albus. No tienes ni idea de quien soy…

* * *

—Ama —Potts la interrumpió—. Ha venido alguien. Asegura que usted sabía que el vendría… ¿Ama?

—Dejalo pasar, Potts —indicó Justine.

Miraba a Albus, tirado en el sueño, con los ojos cerrados y la copa de vino rota a su lado. El líquido se extendía cerca de él y alcanzaba a mojarle una parte de la túnica negra que se había arrugado con la caída. Y su expresión… tan en paz… Justine suspiró. Pero había visto su mirada, esa que le dirigió antes de caer, esa mezcla de extrañeza e incomprensión, quizá con un poco de furia al final, al terminar de comprender. Pero después, nada, sólo esa paz que lo rodeaba casa que estaba dormida.

«Siempre has sido muy inocente para ser un Slytherin, Albus», pensó Justine, allí parada, con su falsa color marfil y la blusa blanca. El pie moviéndose en medio de un tic nervioso, dejando oír el taconeo contra la loza en la que descansaba Albus, sin saber que se aproximaba.

—Ama… —Potts volvió a entrar, pero esa vez llevaba compañía. Justine sólo alcanzó a escuchar

—Déjanos solos, Potts —ordenó Justine con la voz dura y se dio la vuelta para ver al mago que venía con su elfo doméstico. Potts se apresuró a obedecer la orden y entonces el mago, encapuchado y con una túnica negra y sucia, dejó que Justine viera su cara.

Era horrible, empezando por el cabello blanco y la piel demasiado pálida. Las cejas blancas, del mismo color de su cabello, y los rasgos duros y toscos. Justine no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Te parezco horrible? —preguntó.

Justine no respondió.

—¿Asustada?

—Ni un poco —respondió.

«Si que lo estás Justine, no mientas», se dijo a si misma, sintiendo el sudor en las manos, las ansias de taconear el suelo con el pie. ¿Ese era el miedo? ¿Así se sentía en las entrañas? «Salvé a Niklaus», se recordó, con desesperación, «salvé a Niklaus».

—¿Qué le harás? —preguntó, en forma demandante, al notar como aquel extraño mago albino se acercaba a al cuerpo inerte de Albus.

—¿Me lo entregaste en bandeja y ahora te preocupas por él? —La voz del mago tenía un más que notorio tinte sarcástico y sus ojos claros parecían decirle «Bruja estúpida».

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada más cuando apuntó con la varita hasta la mancha de vino en la ropa de Albus, murmuró « _Tergeo_ » y empezó a quitarle la ropa a jalones, intentando no romperla. Justine se dio la vuelta para no mirar nada mientras oía los movimientos de aquel hombre albino. «Salve a Niklaus», se recordaba cuando tenía esa sensación desagradable en las manos, en el estómago… cuando sentía ansiedad.

Finalmente, se volteó y se encontró con el cuerpo inerte de Albus envuelto en la capa mugrienta del hombre y a él con la pulcra túnica de Albus que después de la caída se veía un poco arrugada.

—¿Me parezco a tu novio, bruja? —le preguntó con una sonrisa cruel y entonces cerró los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor… Y su cabello empezó a oscurecerse y se volvió un poco más lago, asemejándose al de Albus, y su piel blanca dejó de ser tan blanca para imitar el tono de Albus, y cuando abrió los ojos ya no eran azules claro, sino verdes, como esmeraldas, y los rasgos toscos de su cara poco a poco se asemejanban a los de Albus, y su altura, y sus manos…

Alzó la varita al tiempo que Justine lo miraba sorpendida.

—Yo nunca estuve aquí, bruja —empezó—. Tú nunca recibiste ninguna carta, ni entregaste a tu novio… y él nunca llegó a su cita de hoy… —Justine comprendió demasiado tarde lo que iba a hacer—. ¡ _Obliviate_! —fue lo primero que oyó, y poco después—: ¡ _Desmaius_!

Pero Justine recordó algo antes de caer.

«Se olvidó de Potts».

* * *

Todo se hacía reducido a súplicas, a oscuridad y a dolor. Parecía que no le quedaba nada, y que se le estaba acabando la voz para suplicar piedad, para suplicar por su libertad. Oía el « _crucio»_  y sabía lo que iba después. Sabía que el dolor la haría suya y conocía esa sensación de millares de agujas clavándose en su piel. Sentía el dolor y oía su propio grito, atada a la silla donde Morrigan se dedicaba a atormentarla, una y otra vez, cuidándose de no hacerle la _Cruciatus_  demasiado seguido. «Me quiere cuerda», comprendía Rose Weasley.

Y entonces el dolor se detenía y ya no había más. Sólo la voz de Morrigan y su mirada cruel. Y una vez había estado allí alguien con una capucha, que hablaba como un viejo y se había reido después de ver como era torturada. «¿Por qué a mí?, ¿por qué a mí?», se preguntaba, una y otra vez, desesperada por hallar una respuesta en su racional cerebro, que no podía proporcionársela.

—¿Lo has disfrutado hoy, niña? —le preguntó Morrigan.

—La atormentas demasiado —le espetó la voz debajo de la capucha, pero no sonaba realmente a reproche.

Morrigan sonrió y Rose deseó gritar cuando vió el cuchillo de nueva cuenta acercándose hasta ella. La herida que le habían hecho apenas estaba cicatrizando… «No, no, no, por favor», sabía que suplicar no serviría de nada. Había aprendido que sus gritos parecían música en los oídos de Morrigan que se deleitaba con el dolor ajeno. Sintió el beso del metal sobre su piel, y luego el dolor y la sangre corriendo por su pierna mientras Morrigan hacía el corte y se deleitaba con el grito de Rose.

—Llévatela —le espeto al hombre que estaba allí.

El hombre de la capucha la sujetó del brazo que aun tenía una venda y la obligó a caminar hasta la celda que ya conocía, hasta ese catre en esa habitación sin luz que se había convertido en su celda…

—Ahora tendrás compañía —espetó y a Rose le pareció que se divertía cuando abrió la pesada puerta de su celda y la dejó caer a suelo de la habitación, cerrando con un sonoro golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Rose comprendió lo que quería decir al ver el cuerpo tirado en el piso, envuelto solamente por una túnica mugrienta. Y no le costó reconocer el cabello negro, negrísimo, un poco más ordenado que el de su padre, y el rostro de su primo.

—Al… —musitó.

Se acercó hasta él y vio que estaba profundamente dormido. Así que a él también lo habían llevado allí. ¿Le harían lo mismo? Rose se estremeció al pensarlo y entonces zarandeó el cuerpo.

—¡Al! —intentó despertarlo—. ¡Al, despierta! —casi gritó, desesperada. Zarandeo el cuerpo una vez más hasta que le pareció que se movía un poco—. Por favor… despierta…

Entonces Albus abrió los ojos y a Rose le pareció ver que estaba desorientado. Los abrió de golpe, sorprendido.

—¿Rose? —musitó, al verla.

Rose asintió como pudo y entonces se hechó a llorar. No podía más. Había llorado más los últimos días que durante toda su vida y estaba deshecha. Ya no quedaba casi nada de la adolescente fuerte que había sido hasta entonces. Morrigan se había dedicado a aterrorizarla durante aquellos días…

—¿Rose? —volvió a preguntar Albus, como si no creyera nada de aquello y la chica se aferró a su cuello, abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho, desesperada—. ¿Qué te han hecho, Rose?, ¿qué te han hecho?

Pero ella no podía responder. Morrigan parecía empeñada en destruirla poco a poco y lo estaba logrando. Ya no tenía esperanzas y su vida normal le parecía algo demasiado lejano. Sólo recordaba la silla, y la cuerda, y el dolor. Sobre todo el dolor. Y ahora Albus estaba allí, con ella, y ella ya sólo deseaba estar sola, porque no le deseaba eso que estaba sintiendo a nadie…

—Fui una tonta —musitó—, creí en él… en ese chico, Michel… —Su llanto se había detenido un poco, pero aun le quedaban las marcas de las lágrimas en las mejillas—. Creí en él… y… no era quien yo pensaba… sólo… me estaba engañando…

Albus la abrazó más fuerte.

—Tranquila, Rose —murmuró.

—Al… —empezó, de nuevo, desasiéndose del abrazo y mirándolo a la cara—, ¿qué nos van a hacer? —preguntó.

Pero su primo bajó la cabeza para no mirarla y ella supo que no tenía ninguna respuesta posible. Sólo les quedaba esperar, allí encerrados, los dos. Y los dos era consientes de que no podían esperar nada bueno.

* * *

—Por ahora no saben nada.         

—Casi has conseguido imitar la voz del chico —comentó ella.

—Pero eventualmente lo sabrán —le dijo Adolf—. No tenemos demasiado tiempo. Sería mejor si los matásemos directamente.

—Allá afuera quieren víctimas, Adolf, y voy a cumplir mi promesa… Así que todos tendrán que ser secuestros… —Se quedó callada un momento—. Pero… a Malfoy…

—¿Sí?

—Lo quiero para mí —Morrigan sonrió—. Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer antes de que te descubran.

* * *

Kate se puso en pie cuando Hestia anunció que se iba. La había convencido de reunirse con Latika y Roxanne, en casa de la última, porque no se la veía demasiado a animada los últimos días y porque ella no quería hacer de mal tercio. Así que no planeaba quedarse más tiempo.

—Nos vemos chicas —se despidió Hestia, dirigiéndose hasta la chimenea. Kate abrazó a Roxxane.

—¡Nos veremos en Hogwarts si no es que antes! —se despidió y se acercó a la chimenea justo cuando Hestia se marchó rumbo a su casa. Se metió en las llamas con un puñado de polvos flú y dijo fuerte y claro—: ¡Casa Jordan! —Y un instante después ya no estaba allí.

A Latika le había gustado verlas, pero la verdad es que había estado esperando ese momento toda la tarde: el momento de quedarse a solas con Roxanne. La rodeo con los brazos y sonrió.

—Llevaba esperando esto todo el rato —le murmuró al oído antes de besarla.

El golpe en la puerta interrumpió su beso.

—¡Joder! —Roxanne se apartó, poniéndose en pie, con cara visiblemente contrariada—. ¿Qué quieren a esta hora? Iré a ver…

Se acercó al recibidor y antes de abrir, lanzó un grito.

—¡¿Quién es?!

—¡Soy yo, Roxanne! —le respondió una voz—. ¡Albus!

«Joder, te voy a matar, Albus».

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Si quieren escribir una amezana, pueden dejar un comentario, si quieren compartirme su odio por Justine, pueden dejar un comentario, si desean decirme que me odian, pueden dejar un comentario.
> 
> Les recuerdo muy atentamente que Bell me puso el apodo Miss Martin.
> 
> Vaaaale, ¿y de qué va todo esto? Sí, de Justine siendo una perra con Albus y otras cosas. No me malinterpreten, amo a todos mis personajes Justine y Morrigan incluidos, pero tienen que reconocer que Justine sí que es una perra cuando acepto lo que aceptó. Aunque evidentemente, parece que no lo va a recordar. No hay pruebas de que Albus haya «desaparecido», más que Justine, que no recuerda nada de nada y por supuesto, alguien más. Premio a quien se sepa la obviedad de la semana. ¿Qué pasará con Justine? ¿Albus la perdonará algún día? Si es que, por supuesto, sale vivo del asunto…
> 
> Y Rose. Sí, la pobrecita está en depresión severa. No es como con Antonin y Jezabel, a quienes querían por su sangre. Con ella se han ensañado y ensañado, para al mismo tiempo, hacerle daño a Hermione. ¿Planean matarla? ¿Cuándo? Y encontrarse con Albus es, de hecho, bastante triste para ella, porque, aunque es la primera vez que tiene contacto humano dede que la secuestraron, también significa que Albus está en problemas. Y los problemas habían evitado al chico… (bueno, excepto sus cuernos, que le han salido bastante más problemáticos que drama adolescente).
> 
> Al principio el capítulo se llamaba Quisiera saber, pero quedó un poco alejado de la trama y se llama Angels, que es la primera canción de Within Temptation que oí en toda mi vida. Por el inicio, representa la forma de Justine, que parece un ángel pero en realidad es poco menos que una serpiente venenosa. (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= VK9qfVQ4Z04 Sin espacios)
> 
> Y sin más por hoy…
> 
> Uno para salvar el mundo, uno para destruirlo.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 26 de junio de 2013
> 
> (el día del cumpleaños de Bell)


	38. Intruso

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVII: Intruso**

_"Es de anatomía idéntica a la mía; su rostro es de alegría, el mío es de agonía" Enjambre_

* * *

Zeller lo mandó llamar a primera hora y cuando entró a la oficina, la encontró hecha un revuelo. Ted suspiró, con nerviosismo, preguntándose que habría pasado. No quería contarle nada más a la chica Zabini, no sabía en que usaría la información… Y James trabajando con ella. Debería advertírselo a James, decirle que Liliane Zabini, por muy experta en maldiciones que fuera, no era de fiar. Acabó entrando a la oficina de Zeller con nerviosismo preguntándse qué habría pasado.

—¡Al fin llegas! —le espetó Zeller.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude —respondió él—. El avisador despertó a mi abuela. —«Que por cierto, es una increíble persona cuando está enojada», pensó. Su abuela últimamente estaba de mal humor. Sobre todo cuando el avisador de Ted la despertaba a las siete de la mañana.

—Bueno, Lupin, tenemos problemas —empezó Zeller.

«No sé por qué no me esparaba esto», pensó Ted con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Los problemas estaban a la orden del día, ya no nocesitaban más y seguían llegado. Y hasta antes de diciembre todo había sido tan pacífico… Pero estaban en enero, era viernes, y el lunes todo el mundo regresaba a Hogwarts.

—Rodearé la zona de Liverpool donde se encuentra el refugio de los secuestradores, Ted —empezó Zeller—, y necesito a todos los efectivos a los que les puedo confiar esto. Holmes quedó al mando —dijo, haciendo una mueca—; lo cierto es qu es muy competente, aunque no me guste. Recibirás instrucciones, porque quiero que estés allí. Creevey los va a acompañar.

«Que sorpresa», pensó Ted.

—¿Creevey?

—Él ideó el plan, Lupin —espetó Zeller—, y aunque preferiría no contar con él, ni con sus métodos poco ortodoxos, lo necesitamos. Vaya que lo necesitamos. —Suspiró—. Por otro lado…

Ted olió más problemas.

—Secuestraron a otro Weasley —anunció Rose con una mueca bastante frustrada. «Oh, no», pensó Ted—. Sí, Lupin, a Roxanne. Tenemos un testigo ocular, Latika Thomas, que está allí afuera con uno de sus primos mientras Savage la interroga. Lo cierto es que está conmocionada. —Zeller se quedó callada unos instantes, antes de añadir algo—: Lo cierto es que la chica afirmó que el secuestrador había sido Albus Potter cuando llegó. Asi que probablemente Potter está bajo una imperius, o hay un sustituto por allí. Hasta ahora se ha evitado que el rumor salga a la prensa, pero la chica la afirmó a gritos y no tardará en salir. Lo cierto es que queremos detener a Albus, si es que está bajo la imperius, o al impostor antes de que quede fuera de nuestro alcance.

—Eso es… demasiada información…

—Lo sé, Lupin, pero estoy cometiendo el error de confiar en ti —Zeller le sonrió—. Haz el favor de no decir nada.

«Si supieras… Rose…», pensó él con un poco de amargura.

—Nada saldrá de aquí, te lo juro, Rose.

—Más te vale, niñato —Rose le sonrió con ternura, algo poco común en ella—. Ve con Holmes, está reuniendo a todos los que rodearán Liverpool… —Ted se puso en pie para marcharse, pero la voz de Zeller lo detuvo—: Y, Lupin…, haz el favor de no llevar el cabello azul celeste cuando estés en Liverpool.  

* * *

—Buenos días, Potter —saludó Zeller cuando Harry entró en la oficina que oficialmente era suya pero que Zeller usaba para tratar asuntos privado.

—Buenos días, Rose —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. Dijiste que querías verme con urgencia.

«Sí, Potter, con extremada urgencia, ahora no señales obviedades y deja de sonreír porque te aseguro que si no lo haces ahora lo harás cuando te diga lo que tengo que decir», pensó Zeller pero se contuvo para no decir nada de eso y respiró hondo. Odiaba tener que dar malas noticias, mucho menos si era a Potter.

—¿Sabes dónde esta tu hijo menor, Potter? —preguntó tajantemente, sin suavizar nada. Harry no se pondría histérico en su oficina, al menos.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Harry—. Pasó la noche en casa de los Nott, aseguró que él, Scorpius y Emmanuel se reunirían… Aunque salió de la casa desde antes del mediodía porque se dirigía a ver a su novia, Justine.

—Bueno, Potter, o hay un gemelo maligno de tu hijo por allí, o creo que tendremos problemas —resumió Rose. «Debería agradecer que me inclino por la teoría del gemelo maligno», pensó—. Latika Thomas afirmó, casi a gritos, que Albus se había llevado por la fuerza a tu sobrina Roxanne.

—¿Qué? —Sí, se veía sorprendido.

—Siguen sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos y estamos luchando para que el Profeta no se entere de qué buscamos a Albus Potter, así que más te vale ponerte en pie e ir a buscar a tu hijo o a alguien que, misteriosamente, se parezca demasiado a él. Medio departamento ya se encarga de lo mismo. —Hasta ella misma se escuchó demasiado tajante, pero no tenía otra opción. Debía solucionar eso mientras tuviera oportunidad, porque en el momento en el que Harry volviera a aquel despacho se iba a dejar llevar por sus sentimientos, algo que no había tenido que hacer en todos esos años en la oficina porque, sencillamente, ninguno de sus familiares había estado metido en problemas de semejante magnitud.

Se puso en pie y le señaló la puerta a Harry mientras ella misma caminaba hacia la salida. Tenía que ir a interrogar a Scabior de nuevo mientras Savage estaba ocupado con aquella adolescente llorosa que había resultado ser mucho más que sólo la mejor amiga de Roxanne Thomas. 

—Ah… y Harry —alcanzó a decir Rose cuando el ya se dirigía a la salida del departamento—. Evita a todos los periodistas. Más si las preguntas se refieren a la señora Weasley. Todavía no saben nuestras sospechas acerca de tu hijo y planeo que sigan sin saberlo hasta que esté bajo resguardo. El impostor o él.

Si la información salía… Bueno, quizá habría una limpia en la división.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió hasta los ascensores para dirigirse hasta lo más hondo del ministerio, sólo a un lado del departamento de Misterios: a las celdas que estaban junto a las salas de juicio en las que el Winzengamot dictaba sentencia a los criminales más peligrosos, una celda por la que Scabior pasaría tarde o temprano: en el momento en el que dejara de serles útil.

Respiró hondo y entró a la celda. Llevaba en la mano un frasco de veritaserum y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Creí que me habían olvidado —comentó Scabior, que estaba sentado, con su bufanda en la mano.

—Cállate, Scabior —espetó Rose y le enseñó el frasco—. Tú decides, haces esto por las buenas o no.

Scabior estiró la mano.

—Me obligarás a beberlo quiera o no —le dijo y aceptó el frasco de la mano de Rose. Lo abrió y se lo bebió de un trago—. Delicioso —le espetó a Rose con una sonrisa—, como siempre. ¿Qué quieres saber ahora, Zeller?

—Muchas cosas, Scabior, como por ejemplo, en que parte exacta al este de Stockbridge Village se esconden tus aliados. —Scabior intentó interrumpirla, pero Zeller lo impidió añadiendo algo más—: Oh, sé de tus hechizos de confidencialidad, pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a limitar a adivinar, y tú, por supuesto, sólo tienes que asentir con la cabeza. ¿Eso no te lo impiden los hechizos, o sí? —preguntó. Conocía esos hechizos a la perfección y sabía que incluso uno tan poderoso como ese tenía ranuras.

Todo hechizo tenía un contrahechizo, pero mientras encontraba el de los que Scabior tenía encima, se iba a conformar con adivinar.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó. Sonreía. Estaba quizá demasiado segura, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no le iba tan bien en el trabajo.

Scabior le devolvió la sonrisa.

Retadora, quizá.

* * *

—¿Cómo diablos es que los Pucey tienen una snitch propia? —preguntó James—. Ninguno de sus dos hijos menores juega Quidditch, mucho menos en la posición de buscador.

Liliane sonrió. Evitó contestarle que el dinero lo compraba todo y que los Pucey no querían dejar nada. La verdad pura y dura. Lily Pucey era una mujer con los pies en la tierra, rubia y quizá un poco atractiva de lejos, pero su marido… Adrian. Bueno, ese era harida de otro costal. Y Niklaus había salido exactamente a él. Vivía para ver sus negocios crecer y superar a los de los Nott y los Malfoy. Pero no lo haría nunca. Sin los Malfoy o los Nott la economía se derrumbaría por completo. ¿Cuándo lo iba a entender ese hombre?

—Bueno, James, hay gente que lo quiere tener todo —acabó por responder mientras leía el pergamino que Niklaus le había enviado.

—Creí que desde los dieciséis años no le dirigías la palabra a Pucey, ya no hablemos de pedirle favores —comentó James, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si comentara el tiempo o el clima. Pero no, Liliane sabía distinguir cuando había algo más debajo de las palabras.

—Digamos que desde los dieciséis me debe un favor —comentó ella, cerrando el pergamino y volviendo la vista al paquete que estaban a punto de abrir. Una pequeña caja que con toda seguridad contenía una snitch bastante especial—. Viktor Krum la atrapó hace casi treinta años en un partido que ganó Irlanda —dijo. «Un auténtico tesoro para los fanáticos de Krum», se dijo, «¿para qué lo querría Adrian Pucey o alguien de su familia?» En el fondo conocía la respuesta y era algo tan simple y tan sencillo…: A los Pucey les encantaba derrochar el dinero y alardear.

—No pareces ser la persona a la que alguien le pueda deber un favor durante demasiado tiempo —le dijo James, con claras intenciones de averiguar que había tras todo eso.

«Que demonios», pensó Liliane y abrió la boca dispuesta a contárselo.

—Decidí que algún día me beneficiaría que me debiera un favor —le respondió ella sonriendo—. Lo ayudé a preparar  _Felix Felicis_ durante seis meses. A la mañana siguiente de que la poción estuvo acabada tenía a Justine Higgs entre sus sábanas.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. «Despecho», le había repetido su mente mucho tiempo, pero después de tres años, ya no le guardaba rencor a nadie. «A los dieciséis, uno puede ser muy estúpido», se dijo, recordándose a sí misma.

—Vaya —comentó James. Los ojos abiertos con sorpresa—. Y te quedó debiendo un favor. ¿De verdad esperabas que lo cumpliera? —le preguntó.

—James, los favores mueven el mundo —le respondió Liliane, mientras abría el paquete con avidez, para encontrar la pelotita dorada dentro—, si sabes a quién hacérselos y cómo cobrárselos.

«Sobre todo cuando van con intereses de tres años», pensó. Pero a Pucey ese la había salido barato. Sólo era un objeto desaparecido en su casa. Y durante algún tiempo había estado pensando que cuando llegara el momento, se lo cobraría mucho más caro. Pero atrás de esa  _snitch_  había cosas mucho más importantes que los pensamientos de una adolescente despechada a la que Niklaus Pucey le había enseñado el valor de los secretos y de los favores. Así habían empezado, favor se pagaba con favor, un secreto con otro. Nada era gratuito si se trataba de ellos y todo se volvían negocios que no se pagaban con monedas si no con algo mucho más poderoso: favores.

Se quedó viendo la snitch. Nunca le había gustado el Quidditch.

—Bueno, Potter, ¿empezamos con esto? —le extendió la pelotita dorada con la mano, bien sujeta. No quería que saliera volando en el momento menos indicado.

—Como gustes, Liliane —le respondió James.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tú —atajó ella—, eres el experto en Quidditch y en esto.

¿Cómo había llegado a confiar en él?

James apuntó con la varita a la snitch. Había estado leyendo sobre la memoria táctil de los objetos, pero los más conocidos con una eran, definitivamente, las snitch doradas. Liliane sentía la magia que emanaba de ellas, pero no del mismo modo que James, que sabía mucho más del tema, lo iba a interpretar. Sentir el poder de la magia de un objeto siempre era algo con ventaja. No podían engañarte, nunca. El poder se olía de lejos. Los maleficios poderosos encerrados en libros y en teteras se sentían a lo lejos, antes de tocarlos. ¿Por qué había gente tan estúpida que no llegaba nunca a atisbarlo?

James seguía moviendo la varita sobre la snitch, con los ojos cerrados, sin murmurar ni una sola palabra, usando siempre hechizos no verbales, algo en lo que se hacía destacar desde que tenía quince años. Y le encantaba alardear de hacerlo. Finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Lo que tienen los libros es una memoria táctil. —Sonreía triunfante con su descubrimiento—. Pero no es igual a esta… No. La del libro parece ser mucho más específica.

—¿Específica?

—Bueno, Liliane, me parece que sólo detonarán si los toca la persona correcta. —James aún sonreía—. Así, quizá, se aseguraban de que no hubiera fallos con los asesinatos.

«Lo tenemos», se dijo Liliane.

—Me parece que Lupin me va a deber información después de esto —comentó al aire. La información era poder y ella estaba dispuesta a conseguirla, a cualquier precio.

* * *

Era viernes y el domingo tomarían un tren rumbo a Hogwarts, pero aún así Albus había insistido en verlo. En Cabeza de Puerco además. Scorpius le había preguntado dos veces si estaba seguro, pero Albus sólo le había dicho, a través de la red flú, que quería hablar de algo privado y que su casa estaba llena de gente y, por ser viernes, estaría todo abarrotado. Así que había acabado por aceptar y ahora estaba allí, mirando con mala cara al tabernero que le correspondía bastante bien, esperando a que Albus se dignara a aparecer, escuchando la radio de fondo, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa.

Llegó quince minutos tarde, cosa rara en Albus, que era asquerosamente puntual para todo y se sentó en la mesa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Hubo un retraso.

—Ya lo veo —le respondió Scorpius. 

Y entonces interrumpieron el programa de radio para dar noticias urgentes.

—Lamentamos la interrupción de la programación —dijo un locutor—, pero se ha filtrado información importante. Otro miembro de la familia Weasley, la hija del exitoso Geroge Weasley, ha desaparecido, presuntamente secuestrada por su propio primo, Albus Potter, o por un impostor…

Scorpius se quedo de piedra. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando estaba sacando la varita alguien le hico un  _petrificus totalus_  y se desapareció con él. Y ese «alguien» era su mejor amigo. Albus.

* * *

Rose Zeller estaba furiosa.

—¡¿Quién lo filtro?! —fue lo primero grito al regresar a la oficina ante las caras de todos los sorprendidos aurores. Ya no podrían coger a Potter desprevenido.

«Van a volar cabezas».

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holo!
> 
> ¿Movidito, no? Sobre todo para la pobre de Zeller, que tienen un montón de trabajo encima, qué les digo. Muchísimo. Y con lo de Roxanne… lamento no dar detalles, pero realmente creo que dí lo suficiente. Latika quedó como testigo ocular y gracias a ella saben de Albus. Estaba con uno de sus primos (ejem, Padma Patil tiene hijos, ejem) y Savage se encargaba de ella. Más desapariciones, más problemas, más presión. Sobre todo su hablamos de la influencia tan tremenda que tienen los Weasley en ese momento. Emparentados con Harry Potter, el ministro interino es Percy y Hermione lleva el apellido por matrmonio… y se está convirtiendo en alguien con muchísimas influencias, más de las que ya tenía. ¿Por qué los Weasley tendrán tantas influencias? ¿Qué hará Zeller ante esto? ¿Roxanne vivirá a morirá? Lo que si saben es que tienen que buscar a Albus o bien, al impostor. De preferencia antes de que la prensa lo sepa, para que no pueda huir. Pero las fitraciones no se hacen esperar…
> 
> Liliane y James intercambian otras de sus escenas. Resulta que los Pucey tienen una snitch dorada que pueden examinar sin que nadie les haga demasiadas preguntas y Liliane se la pidió a Niklaus, con quien ya sabíamos que tenía un pasado, en pago a un favor que le hizo. No sé, para mí la relación inexistente ya entre esos dos era algo así como la de Cora y Rumple en Once upon a time. Pero el punto no es ese, sino que consiguen la snitch y la examinan ¿qué consiguen? ¿Tienen razón? ¿Adivinaron el misterio tras los libros explosivos? Y Liliane dice algo: «Los favores mueven al mundo», ¿qué tan cierto lo consideran? (sí, esta pregunta ya es sobre su opinión de esa frase, pero quiero saberla). Liliane, por supuesto se plantea muchas cosas. Presentes y pasadas. Porque parece que a sus diecinueve años el mundo se está moviendo demasiado rápido.
> 
> Y finalmente, si Roxanne no era un persona en exceso querido, a Scorpius tienden a brotarle fans. No me odien, pero ya sabrán de que va todo esto.
> 
> El título es de una canción de Enjambre, Intruso, de su disco daltónico y habla de Adolf haciéndose pasar por Albus. (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = S0pjCmbx95M Sin espacios).
> 
> Sin más por el momento…
> 
> Magic always comes with a price.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 3 de Julio de 2013


	39. Youth

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVIII: Youth**

" _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones. 'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone." Daughter_

* * *

Morrigan no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando los vio a los dos, tirados al lado de Adolf, que había vuelto a su aspecto original, luego de pasar todo el día evadiendo a todos los aurores que buscaban a Albus Potter. Se acercó hasta el chico rubio, que había reclamado para ella. Era guapo, no había duda, a su manera. Pero allí no le iba a servir de mucho, aun menos desde que había averiguado el resentimiento que todos los mortífagos guardaban contra los Malfoy.

—Perfecto —musitó. Los dos cuerpos, inertes, en el suelo, uno a cada lado de Adolf. Hacia tanto tiempo que Morrigan no estaba tan de buen humor—. Encargate de poner cómodo al chico —sonrió, dando a entender que esperaba, aun cuando fuera innecesario, porque Adolf la entendía perfectamente—, y manda a Rowle aquí. Hay una recompensa para él.

Adolf salió cargando con Scorpius Malfoy y Morrigan se quedó allí, de pie, frente al cuerpo inerte de la chica de piel morena. ¿Qué se escondería bajo aquellas manos cayudas, el cabello hasta los hombros recogido por detrás, la piel color chocolate? ¿Cuántos gritos podrían albergar su garganta, cuántos podrían soportar sus cuerdas vocales? ¿Qué tan bajo podía llegar a caer y qué sería capaz de hacer para sobrevivir?

—Tenías razón, Morrigan —dijo la voz que estaba debajo de la capucha, la del hombre sentado en un rincón—. Puedes ver como se consumen lentamente…, en vez de concederles una muerte rápida y segura…

Morrigan aceptó el halago sin voltear hacia el hombre.

—Gracias, padre —respondió.

—Sólo no lo arruines —pidió—, y no dejes que tu hermano lo arruine.

—No, esto saldrá bien —prometió Morrigan con su buen humor—, mejor que bien.

Nadie le iba a arruinar sus planes de nuevo. Ella misma se iba a encargar de eso.

—¿Querías verme? —Rowle entró a la habitación. Había estado quejándose más tiempo que todos los demás. Pero Morrigan los conocía mejor que todos los demás. Llevaba más tiempo que Scabior, el idiota que se había dejado atrapar. Lo recordaba desde su niñez y siempre le había producido una mala sensación. Simplemente, no le gustaba, pero era fácil usarlo, porque no era demasiado inteligente.

—Por supuesto. —Morrigan se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Roxanne y, apuntándole con la varita, conjuro unas cuerdas para que la mantuvieran quieta si llegaba a despertar—. He estado oyendo que quieren probar la sangre… que no le parece justo que me quede yo con todas las víctimas… —Pero los había dejado probar la sangre antes y habían fallado. Muchas veces. Habían fallado al no poder matar a Hermione Weasley después de que la chica oriental fracasara, habían fallado al no poder secuestrar a Ginny Potter en el callejón Diagon, habían fallado al lanzar una bomba sobre King Cross… Y podía seguirlas contando, pero ya no le apetecía—. Así que decidí que premiar a algunos vendría bien… ¿No lo crees, Rowle? —Señalo a Roxanne Weasley, aun dormida—: Es tuya.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —respondió Morrigan, que no poseía demasiada paciencia—. Ella es tú víctima. Haz con ella lo que quieras. Mátala, si te place, destruye sus esperanzas, si quieres. Pero recuerda algo —añadió, dispuesta a dejar muy en claro su punto—: ella es sólo tuya. No voy a premiar a los demás por cosas que no se han ganado. —Sonrió. Y estaba segura de que su sonrisa, una mueca entre la demencia y la crueldad, intimidaba hasta al más sanguinario—. Sólo tuya, Rowle, y podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Toda suya. La oferta era demaiado tentadora para Rowle, que dejaría de avivar las llamas una vez que tuviera lo que deseaba. Y él deseaba venganza, como todos allí, pero aun más que venganza, deseaba sangre, gritos y víctimas.

—Me la quedaré entonces —respondió.

Morrigan alzó una ceja.

—¿La matarás? —le preguntó, con curiosidad.

Rowle se encogió de hombros.

—En un principio pensaba eso —respondió—, pero así duraría menos. Y nunca podría romper su espíritu.

«Ni triturar su alma hasta los límites», agregó Morrigan en la mente. Rowle no le gustaba, pero lo entendía, vaya que sí lo entendía.

—Toda tuya, Rowle, puedes llevártela —espetó—. Y cuando salgas… dile al primero que veas que me traiga a Potter. Y que si no quiere ocupar su lugar, más le valdrá traérmelo intacto. —«El miedo vale aún más que el respeto», se dijo, «el miedo hace milagros, el miedo es capaz de controlar a once idiotas sedientos de venganza». Y ella no podía arriesgarse a que algún idiota sediento de venganza y cargado de odio le hiciera daño a Albus Potter.

Cuando salió Rowle, el hombre debajo de la capucha, su padre, volvió a dirigirse a ella.

—¿Qué planeas con Potter? —le preguntó.

—Empezar a descabezar al mundo mágico inglés —respondió ella, con su sonrisa pintada en el rostro—. Traer a Harry Potter directo hasta la boca del lobo —dijo—, sin que tengamos que salir a buscarlo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse al poco rato y apareció Alecto Carrow con Albus Potter tras de sí. Le habían inmovilizado las manos, porque al parecer Potter no había resistido la tentación estúpida de intentar escapar.

—Hola, Potter —musitó Morrigan apuntándole con la varita hacia las piernas, que quedaron inmovilizadas por cuerdas—, ¿te diviertes? —preguntó mordazmente y luego miró a Alecto con una mirada bastante obvia de que la deseba fuera de allí. Cuando Alecto hubo cerrado la puerta, Morrigan se dirigió de nuevo a Albus, que luchaba por liberarse—. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que esas ataduras son difíciles de romper, Potter? —inquirió.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le espetó él. «Demasiado retador», pensó Morrigan. Pero se lo iba a quitar. Vaya que se lo iba a quitar—. ¿Qué planeas hacer con Rose?

Así que se habían puesto al corriente. Que lindos. ¿Cuántas cosas se habrían contado en la penumbra de la oscura celda donde Morrigan los había confinado, sin esperanzas, dispuesta a ver como se quebraban el uno al otro? Pero definitivamente Albus sería más difícil. Rose… la dulce Rose… Carácter fuerte algunas veces, sí, pero se le había esfumado después de la primera  _Cruciatus_. Pero a Albus le esperaban otras cosas…

—¿Y crees que te lo voy a contar? —se acercó a Albus, que atado esta indefenso—. No… para nada… —musitó cerca de su oído. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa que estaba al fondo de la estancia y cogió el cuchillo que doble filo que había allí. Eso funcionaría—. Ya lo descubrirás tu mismo… —le dijo, acercándose y desatándole las manos, cogiendo la izquierda y acercando el cuchillo a sus dedos—, ya lo descubrirás, Potter.

No tardarían en empezar los gritos.

* * *

Zeller se quedó mirando el paquete de nuevo mientras Savage lo examinaba. No parecía tener nada raro, porque había pasado el control de calidad del ministerio. No había magia negra en él, pero aún así nadie podía abrirlo. Iba dirigido a Harry Potter.

—¿Tiene algo? —preguntó finalmente, desesperada.

—Nada, al parecer —indicó Savage—, pero me parece que si no te llamas Harry Potter, no podrás abrirlo, Rose. Es algo táctil…, o por el estilo. —Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho—. Yo sugeriría que llamarás a Potter.

Zeller se acercó a la puerta con él. Odiaba usar aquel despacho que en la puerta tenía un nombre ajeno, pero los temas confidenciales prefería tratarlos en privacidad y no en el desastre de los cubículos.

«Pues bien, lo llamaremos». Cogió la esfera que tenía en su escritorio, tan parecida a un chivatoscopio, su avisador, y se la acercó a los labios.

—Potter, mueve tu trasero hasta la oficina —murmuró—, es urgente.

—No me sorprende que no te haya despedido ya —le comentó Savage con una sonrisa—, si así lo tratas.

—Es de cariño —respondió Zeller. Pero aunque le gustaba la manera de trabajar de Potter, no había acabado de caer nunca en su gracia, con su pinta de héroe que insistía que todo se lo debía a la suerte. Sí, claro… la suerte le enseñó el patronus, la suerte le enseñó a desarmar a la gente y la suerte le sugirió que se le daba bien volar cuando iba a enfrentar a un dragón… Suerte, seguro.

Se sentó en su cubículo después de cerrar el despacho con el paquete dentro, para que ningún fisgón lo viera. No sabía quien podía estar de la filtración pero ya empezaba a imaginar sospechosos. Y descubriría al culpable, que de premio iba a recibir una carta de despido y una indemnización.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó la voz de Creevey por detrás y ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Y tú qué crees? —espetó ella de mala manera.

—Se nota —comentó él.

—¿Qué tu no estabas el Liverpool? —le preguntó, dispuesta a sacárselo de encima antes de que Potter apariencia por allí.

—Nos turnamos —comentó él—. Holmes se quedó a cargo. Es buen líder, pero hacen falta tus gritos allí.

Rose le sonrió sardónicamente.

—No puedo abandonar la división —respondió—, no como perdonas que conozco… —agregó, haciendo bastante evidente a quién iba dirigida la referencia.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Creevey—. ¿Tú? ¿Enojada con el gran Potter?

—A ti solía encantarte, lo idolatrabas, permíteme recordarte. —Rose esbozo una sonrisa—. «En serio, Rose, deberías asistir al ED» —citó—, «No importa que tengas once años, te aceptarán», «Harry es el mejor maestro del mundo».

—En su defensa era mejor maestro que auror y, definitivamente, hace dos meses era mejor auror que hoy… —comentó Creevey, recordando el año en que había conocido a Zeller.

Rose miraba fijamente a la puerta, sin hacerle mucho caso y en cuanto Potter entró se puso en pie.

—Lo siento, Creevey —comentó—, asuntos importantes.

Pero Creevey la siguió hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué asuntos? —preguntó. «Pero que plasta es», pensó Zeller, «toda esa curiosidad algún día lo va a llevar por el mal camino». Respiro hondo y se concentró para no mandarlo a freir espárragos allí mismo. El asunto, que ella supiera, sólo le interesaba a ella y a Potter. Sobre todo a Potter.

—Uno que le concierne a Potter y a mí —respondió—. Llegó un paquete de destinatario desconocido a su nombre.

No eran tan raros esos paquetes. O las cartas. Generalmente eran denuncias anónimas o chivatazos. Su época de auge fue cuando aun había mortífagos sueltos. Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no llegaba uno que incluso a Eric Munch, el tipo de la entrada del ministerio, le había parecido extraño y lo había comprobado suficientes veces. «Nada de magia negra», había dicho. Pero Zeller dudaba que fuera muy inofensivo.

—Podría ayudar con eso —sugirió Creevey.

Zeller se paró y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Sea lo que sea que este en el paquete, me interesaría mantenerlo en secreto, Creevey —espetó Zeller—, y mientras más personas lo sepan, más probabilidades tiene de ir a caer en los oídos de los periodistas, que son como alimañas. Así que prefiero que sólo Potter y yo estemos enterados —y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia Harry. Creevey ya no la siguió.

—No esperba un mensaje tuyo, Rose —saludó Harry.

—Bueno, Potter, tenemos un paquete para ti… —Rose no sonrió—. Y ya sé que sólo han pasado dos semanas, pero no me molestaría que decidieras que vas a hacer. ¿Seguirás aquí, Potter? Porque no sé si lo sabes, pero tu silla no va a estar esperándote.

—Volveré —aseguró él, siguiéndola.

—¿Cuándo? —espetó Rose—. ¿El año que viene? —Aunque le agradaba no tenerlo allí con tantos Weasley en peligro y su propio hijo desaparecido. La oficina se hubiera vuelto un enorme caos. Susan Corner ya ejercía presión para que encontrarán a Rose (sin comprender que buscar a alguien desaparecido no era cosa de dos horas, menos cuando no había donde empezar a buscar) y la presión de Harry hubiera sido fatídica.

Harry abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejó que Zeller pasara primero. La caja seguía allí, completamente cerrada.

—Así que un paquete —comentó Harry—, ¿de dónde viene? —quiso saber.

—Munch no tiene ni idea. Es un anónimo —respondió Rose—. Lo revisó varias veces y no encontró ni rastros de magia negra. En realidad, sólo hay un hechizo que impide que lo abra alguien que no seas tú. Nada más.

Harry se acercó más al paquete.

—¿Venía con una carta? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió Rose—. Si hay una carta, viene adentro.

«Ábrelo ya», pensó. Mientras antes lo abrieran, antes sabrían qué escondía ese paquete y Zeller podía declararlo como inofensivo o… por el contrario, tomar medidas. Harry desató el paquete para poder levantar la tapa, sin problemas. Finalmente, levantó la tapa y un pergamino que cubría algo que no alcanzaban a ver los saludó.

«Renuncia, Potter», decía.

—¿Es…? —empezó Zeller, viendo el color rojo oscuro de las letras, temiendo lo peor.

Harry respiró hondo.

—Sí, lo es —murmuró—. Sangre.

—Sólo levanta eso… —le dijo Zeller, que ya no estaba muy segura de querer ver el contenido.

Harry tomó el pergaminó y lo levantó conteniendo la respiración. Cuando vio el contenido Zeller contuvo un escalofrío mientras sentía la sensación de tener arcadas. Hacia tanto que no veía eso…

Harry apenas si se controlaba.

—Potter… —murmuró Zeller. Harry la interrumpió, adivinando su pregunta antes incluso de que ella la formulara

—Sí, son de Albus —murmur Harry—, o lo más probable es que lo sean. —No podía despegar la vista de los dos dedos, uno meñique y uno anular, que descansaban en la caja.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Zeller.

—Yo… renunciar oficialmente… —respondió él—. Y tú, Zeller, tú lo encontrarás.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó ella.

—No soy capaz de tomar las riendas de esta oficina en este momento —respondió él, aceptando su visible derrota—, aunque lo desearía. Y, por supuesto, soy aún menos capaz de quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, como si aún dirigiera algo aquí, y ver como le siguen haciendo daño. —Volvió a poner el pergamino sobre los dedos mutilados—. Seamos sinceros, has hecho bien tu trabajo. Aunque desearía que todo fuera más rápido… y más fácil.

Harry no sonrió.

—Será mejor que lances el comunicado lo antes posible —murmuró Zeller.

—La oficina es oficialmente tuya, Rose —respondió él—. Cuídala… —Pareció dudar antes de agregar lo último—: Y encuentra a mi hijo y a mis sobrinos.

* * *

Liliane le había explicado a Ted Lupin cómo funcionaban los libros y cómo podían detectar si llegaban más y él parecía satisfecho. Bastante satisfecho en realidad, pero ella había ido allí en busca de algo más. Lo había citado en la cafetería que estaba a una cuadra del apartamento de James y esperaba información mientras se tomaba un doble  _expresso_  que sabía bastante bien, y sólo Morgana sabía lo difícil que era encontrar buen café en Inglaterra.

—Gracias, señorita Zabini —respondipo Ted y le extendió un saquito—. Su pago. La cuarta parte de mi suelto.

Ella sonrió con cortesía, pero había algo más que Ted Lupin le debía.

—¿Y lo demás? —preguntó.

Ted suspiró antes de responder. «¿Remordimientos, acaso?», se pregutó Liliane; en cierto modo, le resultaba bastante divertido. Desesperado por seguir el camino correcto y a la vez allí sentado, pagándole por los servicios que ella le había brindado y que no se caracterizaban presisamente por ser los más legales.

—Harry va a renunciar a la División —musitó Ted—; hoy llegó un paquete… para él… —empezó, dudando bastante—, no sé que era, pero renunciará. —Respiró hondo de nuevo—. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con los fugados, Zabini, pero también sé que James trabaja contigo. Y creo que esto tiene que ver con Albus. Está en carácter de desaparecido.

Liliane se mantuvo seria.

—Se lo diré… pero, Lupin, dime algo que me sirva. Una ubicación, un pitazo, lo que sea —pidió— y tu deuda quedará saldada.

Le dio el último sorbo al café y se puso en pie. Estaría muy interesada en leer El Profeta de la tarde de ese viernes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Bueno, tenemos un nuevo capítulo que de tranquilo tiene… nada, absolutamente nada de nada.
> 
> Morrigan es sádica. Sí, lo sabemos. Pero por fin averiguamos que el tipo rarito de la capucha que jamás se la quita es su padre y NO es Rowle. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué nunca se quita la capucha y no permite que le vean la cara? Bueno, esas son muchas preguntas. Por otro lado, le regaló a Roxanne a Rowle. Como si fuera mercancía o algo peor. Feo. Y bueno, a Albus… a Albus lo que no le espera.
> 
> Zeller tiene un paquete no deseado en su oficina y mucho trabajo. ¿Conseguirá mantener a flote la oficina, la División? ¿Encontrará a todos los desaparecidos, como le pide Harry? Harry, por supuesto, renuncia y Zeller no parece impedírselo. Harry abandonó la División, hay que recordarlo y aunque es un muy buen auror Rose no lo considera capaz de mantenerse bajo control con tantos miembros de su familia involucrados en todo eso…
> 
> Y Liliane, ¿a qué juega? ¿Qué la mueve? ¿Cómo va a conseguir mantenerse a flote? ¿James la seguirá apoyando? ¿Qué información obtendrá de Ted?
> 
> La canción es de Daughter, un grupo que conocí por tener una canción que fue parte del soundtrack de The Vampire Diaries y que no es esta. Esta canción se llama Youth, que significa juventud y de eso habla, de la juventud. Y la puse porque a los jóvenes de Vendetta es a los que más mal les está yendo y este capítulo es la viva prueba de eso: están pagando por el pasado de sus padres. ( www . youtube watch ?v = 6I1p_sXflQQ Sin espacios)
> 
> Finalmente, no olviden…
> 
> «Ven comigo»
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> 5 de Julio de 2013


	40. Norwegian wood

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIX: Norwegian wood**

" _I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me..." The Beatles_

* * *

La noticia imponía. En primera plana y con la foto del padre de James. «Harry Potter renuncia como jefe de la División de aurores». Liliane no pudo pensar que ya se veía venir. Desde la muerte de Ginny Potter y aquel periódico retrataba lo que era inevitable, la prueba de lo que le había dicho Ted Lupin la tarde anterior. La viva prueba de que todos los héroes, sobre todo los nacidos de la casualidad y críados por las circunstancias, acababan por caer, tarde o temprano. Y ella no quería convertirse en nada parecido. Ella quería venganza y tenía un móvil. Tenía la motivación y tenía a James que también la deseaba, aunque no lo hacía tan notorio como ella.

—Están patrullando en Liverpool, Lupin me dijo que zona y es casi a las afueras —comentó Liliane, mientras se tomaba un café. Como siempre, un doble expresso. James tomaba un té.

—Y supongo, quieres que «alguien» —empezó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— te de un pitazo cuando encuentren algo. —Bastante acertado, sí, se dijo Liliane. Quería un pitazo, lo que fuera, lo que le sirviera, y entonces Ted Lupin saldaría su deuda y le haría el mejor favor que nadie le había hecho en su vida—. Tal como parece que lo planeas, vamos a tener que evadir aurores.

Y Liliane estaba segura de que eso ya no le gustaba a James Potter. Habían mantenido todo lo más cerca de la legalidad que era posible. O más bien, él había mantenido todo lo más legal que se había podido mientras que ella sólo se limitaba a tapar sus pasos lo mejor que podía.

—Hay maneras de esconderse —comentó Liliane, que vió como James suspiró con hartazgo.

—Perfecto, entontramos un modo de ocultarnos —dijo James—. ¿Y qué harás después de eso? ¿Lo has pensado o tu plan sólo llega hasta el momento en el que consigues entrar en un refugio que, seguramente, está bien protegido? —le espetó, de mal humor—. Quizá yo también quiera esto, Liliane, pero no lo quiero con tanta desesperación para no darme cuenta que tu «plan», si es que se le puede llamar un plan, tiene demasiados hoyos. Empezando por el hecho de que no llega más allá de la parte en la que evadimos a todos los aurores que también van a querer lo mismo que nosotros: entrar allí y rescatar a mi hermano o a mi primo, o a alguien. —Se quedó callado un momento, con los puños cerrados. Había hablado en voz baja, pero algunos comensales habían empezado ya a fijarse en su discusión—. Puede que tú ya no tengas mucho que perder —retomó su argumento—, pero hay demasiado en mi contra como para que yo me arriesgue. ¿Leiste las noticias de cabo a rabo? —le preguntó—. Rose, Albus, Roxanne. No los voy a poner más en peligro… —Se quedó callado—. Incluso Scorpius Malfoy está reportado como desaparecido.

Liliane se quedó callada, porque James había dado justo en el clavo: su plan tenía demasiados hoyos. Incluso, viéndolo bien, o Ted no lo sabía todo con detalles, o el de los aurores también estaba incompleto. Pero estaban tan desesperdos que ya no esperaban a que sus senemigos salieran a campo abierto: estaban dispuestos a entrar en la boca del lobo.

—Los aurores se aplican en encantamiento desilusionador —empezó—, y nosotros también podríamos hacerlo… —aventuró, sin saber si James aceptaría aquella propuesta—. Tenemos que esperar a que ellos consigan entrar, Potter, o no lograremos nada… Y, puedo jurar que no nos arriesgaremos hasta que tu hermano esté a salvo, hasta que toda tu familia esté a salvo —le dijo. «Si eso es lo que quieres oír, allí lo tienes», pensó. ¿Qué le parecía? No podía leerlo en su cara, indescifrable.

James suspiró.

—Ya veremos, Zabini —dijo—, primero necesitamos ese pitazo y un plan algo más sólido. —Se puso en pie—. Volveré a la academia. Son casi las once y mi descanso terminó. Quizá te veré en la tarde. —No sonrió. Últimamente sonreía poco. Dejó su porción del pago en la mesa en dinero muggle y Liliane asintió como despedida. Aún le quedaba café.

Vió a James marcharse y por enésima vez, se preguntó como habían llegado allí. «La venganza», se respondió ella sola. «La venganza», se repitió. Había prometido que encontraría a los responsables de la muerte de su madre y lo estaba cumpliendo; lo que nunca imaginó, sin embargo, era que secuestrarían a su hermano, que Potter acabaría implicado de más formas que su simple curiosidad, y que conseguiría información confidencial de boca del ahijado de Harry Potter.

«La adversidad crea extrañas alianzas», se dijo, tomando el último sorbo de café.

Llamó al camarero con una seña y le pidió la cuenta, para pagarla con el escazo dinero que traía en la bolsa y que siempre gastaba en esa cafetería. Quizá los  _muggles_  fueran inferiores, pero allí sabían hacer los  _expressos_  bastante bien. Se encaminó hasta el callejón que estaba a media cuadra y desde donde se aparecía y desaparecía cada que era necesario.

No tenía nada que hacer ya. Nada que la distrajera de lo evidente: se le estaban acabando las pistas y las ideas.

Se desapareció hacia Lancashire, donde aún nevaba en aquella época del año y abrió la puerta de la verja de la mansión Zabini con su varita. No era una mansión tan grande como la de los Malfoy, ni tan antigua como la de los Nott, pero era, definitivamente, más elegante que las dos anteriores. Entró, esperando encontrar a su padre y a su hermano, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota.

«Antonin está en casa de los Nott», decía, «y yo volví al trabajo. Estaré en los tribunales, si me necesitas. Blaise»

Así que todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad. Pero Liliane no quería que nada volviera a la normalidad, no quería cambiar de página hasta que los asesinos de su madre no hubieran pagado todas las lágrimas que les debían.

* * *

—Justine Higgs no sabe nada —le dijo el auror que se había encargado de interrogarla. Shaper, se llamaba y tenía por cualidades principales ser un ruidoso incontrolable… Por eso no estaba en la patrulla de Liverpool, a la que había destinado a sus mejores elementos—. Nada de nada. Albus Potter nunca llegó a su casa el jueves, aun cuando su hermana Lily Potter asegura que salió de la casa antes del mediodía… Hasta allí, podemos estar seguros de que era el verdadero Albus Potter, después… no hay demasiadas certezas. —«Y un parlanchín», agregó Rose. Debería de haberle asignado ese interrogatorio a Savage. Sí que debería de haberlo hecho.

—Y la siguiente vez que alguien vio a «Albus Potter» fue Latika Thomas —agregó Zeller. «Pero era un impostor o Albus con la imperius…», se dijo. No podían convencerlo de que secuestrara a su propia prima y luego cortarle dos dedos. Al menos ya habían verificado que se trataba de los dedos de Albus Potter y Holmes se había encargado de eso con una gota de sangre de Harry. A Rose no le había parecido precisamente magia blanca, pero no se había quejado.

—Y después es visto, al día siguiente, en Cabeza de puerco, por Aberforth Dumbledore —volvió a empezar Shaper. «Por Merlín, Shaper», pensó Zeller, «eso ya lo sé… ¡dime algo que no sepa!»—, pocos minutos antes de que se realice la filtración al Profeta de la tarde y al radio, que interrumpe la programación para anunciar que Albus Potter es considerado fugitivo… Y desaparece sin dejar rastro… con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Muy bien, Shaper —le dijo Rose—. Ve a seguir con tu trabajo. Si Creevey está allá afuera, dile que entre.

Lo corrió como pudo, porque no hacía más que hablar como perico. Encabezaba la lista de «sospechosos que podrían haber fltrado información». Qué lastima que no había demasiada evidencia contra él, porque le habría encantado correrlo. Quizá tenía talento para los duelos, pero Rose seguía sin entender como se había ganado el título de Auror.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Rose? —Dennis—. ¿Querías verme?

—Pasa —respondió ella.

Dennis entró y se sentó frente a ella.

—Ahora tiene tu nombre en la puerta —comentó con una sonrisa—. «Rose Zeller. Jefa de la División de aurores» —recitó—. Queda bastante bien. ¿Eres la primera mujer que la dirige? —le preguntó.

—Al menos desde hace cuarenta años, sí —respondió ella, sonriendo. La llenaba de orgullo su nombramiento, pero también le hubiera gustado que fueran mejores tiempos para los aurores—. Pero no te llame para que me lamas los zapatos —le dijo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Dennis—. Porque creí que querías que todos te adorarán ahora que eres oficialmente reconocida como la jefa. —Sonreía. Sonreía demasiado.

—¿Funcionará? —le preguntó Zeller.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Creevey, que estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento.

—¡Tu plan! —aclaró Zeller, no demasiado amablemente.

—Eso espero, Zeller —murmuró—. Si tengo impunidad completa, te aseguro que funcionará. Sólo necesitamos suerte. Mucha suerte. —Respiró hondo—. No quiero que te veas involucrada, ni nadie de tu equipo… Si se corren rumores, siempre puedes echarme la culpa.

Zeller estaba nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo.

—No tenemos demasiadas probabilidades de conseguir la ubicación exacta —dijo—. Y la tiene que dar el guardián secreto.

Y Dennis se encargaría de ello y Rose haría la vista gorda ante cualquier ilegalidad. Medidas desesperadas para situación aun más desesperada.

* * *

Estaba despierto cuando llegaron con ella, casi incosiente. Cuando se la habían llevado había gritado y había suplicado, pero de nada le había servido. La dejaron tirada en el piso y Albus se acercó hasta ella, que casi no tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Lloraba. Últimamente veía a Rose llorar demasiado, como lloraba Lily en el funeral de su mamá. «Rose…», pensó, «Rose… siempre habías sido fuerte… ¿qué te han hecho?» Pero sabía bien lo que le habían hecho. Sabía bien cuanto la habían aterrorizada. Él mismo levantó su mano izquierda y observó el lugar donde estaban sus dos dedos. Dolía bajo la venda puesta medio bien que le había colocado un desconocido para que no se muriera desangrado. No. Morrigan lo quería vivo. Asquerosamente vivo, igual que quería a Rose.

—Ey, Rose —murmuró, inclinándose ante ella—, Rose.

«Quizá sea mejor dejarla dormir», pensó. Pero tenía miedo, aunque no lo admitiera, de que Rose se durmiera y cuando despertara hubiera perdido la cordura que le quedaba. O de que ya no despertara jamás. Puto miedo, se dijo, pero eso no lo ahuyentaba. El miedo seguí allí, anidando, y no se iba a largar. Iba a seguir anidando dentro de él, mientras Morrigan se limitaba a aterrorizarlos, una y otra vez… Hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

—¿Al? —preguntó Rose. Albus se acercó a ella e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con la mano derecha. La izquierda estaba mucho más torpe que de costumbre. Demasiado más torpe que de costumbre—. Al… —musitó Rose, entre sollozos—. Nunca saldremos de aquí.

—No pienses en eso —le dijo Albus. «No en eso, Rose, por favor, no pierdas la esperanza». Pero él ya la había perdido. Y no lo admitía ni siquiera ante sí mismo—. Saldremos y tú serás una medimaga increíble y todos querrán que tú los atiendas en San Mungo. —Ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarle que la habían vinculado a su madre, que su madre sufría lo mismo que sufría ella. Y no se iba a atrever.

—No digas eso —murmuró Rose—. No es cierto… —Tosió una… dos veces y luego volvió a hablar—: Cuando pienso en las notas de venganza… en cómo no las tomamos en serio… —dijo, con trabajos—; Merlín, debimos tomárlas en serio…

—Rose… —la interrumpió Albus. No quería dejarla seguir hablando, no quería dejarla seguir pensando en todas aquellas cosas.

—¿Cuántas  _cruciatus_  soy capaz de resistir? —le preguntó Rose.

Tan directa. Tan cruda. Joder, dolía mirarla. Dolía pensar que era una chica que había heredado los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello pelirrojo. Que tenía algunos rasgos de su madre. Dolía pensar que ella estaba convertido en eso. Ella, que había sacado Extraordinario en todos sus TIMOS, excepto en Transformaciones. Ella, Rose, que no entendía de Quidditch, pero que había leído Historia de Hogwarts de pequeña. ¿En eso la había convertido Morrigan, aquella bruja pálida de cabello oscuro y despeinado?

—No pienses en…

—Al… sólo responde —pidió ella con una voz que lo destrozaba. ¿Cuánto soportarían sin volverse locos? Él se mantenía mejor que Rose, pero si Morrigan planaba seguir mutilándolo… No estaba seguro de que pasaría.

—No lo sé —acabó por decir—. No tengo ni idea.

—Me duele todo —murmuró Rose—. Siento ganas de dejarme llevar, pero no puedo. Ella espera hasta que me recupere para volver a hacerlo, para volver a torturarme… Oh… Albus, realmente deseo dormirme y no despertar más en este cuarto. —Se echó a llorar de nuevo y Albus no supo hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla—. Me duele todo. Me duelen los dedos, y la espalda, y estoy débil. No puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie… —Hizo una pausa y Albus la soltó. Se quedaron allí sentados, en el cemento frío—. Me duelen las piernas y a veces dejo de sentir mi cuerpo… —siguió—. ¿Cuánto soportaré?

No quería contestarle. No quería decirle nada.

—Sobrevivirás —murmuró finalmente, incapaz de decir nada más optimista. No podía. Era humanamento imposible para él abrir la boca y pronunciar algo mejor. Ya no podía—. Sobrevivirás, Rose. Lo juro.

«Sobreviviremos», quiso decir, pero no le salió. Primero habían sido dos dedos, ¿qué sería lo siguiente? ¿La mano entera?

—Fui una estúpida, Albus —se quejó Rose—. Una estúpida. Michel era demasiado perfecto para ser real —musitó— y me dejé llevar. Sólo porque quería evadirme, quería olvidar navidad, quería olvidar lo de tía Ginny.

«A ti no te traicionaron como a mí, Rose», pensó, pero no le dijo nada. ¿Para qué? «A ti no te traicionó esa persona en la que confiabas a pesar de que todo el mundo te advertía que no era buena idea». Sí, todos. Incluso Scorpius le había dicho una vez que Justine no era demasiado de fiar y había acabado por tener razón. Toda la puta razón, igual que Emmanuel, que no sé cansaba de repetírselo. Él había creído a la chica, pero era ella la que lo tenía agarrado, bien sujeto, para que no se escapara.

Y ahí estaba, gracias a ella.

Esperaba que le fuera muy mal en la vida.

—Sobrevivirás, Rose —repitió, intentando convencerse, intentando convencerla, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que no tenía sentido. La esperanza de Rose se había acabado tiempo atrás. Antes incluso de que él fuera a dar con todos sus huesos a aquella celda podrida—. Verás que sí. Sobrevivirás.

Repetirlo como consigna hasta que fuera menos doloroso para su esperanza mutilada.

* * *

—Ya sé que el espacio es pequeño, pero se nos empieza a acabar el espacio para alojar a los invitados —le sonrió, pero le pareció que a él no le agradaba demasiado su sonrisa. Qué lastima—. Me gustaría ofrecerte un mejor lugar…, ya sabes, uno que no fuera el fondo de esta sala por donde pasan todos… Una lástima, sí —volvió a sonreírle, pero él ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para ofrecerle un vistazo de ese rostro de frente ancha y rasgos angulosos. El cabello, que parecía que había intentado dejarse un poco largo, le caía sobre la frente—. Tu padre estará muy interesado en saber lo que pedimos por ti… Cree que es capaz de alcanzar cualquier precio con sus millones de galeones, pero no… hay cosas que no se compran con oro. —Se acuclilló al lado del chico—. Y una de ellas eres tú… y el precio será demasiado alto. Yo me voy a asegurar de ello. —Se aproximó aún más a la oreja del chico, para murmurarle con apenas un hilo de voz lo siguiente—: Porque o él no vuelve a verte a ti, que acabarás enterrado en una zanja cualquiera, o tú no vuelves a verlo a él… aunque estés libre.

Aquello pareció despertarlo y levantó la cabeza. No se veía tan lindo con el pedazo de tela que impedía que profiriera gritos con sentido que Morrigan había acabado por ponerle con un solo movimiento de varita luego de que se hubiera puesto demasiado impertinente. No se veía tan guapo como en su óculo con los dos grilletes, y las manos inmovilizadas…, pero seguía siendo él. Scorpius Malfoy. El precio de su cabeza era tan alto que Malfoy, a quien muchos allí le deseaban la muerte, no podría alcanzarlo. No sin un gran sacrificio.

Acerco la mano a su cabello y agarró un pequeño mechón.

—Supongo que no te importará que tome esto —y lo jaló. Habría podido hacerlo con la varita, por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué no disfrutar el quejido que había salido de la boca del chico mimado que ahora estaba allí, encadenado y amordazado? Demasiado cruel incluso para ella.

Se acercó a la mesa e ignoró al chico. Tenía una carta que escribir.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y no le dio importancia. Generalmente era sólo su padre, que detestaba la compañía excesiva.

—A ninguno de los de allí afuera le molestaría tener un momento a solas con el chico. —No, no se había equivocado, el cruel comentario había salido de boca de su padre—. Por supuesto, el chico no saldría demasiado vivo o demasiado cuerdo de una plática a solas…

Morrigan sonrió.

—Tendrán lo que quieren… —le dijo a su padre—. Una vez que Draco Malfoy haya pagado el precio.

Su padre rió. Su risa no parecía risa, sino un sonido cruel y gutural.

—Y el precio de la venganza es muy alto —comentó—, muy alto. Algunos a penas empiezan a entenderlo. —Se quedó mirando el contenido de la carta que Morrigan había empezado a escribir con su refinada caligrafía—. Puede que físicamente seas idéntica a tu madre —musitó—, pero me recuerdas a otra persona… A una persona muy diferente a tu madre.

Su madre nunca salía en el tema de conversación. Morrigan guardaba muy pocos recuerdos de ella, ¿por qué le iba a interesar qué bruja la había dado a luz en un frío pueblo de los Países Bajos hacía veinticinco años casi?

—Tendrás lo que siempre has deseado, padre —respondió—. Todo lo que siempre soñaste. Una venganza. Y ni siquiera vas a mover un dedo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajá, hola, bonjour, hi, lo que sea.
> 
> Este capítulo me costó varios días porque llegó un punto en la escena de Albus y Rose que me quedé con cara de "no sé que carajos estos escribiendo".
> 
> Así que centrándonos en los hechos… Entre Rose y Dennis, ¿cuál es su plan completo? ¿Cómo entrarán en la cueva del lobo, que es la única oportunidad que tienen de liberar a los cautivos?
> 
> Liliane y James… sí, todo empieza a moverse. Es como un "c'mon, move on", en el que Liliane se niega a participar. Ya veremos una escena de ella con su hermano en capítulos posteriores, y les explicaré mejor mi punto. James es esta vez él que cuestiona a Liliane y la hace ver que no todo es tan fácil como para decir "me voy a vengar".
> 
> Con Albus y Rose es todo angst, triste. Igual que con Scor, pero como lo escribí del lado sádico, o sea… desde el punto de vista de Morrigan. Y por cierto, ¿a quién le recuerda Morrigan a su padre? Quizá es obvio, quizá no, intenten y adivinen.
> 
> El capítulo se llama Norwegian Wood, que es una canción de The Beatles bastante genialosa y habla un poco de Albus con la frase que está en la cita. También un poco de Scorpius, ejem. ( www . youtube watch ?v= lY5i4-rWh44 Sin espacios)
> 
> Somos grandes, Alitas, y nada, nada podrá pararnos
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 10 de Julio de 2013


	41. Wishlist

* * *

**Capítulo XL: Wishlist**

" _I wish I was a messenger and all the news was good" Pearl Jam_

* * *

No se lo había dicho a Astoria, que seguía internada. No se atrevía. No se atrevía a destrozarle la vida de esa manera, a enseñarle la carta que había recibido, exigiendo un pago por el rescate de Scorpius. «No vino ayer a verme», había dicho ella, y él le había dicho que no había tenido tiempo, que había ido a comprar ingredientes de pociones. Y ella le había contestado que le hubiera gustado que la hubieran dado de alta antes de que Scorpius se marchara a Hogwarts de nuevo y él simplemente no había tenido el valor de decirle que en realidad no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Scorpius. Se había marchado, alegando que tenía una reunión de negocios, con los Montague, que estaban interesados en rentar uno de sus terrenos para poner un restaurante, o algo parecido. No era del todo mentira…, pero no pensaba verlos, no ese día. Ese día se enfrentaría a Rose Zeller y a su mirada dura, para enseñarle esa carta.

Al fin y al cabo… un impostor haciéndose pasar por el mejor amigo de Scorpius lo había secuestrado. Si eso le ayudaba a Zeller a encontrar al hijo de Harry Potter, él estaría encantado de ayudar siempre y cuando encontraran a Scorpius también. Llegó al ministerio casi al medio día, después de que se hubiera marchado el Expreso de Hogwarts sin su hijo en él.

Le dijo a Munch, el idiota de la entrada, que iba a ver a Rose Zeller y él le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Había gente que seguía sin acostmbrarse a su inocencia, con todo y los veintiséis, casi veintisiete años que habían pasado. Pero cuando se volvió mortífago tenía dieciséis y ninguna opción. Al menos su madre se consolaba diciéndole que, si todos los magos fueran su peor error, todos serían criminales.

Subió hasta la oficina de los aurores, que no había visitado más de dos veces en todos aquellos años. Principalmente para evitar a Potter y porque no había tenido ni un motivo para hacerlo. Hasta ese momento. Todo parecía frenético allí, todos se movían de un lado a otro. Él ignoró el ruido y las miradas curiosas y se dirigió hasta el despacho de la nueva jefa de aurores: Rose Zeller. Había visto el nombramiento la mañana anterior, preguntádose que sería tan poderoso como para llevar a Potter a renunciar.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y una mujer de cabello rubio, un poco menor que él, se asomó a la puerta.

—Ah… Malfoy —dijo—. Pase, me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que quería verme.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y el entró en el despacho. Ella le indicó con un ademán que se sentará en una de las sillas mientras élla se dirigía a la silla.

—¿Café? —ofreció—. ¿Té?

—Nada, gracias —respondió el secamente-

—Bien. —Ella se sentó—. ¿Para qué ha venido a verme, Malfoy?

—Mi hijo… —empezó él—. Todos lo saben, salió en El Profeta… se lo llevaron antier y aun no se tiene una pista…

—Vaya al grano, señor Malfoy —espetó Rose Zeller.

Draco lanzó la carta que había llegado a la mansión aquella mañana. En la que pedían un rescate exagerado por la libertad de su hijo.

—Esta mañana una lechuza me entregó esto. —Lanzó la carta—. Venía junto con esto. —Le enseñó un mechón de pelo, uno que pertenecía a su hijo. Antes tal vez se habría negado a enseñársela a los aurores, que se sentían superiores a él. Pero Theodore le había dicho que era imposible encontrar la ubicación de los hijos de puta. «Joder, Theodore, tú tuviste suerte», pensó, porque Nott se había salvado y él estaba allí, mirando a Zeller con impotencia por no poder averiguar donde estaba su hijo.

Y peor aun: por ocultárselo a Astoria. Pero ya no lo podría hacer mucho tiempo más, y lo sabía. La burbuja que había construido en torno a su mujer se rompería el día que la dieran de alta, y ese día ya no quedaba muy lejos.

Rose Zeller leyó la carta con rapidez, casi sin cambiar de expresión, con esa frialdad profesional que la caracterizaba desde la primera vez que Draco la había visto. Alzó las cejas al llegar casi al final y Draco supuso que había leído la oferta, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—No sé si nos sea útil —dijo al final—, quizá no podamos rastrear su origen, señor Malfoy. Hacemos todo lo posible para…

—… para encontrar a Albus Potter —terminó Malfoy por ella, interrumpiéndola. ¿A quién intentaban engañar? Cuando había desaparecido la hija de Nott y el de Zabini la movilización no había sido tan abrupta. Pero en ese caso habían secuestrado a Albus y a otras dos Weasley, además de su hijo.

—No puede cuestionar mi trabajo…

—No, pero lo cierto es que así funciona, ¿no? —le espetó, de mal humor. ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius?—. Mientras más influencia hay, más fácil es mover el mundo.

Zeller se le quedó mirando, pero no agregó nada sobre el tema, para no alargar la discusión.

—Haré lo que pueda para encontrar a su hijo —le dijo—. Gracias por venir y… —hizo una pausa, como si dudara en decir lo siguiente, pero al final soltó una frase—: señor Malfoy, no haga estupideces.

«No acepte los términos de esa carta», había querido decir y Draco la entendió perfectamente, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer.

* * *

Salió del compartimiento dando un portazo y nadie se extrañó. Todos estaban preocupados, pero ella estaba que explotaba. ¿Qué haría? Llevaba casi dos horas en aquel compartimiento deprimente, junto con Hugo, que estaba del mismo ánimo decaído que ella, Robert Thomas, el mejor amigo de su primo, y su hermana, Latika, que miraba a la ventana con el mismo desasosiego que Lily tenía pintado en la cara. Los acompañaba también Kate y la mejor amiga de su prima Rose, Hestia, pero nadie hablaba mucho. Todos, excepto Robert, habían perdido a alguien a quien querían sin saber si lo volverían a ver.

Eso era lo que más dolía. No saber si los volvería a ver si quiera algún día. Y aparentar normalidad dolía aún más.

—¿Lily? —Era Hugo. La había seguido—. Oye… ¿estás bien?

Los dos sabían que la respuesta era un gran y rotundo bien. No podían estar bien. Era imposible. Dentro de su mente, al menos lo era. Siempre habían sido afortunados, habían sido niños con apellidos famosos, hijos de héroes de guerra, tenían el futuro asegurado porque todos los que recordaban la guerra soneían al escuchar que se apellidaban Potter. A Albus incluso le decían que se parecía mucho a su padre, aun cuando fruncían el ceño cuando el adolescente reivindicaba su pertenencía a la casa de las serpientes. Deberían estar allí. Debería estar allí Albus, intentándola hacerla sonreír, y debería de estar allí Scorpius, que la miraba con curiosidad desde que había cumplido trece. Los dos eran diferentes a ella. Más callados, más reflexivos, más ambiciosos. Pero los quería. De verdad que los quería a los dos… Y a Rose, y a Roxanne, que compartía su pasión por el quidditich.

—Ojalá lo estuviera —murmuró ella—. Ojalá todo estuviera como antes de navidad. Ojalá pudiera revertir el tiempo…

«Pero no podemos. No podemos volver atrás y fingir que nada pasó.»

Hugo la abrazó. Parecían dos niños pequeños otra vez. Destrozados por dentro. Y además, no podían hacer nada. Sólo podían quedarse sentados, como todos los demás, mirando por la ventana, preguntándose qué estaría pasando allá afuera, en un lugar lejano, donde quiera que estuvieran todos los desaparecidos.

* * *

—Nos están cercando —dijo aquella voz, la del hombre que podía cambiar el aspecto. Scorpius mantuvo la cabeza abajo, fingiendo estar dormido, desmayado, lo que fuera, todo para que no lo molestaran. Estaba sentado contra la pared, como siempre, y una de las piernas amenazaba con volverse a dormir. Igual sus brazos, siempre alzados, atados con una cuerda que Morrigan había hecho aparecer. Igual que la mordaza que le había puesto. ¿Cuál era el precio que le había pedido a su padre?

—Lo sé —murmuró Morrigan—. No hay nada que apunte a nosotros. En lo que a ellos respecta… —respiró hondo, Scorpius pudo oírlo a la perfección—, no tenemos nada que ver. En lo que a ellos respecta, nosotros no existimos.

—¿Los dejarías atrás?

—Sabes bien de lo que soy capaz, no me hagas esa pregunta. —¿De qué estaban hablando, los dos? A veces hablaban cuando no se fijaban en él, hablaban mucho, sobre todo cuando no había nadie más allí en la sala. Pero de todos modos él no entendía ni una palabra la mayoría de las veces. No mucho, al menos. Sólo los veía a ellos dos, y al hombre encapuchado con la voz ronca, que pasaban horas allí algunos días.

Evitaba hacerse notar. Evitaba hacer ruido, quejarse, cualquier cosa. Quería volverse invisible para evitar que Morrigan lo viera y lo volviera a atormentar, una y otra vez.

—Lo harás si nos descubren. Pero no tienen entrada. Tenemos suficiente protección.

—La tendrán. Si lo atrapan. Lástima que no seamos los guardianes secretos de este refugio… —ella se quejaba. ¿Así que no tenía tanto poder?

—No nos encontrarán.

—Pareces muy seguro, Adolf.

—No lo harán.

—Pero si lo hacen, —la voz de Morrigan sonaba amenazante, como cuando le hablaba a él, pero no tanto—, vamos a huir. No importa lo que tengamos que dejar atrás, me conoces.

—¿Y el chico Malfoy?

Scorpius sabía que lo estaban señalando, que lo estaban mirando. Usualmente no le prestaban demasiada atención, excepto cuando Morrigan se aburría.

—Voy a cumplir mi palabra —respondió Morrigan. Tenía voz fría, cortante—, lo liberaré si las condiciones se cumplen.

—Sabe demasiado…

—Oh, pero sus recuerdos no tienen por qué permanecer intactos. Lo único que dije… es que seguiría vivo… y libre —Morrigan sonaba seria. Le daba miedo. ¿Cómo sería su vida si salía de allí? ¿Volvería alguna vez a sentirse seguro?—. Aunque claro, no tengo tantas esperanzas es que Malfoy cumpla su parte… Y siendo así, lo enviaré en pedazos.

Scorpius no la veía, pero imaginó que estaba sonriendo.

Y su sonrisa le daba escalofríos. Lo hacía sentir como todos los vellos de su cuerpo que erizaban, sentía sudor frío sobre la nuca y sobre la frente.

Esa sonrisa era como una promesa. La promesa de vivir en sus pesadillas por el resto de sus días.

* * *

—¿Esto te sirve de algo? —le preguntó Rose a Creevey, con el ceño fruncido. Con tantos adolescentes desaparecidos, las noticias no podían ser peores. O quizá sí. Al menos Hogwarts había vuelto a clases y los hijos menores de los Weasey y los Potter habían vuelto seguros a las aulas. El problema serían los mayores.

—Es sólo una carta.

Dennis la miró atentamente unos segundos, leyendo el contenido con ojos escrutadores.

—¿Crees que acepte los términos?

—Le advertí que no lo hiciera.

—Sería una alimaña menos para el mundo —comentó Dennis, con una mueca—. Nos ayudaría un poco, claro.

—Oh, claro, nos ayudaría que sus negocios se fueran para abajo, cuando todo el mundo mágico inglés depende de ellos y de los Nott —atajó Zeller—, son asquerosamente ricos, mantienen la economía a flote. Y por supuesto, a Scorpius Malfoy le vendría muy bien verse liberado para descubrir que tiene un padre que se mató por su libertad. No me importa que sea Malfoy, Creevey, si de mi depende, vivirán todos.

Dennis suspiró, cansado, como quien ya ha visto demasiado en la vida.

—A la larga… no puedes protegerlos a todos —le dijo a Zeller.

—Pero puedo intentarlo, Creevey —le espetó Zeller— y nadie me puede quitar eso.

Había alzado la voz, sonando enojada. Aquella situación la ponía de nervios y ya era sabido que no tenía un humor demasiado bueno nunca. Menos si Creevey estaba presente y le recordaba el resentimiento que había estado guardando los últimos trece años. «Puedo intentarlo», se dijo, sabiendo que a la larga, sería imposible proteger a todos.

—Vale, Rose… —Dennis se dio por vencido, sin ganas de enfrentarse a ella—. Pero deberías también pensar a las familias que están en riesgo… Mira e patrón. Están atacado a los que se salvaron de ser enjuiciados por crímenes de guerra. Zabini, al que nunca le pudieron probar nada, no tenía la marca —empezó a enlistar—, Nott, que tenía la marca, pero su padre aceptó la culpabilidad de todos los crímenes y a él lo dejaron libre…, Malfoy, todos sabemos lo que pasó, se los comieron a multas, pero los dejaron libres por delatar a todos los que delataron, porque Narcissa ayudó a Potter…

»Pero no son los únicos, también están atacando a los héroes… Potter, Weasley… ¿Quiénes serán los que sigan? ¿Los hijos de Longbottom, que se volvió famoso al crear una resistencia dentro de la misma Hogwarts tomada por los mortífagos? ¿Los de Luna Scamander, a quien consideraban mártir, después de su largo cautiverio? Hogwarts no es impenetrable, aunque todos nos esmeremos en creerlo. Ya se demostró una vez, hace veintisiete años, cuando asesinaron a Dumbledore; y puede volver a pasar.

»Protege a los que están vivos, a los ilesos. Manda aurores a Hogwarts, ten un ojo puesto en James Potter y en Frank Longbottom, están en la academia… Rose, si no aparecen pruebas, pruebas que nos sirvan, que nos guíen hasta los fugados que se esconden en alguna parte de Liverpool, no podremos hacer nada. Sólo podemos evitar que se haga más grande.

Finalmente Dennis se quedó callado y Rose no se atrevió a decir nada durante un momento. Tenía razón. Podían evitar que todo aquello se hiciera más grande. Que creciera. Respiró hondo varias veces, pensando, evaliando las opciones que tenía, que a aquellas alturas ya no eran muchas.

—Enviaré aurores a Hogwarts —soltó finalemente, como si aquella decisión le hubiera costado demasiado—. Por lo demás, puedo ofrecerle protección a los Weasley que quedan, Creevey. Lo único que temo es que protección o no, no servirá de nada para Hermione Weasley. Potter me explicó que de algún modo, la vincularon a su hija… —dijo. No entendía mucho de aquel tipo de magia y aquello la frustraba. Debería entenderla, para poder pelear con ella.

—¿Magia de sangre…? —preguntó Dennis, dubitativo—, ¿magia ancestral? —Se quedó callado un momento. Largo. Rose se preguntó que estaba pensando, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo en ningún momento. Finalmente, como dudando aun más, se atrevió a añadir algo—: Rose…, no podemos luchar contra eso. Eso es magia de sangre puras…

—¿Qué?

—Es magia vieja. No es mala, pero sólos unas pocas familias de sangre pura la practican hoy en día. —Dennis se encogió de hombros—. Para proteger sus mansiones, y otras cosas. Me gustaría saber más, pero son reacios a hablar de eso. Sobre todo con alguien que no tiene ascendecia mágica. Sinceramente, Rose… espero que no la usen para nada más que no sea esa vinculación.

«Ya es bastante malo en eso», pensó Zeller. El Winzengamot presionaba y ella no podía entregar resultados. Pero al Winzengamot no le importaba Rose Weasley, ni Albus Potter, ni Roxanne Weasley… Menos les iba interesar Scorpius Malfoy, que al final de todo era sólo un adolescente. El Winzengamot sólo quería una ministra, sólo velaba por la supervivencia de Hermione Weasley.

Lo demás, no importaba.

El mundo mágico podría vivir sin cuatro adolescentes.

Pero la señora Weasley, ¿podría vivir sin su hija? Harry Potter, ya viudo, ¿se sobrepondría aquello? Y ella, Rose Zeller, ¿iba a poder vivir con el remordimiento de no haber podido salvar a cuatro chicos?

—Tengo que intentar salvar a todos, Dennis —dijo, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre—. Si no, no podré vivir conmigo misma. No podre, lo juro…

Suspiró. Odiaba no tener noticias, no tener resultados, odiaba quedarse allí sentada comandado a la División mientras otros arriesgaban el pellejo, odiaba no tener ninguna pista sobre la cual caminar.

«Quiero salvarlos a todos, quiero volver a traer paz.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este capítulo me ha costado un montón porque después de la primera escena sufrí un bloqueo terrible. No es tan largo, ni tan corto, pero bueno, es el preludio de una tormenta completa, porque quedan más o menos diez para el final (por supuesto, la secuela está por verse, probablemente la escriba).
> 
> Draco decide enseñarle la carta a Rose Zeller, en la que están los términos para conseguir la liberación de su hijo. ¿Cuáles son esos términos? Nos enteramos unas escenas más abajo: la vida de Draco por la de su hijo. ¿Lo hará? ¿Será capaz?
> 
> Lily y Scorpius, mi OTP, mi concepción del amor al completo…, mi todo. Los amo a ambos aun cuando en esta entrega de Vendetta no han tenido un papel demasiado amplio. Estan separados y Lily está triste por todas las pérdidas, por su madre, su hermano, sus primas, su novio… ella tiene una relación con todos los secuestrados…, y además su madre, creo que es una de las que más ha perdido. ¿Qué será de ella? Y Scorpius lo tiene todo aun más negro, oscuro, sabe que Morrigan está dispuesto a matarlo sin sentirlo mucho…
> 
> Por otro lado, Dennis le recuerda a Zeller que nunca se puede salvar a todos y que debe de preocuparse también por aquellos que siguen bien: evitar que las cosas crezcan. ¿Cuáles serán sus padres? ¿Zeller logrará lo que desea, salvar a todos?
> 
> La canción que le da el título al capítulo es Wishlist de Pearl Jam y la estrofa que sirve de cita es, definitivamente, para Rose Zeller. Pero creo que va dedicada a todos los personajes, a todos los deseos que tienen en este momento y que al final son casi el mismo: unos quieren sobrevivir y otros quieren ver vivos a los anteriores. ( www . youtube watch ? v = THnabGK7mPs Sin espacios)
> 
> En fin…
> 
> Si pones una vela para Dios, pon dos para el Diablo.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> 25 de Agosto de 2013


	42. Lilium

* * *

**Capítulo XLI: Lilium**

" _Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam et lingua eius loquetur iudicium. Beatus vir qui suffert temptationem, quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipiet coronam vitae." Kumiko Noma_

* * *

Se había acostumbrado a no verse a sí mismo, a ver sólo el patrón del pasto cuando buscaba el lugar donde estaba su mano, siempre bajo el efecto del hechizo desilusionador cuando estaba montando guardia. Sin embargo, no habían visto a nadie —o detectado la presencia de nadie— fuera de las fuertes protecciones que Holmes había detectado. En cambio, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. La última vez que Zeller le había preguntado sobre Victoire, él le había respondido que «lo habían dejado». En realidad se habían dicho muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas hirientes, y lo cierto es que Victoire no le contestaba ninguna carta. Llevaban más de cinco años juntos, ¿quéles estaba pasando?, ¿qué les había pasado?

Victoire le reprochaba que no pasaba tiempo con ella, que estaba todo el tiempo trabajando, pero no parecía entender que Ted era auror las veinticuatro horas del día, no soólo durante la supuesta jornada laboral. Ted entendía que el hecho de que su avisador seonara en medio de una cita mataba completmente la pasión, pero él había elegido la profesión. El había elegido convertirse en auror, una de las profesiones más demandante que existía en el mundo mágica. Todo había empezado cuando Victoire le había dicho que deberían plantearse vivir juntos. Ted empezaba a adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Victoire y no estaba muy seguro de nada en realidad. No quería dejar a su abuela y aunque se moría por darle su apellido a Victoire, sentía que aun eran demasiado jóvenes. Él sólo tenía veintiséis —y cumpliría veintisiete en abril—, Victoire acababa de cumplir los veinticuatro.

Y la quería tanto… ¿por qué era tan difícil que ella entendiera su profesión? ¿Por qué era tan difícil no discutir tanto?

«Joder, Ted», pensó, «céntrate».

Eran la única esperanza que tenían los chicos desaparecidos y llevaban días vigilando un paisaje desolado, lleno de pastizales, a las afueras de Liverpool y no había absolutamente nada. Ni una pista, ni nada. Sólo había silencio, cielo gris, desesperanza. Tes suspiró. Intentaba mantener la mente fría, pero el hecho de que Albus estuviera allí volvía las cosas más complicadas. Zeller quizá confiaba en su habilidad y él estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero, ¿en su habilidad para mantener la cabeza fría?

Fue entonces cuando oyó el crujido, un ruido, pequeño, justo detrás de él. El ruido que hacían los pies de alguien al ser arrastrados por el pasto, el ruido de alguien que respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera muy cansado, el ruido de alguien que restriega sus manos contra la ropa. Todo al mismo tiempo. No lo pensó más de un segundo cuando se dio la vuelta y un hombre viejo que creía reconocer le devolvió la mirada sin saber que se la estaba devolviendo, porque al fin y al cabo Ted estaba bajo un encanamiendo desilusionador.

«Desmaius», pensó, apuntando, sin darle tiempo a moverse, a darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel paraje desolado. Llevaba tiempo esperando aquello, que alguien se apareciera lejos de la protección, por lo menos fuera. Y aquello fue lo único que necesitó antes de lanzar las chispas rojas, cuando el cuerpo ya golpeaba el suelo, y recordaba que aun le debía el pago a Liliane Zabini.

* * *

Rose esperaba a Creevey, quien, dividiendo su tiempo entre su esposa embarazada y la División, consistía en la única compañía a la que podía tratar normal, sin tener la sensación de dirigirse a un subordinado. Aunque aun recordaba lo que le había prometido: a Thorfinn Rowle, ni más, ni menos. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer Creevey para sacarse el aguijón que tenía enterrado desde los catorce años? Zeller tenía una vaga idea de lo que Dennis era capaz de hacer, pero, ¿realmente sería capaz de desgarrar su alma?

Finalmente llamaron a su puerta. Ella sabía que era Dennis quien llamaba y también que no entraría hasta que oyera ese «Pase» que ella le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento. Y cuando entrara la saludaría con un asentimiento y un atisbo de sonrisa que nunca llegaría a formarse en sus labios.

—Rose —dijo, al entrar, como siempre, llamándola por su nombre.

—Creevey —respondió ella. Lo llamaba como siempre, por su apellido. ¿Podría volver a llamarlo por su nombre alguna vez? Perdonarle el rencor que llevaba años alimentanfdo, incluso contarle a Ashley quien era su padre. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas—. No era necesario que vinieras —le dijo, con compasión—, podrías ocupar tu tiempo en algo mejor…

—No quiero estar en casa —la cortó él, de tajo—. Allí me siento más inútil que aquí. —Se quedó callado un momento largo, como si no supiera cómo decir lo siguiente, como explicar eso que sentía. Pero al final habló—: No sé cómo pelear con una magia que no conozco, Rose. La magia ancestral me supera, sólo he oído hablar de ella, pero no sé luchar contra ella. —Negó con la cabeza—. Esa magia es cosa de las tradiciones de los sangrepuras.

—No eres inútil… —empezó Rose, pero no llegó a acabar, su avisador empezó a sonar y ella tuvo que atender el mensaje que se había escrito en él. Cuando lo miró, casi sintió como su respiración se detenía. «Tenemos a Rowle. Confirmado que es uno de los guardianes secretos A. H.» Nunca había tenido mejores noticias. Miró a Dennis—. Holmes acaba de mandarme un mensaje. Tienen a Rowle, Creevey, a Rowle.

* * *

Lo habían llevado a las celdas provisionales que había en el fondo del Ministerio. Rose llevaba una pequeña botella de veritaserum que Dennis le había conseguido pues no podían esperar que el departamento de pociones les proporcionara una, con toda la burocracia que existía. Dennis iba con ella y esta vez, no podía negárselo. Tragó saliva cuando vio a Holmes y a Ted Lupin, con el cabello café, como no podía llamar la atención esperándola.

—Los demás aurores están en la oficina —informó Holmes—, ¿quieres que mande llamar a todo el departamento? —le preguntó, sin ni siquiera saludarla, o algo más.

—Llama a los que estén disponibles, Holmes —ordenó—. Que estén alerta.

—Perfecto, Rose… —Holmes se permitió una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, ha sido Lupin. Lupin lo ha derribado.

Rose le dirigió una mirada a Ted que esperaba que él interprera como un elogio, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir caminando, con Creevey detrás, hasta donde estaba la puerta de la celda en la que habían confinado a Rowle. Antes de entrar, y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie que los pudiera oír, se dirigió a Creevey.

—Sé que te prometí inmunidad, Creevey, y te lo voy a cumplir, pero tiene que seguir vivo, al menos hasta mañana.

Dennis asintió, sin decir nada. Rose no supo que había en su mirada, pero era algo que le daba mucho miedo.

Abrió la puerta y se preparó para lo que había dentro. Habían atado a Rowle con unas cadenas a la silla, quizá para evitar que se removiera, que intentara luchar.

—Thorfinn Rowle. —Rose fue la primera en hablar.

—Zeller —ladró él, con una voz profunda—. La nueva jefa de la división. Sabes que no contestaré a tus preguntas.

—Lo harás —Dennis Creevey tardó en hablar y su voz sonó demasiado fría, demasiado cruel. Era un Dennis que Rose no conocía y que tampoco estaba interesada en conocer.

Rose abrió la botella de veritaserum, alzando una ceja.

—¿Quién dice que no? —preguntó, antes de obligarlo a beber. Había hecho eso muchas veces y siempre le resultaba desagradable. Obligar a tragar a alguien la poción, presionarle la mandídibula hasta que estuviera en su estomago—. Sabemos que eres el guardián secreto.

—Sí…

Rowle parecía estar resistiéndose, pero no lo lograría, no del todo.

—Queremos la dirección del refugio secreto, la manera de entrar… —le dijo Dennis—. ¿Cuál es?

El hombre parecía estar conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre Rowle, para no desfigurarle la cara a puñetazos o al menos estrellarlo contra la pared. ¿Tanto rencor había guardado en él?

—Nunca encontrarán el refugio… No…

Rose Zeller empezaba a perder la paciencia y no hacía ni dos minutos que estaban allí. Pero Dennis acabaría perdiendo el control si seguían allí más tiempo, si Rowle no hablaba.

—¿Dónde está el refugio y cómo podemos entrar en él? —le preguntó Rose, con la voz fría, seca, antes de que Dennis interviniera y le diera un puñetazo o lo dejara medio frito allí mismo. Zeller no tenía tiempo para que Creevey hiciera lo que le viniera el gana, porque la vida de cuatro adolescentes dependía de ello. Enteramente de ello—. Por otro lado, agradecería que me dijeras todo lo que necesito saber. ¿Salidas de emergencia? ¿Trampas anti-intrusos? Quiero todo, Rowle.

«Y el veritaserum hará que me lo digas».

Thorfinn Rowle empezó a hablar.

* * *

Llegó con una lechuza agotada, cuando ella estaba en el salón de invierno, dándole vueltas a las cosas, a lo que haría si podía conseguir venganza y a lo que le había pedido a Lupin. Lupin perdería demasiado si averiguaban como había compensado a Liliane y ella nunca antes se había atrevido a pedir aquello. Cuando vio la lechuza y el paquete con un «Zabini» escrito con la clara caligrafía de Lupin, medio desaliñada, supo que ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en qué haría.

Abrió el paquete con rapidez, una caja pequeña, desgarrando el papel con las uñas, con ansiedad, preguntándose si era lo que deseaba y si Lupin no le había jugado chueco. Pero cuando se encontró con un pisapapeles en él y un papel que tenía escrita, con la letra muy apretada, la misiva, supo que Ted Lupin le había dado el pago. «Se activará en quince minutos. Lo que hagas es tu responsabilidad», y después, una dirección, con una caligrafía diferente, lo que seguramente le permitiría traspasar el fidelio. Liline cerró los ojos un momento con una sonrisa que se curveó en sus labios e interpretó la úlima frase como un «yo ya pagué, no me metas en tus problemas».

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la chimenea, dispuesta a ir hasta el apartamento de James Potter, con el paquete en las manos, pero una voz la detuvo antes.

—Liliane.

Su padre. Su voz gruesa, su mirada, parado en la puerta del salón de invierno, mirándola atentamente, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez que ella ya no era una niña.

—Padre —musitó ella.

—Se ha detenido —levantó el brazo. Las marcas de putrefacción estaban igual que la última semana. No habían avanzado, ni avanzarían más, pero como los espíritus le habían dicho a Liliane, tampoco iban a retroceder. Su propio dedo meñique era una prueba de ella—. Nott me lo dijo.

Ella asintió, porque no quería hablar de eso. No quería hablar de lo que había sacrificado para darle vida, para salvarlo. No quería hacerlo sentir un inútil y un imbécil por haberse dejado llegar por la muerte de su madre. Pero Blaise Zabini, que había envejecido de golpe en tres semanas, casi y media, no estaba dispuesto a dejar allí las cosas. No tan fácil.

—¿Qué diste a cambio? —insistió—, ¿qué pagaste? —Se acercó hasta ella hasta tomarla por la muñeca, antes que se esfumara por la chimenea, porque la conocía tan bien que sabía que no le gustaba hablar de esos temas.

Y ella sabía que esa vez no iba a poder subir esa muralla que la cubría a ella y a sus sentimientos.

—No importa —espetó—, el precio fue pagado.

Pero Blaise Zabini no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta. Y Liliane lo sabía perfectamente con sólo dirigirle una mirada, porque él era el hombre que la había educado, el hombre al cual debía la mayoría de las cosas que sabía. Podía mentirse incluso a sí misma, pero no a él. A él, nunca.

—¿Qué fue, Liliane?

Entonces se atrevió a confesárselo, con la mirada vuelta al suelo, llevándose la mano traicionera al vientre, la voz baja, como si por un momento le hubiera entrado miedo pronunciarlo.

—Nunca te daré nietos…

Blaise Zabini la soltó. A Liliane le daba igual, ¿qué más le daba a ella no tener hijos, no casarse por un apellido?

—Liliane… ¿por qué quieres vengarla? —preguntó, finalmente.

Liliane dudó.

—Porque era mi madre… —empezó, aunque no parecía segura; finalmente, respiró hondo—, y porque…, padre…, ella no merecía morir, no así.

Se soltó de firme agarre de su padre y se metió en la chimenea, no quería seguir con aquella plática. Murmuró la dirección del apartamento de James Potter antes de que su padre pudiera volver a detenerla.

Salió en la chimenea y pudo ver la cara sorprendida de James al verla allí. No se habían reunido demasiado los últimos días. Él estaba en la Academia, con clases y ella en sus asuntos. Pero en ese momento estaba allí.

—Sólo iba a dejarte un recado —musitó Liliane, al verlo allí—. No creí que estuvieras aquí…

—Suspendieron labores en la Academia. ¿Sabes que no hace eso desde hace muchos años? —le dijo James—. Frank fue con sus padres cuando salimos. Todo está en estado de alerta. Si algo sucede y necesitan reservas llamaran a todo el último año. —Él solo era de segundo, pero en ese momento, casi deseaba ser de último año.

—James… —lo llamó por su nombre extendiendo el paquete—, el paquete es de Lupin. Un traslador.

Lo soltó a bocajarro porque no había otra forma de soltarlo, porque todo lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento iba a ser responsabilidad suya y quería desesperadamente compartirla con alguien.

—Se activará en poco tiempo, Potter —siguió hablando, sin importarle si el la escuchaba o no.

—¿Sabes qué vas a hacer? —preguntó él, abruptamente.

—Matarlos —musitó Liliane, con la voz débil, apretando la varita con una mano. «Eso sólo si los encuentras», rectificó, pero no dijo nada. Encontrarlos, enfrentarse a ellos, eso era lo que deseaba. Verlos morir.

—Liliane —musitó James—, no me convertiré en un asesino. No hoy. No ahora. Ni siquiera por mi madre. Pero… —parecía debatirse internamente. Liliane sabía que no debería de haberse presentado de esa manera, de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, con una opción tan apetecible y tan suicida como aquella—. Mi hermano…, Rosie… podrían estar allí… —hablaba rápido, comiéndose las palabras, atropellando los sonidos son su respiración—. Iré —anunció finalmente, poniendo su mano sobre aquel traslador, para esperar lo inevitable.

* * *

El cuerpo desnudo de la chica descansaba en la cama, aparentemente en paz, con los ojos cerrados. Quizá de más cerca se podían apreciar los moretones, algunas cicatrices no demasiado visibles, también el cabello despeinado y revuelto. Y a él enfrente, con un pergamino que revisaba, una y otra vez, mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué estaría haciendo aquello. Se la había regalado a Rowle, era cierto, con todo lo que la palabra regalar incluía, pero Rowle no estaba y a Adolf le apetecía experimentar un poco.

—Sabes que muchas cosas pueden salir mal con esto —advirtió Morrigan, con la voz seca.

—Lo sé —musito él—, pero ella es prescindible, ¿no? —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, cruel.

—Sí que lo es —dijo ella finalemente y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola—. Estaré donde siempre, cuando hayas acabado con ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon jour!
> 
> Este es el nuevo capítulo que es, finalemente y aunque no lo parezca, el principio del final. Aunque tengo que admitir que hoy me encontré pensando en cómo iniciaría una secuela. Quizá la haya, estoy más que segura de que la habrá.
> 
> En fin, comienza con Teddy que tiene problemas con su perfecta novia. Que pena por ellos, ¿los arreglarán? Quien sabe, eso es un secreto. Pero gracias a un golpe de suerte Teddy ve a un mortífago y lo aturde.
> 
> El mortífago en cuestión resulta ser Rowle y también el guardián secreto, lo cual tiene mucha lógica porque es uno de los que ya estaba allí, además de Scabior, el encapuchado, y los dos hermanos. No puede morir por que si muere todos los demás serían guardianes secretos y entrada frustrada otra vez, Dennis tiene que contenerse un poco.
> 
> Por otro lado, no tengo mucho que decir de Liliane, ya lo dice ella solita en el capítulo. Ese equipo que ha formado con James es extraño, sí, y a los dos los mueven cosas super diferentes.
> 
> Bien.
> 
> La canción que le da título al capítulo es Lilium y es el opening de Elfen Lied (un anime que empecé a ver hace poco y está bueno… eso, claro, si te gusta el gore). La melodía, e incluso algunos pasajes, cantados en latín, retratan el ambiente general del fic, esa calma antes de la tormenta total. ( www . youtube watch ? v = pn- JAkLCb78 Sin espacios)
> 
> Ave atque vale.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 21 de Septiembre de 2013


	43. The outsider

* * *

**Capítulo XLII: The outsider**

" _Just because you know my name, doesn't mean you know my game" Marina & the Diamonds_

* * *

 

Estaba allí, sentada, esperándolo, mirándolo, como siempre. No había recibido una respuesta de su padre. Ni siquiera una noticia. Si no recibía una noticia dentro de de dos días quizá encontrarán a Scorpius Malfoy en pedazos en una zanja, quizá. Su padre se había ido por allí, a deambular en aquel labertinto de habitaciones, y velas, y algunos tragaluces. Nunca había estado tan orgullosa de un refugio.

Entonces entró él con el cuerpo de la chica inerte, dejándolo caer al suelo sin muchas contemplaciones.

—Morrigan… —musitó, con esa voz varonil que tenían. Ella volteó y son su mirada penetrante se quedó viéndolo.

—¿Salió bien? —preguntó.

—Morrigan… —insistió él, sin contestarle—, nos tienen.

—¿Qué?

—Nos han encontrado, atraparon a Rowle, supongo… —intentó explicar—. Lo sentí, lo sentí en todas las protecciones que puse alrededor de la casa. Han logrado burlarlas todas y sólo cuatro personas sabían las vulnerabilidades: tú, yo, padre, Rowle.

Morrigan sintió como algo se activaba en su cerebro, un plan que había trazado hacía años y esperaba nunca usar. Pero aquel era el momento de salir huyendo sin mirar atrás. Ella iba a sobrevivir y Adolf también. El resto del mundo podía consumirse en fuego, de ser por ella.

—Nos atacan en nuestro territorio —dijo finalmente, poniéndose en pie, mirando a Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba inconsiente, con las manos encadenadas a la pared, un plato de comida que no había tocado y las piernas ensagrentadas—, están desesperados.

—Habrá bajas.

—Lo sé —musitó ella—, pero tú y yo no vamos a estar aquí.

—Creí que te gustaba pelear.

Morrigan lo miró, de hito en hito, atentamente. Intentando adivinar que lo había llevado a decir a algo así. A su hermano con el que compartía rasgos. Los mismos rasgos delicados y angulosos. La misma edad, el mismo día, los mismos años, los mismos pensamientos.

—No me gusta pelear —aclaró ella—. Me gusta destruir… no importa qué. —Sus puños estaban cerrados, se dirigió al mueble de atrás y empezó a sacar pergaminos, se quedó con algunos y tiró otros al suelo. No miró a los libros, no tendría tiempo para cargar con libros que podía volver a conseguir y finalmente, tomó el dispositivo allí guardado entre sus manos. La bomba. Aquel frasco con un líquido azul brillante unido a un sistema de explosivos—. Cuando entren… no quedará nadie.

Adolf la miró.

—¿Retirada? —preguntó.

Morrigan asintió.

—Lo estuve planeando mucho tiempo… —musitó, al tiempo que tomaba a su hermano de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la salida. Los demás aun no lo sabían. Ella y Adolf sentirían el momento preciso en el que los aurores penetraran, pero los demás no. Y no planeaba decirles—. Lo pensé muchas veces. La huída perfecta… —musitó.

—Los matarás a todos —finalmente entendió Adolf, mientras caminaban por la maralla de pasillos, hasta llegar al fondo, donde casi nadie iba nunca y estaba hubicado el laboratorio de Morrigan—. Incluso a él.

—¿A padre? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué salvarlo? —Morrigan torció la cabeza, mientras abría la puerta de aquel laboratorio con un sencillo  _alohomora—_. Sólo tú y yo, Adolf, siempre.

—Sólo tú y yo —coincidió él, entrando.

Nadie más que ellos dos conocían aquel lugar, lleno del olor de los vapores que soltaban las pociones, frascos acomodados caóticamente en estantes que sólo Morrigan entendía. Libros abiertos por todas partes, pociones sin terminar, pegadas al fondo de los calderos. Pergaminos manchados de sus huellas, tirados en el suelo, y en las dos mesas que había. Y finalmente, al fondo, cerca del armario donde Morrigan ponía los ingredientes para las pociones, la escalera pegada a la pared, y cerca del último escalón, la trampilla. El mejor hechizo de protección que Morrigan había hecho nunca.

Una trampilla que sólo pudiera ser accionada desde adentro, una única vez. Un método de escape que sólo ellos pudieran usar.

Entonces lo sintió. Y estuvo segura, al mirar a su hermano, que él también lo había sentido. Habían accionado la trampilla principal desde fuera. Estaban adentro. Les costaría un poco llegar hasta allí, así que empezó a subir los escalones de la escalera, segura de que Adolf iba detrás de ella. Una vez que cruzara la trampilla, desactivaría los hechizos anti aparición que estaban en todo el terreno, y lanzaría la bomba, justo antes de desaparecer.

El juego allí, para ella, se había terminado.

Si no podía torturar, destruir… no había nada para ella.

Morrigan alzó la mano, para levantar la trampilla. Sintió la madera con sus dedos antes de hacer fuerza hacía afuera.

No se levantó.

Y debería de haberlo hecho.

Lo hizo otra vez y el resultado fue el mismo. Adolf lo notó, notó la frustración en la cara de su hermana cuando Morrigan alzó la varita y murmuró un  _Bombarda Maxima_  con dirección a la trampilla. Y no ocurrió nada. La trampilla que debería de haberse roto en pedazos no lo hizo.

—Morrigan —la interrumpió Adolf, subiendo hasta quedar a su altura, los dos apretados en la escalera—, espera —le pidió, alzando la mano y sintiendo la madera—. ¿No lo sientes? —preguntó—. El encantamiento está bien, nadie la ha usado, por lo que no debería estar bloqueada. Eso quiere decir…

—… que Rowle averiguó sobre esta trampilla —musitó Morrigan.

—… que la bloquearon desde afuera —terminó Adolf—. Estamos atrapados aquí hasta que lleguemos a la entrada principal. ¿Qué haremos?

Morrigan entornó los ojos.

—Pelear —dijo—. Pero a nuestro estilo. —Curvó la boca en una mueca que parecía sonrisa o intentaba asemejarse a ella.

—Hermanita… a veces me das miedo.

Morrigan ladeó la cabeza.

«Ni siquiera tú me conoces bien», pensó, dirigiédole una sonrisa enigmática a su hermano, preludio de lo que estaba pensando y de lo que iba a hacer. Esa sonrisa capaz de augurar todo el sufrimiento que saldría de su varita.

* * *

Zeller había dado sus instrucciones muy claras: estaban entrando en territorio enemigo, lo cual era muy peligroso. Y la prioridad era rescatar, no matar a todos o mandarlos a Azkaban de nueva cuenta. Aun cuando consiguieran meter tras las rejas a todos los mortífagos que estaban allí, si no conseguían a Rose Weasley, por lo menos, Hermione Weasley acabaría muerta e Inna Selwyn la colgaría. Había que ver las prioridades del Winzengamot para darse cuenta de que Zeller sólo asistiría a las sesiones cuando le competiera a los aurores lo que se discutía en la sala de audiencias.

Sabía que iba a hacer bajas, así que miró sus aurores. Holmes, uno de los más prometedores, que, sin embargo, no tenía madera de mando, Sharper, un idiota que hablaba mucho pero que había conseguido un extraordinario en duelo. Lupin, al que quería convertir en el próximo jefe de la división, le costara lo que le costara. Savage, de la vieja guardia. Proudfoot, que había dejado su puesto al lado de la futura ministra para ir a rescatar a su hija, o a cualquiera de los secuestrados. Y finalmente, en Creevey. Que no era un auror y técnicamente, no tendría por qué estar allí. Su hijo estaba a punto de nacer, Mai Creevey estaba demasiado preocupada. Pero él estaba allí, dispuesto a perder la vida por aquella venganza que llevaba años persiguiendo. Dispuesto a acabar con eso y volver y hacer lo que planeaba, y certificar que Rowle había muerto en un desgraciado accidente.

—No hagan cosas estúpidas —pidió Rose, al verlos entrar, uno a uno, tras la trampilla—, no quieran hacerse los valientes.

«Vamos a rescatar gente», pensó, e intento convencerse de eso completamente, «no a perder más».

Y al final… Potter, que no se podía mantener alejado de aquello.

—Gracias por esto, Rose —le dijo.

—No te mates, Harry —le pidió ella antes de meterse tras él, con Dennis en la retaguardia—, no hagas estupideces. El mundo mágico lo lamentará. Y tus hijos. —«Los que te quedan». Sacudió la cabeza y bajó por los escalones uno a uno, sin atreverse a prender la varita. Finalmente, se aplicó un encantamiento en los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, un encantamient básico que le enseñaban en la Academia. Esperaba que la mayoría lo recordara.

Vio a algunos desaparecer bajo el efecto de hechizos desilusionadores, lo cual sería sólo una protección por un rato, pues había contrahechizos, maneras de mostrar lo oculto. Y seguramente los encargados de las protecciones habrían notado como estas eran traspasadas por más de una veintena de aurores. Una veintena de aurores contra, aproximadamente, quince mortífagos y lo que hubiera. Lo que más temía Rose es que aun hubiera bombas como las que habían matado a Ginny Potter.

Respiró hondo y se aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador también a sí misma. « _Homenum Revelio_ », pensó, apuntando con la varita. Sabía que el encantamiento le iba a decir que sí, que había más personas allí, dentro de la casa, además de ellos, pero al menos mandaría una localización más o menos exacta, lo que sería de mucha ayuda.

Ya no veía a Dennis tampoco y no podía comuicarse con él demasiado bien, pero no importaba. Habían trazado un plan casi perfecto. Casi, porque los planes como esos nunca eran perfectos. «Tenemos que lograrlo». La oscuridad sobreponía, las peredes de piedra sostenidas con algunos maderos puestos al azar. Y la primera puerta que encontraron, de metal. Aquello era un completo bunker.

—Pueden derrumbarlo sobre nosotros… —musitó, sin darse cuenta, pero una mano que no veía se posó sobre su hombro insivisible. «Creevey», comprendió. Entonces, oyó un grito más allá. En uno de los pasillos.

«Ya ha comenzado, para bien, o para mal».

* * *

Los rehenes eran valiosos y Morrigan lo sabía. Por eso había hecho aquello. Por eso había tomado a sus dos rehenes más valiosos y ahora estaba allí. Rose Weasley y Albus Potter. Los dos adolescentes no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que valían. Los aurores se sacrificarían por ellos y ella estaría encantada de verlos caer retorciéndose a sus pies para no entregarles nada. Y la cascada. La había hecho su padre y Morrigan nunca había acabado de entender para que les iba a servir pero ahora la habían colocado en uno de los pasillos principales, y ahora cuando pasaran por allí… bueno, perderían toda su protección.

Y si Morrigan estaba en lo cierto, y querían desesperadamente salvar a los rehenes, entonces, no pordrían atacar. No sin arriesgarse a darles. No sin arriesgarse a que un hechizo alcanzara a los dos chicos, o a que alguno los matara. Por eso, cuando vio a los primeros, así, recargada contra la pared como estaba, en compañía de Adolf y de su padre, con algunos Mortífagos ocultos en las sombras, dispuestos a matar, y vio sus caras de desconcierto al encontrarse con Albus y Rose allí, encadenados, sin poderse mover…

—¿Eso era lo que buscaban? —preguntó, con la voz burlona, dejándoles ver lo que tenía en sus manos: la última bomba. No soltó ninguna risita, no cuando uno de los aurores intentó traspasar a los dos chico corriendo, decidido a no arrpesgarlos, y entonces le lanzó ese crucio que fue capaz de esquivar y dejó que su hermano se encargada de él, su hermano, que era mejor duelista que ella.

Los miró a todos, uno a uno, protegita en aquel pasillo tras sus rehenes, mientas su hermano se ensañaba con el auror que había osado traspasar la barrera, al que ya había logrado tirar.

—¿Han oído la palabra negociar? —preguntó socarronamente, mirándolos, mientras veía como en sus caras tomaba forma la certeza de que cualquier hechizo que lanzaran, sería la causa de muerte de uno de los dos rehenes. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, ¿cuál de aquellos idiotas se iba a arriesgar a ser el culpable de la muerte de los hijos de los héroes del mundo mágico?

Y además, los había colocado lejos de donde estaban encerrados los otros. Por si acaso.

* * *

Había visto un pedazo de aquel mapa en la cabeza de Antonin, había visto su propio terror y había tenido miedo, pero no se había detenido cuando el traslador los había transportado hasta allí y los había dejado de pie sobre la trampilla. No tenían tiempo de pensar lo que estaban haciendo y las consecuencias que eso, irremediablemente, les dejaría. James levantó la trampilla y Liliane miró al cielo antes de sumergirse por ella en compañía de James.

En ese momento fue terriblemente consiente del peligro, de que podía morir y de que haría todo para evitarlo. Respiró hondo. Allí todo se veía tranquilo.

— _Oculus obscurus_  —oyó murmurar a James, que después volteó a verla y le dijo—: Hazla tú también. Evitará que tengas que usar un  _lumos_. —Sonrió un poco nervioso. Sólo sabía que no podía dejar que Liliane hiciera aquello sola. «Ojalá no se haya salvado sólo para venir a morir aquí», pensó, mientras sus labios tiraban hacia arriba, esbozando esa sonrisa nerviosa. Eso no era la escuela, no era la Academia de aurores de la que había salido hacia poco tiempo. No. Aquello era de verdad e iba a arriesgar su vida allí.

«Quizá debimos de haberlo pensando mejor», se dijo internamente, pero mirando a Liliane, que tenía aquella mirada tan serena y acababa de hacer el mismo encatamiento que habían hecho ellos. Tan serena. Tan mortífera, quizá.

—Vamos —musitó ella. Se oían ruidos algo más allá, pero James quería evitarlos de momento. Se lo indicó a Liliane y se internaron por otro pasillo, aun a regañadientes de ella que no estaba allí para salvar a nadie. Pero él sí. Lo único que quería era salvar a alguien, sentirse útil en medio de aquella locura a la que Liliane no había arrastrado, y él se había dejado arrastrar.

—Liliane, mejor que no nos vean de momento… —musitó él, sin saber por qué. Ninguno de los dos dominaba aun el encantamiento desilusionador, era demasiado complicado. James sabía que para salir de la academia de aurores debía dominarlo, pero aun en la segunda mitad del segundo año, nadie se había molestado por presionarlo para que lo hiciera. Liliane asintió y siguió caminando.

Aquella maraña de pasillos no era tan grande, después de todo. Puertas, por allí, todas bloqueadas. Paredes de piedra. James sentía escalofríos sólo de ver todo aquello mientras caminaba, imaginando como Al y Rosie lo habían soportado por todos esos días. Y lo que les habían hecho. Su padre le había dicho lo de los dedos de Al, y su tía estaba cada vez más desmejorada.

«Esto puede ser la mayor estupidez que cometa». Y extrañamente no le importaba.

Oyó ruido más allá. Pasos. Su respiración se cortó por un momento y volteó a ver a Liliane, que lo miró con el mismo sobresalto pintado en los ojos. Entonces James le señaló la puerta más cercana y Liliane se dirigió hacia allí. Como esperaban, estaba bloqueada, y los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Cerca. James contuvo la respiración mientras Liliane rebuscaba algo en las bolsas de su abrigo. Sacó una curiosa llave vieja que introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta abrió con un chirrido. Ambos se metieron dentro rápido y la cerraron, antes de que alguien notara algo raro.

James se recargó contra la puerta un momento con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó.

—Una llave que abre cualquier cerradura —espetó Liliane, dándose la vuelta—. James… —dijo, y en su voz había un pequeño tono de alerta que el joven nunca le había oído.

Así que miró en la misma dirección de Liliane y vió el cuerpo en medio de la habitación, con el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros revuelto y apenas cubierto con una sabana mugrienta. Y poco más allá, el chico. Rubio. Hubiera deseado que fuera Albus y su corazón se decepcionó por un momento, junto antes de lanzarse sobre la chica morena que estaba en medio de la habitación y buscarle en pulso con frenética desesperación. Cuando lo encontró, quiso gritar de alivio.

Roxanne estaba viva.

—Roxxie —dijo, zarandéandola un poco, intentando despertarla—, Roxxie, despierta por favor… Roxxie —siguió insistiendo, al tiempo que Liliane se acercó al chico al fondo de la habitación, que estaba sentado en el suelo con los grilletes en las muñecas.

Inconsiente. Liliane rompió las cadenas con un movimiento de varita. James reaccionó cuando oyó el ruido y la miró, en cuclillas, allí, frente al chico que reaccionó cuando oyó el ruido y levantó la cabeza, hasta entonces inconcientes, y con sus ojos grises encaró a Liliane.

—Joder… —murmuró, con la voz rasposa, una vez que Liliane hizo desaparecer la mordaza—, ¿Zabini? —preguntó.

Liliane no contestó, y mientras James seguía intentando despertar a Roxanne, su prima, se fijó en las muñecas heridas y ensangrentadas de Scorpius. Algunos pedazos parecían en carne viva. Pasó la varita por ellos, pero no pasó nada. Scorpius se quedó mirando sus muñecas un segundo, antes de hablar.

—Déjalo así… —murmuró—, eran los grilletes. Quemaban.

Liliane asintió con la expresión impasible mientras el chico rubio se esforzaba en mantenerse sereno por un segundo. James, por otro lado…

—Roxxie, ¡Roxxie! —volvió a insistir cuando vio una pequeña señal de que Roxanne despertaba. La zarandeó un poco, poniéndola sobre sus piernas. Entonces, abrió los ojos y estos se pintaron del terror más absoluto por un momento, tanto, que James se alarmó—. Roxxie, tranquila, Roxxie… Soy yo, James, te juro que soy yo.

Y entonces, cuando Roxanne parecía tranquilizarse un poco, empezó a toser fuertemente. Y a los tosidos, le siguió el vomito.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró James, desorientado.

—¡Dale la vuelta! —increpó Liliane—. Así sólo se ahogará.

James levantó un poco a su prima, hasta que ésta estuvo viendo hacia abajo, dejando caer el líquido que salía de su boca. James se quedó congelado al ver lo que era.

Sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> El final de Vendetta está sacando a relucir mi lado más Miss Martin. Me lo merezco.
> 
> A ver, empezando por el principio, porque no se puede empezar por otra parte, he decidido narrar el principio de este capítulo con el punto de vista de Morrigan. Si, lo sé, les debe resultar terrible en la cabeza de semejante mujer. Pero atención a dos cosas: 1) tenía una vía de escape y sólo planeaba escapar ella con Adolf y explotar a todos los demás, incluido su padre y 2) se frustra tremendamente cuando descubre que no puede huir, porque al parecer Rowle —la única fuente de información de los aurores—, lo ha descubierto.
> 
> Así que decide pararse por allí con los dos rehenes como escudo y una bomba en sus manos, además de poner la maldición del ladrón para evitar que usen camuflaje y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Creen que de verdad quiera negociar? ¿Cuánto la odian?
> 
> Por otro lado, Zeller sabe que va a tener bajas, pero espera que aquellos que le importan en la división no sean los muertos. Entra al final, acompañada de Creevey, porque mientras más, mejor. Y Potter también está ahí, lo cual augura problemas. ¡Muchos problemas!
> 
> Y Liliane y James, en la guarida del lobo, ni más ni menos, una por venganza, el otro porque quiere salvar a sus primos y porque, aunque no lo reconozca del todo, quizá no piensa dejar que Lilane vaya sola… ¿o ustedes que creen? (caray, comenten alguna vez).
> 
> Al final no se encuentran con el destacamento otro, pero sí con Roxanne y Scorpius, ninguno de los cuales está muy bien. Teorías, bienvenidas… que en los pocos capítulos que quedan muchas cosas pueden cambiar.
> 
> El título del capítulo es de una canción de Marina & The Diamonds y, efectivamente, es de Morrigan. Con todo mi amor, para ti, personaje psicópata. «Puede que conozcan mi nombre, pero no conoces mi juego», nunca mejor dicho sobre ella. ¿Qué saben de Morrigan además de que le gusta torturar gente? ( www . youtube watch ? v = k1rtFnpz - uo Sin espacios)
> 
> Y, no olviden…
> 
> «He visto cosas, he vivido cosas, no creo en el destino»
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 22 de septiembre de 2013


	44. Alumina

* * *

**Capítulo XLIII: Alumina**

" _Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite, afureru shoudou osaekirenai. Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara" Nightmare_

* * *

Zeller supo que algo iba mal cuando vio la Maldición del ladrón cayendo del techo y a sus aurores apiñados allí y cuando la traspaso y vio a Harry acercarse de una manera casi frenética hasta el frente y se acercó, seguida de Creevey. Entonces vio lo que Harry había visto y comprendió la expresión que inundaba el rostro del Elegido, que se había enfrentado varias veces a Lord Voldemort y que en aquel momento flanqueaba al ver a su hijo en aquel estado.

—Papá… —oyó el graznido, el primer sonido que Albus se atrevía a proferir en aquel lugar y luego fue capaz de ver la mirada que Harry le dirigía a Morrigan, una mirada entre furiosa y triste a la vez, una súplica callada y una declaración de guerra que era casi un alarido.

—Suéltalo —exigió, dejando que su voz destilara rabia contenida.

Rose se acercó, preparada para enfrentar aquello y se dio de bruces con la imagen de la bomba en manos de Morrigan, la sonrisa de suficiencia del hombre albino que estaba junto a ella. Los Mortífagos allí y allá, sobre el pasillo, con las varitas alzadas, esperando. Zeller fue tremendamente consiente de que Morrigan no dudaría en soltar esa bomba, de que si atacaban Rose Weasley y Albus Potter iban a morir, irremediables víctimas del fuego cruzado.

Y lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, es que lo más importante era salvarlos. Salvarlos, no condenarlos. Hubiera sido todo más fácil si pudiera atacar, si fuera capaz de sacrificar vidas inocentes. Pero no lo iba a hacer, como no se iba dejar llevar por la furia, como ese sentimiento ardiente que pugnaba por llevarse a Harry Potter y llevarlo a hacer locuras. Lástima que la suerte no iba a estar siempre de su parte.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir, Potter… —adujo Morrigan, curveando aun más hacia arriba los labios, si eso era posible—. Estás es nuestro territorio, ¿no?

—Suelta a mi hijo y a mi sobrina —exigió Harry, de nueva cuenta, pero Zeller se adelantó unos pasos, alzando un poco las manos, arriesgándose.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con la voz seca, ya casi rendida, intentando elaborar un plan de escape en su cabeza, por si todo salía mal. Pero no quería que saliera mal, no eso—. Pon tus condiciones.

Morrigan soltó una risita.

—En privado.

—No —insistió Zeller.

—Tú y Potter —repitió Morrigan—. En privado —ladeo la cabeza, haciendo una pausa más que elocuente, dejando ver que no aceptaría nada más que aquello—. Nadie atacará a nadie, ¿o sí?

—No —volvió a repetir Zeller, segura de que eso iba a salir terriblemente más, pero Harry decidió lanzarlo todo al vacío, y, por que no, lanzarse el mismo de cabeza al abismo.

—Júralo, jura que nadie atacara a nadie mientras negociemos.

«No, Harry», pensó Zeller, «esta gente no es confiable». ¡Y él ya no era el jefe de la División de aurores! Intentó llamar su atención decírselo, pero Harry la cogió por el antebrazo y le dio un apretón. Era un «confía en mí, tengo idea de lo que hago». Harry había hecho locuras otras veces, y habían salido bien, sí, pero Rose no veía como saldrían de aquella. Mas decidió confiar porque ella no tenía nada mejor que ofrecer en ese preciso momento.

Como Creevey solía decir: todos los planes eran perfectos hasta que el enemigo decía lo contrario. Y ellos tenían mucho que perder. Los mortífagos y aquella mujer loca, sólo la vida. Si no tuvieran que perder, habría peleado, no aceptado aquello.

—Nadie atacará a nadie —dijo Morrigan. Su sonrisa no era confiable.

Se adelantó un hombre que tenía una capucha y abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de Morrigan, quien entró primero. Harry caminó hacia allá, con las manos alzadas, la varita visible. Zeller hizo lo mismo y antes de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda, busco a Dennis con la mirada, y a Lupin, que se escondía un poco al fondo. «Que no muera nadie…», pensó, «pero eso es imposible».

El hombre encapuchado entró detrás de ellos y entonces fueron capaces de ver aquella habitación. No había muebles, no había nada. Harry se colocó cerca de la puerta, a la que Morrigan, al fondo, apuntó con su varita y bloqueó. Después, dejó la varita en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlos. Harry la imitó y el hombre encapuchado, junto con Zeller, lo hicieron unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi hijo y mi sobrina? —preguntó Harry.

—A cambio de todos los rehenes —puntualizó Rose. «Son cuatro, Harry, que no se te olvide que otra de tus sobrinas y el chico Malfoy también están aquí», pensó Rose, mirándolo—. Los cuatro.

Morrigan ladeó la cabeza, se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Zeller, mientras tanto, intentó adivinar lo que se escondía bajo aquella personalidad sádica, que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento. No sabía mucho de ella, pero había visto los recuerdos de Sayuri Ihara, antes de que se realizara su juicio, y los recuerdos de Antonin Zabini. Aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa. Era perfectamente comprensible porque causaba ese efecto de terror.

—A ti, Potter —murmuró Morrigan.

—Es una buena oferta, ¿no? —inquirió el encapuchado—. Una vida a cambio de cuatro…

—No —atajo Zeller. «No». No iba a perder a un héroe nacional. ¿O en realidad era sólo que no quería perderlo? ¿Qué se estaba aferrando a la posibilidad de salvar a todos, esa que nunca se iba a hacer realidad? «Siempre existirá algo que no puedas controlar, algo que esté fuera de tu alcance, Rose», pensó. «Siempre habrá alguien a quien no puedas salvar».

Harry la miró. No le dijo nada, pero Zeller supo lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Y le parecía la estupidez heroica más grande que nadie había hecho nunca por salvar a alguien. Y supo que no podía detenerlo, que no podía contenerlo, que Harry Potter iba a hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana porque el que estaba afuera, al borde de la muerte, era su hijo y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a entregarse, a salvarlo, a regalarle el resto de su vida con su sacrificio.

—Jura que no les harás nada… que no les harán nada —corrigió, algo tarde—. Júralo, jura que tu varita no se alzará contra ninguno de los cuatro, que no les harás daño —exigió, como condición. Señaló al encapuchado—: Tú también.

Morrigan alzó las cejas y también la varita. Zeller recogió la suya del suelo y apunto, pero Morrigan alzó los brazos, con una sonrisa, casi riendo, con esa risa maniaca que tenía, que le ponía los pelos de punta, incluso al más valiente.

—No le haré nada a tu héroe, rubia… —espetó y después volteó hacia Harry—: Lo juraré si tú juras no intentar huir. ¿Un juramento inquebrantable te parece justo?

Harry pareció sopesar sus opciones durante un momento. Sólo un momento, hasta que suspiró, con resignación y miró a Zeller.

—Has de nuestro testigo —y se adelantó, casi poniéndose a la altura de Morrigan, alzando el brazo, entrelazando su mano de cuarenta y tres años en la que ya se podían ver marcas de su edad con la piel blanca, casi translúcida de Morrigan. Entrelazan sus dedos y Zeller es quien pone la varita sobre las manos.

—¿Juras no alzar tu varita contra los cuatro rehenes, Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Scorpius, ni contra Zeller? —preguntó Harry. Morrigan lo miró, casi divertida.

—Sí, juro.

Una lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Rose Zeller y uno ambas manos. Zeller casi pudo notar como Harry contuvo la respiración un momento.

—¿Juras, Harry Potter —comenzó Morrigan, con una voz más seria que no le habían oído hasta ese momento— no intentar huir de ninguna manera?

Harry Potter volvió a ver a Zeller. La Mirada que significaba todo: «Dile a mis hijos que los quiero… y me gustaría que esto fuera diferente». Y entonces su mirada se volvió hacia los oscurlos ojos burlones que tenía Morrigan en aquel momento.

—Sí, juro.

La segunda lengua de fuego salió de la punta de la varita de Zeller y envolvió las dos manos entrelazadas antes de desaparecer.

—Está hecho —murmuró Zeller.

Morrigan sonrió.

—Yo me encargaré de ti, Potter —anunció y miró al encapuchado, que casi no había dicho nada—. Sácala de aquí —le indicó, mirando a Zeller—. Por supuesto, no alzaré mi varita contra ella, o contra los pobres rehenes… —El hombre empezó a empujar a Zeller, que se resistió un poco, hasta la puerta—, pero no he dicho nada de mis hombres… —Rió al tiempo que el encapuchado sacaba a empellones a Zeller de aquel cuarto y se dibujaba una expresión horrorizada en el rostro de Harry—. ¡Suerte en llegar ilesos a la salida!

* * *

Adolf lo sabía. Sabía que nadie iba a permanecer allí, mirándose las caras, como idiotas. Así que en cuanto su hermana y su padre, que siempre eran los más importantes, desaparecieron, inició la pelea. No había de otra. Vio como Dennis Creevey, aquel hombre que Morrigan veía a veces en en el óculo, se apresuraba a quitar al indefenso Albus Potter de la línea de fuego y retrocedía, y vio a un joven de cabello castaño que no conocía que intentaba acercarse a Rose, sin conseguirlo, así que decidió jugar sus cartas.

Vio un cuerpo caer y aprovechó para atraer a Rose, que estaba inconsiente, con su varita, se apresurpo a quitarse de la primer línea de fuego en ese momento, porque no quería estar en la primera fila de aquel loco frenesí en el que los temerarios y los que estuvieran al frente.

Se llevó a Rose esquivando a sus propios compañeros, esos mortífagos que sólo conocían la sed de sangre desde que les habían tatuado la marca, más de tres décadas atrás. Y se alejó de la batalla librada en unos pequeños pasillos de un bunker que acabaría por venírseles a todos encima sin percatarse de que un chico castaño lo seguía. Se dejó de preocupan cuando pudo sentir el aliento de Rose, a la acabó cargando en brazos, sobre su piel. Tan pura… tan blanca… tan Rose.

Abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto que compartía con su hermana, lejos de donde se oían los hechizos. Y la dejó caer sobre la cama matrimonial, una cama de acero, con un colchón viejo y desgastado y la miró. Rose Weasley era bella incluso con la piel llena de cicatrices, algunas más curadas. Tenía la piel blanca, los rasgos de su madre —sólo algunos—, las pecas, que casi no se veían, caracterisicas de los Weasley. Alzó la mano derecha, con la que no sostenía su varita y tocó los brazos de Rose, hasta llegar a los hombros.

—Rose… —murmuró, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no despertara. Abrió los ojos, que fijo en el techo, desorientada por unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el la miraba y profirió un grito que él alcanzó a ahogar con la palma de su mano—. No grites…, Rose, no grites.

Y las lágrimas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos, quitándole un poco de belleza a su rostro, que estaba tan bien inconsiente, tan sereno. Adolf se arrodilló al lado de la cama, consiente de que las ataduras de Rose le impedían hacer algo más que no fuera gritar y retiró un poco la mano. La chica pelirroja volvió a intentar gritar y él volvió a ahogar el grito con la palma de su mano. Y con la otra mano, soltando la varita y dejándola en el suelo, lo que nunca debió de haber hecho y con la mano que acababa de verse libre de la varita, acarició las mejillas de Rose, que lo miraba con terror. Pero antes… antes lo había mirado bien, tierna… Cuando su aspecto era el de un colegial francés de cabello negro.

—Será mejor si no gritas… —murmuró, en su oído.

Y levantó la mano e hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde el primer día que la había visto, y la besó. Y Rose intentó cerrar los labios, morderlo, resistirse, gritar, y no pudo hacer nada porque los labios de aquel hombre albino la tenían aprisionada.

Adolf no oyó la puerta volar en una explosión gracias a un Bombarda Maxima. No oyó los pasos. Sólo atinó a liberar a Rose, que por fin pudo gritar, y a buscar su varita, tanteando desesperadamente sobre el suelo, cuando las cuerdas brotaron de la otra varita y un desmaius le dio de lleno en el costado. Se estrelló, amarrado, de espaldas contra la pared, sin poder hacer nada, y antes de caer inconsiente se maldijo por su estupidez.

El hombre que la había rescatado se acercó a Rose y la atrajo a sus brazos, casi llorando de felicidad, sin soltar la varita, sin dejar de estar alerta, pero dándose un respiro por primera vez.

—Soy yo, Rose… Ted… ahora estás a salvo —murmuró. Pero Rose sólo tenía una expresión levemente ausente que tardaría varias semanas en borrarse.

* * *

Zeller supo, desde el primer momento en el que aquel hombre la sacó a empellones de aquella sala que ni los aurores habían mantenido sus varitas abajo, ni los mortífagos habían cumplido la palabra de Morrigan. Se topó, justo al salir con el cuerpo contorsionado en una posición imposible de un auror de menos de treinta años y cabello medio rubio. «Shaper», pensó. Que siempre repetía las cosas dos veces y gritaba todo con su sonora voz. La primera baja. Rose no se despistó en ningún momento. Sabía que, al igual que Shaper, ella podía morir.

Y su muerte sólo valdría la pena si lograba salvar a los cuatro chicos, esos chicos que ni le iban, ni le venían, pero al fin y al cabo, Harry había dejado en sus manos. Y lo que fuera que le pasara a Harry no valdría la pena si ella no sacaba a los chicos de allí.

Vio como el rayo verde se dirigía hacia ella y se hizo a un lago, blandiendo la varita lanzando hechizos defensivos, uno tras otro, contra la figura regordeta («Alecto Carrow») que la había atacado. Se había graduado de la Academia con honores y había demostrado, una y otra vez, en los años siguientes, lo eficiente que era para el duelo. Aquella mujer no le ganaría. Lanzaba los hechizos, ofensivos y defensivos, uno tras otro, sin distinción, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su rapidez afectaría a Alecto, aunque ella se cansara.

Finalmente, Alecto trastabilló. Un poco. Sólo un poco. Zeller lo aprovechó y la lanzó contra la pared con un certero  _depulso,_ añadiendo unas cuerdas que no podría romper fácilmente y quitándole la varita con un Expelliarmus. Pisó la varita, con el único propósito de dejarla inútil antes de correr y buscar a quien fuera que tuviera a Rose, o a Albus, si es que seguían vivos.

Salió corriendo, aun cuando a sus cuarenta años su condición no era la mejor, lanzando y esquivando hechizos, ignorando el diffinido que le rasgo el brazo, apenas rozándola, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, hasta que fue capaz de ver a Dennis cerca de una esquina, sirviéndole de apoyo a Albus Potter, que, delgado y pálido, recargaba todo su peso sobre él, al tiempo que esquivaba mortífagos. Era le mejor duelista que había conocido nunca, superando incluso a Harry Potter, o a Shackelbolt. Era soberbia la manera en que podía mantener un escudo que lo protegiera al tiempo que lanzaba hechizos defensivos.

Zeller, al verlo, se despistó por un momento. Un simple momento.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó y se agachó al ver como el rayo color verde iba en dirección hacia ella. Sin embargo, no iba a ser lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlo del todo y justo al cerrar los ojos, preguntándose si el impacto dolería, pensando en Ashley, oyó el sonido hueco de un cuerpo al estamparse conra el piso y cuando fue consiente de lo que había pasado, de que seguía viva, se levantó, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, apenas atisbando el rostro de Ian Savage, ese rostro con los ojos aun abiertos, ya sin vida que no quería ver, que se había sacrificado para que ella viviera.

«No él…», pensó, pero no se detuvo demasiado en eso, no podía pensar en los que estaban perdiendo la vida, de uno y de otro bando, porque entonces se daría plena cuenta del alto precio que estaban pagando gracias a unos mortífagos que aun pugnaban por venganza. «¿Pero Morrigan?», se preguntó. «¿De dónde viene ella? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?»

Pero no tenía tiempo de meterse en su mente, de averiguarlo, tenía que encontrar a los otros tres, sacar a Albus de allí…, rogar que Creevey sobreviviera para contarlo y no dejara un niño huerfano antes de nacer. Y su vida, por supuesto. Volver a ver a Ashley…

—¡ _Crucio_! —oyó, más allá, se hizo a un lado, evitando el maleficio, lanzando un  _protego_  que de todos modos no la protegería demasiado, un  _diffinido_ , esperando acertar en un mortífago.

… a su padre. Volver a prometerle a Ashley y volver a fallarle otra vez, por la cantidad incesante de trabajo que va a parar a su escritorio…

—¡Zeller! —oyó el gritó de Dennis y no volteó, no podía—. ¡Sacaré al chico de aquí! ¡Busca a los demás!

… volver a mirar a Ted pensando que aun no estaba lo suficientemente maduro para ser un auror completo e insultar las influencias de los héores de guerra. Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no avanzaba, no demasiado, que los cuerpos se apiñaban aquí y allá, de repente, y los mortífagos continuaban al pie del cañón, nada dispuestos a perder.

—¡No sé si lo notes, pero no me puedo mover de aquí! —le gritó, atacando de nuevo a otro mortífago. No lo reconoció, aunque su cara le resultaba conocida. «Vamos», pensó, «ellos son pocos, son pocos… en comparación». Entonces, ¿por qué no ganaban?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Pues nuevo capítulo. Los últimos tres capítulos (Lilium, The outsider y éste) han estado muy pegados. De hecho, transcurren el mismo día. Uno por la mañana, The outsider un rato después y este inmediatamente después. Las dos primeras escenas de este son simultaneas, mientras que la tercera transcurre justo después de la primera… espero no haberlos hecho pelotas, menos tan cerca del final.
> 
> Vale, ¿por qué no atacan? Unos porque bueno, Morrigan enojada no debe ser muy genial y otros porque, básicamente, los rehenes están en medio. Cualquier movimiento y Albus y Rose se mueren. PAF. Así que Harry acepta negociar, porque es su hijo y Zeller, aunque piensa que es mala idea, no tiene nada mejor, lo sigue. Y todo acaba como acaba. Morrigan no pondrá su varita sobre los cuatro rehenes y Harry no escapará por su propio pie. Juramente inquebrantable, si alguien lo rompe. Muere. Instantaneamente. Sólo que claro, lo que Morrigan juró no tienen nada que ver con un alto al fuego, así que se la tienen que arreglar para encontrar la salida. ¿Hay vacíos en el juramento de Harry?
> 
> Y mientras eso pasaba, nadie hizo caso de no pelear. Dennis se apresura a quitar a Albus de la línea de fuego, pero con Rose no hay tanta suerte. Ninguna suerte, porque es Adolf quien huye con ella. Que sí, que el albino no está hecho para la batalla, pero desde capítulos anteriores (Komm, süßer tod) se notaba esa atracción enfermiza por Rose. Claro, que como esto es R15, todo se quedó en lágrimas y besos robados. Aunque lo psicológico va más allá…, claro. Sin embargo, Ted Lupin llega al rescate. ¿Saldrá Rose viva de allí? ¿Qué pasará con Adolf?
> 
> Sobre la escena de Rose, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que piensa en su hija (que a su vez es hija de Dennis, pero pues nadie más que ellos dos lo saben) y en los que no quiere ver muertos. ¿Cosas importantes en este capítulo? Bueno, Shaper, ese auror que a Zeller no le caía bien, es una de las primeras bajas e Ian Savage, un perro viejo de la guardia, se sacrifica por Zeller. ¿Motivos? Desconosidos, completamente.
> 
> Esté capítulo se llama como mi canción favorita de mi grupo favorito de J-rock: Alumina, de Nightmare. Es, además, el primer ending de Death Note, un anime que todo el mundo debería ver. ¿Por qué el capítulo se titula así? Porque me daba la gana, porque el párrafo que cité hace referencia un mucho a Harry, un poco a todos los aurores («Aunque siga en el abismo entre la realidad y los ideales y mis pies estén encadenados a los grilletes del sacrificio. Mis impulsos desbordados no están completamente reprimidos porque tengo un corazón que anhela poderosamente»). ( www . youtube watch ? v = fhgwSy RmAb8 Sin espacios).
> 
> Y esto es todo por hoy.
> 
> «Siempre serás mi amigo y también mi enemigo. Siempre serás y siempre seré. Recuérdalo.»
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 24 de Septiembre de 2013


	45. I'm not a robot

* * *

**Capítulo XLIV: I'm not a robot**

" _It's okay to say you've got a weak spot, you don't always have to be on top" Marina & the Diamonds_

* * *

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Una pregunta fría, certera, sin inflexiones o nada parecido. La voz de Harry Potter tranquila, con un destino aceptado comprendido que los finales felices y la suerte, de alguna manera, se había acabado. Después de tantos años, estaba allí, de nuevo, peleando contra un montón de psicópatas asesinos que habían perdido su eje veintiséis años antes.

Morrigan sonrió cruelmente, esa sonrisa que le quedaba tan bien a su rostro, con las comisuras vueltas hacia arriba en algo que podría interpretarse como sarcasmo, ironía. Sonrisa sardónica, sedienta de sangre, una sonrisa que se alimenta de gritos ajenos. Harry Potter se queda mirándola, rogando por que Zeller pueda salvar a sus hijos dispuesto a cumplir su juramento, a que Morrigan cumpla el suyo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, con un falso tono dulce, haciéndose la desentendida, com si no hubieran llegado allí gracias a todos sus planes—. La verdad es que yo no quiero nada de ti, Potter —ladea la cabeza, acercándose, caminando en torno a él—. Sólo he oído decir que eres un héroe —le puso la mano sobre el hombre derecho, caminando alrededor de él y Potter no se movió. Había aceptado acudir a la muerte, ¿no? Lanzarse al abismo de cabeza, pasa salvar a otros—, y la verdad… no me interesa. —Morrigan jaló la varita con una pluma de fénix, que ya se había roto antes una vez, hacia más de veinte años, de la mano de Harry. Jugó con ella un momento, mirándola, atentamente, durante un momento que para Harry se prologa durante una eternidad—. Fénix… —mumuró, y Harry se pregunta como lo ha averiguado tan rápido—, no parece una mala varita —concluyó, finalmente, y, tomándola con las dos manos, mientras Harry contenía la respiración un momento, intuyendo que sería lo siguiente, la partió en dos limpios pedazos—. Yo no quiero nada contigo, no me interesas. Demasiado honorable, ¿no? Dicen que eres incorruptible. A decir verdad, he oído muchas cosas de ti, Potter. Y no creo que todas sean ciertas. —Morrigan tomó aire un momento y después mira a la figura encapuchada—: Pero tiene cuentas pendientes contigo, ¿no? Con todos allí afuera… —se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta, volviendo al fondo, hablándole a la figura encapuchada—: No lo entiendo demasiado bien… tanto rencor… Pero ya tienes lo que querías. A Harry Potter.

Harry se dio la vuelta para intentar adivinar que era lo que se escondía bajo la capucha, pero no alcanzó a atisbar ningún rostro, apenas un rastro de piel, pero todo es demasiado oscuro como para poder decir nada, ni siquiera una idea, o una conjetura. Intenta recordar desesperadamente cuáles son los mortífagos que siguen vivos, prófugos, o fugados, y no se le ocurrió ningún nombre posible. El tiempo los había difuminado, como si ya no fueran a hacer más daño nunca más. Pero allí estaban en ese momento, recordando que, de vez en cuando, al pasado le gustaba renacer de las maneras más retorcidas posibles.

A lo largo de la primera década del nuevo siglo, cuando apenas empezaba a forjarse como auror, y cuando Ron aun estaba a su lado como otro más, justo antes del accidente en una persecución a los hermanos Carrow, prófugos desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Después de eso, Ron se retiró a ayudar a su hermano en Sortilegios Weasley y Robards dimitió como jefe de la Divisón de Aurores, alegando que se hacía viejo, dejándole el camino a Harry.

—¿Esto es por algo que pasó hace veinte años? —preguntó.

Y «esto» significaba todo lo que había pasado. Los asesinatos. La fuga, los secuestros. La muerte de la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida, y dudaba amar a otra. Lo que le estaba pasando a Rose, y a Hermione. El asesinato de uno de sus mentores, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Quizá también el envenenamiento de Horace Slughorn, por la marca tenebrosa encontrada grabada en un pergamino en su despacho. La explosión de Dedalus Diggle, el intento de asesinato de Susan Corner, antes Susan Bones, que había participado en la batalla de Hogwarts y se había labrado una carrera en el Winzengamot en honor a su tía, Amelia. Los dedos de su hijo, que lo habían obligado a dejarle el puesto a Zeller, que, al final del día, había demostrado ser más capaz que nadie de mantener la cabeza fría con tanto trabajo y tanto peligro acechando.

Y «algo» era esa guerra que ya nadie solía recordar. No demasiado bien. Aclamaban a Harry y hacían fiestas cada tres de Mayo, en su honor, galas a las que asistía del brazo de Ginny, que era infinitamente más simpática que él, donde se reencontraba con todos aquellos que habían estado allí y que lo habían visto derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Al final los derrotados se alzaban a la sombra de los victoriosos, cuando ya nadie los recordaba, y asestaban el golpe cértero.

—Quizá, Potter, quizá —respondió la voz debajo de la capucha. Una voz vieja, y cansada, que parecía haber estado esperando este momento durante años. Harry piensa que quizá, incluso pudo haber soñado con tenerlo allí enfente, a su merced—. Morrigan…

—¿Sí? —Morrigan se acercó por detrás a su padre, ya que había estado al fondo desde que había dejado de hablar.

—Lo quiero muerto —dijo, pero entonces sintió la varita de Morrigan en el cuello, amenazante, y su brazo sujetándole los brazos. Harry abrió demasiado los ojos un momento, preguntándose el porqué de aquella acción, si es que aquella loca mujer al final sería su salvadora. Pero entonces recordó que no tenía varita y que si trataba de huir, moriría fulminado.

—Y yo… —murmuró Morrigan e incluso fue difícil para Harry oírlo— quiero sobrevivir, padre. —Le enseñó la bomba al encapuchado, que había resultado ser su padre—. Es la última. Planeo detornarla cuando haya sacado a Adolf de aquí. Cuando haya salido yo…

—¡Dijiste que no harías nada contra mi hijo, contra mi sobrino! —gritó Harry entonces, incapaz de contenerse.

Morrigan rio.

—Dije que no alzaría mi varita contra ellos, ni contra la rubia que ahora hace tu trabajo —casi sonreía, divertida, como si algo le causara un enorme placer—. Y para lanzar esto… ni siquiera necesito alzar mi varita, o usarla. —Rió. Tenía la risa más escalofriante que nunca había oído Harry—. Como vez, Potter, es sólo cuestión de usar las palabras correctas. —Aun apuntaba a su padre, que forcejeó con Morrigan, más pequeña que él y sacó la varita.

—Después de todo…

No terminó pues Morrigan le tiró la varita de un solo golpe, pisándola, reaccionando increíblemente rápido. Forcejeaban aún, usando la fuerza bruta. Morrigan tenía en una mano la varita, inútil, apresada por la bomba que no podía soltar. Harry intentó acercarse a la puerta, pero Morrigan lo vio antes.

—¡Está bloqueada, Potter, y morirás si intentas huir, recuérdalo! —gritó. Harry no tenía posibilidades, porque morir por nada no era una de ellas. Moriría antes incluso de advertirle a Zeller sobre aquello y entonces, todo habría sido en vano. Completamente en vano. Harry se quedó allí, mirando la escena, sin poder hacer nada más, sintiéndose inútil sin una varita, viendo como Morrigan seguía forcejeando con aquel encapuchado que había resultado ser su padre.

Y entonces, casi en cámara lenta, como algo que no estaba del todo planeado, la capucha cayó hacia atrás, dejando ver el rostro, un rostro que Harry llevaba más de veintiséis años buscando, preguntándose como se había esfumado tan rápido de su vista. Un rostro que había envejecido en todos aquellos años y que ya sólo tenía cabello blanco sobre una parte de la cabeza. Y cuando lo miró más atentamente todo aquello le pareció un sueño. El rostro quemado con una parte de la cara desfigurada en una cicatriz permanente. La otra mitad, la cara de un prófugo que nunca había intentando volver como el nuevo señor oscuro.

El hermano pequeño, casi siempre ignorado, de uno de los mortífagos más crueles que habían existido. Un mortífago que no había puesto un pie en Azkaban después del noventa y cinco y que se había dado a la fuga en el momento en que el señor tenebroso había caído.

Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

Liliane se acercó cuando se aseguró de que el chico rubio estaba bien. Había ido con otro propósito muy diferente y había acabado como rescatista. Se acercó hasta Roxanne Weasley, sostenida precariamente por James, que había manchado el suelo de sangre. Liliane suspiró, no era extraño que estuviera así, pensando en la cantidad de días que había estado bajo el poder de sus secuestradores. Sólo de recordar cuando Antonin y Jezabel aparecieron en el salón, pálidos y chorreando sangre. Tenía la impresión que les había ido bien, en comparación con la chica de piel oscura que estaba allí.

Acercó su mano casi hasta tocarla, rozarle la piel y sintió algo más. Algo corrupto, extraño. Su padre le había advertido todo lo que venía con la primera vez que usaba la magia ancestral. Esa sensación de que en los magos había algo que en los  _muggles_  no había, una especia de poder que sentía. Pura. Blanca, aun cuando fuera usada para los propósitos más viles y egoístas. En los muggles, simplemente no había nada. En los squibs, apenas un rastro que no se sentía. Y en Roxanne… había algo oscuro. Algo diferente. Algo como magia corrupta.

—James —dijo inmediantamente y oyó ese tono de alarma en su propia voz que antes no habría sido capaz de distinguir—, algo no esta bien… —Sintió su propio pulso aumentar, correr, un ligero temblor en las manos, igual al que había sentido cuando intentaba escribir una carta a Antonin, diciéndole que su madre estaba huérfana.

¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Por qué el miedo? Cerro los ojos apenas un segundo, para volverlos a abrir casi inmediatamente después, como si estuviera muy cansada. «Todos tenemos miedo de algo…», se dijo, pensando que no estaba mal, después de todo, pero algo en su orgullo le impedía exteriorizarlo. No quería que la vieran débil. No quería ser débil.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó James.

—Hay algo mal… en tu prima… —murmuró, vagamente, porque no podría decir que le había dado esa sensación. La magia de una persona era algo estrechamente ligado a su sangre, por eso algunos, los que habían realizado rituales de magia ancestral, algunos de los más avanzados, como Liliane, podían sentir ese leve poder en las demás personas, una simple constatación de que la magia existía. Volvió a acercar la mano, a aferrar la muñeca de Roxanne, que había dejado de toser sangre y desparramarla por el suelo, y sintió de nuevo lo mismo. Una sensación oscura, que le daba nauseas, asco. ¿Qué habían hecho con ella? La magia debería ser pura, pero en su caso… parecía mutilada, acabada, muerta—. En su magia… —dijo, finalmente, y James se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera nada—. Es como si hubieran estado experimentando con ella —concluyó, finalmente.

Supo lo que le pasaba a James por la cabeza. «Hijos de puta». Ella pensaba lo mismo.

—Roxxie —oyó murmurar a James—. ¡Roxxie!

—No dejes que se duerma —le indicó Liliane—, morirá si lo hace.

¿Cómo sabía todo aquello? ¿Cuántas veces no había estado involucrada con objetos de magia negra que ayudaba a desactivar por cuantiosas sumas de dinero? Galeones, siempre lo mismo. Oro que iba a dar a la bóveda familiar, en Gringotts, una bóveda no tan grande como la de los Malfoy, o los Nott, pero repleta de oro como bañarse en él. Y ahora estaba allí, la primera vez que no actuaba como una simple mercenaria. Que actuaba por ella misma. Que no lo hacía sólo por el placer del conocimiento, por el placer de ver los rostros admirados de otros. Sólo por ella. Por su madre, Pansy. Por su hermano, por su padre. Por la familia. Por venganza.

—¡Roxxie! —oyó a James, de nuevo—. No te quedes dormida… te sacaré de aquí, estás a salvo, lo juro.

Y luego, el estallido, y la puerta volando en pedazos, y la aparente tranquilidad violada. Y el rostro de un mortífago desconocido. El rostro. Con furia y éxtasis a la vez. Liliane se le quedó mirando un momento, mientras aquel hombre gordo intentaba ver que había alrededor, cuando el humo se disipaba. «Crabbe», se dijo. «Crabbe padre, que se volvió loco al descubrir la muerte de su hijo…». Y entonces supo que, si no actuaba, no iba a tener otra oportunidad porque aquel mortífago ni siquiera la miraría a la cara antes de matarla. Y alzó la varita. Fue rápida cuando las cuerdas salieron desde la punta y envolvieron a Crabbe, que cayó al piso. Se acercó, casi lentamente, apuntando con la varita.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró, lo miró. Sabía que no había tenido nada que ver con Antonin o con Jezabel, porque había visto sus recuerdos, una y otra vez, sumergiéndose en el mismo infierno en el que Morrigan torturaba a su hermano, pero era la única persona que teía cerca. El chivo expiatorio de su venganza—. ¡ _Diffinido_! —gritó, apuntando al brazo, y vió como este se cortaba, se separaba del cuerpo y dejaba que la sangre saliera. Scorpius Malfoy gritó de sorpresa cuando vio aquello, aun al fondo de la habitación.

James dejó a Roxanne en el suelo y se acercó.

—Liliane —murmuró. Suave. La vez que lo había hecho más suave, con ternura inimaginable. La tomó del brazo izquierdo, por arriba, como queriendo apartarla un poco, evitar que torturara a Crabbe, que estaba a su mercer, con las cuerdas cada vez más apetradas, sin poder usar la varita.

—Déjame —murmuró ella—. Tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Liliane —repitió James, pero ella no volteó.

Siguió mirando a Crabbe, imagínandose como sería oírlo gritar por su vida y si esos gritos llenarían el vacío que había dejado su madre al irse. Si esos gritos compensaría el miedo de Antonin para dormir en las noches y la mirada ausente de su padre, que ya ni siquiera buscaba consuelo en sus secretarias, que se había vuelto poco más que un robot al ver muerta a la mujer que amaba.

—¡Liliane! —insitió James.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó ella—. Sabías a lo que venía, sabías todo esto… —murmuró—. Déjame hacerlo. Tengo derecho a hacerlo sufrir.

—Liliane —murmuró James, con una mirada llena de pena, pero sin lástima; simplemente, una mirada triste—, no eres una asesina. No eres como ellos. No lo eres. ¡No eres una asesina! —exclamó.

Y la abrazó.

Que lugar más inoportuno para abrazar a alguien. Con un chico herido detrás, una adolescente en peligro mortal, un mortífago atado que apenas podía respirar y un campo de batalla. Pero Liliane sintió ese abrazo como ningún otro y dejó caer la muralla que la circundaba, esa muralla que la hacía fría y alejada del resto. Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, una lágrima que no había sentido perder y pensó que no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre. Y aquella vez lo había hecho sin que nadie pudiera verla o ser testigo.

—Liliane, no eres una asesina —murmuró James. Al final, al pelirrojo se le daba bien conocer a las personas en poco tiempo—. Y matarlo no arreglara nada, matarlo no te hará sentir mejor, ni más tranquila. Oírlo suplicar perdón no hará que puedas tener hijos, o que vuelvas a tener madre. Verlo desangrarse no hará que tu hermano vuelva a ser el que era antes… Y matar, Liliane, matar sólo desgarra el alma. No eres una asesina. —Y entonces, ella lo abrazó también. Confiándole su debilidad, porque la tenía—. No está mal ser débil, Liliane… no está mal. No está mal confiarle tus miedos a alguien más.

Y entonces, cuando oyeron un grito de una voz que James conocía, porque era una leyenda en la Academia de aurores, se separaron.

—¡Todos han caído! ¡Los mortífagos han caído!

James volvió a acercarse hasta Roxanne, Liliane a Scorpius, y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Vamos —dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Al final, no se había convertido en una asesina.

—Tendremos que explicar por qué estamos aquí —murmuró James—, pero no importará mucho, porque los hemos salvado a ellos. —Casi sonrió, pero no se atrevió, no en aquellas circunstancias—. ¿Qué hacemos con él? —señaló a Crabbe.

—Déjalo allí —murmuró Liliane, sin voltear—. Ya lo encontrarán.

No volteó atrás. Tenía la idea de que si lo hacía, de verdad sería capaz de matarlo.

* * *

—Tú eres… —empezó Potter, pero Morrigan no lo dejó continuar. Él y ella sabían que lo que iba a decir sería verdad. Completamente verdad. Además ella no quería oír que la llamaban «la hija de Rabastan Lestrange», como alguna vez había dicho el director de Dumstrang, que había aceptado ocultar la identidad de los mellizos cuando su madre se lo había pedido. Como si fuera un título. Un título que le daba un pasado, un presente, un futuro. Una forma de ser.

—Lo siento… padre —murmuró antes del Avada Kedavra. Apenas si sintió algo dentro de ella. ¿Ahora era parricida?, se preguntó al ver caer el cuerpo. Y Harry Potter se quedo callado, mirándola cuando ella le apunto con la varita. No tenía una, no tenía un modo de defenderse—. Tú eres mi vía de escape —le indicó—, mi rehén.

Abrió la puerta mientras sujetaba a Harry, apuntándole con la varita al cuello, como si fuera un arma mortal. Y salió. Dispuesta a encontrar a su hermano, a llegar a la trampilla, a detonar la bomba y huir. Lejos. Donde no los conociera nadie y entonces pudiera volver a causar muerte y destrucción. Porque eso era su nombre. El nombre de la diosa cuervo. Su madre se lo había contado alguna vez. La diosa de la muerte. Y ella era eso. Muerte, sangre, destrucción.

Encontraría a Adolf, y se largarían, pero entonces, cuando salían, oyó el grito que profirió la voz de Rose Zeller, apenas unos pasillos más allá.

—¡Todos han caído! ¡Los mortífagos han caído!

Y Harry casi sonrió y ella lo soltó, consternada. «Adolf», pensó, ya sin importarle nada más, y corrió en dirección al cuarto que comparía con su hermano, con una intuición vaga de algo que había dicho Adolf antes. Algo sobre Rose Weasley. Corrió esquivando aurores y maleficios, lanzando unos cuantos, viendo como un cuerpo caía por allí. Y cuando llegó y se enfrentó a un cuadro que no quería enfrentarse, gritó.

Adolf. Atado. Un auror de cabello castaño con Rose Weasley en brazos y otros más rodeando a su hermano. Eran demasiados. Y ella no podría contra todos. Su instinto de supervivencia fue mucho más grande que el amor que podría tenerle a su hermano. Y corrió de nuevo, en dirección a la trampilla principal, su única salida. Sabía que no la habían bloqueado porque lo sentiría como una violación a sus protecciones. Corrió despistando aurores, lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llegó a la trampilla y trepó por ella.

Cuando salió, se fijó que aun tenía la bomba en sus manos. Una bomba que, si era lanzada, sería capaz de desaparecer todo un estadio. Pensó en soltarla. En matarlos a todos, hacerlos desaparecer, como era su plan original. Pero entonces, recordó a Adolf.

Adolf seguía allí.

Lo iba a salvar, como pudiera. Algún día.

«Adolf Lestrange, volveré por ti».

Así que, con una varita, sólo vestida con una larga túnica negra de hombre y la bomba en sus manos, se desapareció con dirección desconocida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> ¿Esto ya apesta a final, no? Sí, lo sé.
> 
> Bien, este capítulo está dedicado a Harry, a Morrigan y a Liliane. Así que me enfocaré en divirlo en esas tres grandes vertientes.
> 
> Quería hacerle honor al Harry que no quiere dejar que sus amigos lo acompañen a derrotar a Voldemort y que está obsesionado con proteger a cuanto organismo viviente existe. Creo que es un Harry muy honorable, aunque hace muchas estupideces. Muchas.
> 
> Por otro lado, Morrigan, Morrigan. En este capítulo se desvelaron varias cosas de su pasado. Ya sabíamos que había nacido en los países bajos. Y, por fin, conocemos la identidad del encauchado, el encapuchado que siempre está allí, que convence a los mortífagos fugados de seguir a Morrigan, que después se reveló, era el padre de Morrigan y Adolf. Rabastan Lestrange, ya bastante viejo, como todos, en esa época. Morrigan es el nombre de la diosa cuervo, una de las diosas celtas principales. La diosa de la muerte, sí que pega. Fue a Dumstrang, pero ocultando su identidad, claro. Más, no he revelado. Quiero secretos en el tintero.
> 
> Liliane, Liliane, la razón de Vendetta. Porque antes de Vendetta, ya existía Liliane. No es una asesina, después de todo. Es fría, pero tiene miedo. Es muy inteligente, pero también débil. Es astuta, pero sólo valiente cuando sabe que va a ganar o la desesperación apremía, así que pasa lo que pasa.
> 
> Cuento, todavía, con dos capítulos más y un epílogo para cerrar definitivamente esta historia y atar cabos sueltos. Como Justine Higgs, por ejemplo, un cabo sueltísimo. Como Hermione.
> 
> Y ahora, interrogantes, ¿a dónde se dirigió Morrigan? ¿Qué pasa con Roxanne, a quien, por cierto, imagino como una jovencísima Sanaa Lathan? ¿Cómo acabará esta historia?
> 
> El título es I'm not a robot, de Marina & the Diamons, en honor a Liliane y a Morrigan. Liliane es mi favorita, pero Morrigan es mi enigma. Hasta yo me pregunto de donde salió. Pero salió, existe. Aunque claro, la cita le pertenece a Liliane Zabini. ( www . youtube watch ? v = S _ oMD6 - 6q5Y Sin espacios)
> 
> Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy.
> 
> ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Se quieren o se van a querer?
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 26 de septiembre de 2013


	46. Néctar

* * *

**Capítulo XLV: Néctar**

" _Prometías satisfacción y hoy causas indigestión. No cumpliste tu palabra, no eres dulce eres amarga. Dura seca fría y vacía. Me envenenaste de tu néctar" Enjambre_

* * *

Draco Malfoy miraba a su esposa dormir, sentado en un pequeño sofá que estaba en el cuarto que era sólo para Astoria. Podría permitirse pagar eso para evitar que su esposa compartiera un cuarto con alguien más. Aunque claro, si él seguía durmiendo allí se rompería la columna, por lo menos. Ya no era muy joven y la edad le empezaba a pesar.

Pero quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy, sólo con su madre, sabiendo que mantenía a Astoria en una burbuja y que Scorpius en realidad no estaba en Hogwarts no le sentaba precisamente bien. Además, él y Narcissa habían discutido la última vez que hablaron de Scorpius. Su madre le había dicho que no serviría de nada que su hijo saliera libre sólo para descubrir que él se había suicidado para salvarlo. «Además de que el suicidio es muy mal visto en los magos», sentenció Narcissa, con la voz glacial que aun le quedaba cuando estaba enojada. Pero él había zanjado todo con un grito: le había dicho a su madre que, si era la única manera, lo haría.

Y cuando Narcissa lo había mirado, él había leído en su cara que ella haría lo mismo por él y que, llegado el caso, sería capaz de aceptarlo, mas no de apoyarlo. Porque si él se decidía, ella iba a perder a su único hijo.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones y cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con el medimago Augustus Pye, que se encargaba de su esposa—. ¿Podemos hablar fuera? —preguntó y Draco asintió con a mirada un poco lejana, confundido.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Augustus Pye salió justo detrás, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para no despertar a Astoria. Entnces mira a Draco, como evaluando la reacción que tendrá, y suelta la noticia.

—Su hijo está aquí —dice, finalmente—. Cuarto piso, daños por encantamientos. Sala Iris Meadowes.

Se quedó allí parado, con atisbo de sonrisa, cuando Draco salió casi corriendo al ascensor en el pasillo siguiente. Juega con sus manos hasta que el asensor llegar, completamente vacío a esas horas de la noche. No son horas de visita, pero sabe que a él le han permitido quedarse porque no hay nadie más que se ocupe de Astoria. No estaría tranquilo hasta que no llegara a la cuarta planta y diera con la sala Iris Meadowes, por lo menos.

Caminó entre los pasillos hasta que se topó de bruces con un cuarto para tres que tenía las luces prendidas y de donde salían voces de adentro. Cuando se fijó en el letrero, éste decía exactamente lo que estaba buscando: sala Iris Meadowes. En la entrada, parados en el pasillo, estaban una mujer rubia que Draco reconoció como Rose Zeller, la nueva flamane jefa de la División de aurores y un muchacho con el cabello turquesa, un poco largo.

No se fijó demasiado, él sólo quería ver a Scorpius. Cuando entró, se topó cara a cara con Potter. Harry Potter ni más ni menos. Al voltear hacia las camas, vió a una chica pelirroja en la que estaba pegada a la ventana, que miraba hacia afuera sin moverse mucho, en la de en medio vio al mejor amigo de su hijo, tan igual y tal diferente de su padre a la vez y finalmente, en la primera, estaba Scorpius. Delgado, pálido y demacrado, pero estaba. Tenía vendas en sus muñecas y el cabello sucio aún, largo y despeinado. Se le vepian moretones en el cuerpo y un par de vendas en las costillas.

No ileso, pero era Scorpius, y estaba vivo.

—Potter —saludó, con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se dirigió hasta su hijo. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Vivo. Acercó su mano hasta tocarle el cabello y la frente, bañada en sudor frío—. Scorpius… —murmuró.

El chico reaccionó y abrió los ojos un poco, intentando enforcarlos. Cuando lo logró, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Papá —susurró, con la voz cansada.

Estaba vivo. Vivo. Era su pequeño milagro.

* * *

Dennis volvió con un té en las manos. Rose y Ted seguían fuera del cuarto, aunque presentía que Rose tendría que marcharse pronto. Su hija debería de estar esperándola. «También es mi hija», se recordó Dennis, pero nunca la había visto. Ni siquiera una foto, nada. Sólo sabía que se llamaba Ashley Zeller. En algún momento, incluso se había descubierto pensando que pasaría si se llamara Ashley Creevey. Pero Zeller ya le había dejado muy claro que eso no pasaría.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó.

Ted negó con la cabeza, pero fue Rose quien respondió.

—Potter y Malfoy se encuentran completamente fuera de peligro. Malfoy tenía heridas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, presuntamente gracias a los grilletes que tenía —explicó—. A Albus Potter le faltan dos dedos en la mano izquierda, pero está vivo. Y la chica Weasley, Rose…, mejora. Pero está conmocionada.

—Por ese hijo de puta… el metamorfomago… —murmuró Ted—. Quien sabe que prentendería hacerle.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene demasiadas heridas. Cicatrices mal sanadas en la pierna, y en los brazos —dijo—, lo que me parece es que fue la que más  _crucios_  sufrió. Aun así, no fueron los suficientes para dejarla loca, ni con una frecuencia desmensurada, pero quizá sea la que tiene mayor conmoción.

—¿Y la otra, Roxanne? —preguntó Dennis interesado.

—La tienen en cuidados intensivos —explicó Rose. Ella podría estar e cualquier otra parte, sumergida en interrogatorios, pero le apatecía estar allí, donde el ambiente resultada un poco menos estresante. Holmes había quedado a cargo de tomar por presos a los mortífagos supervivientes, incluyendo al albino que podía cambiar de aspecto. Y Proudfoot de dar las malas noticias en las familias de los aurores muertos. Cinco bajas…

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Dennis, dándole un sorbo al té.

—Simplemente no saben que tiene —atajó Ted.

—Está débil y no reacciona bien a la magia —resumió Rose—. Temen lo peor: que no soporte el tratamiento. —Suspiró, mirando a un punto aleatorio lejos de Dennis y de Ted—. Creo que ya mandaron a alguien a avisar a sus padres.

Entonces Dennis divisó a las dos figuras que se acercaban. La chica de piel oscura cubierta con el saco informal de James Potter, vestida de negro. Liliane Zabini. Nunca le había parecido confiable a Rose, eso lo sabía bien él, pero él había acabado intercediendo el favor de aquellos dos chicos. Se lo merecían.

—Potter —dijo Zeller. Lo miró, evaluándolo. Cuando lo habían visto allí, con Roxanne y Scorpius, acompañado por Zabini, había sido una sorpresa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había soltado prenda sobre quien les había dado la información al tiempo que Lupin se sonrojaba sin que Rose lo notara—. Es la última vez que haces una estupidez de este tamaño. Al menos dentro de un año y medio por fin te graduarás y vigilaré cada movimiento que hagas…

James asintió, sin decir nada. No era buena idea provocar a Zeller.

—… y confió que controles a la señorita Zabini, que debería saber que a pesar de que podría ser una excelente auror, no está permitido que arriesgue su vida en misiones imposibles. —Dennis sabía que Rose no les había preguntado sus motivos, demasiado cansada como para meterse en problemas—. Será la única vez que lo deje pasar. Y, señorita Zabini, confío en que será usted bienvenida en la academia si decide aplicar.

Liliane torció la sonrisa.

—No es mi vocación —soltó.

—Ya he avisado a mis tíos sobre Rose —James cambió de tema, desviando la atención que había sobre ellos—. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Yo… confiaba en que Liliane ayudara a desvincular a mi tía de Rose. Los medimagos a los que he preguntado no tienen ni idea.

—Eso es porque es magia negra —espetó Zeller, que empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. Dennis sacudió la cabeza cuando notó la mirada que Rose le dirigió a Liliane Zabini, como si le fuera imposible confiar en ella.

—No es magia negra —intervino Liliane—, es simplemente magia muy avanzada. Magia antigua, ¿la conoce? Magia ancestral.

—Así le llaman ahora —murmuró Zeller, por lo bajo. Sí que tenía genio. Siempre lo había tenido. Y unos prejuicios que lo superaban todo. Liliane prefirió alejarse un poco, con James, buscar unas sillas donde sentarse mientras los medimagos pasaban por allí.

—Bueno, Rose —dijo Dennis, mirando al techo—, me parece que hemos vencido otra vez. Sólo no debemos olvidar, que nunca es para siempre.

«Y que los inocentes suelen pagar por lo que sus padres hicieron o eligieron». No había duda que Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Scorpius e incluso Jezabel Nott y Antonin Zabini habían pagado un precio demasiado alto.

* * *

George y Angelina Weasley llegaron a San Mungo pocos minutos después. Aun no le habían avisado nada a Fred que estaba solo en ese apartamento que comprartía con Frank y James. El medimago que los había contactado no parecía muy alentador respecto a su hija, pero ellos habpian sentido tremendo alivio cuando les habían dicho que, por fin, estaba con vida. Viva. A salvo. ¿Sería mucho pedir que estuviera ilesa? El destino, riéndose de ellos, parecía pensar que sí. Pregutaron en la planta baja, a la recepcionista del turno de noche que parecía más dormida que despierta. La mujer se encargó de confirmar sus terribles sospechas al mandalos a cuidados intensivos.

Roxanne estaba allí, en una cama, con muchos medimagos a su alrededor. Cuando los vieron, uno de los medimagos más viejos se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello blanco y el rostro severo.

—Buenas noches, señores Weasley —les dijo, antes de que pudieran traspasar la puerta—. Soy Hipócrates Smethwick y… ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó.

George ya sabía lo que iba después de eso: malas noticias, pero asintió apenas.

—Por supuesto —respondió Angelina, que en aquellos momentos era mucho más gentil que él.

—Temo que no sabemos que es lo que ocurre con Roxanne con exactitud —respondió—. Hay un rastro de magia corrupta sobre ella, pero por otro lado, no reacciona bien a ningún tipo de magia. Cuando llegó vomitaba sangre, lo que sugiere que fue sometida a tortura… —Angelina soltó una exclamación y George estuvo seguro que fue incapaz de contener su cara de horror—. Sin embargo, todas las heridad físicas se pueden curar… Incluso los traumas pueden ser superados en algún momento. —Hizo una pausa, ya que parecía que estaba evaluando la mejor manera de decir lo siguiente—. Sin embargo, creemos que el problema de Roxanne está en su magia.

Angelina se mostró contrariada, así que George habló con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir, señor Smethwick? —inquirió.

—Que el rastro de magia en Roxanne es el mismo que hay en cualquier  _squib_ , pero mucho más dañado… corrupto, si quieren llamarlo así.

—¿Un  _squib_ …? —murmuró Angelina, empezando a entender la magnitud de aquello.

—Señora Weasley… —está vez Smethwick se dirigió directamente a ella—, me temo que si logramos que su hija se estabilice físicamente, vivirá el resto de sus días como una  _squib_.

* * *

Lo dieron de alta a la mañana siguiente, al igual que a Scorpius. A sus padres les recomendaron que les haría bien una visita a la zona recientemente establecida de salud mental del hospital, a una cita con un psiquatra mágico, pero por lo demás, los dejaron marchar. Albus abrazó a Scorpius cuando salieron del cuarto. Los dos, tan fríos y poco dados a esas muestras de afecto tan abruptas, sentían que lo necesitaban en aquel momento. Eran amigos desde que tenían once años, desde que Scorpius se había acercado a él por detrás un dos de septiembre y le había dicho con tono de sonsonete qué debería escribir en la carta inconclusa que tenía enfrente. Eran amigos y los dos sabían que habían estado a punto de morir.

—Joder —murmuró Scorpius—, creí que no me libraría.

Se separararon, y Albus, con una sonrisa, no dijo lo que pensaba. Que una parte de ellos aun no estaba del todo librada, que una parte de ellos siempre tendría miedo. Albus suspiró y evitó mirar el cuarto donde una lejana Rose miraba por la ventana. Tardarían unos días más en darle el alta, hasta asegurarse de que las  _cruciatus_  no le habían afectado demasiado.

—Ey, Al… —llamó Scorpius, una última vez—. Supongo que te veré en Hogwarts después. —Alzó una mano a modo de despedida que Albus correspondió un poco tarde y luego se marchó detrás de su padre, al que ya había alcanzado en estatura.

Albus no sonreía, pero le complació encontrarse con el rostro alegre de su padre y de su hermano. ¿Cuántas noches habrían pasado en vela por él? Él se balanceo de una pierna a otra, indeciso, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente, su boca se abrió.

—¿Puedo ver a Roxanne? —pidió.

Algo le carcomía las entrañas. Algo que Morrigan, aquella bruja que le había rebanado los dedos y le había dejado dos muñones que le recordarían toda su vida lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, hacía dicho.

—En cuidados intensivos… —murmuró James—. Aun no despierta.

Hizo ademán de acompañarlo, pero su padre lo detuvo, con una mirada comprensiva.

—Estaremos esperando afuera —dijo, y obligó a James a marcharse con él.

Albus quería ver a Roxanne, asegurarse de que estuviera viva. No quería cargar con su muerte, porque se sentía responsable, pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando oyó su voz. La voz que nunca debió de haber escuchado. La voz que le decía que era guapo, que era perfecto, que vesaba bien.

—¡Al! —y cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró su rostro. Rubia, aun hermosísima según sus cánones, con la boca demasiado pequeña, la frente amplia, los ojos separados y el vestido color melón. Seguía siendo ella—. Conseguí permiso para vernir a verte… bueno, mi padre lo consiguió cuando me enteré de que estabas bien, uno de sus amigos que trabaja aquí los vió llegar anoche… —caminaba a paso rápido hasta él, y Albus estaba sólo allí, pasado, con la boca medio abierta, sin saber qué hacer—, pero me dijeron que te daban el alta… y creí que no te encontraría. ¿Estás bien?

Finalmente, algo en Albus se puso en guardia y reaccionó. Le apunto con la varita, a lo que Justine Higgs reaccionó con un respingo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir?! —le espetó, y provocó que la gente que estaba cerca se volviera hacia él con una inusitada atención—. ¿Cómo eres siquiera capaz, después de todo lo que hiciste?

Justine lo miró sin entender.

—Al… —dijo, con ese tono con que le hablaba siempre que estaba enojado y trataba de calmarlo, pero aquella vez no funcionó. Justine fruncipo su pequeña boca, desconcertada. No, Albus lo recordaba bien todo, el vino añejado desde 2006, la manera en que había caído en su trampa—, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Fuiste tú! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin ser consiente que estaba en un hospital—. ¡Fuiste tú! ¿O lo olvidaste?

—¡Esto es un hospital! —le espetó uno de los medimagos que pasaba por allí—. ¡Silencio!

Pero Albus lo ignoró. Hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría: alzar su varita contra una mujer indefensa que en dos segundos fue a parar dos metros detrás, en la pared, con un ruido sordo y todavía esa mirada de incomprensión.

—¡Jovencito! ¡No puede hacer eso en un hospital!

—Al… —suplicó ella, sin entender.

—¡Fuiste tú! —le volvió a gritar él, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos en un satiamén y poniéndose a la altura de su cara antes de volver a pronunciar unas palabras cargadas de veneno—. Fuiste tú y tu vino con un somnífero… —Le puso la mano izquierda enfrente, con sólo tres dedos—. ¡Tú eres la responsable de esto! ¡Tú, Justine!

Pero entonces, con un horror palpable, se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía nada. Aún tenía esa mirada perdida, de quien no entiende lo que está pasando y Albus Potter fue plenamente consiente de que había laguna en sus memoria. Por eso se había presentado allí, en primer lugar.

Y sólo se puso en pie, ignorando el revuelo que había causado a su alrededor y se marchó con paso fuerte, dejando allí a Justine, tirada, sin molestarse en ayudarla a pararse o hacer algo. No le iba a hacer nada allí, en un hospital y en un lugar público.

Estaba furioso. Con él, por creerla. Con ella, por venderlo. Y de nuevo con él, porque él la había escuchado, y la había besado, y quizá —aún no estaba seguro—, se había enamorado como un loco de ella. Y ella había resultado ser, precisamente, todo lo que él no deseaba.

Traicionera. Fría.

Lo había vendido.

Justine pagaría, por supuesto.

Albus se iba a encargar de que no volviera a pisar Hogwarts.

Después de todo, ya era mayor de edad para poder ser acusada de cómplice de un secuestro. Aunque quizá el hecho de su amnesia fuera un atentuante. Qué putada. Justine Higgs se merecía todas las desgracias que le pasaran. En parte, ella tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a él. A Scorpius. Pero sobre todo, a Roxanne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Bien, este es el casi-final. Penúltimo capítulo, vamos.
> 
> Para empezar, Draco Malfoy considera los términos de la libertad de Scorpius, mientras ve a Astoria dormir, justo cuando el medimago Pye le comunica que Scorpius está allí y en donde puede encontrarlo. Así que sí, es su pequeño milagro.
> 
> Afuera del cuarto donde están Scorpius, Albus y Rose, Dennis Creevey y Zeller discuten algunas cosas, hasta que la última le deja claro a James Potter y a Liliane Zabini que más vale que esa sea la última estupidez que cometan en su vida, aun cuando hayan salvado vidas. Liliane es que no congenia bien con Zeller, para variar.
> 
> Por otro lado, George y Angelina Weasley tienen una pésima noticia. Roxanne vivirá el resto de sus días como squib… si despierta. Una real putada, claro, pero bueno, al menos está viva…
> 
> Ya sólo queda un capítulo para acabar de cerrar las tramas, así que, ¡suerte esperándolo!
> 
> El capítulo le debe su nombre a uno de los personajes más odiados por ustedes y más amados por mí… (que la zorra es creación mía, caray): Justine Higgs. Creo que la cita lo deja bastante en claro, ¿no? ( www . youtube watch ? v = MOwX4 2kqyG4 Sin espacios)
> 
> Nosotros no sembramos.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 7 de octubre de 2013


	47. Continued story

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo cual es una lástima porque yo hubiera escrito una saga con Slytherin, sexo, drogas y rock&roll.

* * *

**Capítulo XLVI: Continued story**

" _Tonari ni wa atarashii seki. Mirai no tame ni mata deau. Kazaranai mama dekiru dake. Ikite miyou kyou to iu hi. Kanashikute hito wa setsunai. Sore de mo doko made mo michi wa tsuzuku" Hitomi Kuroishi_

* * *

Liliane Zabini se había separado de James en cuanto había dado el alta de Albus. Se habían despedido con un firme «ya nos veremos» y la certeza de que no sería la última vez que trabajarían juntos. Antes de ir a casa, volvió a andar el camino que había hecho con Emmanuel Nott el día que habían aparecido Jezabel y Antonin, al cuarto solitario donde sabía que una Daphne Nott en coma aun descansaba sin que nada, ni nadie, pudiera despertarla.

Y también sabía que él estaría allí.

—Señor Nott —saludó, abriendo la puerta, viéndolo parado junto al cuerpo inerte de su esposa, parado en la cama.

—Que sorpresa, señorita Zabini —le respondió Theodore Nott alzando una ceja, volviéndose, sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Los atraparon —soltó Liliane—. A los responsables de los secuestros —confesó—, rescataron a los cautivos.

—Todo San Mungo habla de eso, señorita Zabini —Theodore Nott la volteó a ver, por fin, con una mano sosteniendo el bastón con el que se ayudaba a caminar y otra al borde de la cama donde descansaba Daphne, su esposa—. Sinceramente, ¿ha venido a decirme sólo eso? Porque no veo como eso vaya a ayudar a dormir a mi hija, o a despertar a mi esposa. ¿A qué ha venido a molestarme?

Liliane respiró hondo.

—Lo hice, estuve allí —murmuró.

—Asumo que James Potter lo estuvo también… —dijo Nott.

—Sí. —Liliane se quedó callada, pero vio la mirada de Theodore Nott, que la inspiraba a seguir hablando—. Tuve a uno cerca. A mis pies. Pero… —dejó que sus palabras se apagaran completamente antes de apretar los puños y mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no pude matarlo?

Theodore Nott se quedó mirándola un momento, hasta que se acercó a ella, increpándola con la mirada.

—¿Así que todo es por esto? ¿La pureza de tu alma, Liliane Zabini? —Era la primera vez que la tuteaba—. ¿El hecho de que no pudiste matar a nadie allí? ¿O de que no quisiste? —Liliane se quedó callada un momento, hasta que Theodore Nott alzó la manga de la camisa negra, dejando ver la marca tenebrosa que tenía en las manos—. No hace falta tener una de estas para ser un asesino, señorita Zabini. Sólo se necesita un motivo.

—Yo tenía uno…

—Pudiste haberlo hecho, haber matado a quien fuera que hubieras conseguido —le espetó, volviéndose a tapar la marca—. Pero no lo hiciste porque no te dio la gana. Supongo que enhorabuena por tu alma, Liliane Zabini. —Se quedó mirándola, con un tinte sarcástico en los ojos, la sonrisa, en el rostro—. A pesar de todo, eres buena guerrera, sin escrúpulos. Hace veinticino años, te hubieran propuesto unirte a los Mortífagos.

Liliane no supo cómo contestar a eso.

—Nunca lo hubiera elegido. Nunca hubiera matado a nadie por una causa en la que no creía.

Theodore Nott abrió un poco más la sonrisa.

—Si hubiera tenido elección, quizá hubiera dicho eso —le dijo—. Pero no la tuve y cuando maté a alguien, tenía sólo diecisiete años. Era otra época. —Se dio la vuelta para volver al lado de su esposa—. Matar o morir. En esa situación, ¿qué elegirías tú, Liliane?

Liliane no lo dudó ni un momento. Aferrárse a la vida. Costara lo que costara. Y al parecer Theodore Nott había hecho esa misma elección mucho tiempo atrás.

—Matar. —Se quedó callada un momento que le pareció una eternidad hasta que dijo lo siguiente—: Ella escapó. Morrigan. La de los recuerdos. A ella sí me gustaría despellejarla, hacerla que me sulique piedad por todo lo que Antonin ha tenido que sufrir. A nadie más. Pero ella escapó. ¿Qué hará ahora usted?

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Esperar, Liliane Zabini, esperar. Ella volverá algún día. Los malos tienen ese irrefrenable impulso de buscar revancha cuando han sido derrotados.

«Y el día que ella vuelva, yo estaré esperando», sentenció Liliane Zabini, para sí. Tenía la certeza de que aquel hombre haría lo mismo. Le quedaba poco que perder.

* * *

Regresaron a Hogwarts como los héroes que no eran, y definitivamente, quizá nunca serían. Regresaron para pasar sus seis últimos meses en esas aulas y en ese castillo con la sensación de que una fisura en su ser se quedaría siempre con ellos y que nada volvería a ser igual. Que los chismes nunca más volverían a sonar igual y Al incluso pensó, con una nota trágica, que la copa de Quidditch no sería lo mismo si Roxanne no era la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, peleando por la victoria contra Scorpius, como siempre. Pero Roxanne no volvería a caminar por esas aulas, a menos de que un milagro ocurriera. Y la primera vez que la había visto despierta, con una cara sin lágrimas, pero que denotaba una tristeza infinita y una desesperación aun más profunda, había sentido algo en su interior. Algo que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

—¿Todo cambiará, no? —murmuró Scorpius mientras caminaban por esos pasillos vacíos, en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, el lugar donde se habían hecho amigos.

—Quizá…

Albus pensó que todo sería completamente diferente, pero no dijo nada. Había pasado los últimos días abrazado a Rose y era la primera vez que estaba lejos de ella desde que lo habían secuestrado. Pero Rose no volvería hasta el siguiente lunes, o hasta que dictaminaran que estaba mejor. Después de un cuarto mugriento, donde lo que predominaba eran las lágrimas de Rose, la sangre que goteaba de las vendas mal puestas y la desesperación absoluta, cualquier cosa era la gloria. Y nada más.

—¡Al! —oyo una voz. La voz—. ¡Scorpius!

Los dos se dieron la vuelta como resortes cuando encontraron a Lily, con el cabello pelirrojo ondeando y la mirada agitada, que parecía haber corrido cuando se había enterado de su regreso. Ella no había conseguido ningún permiso para ir a verlos, así que debía de estar ansiosa.

Al primero que abrazó fue a Albus y luego a Scorpius, con una emoción que no se traducía con palabras. Un «me alegro tanto que estén vivos» que nunca llegó a decir y unas lágrimas de felicidad que nunca escaparon de sus ojos.

—Lily —murmuró Scorpius—, qué alegría verte.

Sonrió, apenas un atisbo, un intento de una sonrisa que le costaría un tiempo volver a esbozar completamente. Al los miró a ambos, se imaginó como se veían los tres en aquel momento, intentando sonreír sin lograrlo del todo, apenas dándose cuenta de que algo nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

Finalmente, Lily habló de nuevo.

—¿Y Rose? —preguntó—. ¿Y Roxanne?

—Lily —empezó Albus, hablando con cautela—, Rose volverá la semana siguiente, cuando la den de alta… Y Roxanne…

Joder. No sabía como decírselo, no quería ser él el portador de las malas noticias. Lily atisbó algo en su rostro y su sonrisa se descompuso segundos antes de que Albus lograra pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Roxanne no volverá, Lily. No puede volver.

Y ese era sólo uno de las pocas consecuencias que los perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rose Zeller dejó la conferencia de prensa casi a las once de la mañana, después de haberle demostrado a El Profeta que sería tan tajante con la prensa como lo había sido su antecesor, Harry Potter. El Profeta no sabía cosas de más y tampoco les había dado espacio para que hablaran de sus fracasos, dejándola en ridículo. Aunque no dudaba que encontraran información, por supuesto: la encontrarían.

Sobre la prescencia de James y Liliane nadie, más que los que habían estado presentes en el rescate, sabía nada. Zeller no estaba interesada en que se cuestionara su autoridad en ningún momento. Y a esos dos, hubieran hecho lo que hubieran hecho, había sido una estupidez, así que nadie les iba a dar ningún premio. Los periodistas, además, habían cuestionado la participación de Dennis Creevey, conocido cazarecompensas. Rose, adelantádose a Dennis, que también había estado presente en la conferencia, había dicho que si no fuera por él, quizá no habrían podido rescatar a nadie.

Sobre la participación de Harry Potter, a todo el mundo le pareció bien, porque todos olvidaron que Potter en la misma situación que Creevey: oficialmente, ya no era auror. Pero, como héroe del Reino Unido, lo que fuera que hiciera estaba muy bien.

Aun cuando preguntaron sobre la salud de tres de los cuatro secuestrados —olvidando, cómo no, al chico Malfoy—, Rose sólo mencionó que estaba vivos y estables. Indicó que las familias deseaban que los chicos no fueran molestados y que se evitaría que estos tuvieran contacto con la prensa hasta que fueran dados de alta. Por otro lado, en cuantro fueran dados de alta, volverían a Hogwarts… («excepto Roxanne Weasley», se recordó Zeller) y la auror estuvo segura de que el director, Filius Flitwick, no permitiría que la prensa paseara por sus jardines.

Rose rogó, tan bien, con tono severo, que la prensa debería ser consiente del dolor de los familiares de los muertos, entre los cuales se encontraba Shaper e Ian Savage. Agregó, además, que sus funerales no serían públicos ni multidinarios, como lo había sido el funeral de la ex directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall y el de la esposa de Harry Potter, a menos de que los familiares lo desearan. Y ella estaba segura de que la esposa de Savage lo que menos deseaba era atención mediática. Y los padres de Shaper eran  _muggles_.

Indicó, también, ante las apremiantes preguntas, que todos los fugados que habían sido recapturados volverían a Azkaban, junto con aquel chico, Adolf Lestrange. Aunque evitó mencionar su apellido y su origen. A El Profeta se le iba a dar muy bien armar teorías conspiratorias una vez que lo hubieran descubierto y, si era por ella, no lo iban a descubrir nada pronto.

Por otro lado, cortó todas las preguntas de índole personal dirigidas a Harry, que el hombre cortó, aduciendo que no estaban allí para hablar de la vida de nadie. Y finalmente, casi dos horas después de comenzada la rueda de prensa, la abandonó. Los periodistas por fin parecían satisfechos y ella estaba completamente agotada.

Cuando bajó hasta la oficina de la División de aurores, ubicada en la segunda planta, se encontró con un caos, justo como esperaba. Los escritorios de los cinco muertos estaban cubiertos con flores, algunos menos que otros. Rose se alegró de comprobar que el de Savage era el más lleno, pues la mayoría le guardaba especial cariño dado que daba clases en la academia desde el año en el que ella había ingresado para realizar su entrenamiento como auror.

Y Dennis Creevey estaba allí. De nuevo.

—Creí que te irías con tu esposa —le dijo, mirándolo atentamente. ¿Ya habían acabado, no? Aunque, visto fríamente, Dennis Creevey aun no había reclamado su pago: Rowle. Y Rose sospechaba que por eso estaba allí—. A menos de que quieras… ya sabes, tu pago.

Dennis medio sonrió.

—Le acaban de llevar la comida a Rowle —comentó—. Mañana aparecerá muerto, aparentemente de manera natural. Pero tú y yo sabremos que hay un veneno indetectable tras eso, convenientemente camuflajado en agua de sabor.

Rose reprimió un escalofrío. Aquel Dennis le recordaba muy poco al Dennis de Hogwarts o al Dennis de la Academia de Aurores. No dijo nada por un momento: asintió y nada más. Ni un solo gesto. Le había prometido inmunidad a Dennis y lo iba a cumplir. Siempre cumplía su palabra.

—Así que puedes dar por terminado tu trabajo como cazarecompensas —murmuró Rose, finalmente, pero Dennis negó.

—No, Rose… —murmuró—. Quiero atraparla. Encerrarla.

—Sabes que no te puedo contratar como auror —atajó ella. En su opinión, lo mejor era que ella y Dennis dejaran de verse. Si no lo hacían, ella temía que él siguiera insistiendo con conocer a Ashley—. ¿Qué opina Mai sobre esto?

—Creo que se resignó. —Dennis se encogió de hombros—. Da igual. No importa. Quiero ser parte del equipo que encuentre a Morrigan y la encierre.

—Así que seguirás como cazarecompensas —concluyó Rose.

—A tus órdenes, claro; al menos podrías alegrarte de eso —comentó Creevey.

—No me alegra en lo más absoluto, Creevey —espetó ella—, pero tienes un punto: prefiero tenerte aquí, como un externo al que puedo controlar, a que hagas lo que quieras a tu aire. Porque si vas a tu aire es muy probable que te encuentren muerto en medio de la nada y no voy a ser la que le informe a tu bella y joven esposa que tu testarudez la dejó viuda y con un hijo. —Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose a su oficina, cerrando la puerta después de que Dennis entró. Se quedó viendo el corcho que había llenado, con nombres, y pistas. Aun había incógnitas y un solo cabo suelto—. Morrigan Lestrange… —murmuró—. Casi no le creo a Harry cuando me lo contó. Mató a su propio padre… Harry asegura que cuando oyó que todos habían caído, lo soltó y salió corriendo, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Dennis se quedó mirando aquel rompecabezas por un momento y finalmente señaló una foto tomada hacía pocas horas, cuando los reclusos habían ingresado, de un chico que cambiaba su aspecto.

—Él —murmuró—. Afirma ser su hermano, ¿no? Adolf Lestrange.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí, Morrigan va a volver por él —concluyó Dennis—, si mostró un signo de debilidad con Harry sólo pudo haber sido por él.

Al final, estar a salvo era sólo una ilusión. Rose sabía que había rencores que duraban años, esperanzas nunca morían, sólo se retorcían. Que nunca estarían del todo a salvo. Pero estaba segura de que, esta vez, nadie se confiaría. Nadie caería en la trampa de tiempos demasiado pacíficos.

No iba a esperar a que Morrigan apareciera: la iba a buscar allí donde pudiera. Y, por supuesto, cuando apareciera, iba a estar lista, al mando de la División de Aurores, e iba a ganar la batalla.

El futuro se extendía bajo los pies de todos los supervivientes como un lienzo blanco por pintar. Zeller se iba a asegurar de que se pintara a su favor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end.
> 
> Dejó unas cuantas tramas abiertas y preguntas. ¿Qué pasó realmente con Roxanne? ¿Cómo conseguirá volver Morrigan? ¿Cuál es la relación con su hermano? ¿Dennis y Rose por fin se llevarán bien? ¿Dennis conocerá a su hija? ¿Liliane mejorará, cambiará, acabará como amiga de James? Teorías, las hay.
> 
> Nos vemos en el epilogo, y después, en la secueta: Morte.
> 
> La canción del capítulo es del capítulo final de Code Geass, el final más triste y perfecto que he visto nunca. Continued Story habla sobre eso, que no todo ha acabado y que al final, llegará un nuevo día. Y aquí ha llegado. Liliane parece haber dejado los senderos de la venganza, mientras que Albus, Rose, Roxanne y Scorpius, se recuperan de un intento de venganza que fue planeado mucho antes. Pero un nuevo día se asoma y un futuro se extiende de nuevo ante ellos.
> 
> Así que eso es todo.
> 
> «jSi... Voy a destruir el mundo... Y a reconstruirlo...»
> 
> (Lelouch Vi Britannia, a Nunally, capítulo final, Code Geass)
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 10 de octubre de 2013


	48. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo cual es una lástima porque yo hubiera escrito una saga con Slytherin, sexo, drogas y rock&roll.

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

El ministerio estaba lleno de movimiento aquel día, frenético, con empleados y periodistas. Era lunes quince de enero de 201 y las elecciones en el Winzengamot se habían convocado para ese día. Y, aun cuando solo el Winzangamot en pleno votaba, la mayoría de los magos del mundo mágico esperaban el resultado con ansias. Algunos más que otros. En la División de aurores todo transcurría con aparente tranquilidad mientras, a puertas cerradas, transcurría la votación. Zeller se encontraba allí, como miembro honorario, por ser la jefa de la División, así que Creevey se había quedado en su despacho que poco a poco empezaba a adoptar como el suyo propio. Ted Lupin, por otro lado, no estaba en su escritorio, sino en una esquina algo alejada de los demás donde una joven alta pelirroja, con rasgos finos y movimientos distinguidos hablaba con él.

—Vic… —murmuró él—, no me respondiste las cartas durante estos días. —Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Verla le daba ganas de besarla, pero no quería forzar las cosas, ni perder de vista por qué habían tenido todas las discusiones al final—. Y ahora vienes… y…

—Ya lo sé. —Ella bajó un poco la vista.

—Sabes que quiero intentarlo. Volver, lo que sea… —Ted medio sonrió, lo que seguro le dio esperanzas a Victoire—. Pero soy un auror, Vic, eso no va a cambiar, nunca. No te puedo prometer que no voy a trabajar o que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre. —Se encogió de hombros—. No te puedo prometer que no me iré a las once de la noche, porque los avisadores tienen pésimas horas para sonar. No te puedo prometer muchas cosas pero… te quiero, así, sin más.

Victoire sonrió. Lentamente, alzó las manos y envolvió las de Ted con ellas, con una sonrisa.

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso —murmuró—. Si me quieres… puedo vivir con eso.

Ted sonrió.

—¡Ya hay resultados! —gritó alguien—. ¡Los del Winzengamot empezaron a salir!

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Dentro de pocos minutos, cuando la sesión al completo hubiera abandonado la sala se comunicarían los resultados a la prensa y a todos los magos en el Reino Unido. La mañana siguiente, el ministro o la ministra electa sería la portada de El Profeta, e incluso del Quisquilloso. En todas las estaciones de radio mágicas se oiría su nombre.

—¡Señor Creevey! —un chico de los recados llamaba a la puerta de Rose, donde le habían dicho que encontraría a Dennis Creevey, lo más seguro—. ¡Señor Creevey! —Finalmente un Dennis Creevey que refunfuñaba abrió la puerta y recibió un papel en la mano del chico—. Me han pedido que le de esto.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Creevey, contrariado, pero entonces lo leyó.

—¡Lupin! —gritó, mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía. Ted volteó a verlo alzando un ceja, como preguntando que quería—. ¡Le dices a Rose que me fui a ver a Colin! —le gritó, anunciándole a todo el mundo, indirecatamente, que su esposa, Mai Creevey, acababa de dar a luz.

Y se marchó al vuelo, esquivando a los medios que esperaban la crujiente noticia sobre las elecciones a ministro. Los aurores más jóvenes se dirigían una y otra vez al atrio, por turnos, esperando oir la codiciada noticia y proclamarla por todo el ministerio, y no eran los únicos expectantes: muchos empleados más querían ser testigos del acontecimiento. Ted no bajó, se quedó allí, con Victoire, hasta que un auror de los más jóvenes llegó casi corriendo y gritó una nticia que le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es Hermione Weasley! ¡Hermione Weasley ha sido proclamada como la nueva ministra de magia!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the true end.
> 
> Vendetta, como Vendetta, realmente terminó. No hay más venganzas, ni más obsesiones, ni más planes trazados a la perfección. Pero hay, por supuesto, cabos sueltos, intrigas sin resolver, y muchas más ideas.
> 
> Así que está fue todo, y aun queda el consuelo de que esta no es una despedida, sino sólo un hasta luego. Pueden encontrar la secuela bajo el nombre de Morte, que empezará a publicarse en Enero.
> 
> Por otra parte, quiero dar unos cuantos agradecimientos:
> 
> A Bell Potter, por ser la primera en leer todos los capítulos y hacerme el honor de darme una opinión sincera y compartirme las teorías que iba creando, día tras día.
> 
> A Dann, por leer con interés, por compartir todas sus opiniones, y por rogarme que nunca se me ocurriera hacer drama adolescente. Y porque es uno de los mejores amigos que uno puede pedir esta vida.
> 
> Y a Luz V (alias Lucy Weasley), por cuestionarme sobre mis personajes, haciendo que salga lo más profundo de ellos y, por supuesto, por leer.
> 
> Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 27 de septiembre de 2013

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la nueva chorrada que estoy escribiendo y tendrá lugar en la tercera generación. Ahora… ¿quiénes estás hablando? ¿Quién es la chica Ihara? ¿Por qué les puede ser útil? ¿Por qué el premio mayor son los tres Potter? —vale, esa es obvia, si no adivinan, son peores videntes que Trelawney—. Divaguen, divaguen, divaguen, los invito a mirar en su ojo interior.
> 
> Notas aparte voy a intentar ajustarme al canon que se conoce hasta el momento…, pero como es la tercera generación van a salir personajes nuevos hasta debajo de las piedras. Eso sí, no voy a meter a ninguna Mary Sue, gracias.
> 
> Nea Poulain
> 
> a 17 de diciembre de 2012
> 
> (la fecha es del día en que el capítulo se terminó de escribir, no del día de publicación)


End file.
